Spoiled Prince
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Gara-gara kecerobohannya yang secara tak sengaja membuat Sasuke terluka, Sakura harus rela menjadi pelayan dari seorang pangeran manja/"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Preman Pinky."../"Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak mau.".../"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku terluka.".../alur gaje cerita abal/RnR/ LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, alay, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Weeerrr weerrr weeerrr**

"Minggir! Minggir! Ups, maaf..." teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang berlari dengan menggunakan sepatu rodanya. Tampak dia yang sedang berusaha menyalip orang-orang disekitarnya dan berusaha agar tak menabrak orang-orang tesebut.

Tak jarang orang yang dilaluinya kaget atau bahkan ada yang mengumpat. Dia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah sampai di sekolah secepat mungkin sebelum gerbangnya ditutup, mengingat dia yang sudah terlambat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya memicing kala melihat pintu gerbang yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi di hadapannya. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dia mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia melajukan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu roda dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian dengan menginjak pijakan batu besar dekat gerbang yang entah bagaimana ada di sana, dia lalu melompat melewati gerbang yang telah tertutup tersebut.

Namun iris viridian-nya membulat sempurna kala melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"Hei, menyingkir dari sana!" teriaknya pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai. Mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang, kontan dia langsung menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seorang anak perempuan tengah terbang ke arahnya, dan...

**Bruuuk**

-jatuh menimpanya.

"Pendaratan sempurna." guman gadis merah muda tersebut sambil menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya. Sedikit meringis karena sakit dia berdiri sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Pendaratan sempurna katamu?" surai merah mudanya menoleh demi mendengar suara yang sarat dengan kemurkaan.

Tampak seorang lelaki dengan manik obsidian-nya yang menatap tajam serta aura neraka yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Kau menimpaku, dan kau bilang pendaratanmu sempurna? Yang benar saja kau preman pinky!" amuk lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pantat ayam! Salahmu sendiri yang tadi tidak segera menyingkir dan malah berdiri di situ!" gadis itu tak mau kalah. Mendengar dia yang dikatai 'preman pinky', tentu saja malah membuat sang gadis jadi emosi.

"Kau... bukannya minta maaf..."

"HEI SAKURA! BERHENTI KAU DI SANA!" interupsi seseorang dari arah berlawanan.

"Oh.. gawat!" gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu berdiri kemudian secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan anak lelaki yang masih terduduk di sana.

"HEI! MAU LARI KEMANA KAU SAKURA?" disusul kemudian seorang pria bermasker yang sepertinya seorang guru tersebut sambil membawa sebilah bambu kecil, mengejar Sakura yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Cih." pemuda yang ditinggalkan itu mendecih sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ada rasa perih saat dia melakukannya. Dia melihat telapak tangan kanannya sejenak. "Kau berhutang padaku preman pinky." imbuhnya sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku melajukan sepatu rodaku dengan kencang. Tak kupedulikan lelaki yang baru saja aku tabrak. Aku harus segera kabur dari sini sebelum Kakashi-_Sensei_ menangkapku. Entah hukuman apa yang akan kudapat kali ini jika aku berhasil tertangkap.

Aku melihat ada sebuah belokan di depan sana. Dengan sedikit mengurangi kecepatan aku berbelok. Tapi mataku membulat kala melihat Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah berdiri di sana. Kumiringkan kakiku untuk memperlambat laju sepatu rodaku, kemudian berbalik untuk bergegas pergi. Tapi...

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Heekh."

-terlambat.

Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah keburu menangkapku, dan menarik kerah seragamku dengan paksa. Jadilah sekarang aku diseret olehnya.

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi-_Sensei_." rontaku.

"Tidak akan." Kakashi-_Sensei_ terus menyeretku sampai akhirnya kita sampai di ruang guru. Kakashi-_Sensei _kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah seragamku. Sedangkan aku berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuat masalah Sakura. Kau selalu datang terlambat. Dan apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" omel Kakashi-_Sensei_.

Aku menilik pada pakaianku. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutku. Aku memakai seragam sekolah seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Dengan tambahan celana training yang aku dobel di dalam rok sekolahku.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku _Sensei_? Tidak ada yang aneh kok." aku menatap heran Kakashi-_Sensei_.

"Kau tau kan Sakura. Tidak boleh memakai training jika tidak sedang olahraga. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu?"

"Tapi begini kan lebih sopan _Sensei_." kilahku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

**Praak**

"_Ittai_.."

Dan sebuah kipas lipat mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Entah dapat darimana kipas itu.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Sekarang apa alasanmu terlambat?"

"Perjalananku ke sekolah sungguh panjang _Sensei_. Begitu banyak rintangan yang menghadang. Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek yang sedang kesusahan. Saat aku menghampirinya untuk menolongnya ternyata dia adalah alien yang sedang menyamar. Aku kemudian di culik oleh alien itu dan di bawa ke planet para alien itu tinggal. Tapi sebelum mereka berhasil mencuci otakku, aku berhasil kabur dan aku lari sekencang-kencangnya dengan sepatu rodaku hingga akhirnya aku sampai di se-..."

**Praaak**

"-_ittai_..."

Untuk kedua kalinya kipas lipat itu mendarat di kepala merah mudaku. Aku mengelus kepalaku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA ALIEN SAKURA. KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR APA ALASANMU TERLAMBAT?" amuk Kakashi-_Sensei_. Sepertinya dia sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Aku bangun kesiangan _Sensei_." akuku pasrah.

Kakashi-_Sensei _menghela napas berat. "Sudah kuduga. Baiklah. Sekarang kau kuhukum membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan dan hari ini kau kutugaskan untuk membantu Shizune di sana selama istirahat. Apa kau mengeti?" titahnya.

"Aku mengerti_ Sensei_."

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas." kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan meja Kakashi-_Sensei_. "Dan cepat lepaskan sepatu rodamu itu Sakura, tidak boleh berjalan di koridor dengan sepatu roda. Juga trainingmu itu." tambahnya.

"Iya." jawabku sebal lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru untuk menuju kelas.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ke kelas setelah melepas sepatu rodanya. Tanpa repot-repot melepas celana training yang dikenakannya.

Sebenarnya dia sebal harus menerima hukuman itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi-_Sensei_ itu orang yang sangat tegas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menerima hukuman dari guru berambut perak itu. Dan entah bagaimana pula Kakashi selalu bisa menangkapnya setiap kali dia berusaha melarikan diri.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai didepan kelas. Sebelum memasuki kelasnya dia melepas celana training yang dipakainya. 'Daripada nanti hukumannya bertambah', pikirnya. Kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas.

**Greek**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuka pintu kelasnya, yang otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya, begitu pula guru yang sedang mengajar. Dengan cuek tanpa memerhatikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya, Sakura berjalan mendekati meja guru.

"_Gomen_ _Sensei_, saya terlambat." ucapnya.

"Apa kau dari ruangan Kakashi?" tanya guru itu.

"Iya." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ya sudah kau boleh duduk." titahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya berada.

Dihempaskannya pantatnya pada kursi itu dan melepas tasnya kemudian menaruhnya di sandaran kursi. Gadis _buble gum_ itu mengambil buku pelajaran dan mulai membukanya.

"Hei, jidat. Kali ini hukuman apa yang kau dapat?" tanya gadis berambut blonde di sampingnya. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan Sakura yang sering terlambat itu.

"Membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Aku juga di suruh membantu Shizune-_Sensei_ selama istirahat." terang gadis merah muda itu. Gadis di sampingnya hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Apa kau tidak bosan selalu dihukum, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja aku bosan, Ino." jawab Sakura sebal.

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak pernah bosan terlambat." cibir gadis bernama Ino tersebut. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura terlambat adalah karena dia harus berkerja di dua tempat demi menghidupi dirinya yang tinggal sebatang kara. Ayahnya yang hobi minum-minuman kabur bersama wanita simpanannya. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat dia masih duduk dibangku SMP. Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk bekerja di dua tempat, mengingat biaya hidup jaman sekarang sangatlah mahal.

Sepulang sekolah dia bekerja menjaga toko buku sampai jam 6 sore, setelah itu dia bekerja di sebuah _cafe_ sampai jam 11 malam. Sepulang dari bekerja dia masih harus belajar agar beasiswanya tidak di cabut lantaran nilainya yang menurun. Barulah pada tengah malam dia baru bisa beristirahat, dan akhirnya harus bangun kesiangan.

Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang seperti itu. Dia bahagia dan dia sangat menikmatinya, meskipun terkadang dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin melarikan diri. Tapi dia sadar semua itu tidak akan merubah apa pun.

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti disebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN' pada bagian atas pintunya. Langsung saja dia memasuki ruangan itu. Di sana duduk seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek sedang membolak-balikkan kertas.

"Permisi Shizune-_Sensei_." sapanya begitu dia sudah berada di hadapan Shizune. Wanita yang dipanggil mendongak.

"Oh Sakura. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"_Ano_... aku mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi-_Sensei_ untuk membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan." terang Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, kau bisa mulai dari sana Sakura." tunjuk Shizune pada sisi kanan ruangan. Sakura berjalan mengikuti instruksi Shizune.

Emerald-nya melotot demi melihat tumpukan buku-buku yang sangat berantakan. Memang, para siswa yang habis meminjam buku meletakkan secara asal-asalan buku tersebut di rak tanpa di susun kembali. Sehingga buku itu jadi berantakan.

Dengan malas Sakura mulai membereskan buku-buku itu sesuai dengan jenis buku yang tertera pada rak. Dia mengutuki Kakashi-_Sensei_ yang telah memberinya hukuman ini. Hei, ini adalah salahmu yang datang terlambat Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

**Teet teet teet**

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan sekolah telah berakhir. Semua murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas setelah guru mengakhiri pelajaran. Sakura mengambil celana trainingnya ditas dan memakainya. Dia memang selalu memakai training, tanpa peduli penampilannya akan menjadi aneh bagi orang lain yang melihat. Dia merasa lebih nyaman begitu. Menurutnya, dengan celana training itu dia bisa bergerak lebih bebas.

"Sakura, ikut kami karaoke yuk." ajak Ino, ketika Sakura tengah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tidak bisa Ino, aku harus bekerja." tolaknya. Ino mendengus sebal.

"Selalu saja begitu. Apa tidak bisa kau bolos sehari?" paksanya. Ino tau kehidupan Sakura yang serba sulit dan dia juga tau Sakura harus bekerja di dua tempat untuk biaya hidupnya. Tapi dia juga ingin Sakura merasakan senangnya bermain dan kumpul-kumpul bersama teman. Dia ingin Sakura merasakan indahnya masa muda.

"Tidak bisa, nanti gajiku di potong." Sakura bersikeras. Akhirnya Ino menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kepergian Ino. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut. Sangat ingin. Tapi keadaan tidak mengijinkannya.

Gadis gulali itu berjalan menuju loker tempatnya menaruh sepatu dan sepatu rodanya. Setelah berganti sepatu dan memakai sepatu rodanya, dia berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah yang mulai sepi. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut gulalinya yang terurai panjang sepunggung ketika dia memacu sepatu rodanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Namun langkahnya terhenti demi melihat orang-orang dengan setelan serba hitam yang menghadangnya. Sakura memutar kakinya menjadi miring agar bisa mengerem laju sepatu rodanya. Setelah berhenti, dia menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang kini menghalangi jalannya.

'Siapa orang-orang ini? Dan mau apa mereka?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mau apa kalian berdiri di situ? Aku mau lewat." tanya Sakura. Di hadapannya berdiri lima orang pria berbadan besar dan memakai setelan hitam. Tak ayal membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Pria yang berada di posisi tengah menyingkir dan menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan iris jelaga-nya yang siap menelan apa saja yang ada di hadapanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Halo preman pinky." ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

"K-kau!" Sakura yang tersadar langsung mengenali siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi pagi. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya penuh emosi. Dia kesal karna dipanggil 'preman pinky'.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyeringai. "Bawa dia!" titahnya pada kelima pria berbadan besar tadi yang ternyata adalah _bodyguard_.

Dengan segera kelima _bodyguard_ mendekati Sakura. Dua diantaranya langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura, masing-masing mengangkat lengan mungil miliknya.

"H-hei, apa-apaan ini. Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta. Kakinya yang melayang menendang-nendang udara berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tak berhasil.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan lima orang pria yang mengenakan setelan hitam mengelilingiku. Sementara dihadapanku sedang duduk lelaki dengan rambut raven dan mata jelaganya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam rumah mewah setelah tadi dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku bahkan masih mengenakan sepatu rodaku. Aku merasa seperti penjahat yang telah melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kemari pantat ayam?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab preman pinky." ujarnya dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya.

"Tanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab untuk apa?" memang apa salahku sehingga aku harus bertanggung jawab?

"Karna aku terluka." jawabnya.

"Hah?" aku masih belum mengerti. Kemudian dia menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas lukamu itu?"

"Karna kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi." aku terdiam. Masa' sih cuma gara-gara begitu saja dia sampai terluka. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi pelayanku selama satu bulan." lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku melebarkan iris emerald-ku.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa aku harus..."

"Apa kau tau, tanganku ini adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak akan bisa melukis kalau tanganku terluka pinky." potongnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab merawatku selama satu bulan. Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku terluka." imbuhnya.

"Apa-apaan itu, aku tidak mau." tolakku.

**Cklek**

Aku merasakan ada sebuah benda dingin yang menyentuh pelipisku. Saat kulirik dengan ekor mataku ternyata adalah sebuah pistol. Aku menelan ludah. Hei, bukankah ada larangan membawa senjata api?

"Apa kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, preman pinky?" tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang mengatakan itu.

"Hei, sabar tuan-tuan. Kita cinta damai kan." dengan tubuh gemetar aku mencoba menenangkan mereka, terutama diriku sendiri. Kemudian mereka menurukkan pistolnya setelah diberi kode oleh tuan mereka. Aku bernapas lega.

"Jadi... kau mau kan menjadi pelayanku?" tanyanya. Tapi menurutku terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Baik baik. Hanya sebulan kan. Akan aku lakukan." karna aku masih sayang nyawa. Kulihat dia menyeringai. Dasar manusia licik. Awas kau pantat ayam sialaaaan!

**.**

**Nornal POV**

"Aku haus. Ambilkan aku minum." perintah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Ambil saja sendiri." tolak Sakura.

**Cklek**

Dan sebuah pistol kembali menghunus kepala Sakura. Dia menelan ludah. 'Astaga, sepertinya aku akan mati muda', batinnya.

"Tanganku kan sedang sakit pinky, aku tidak bisa memegang gelas." terangnya pura-pura memelas. Tadi kau begitu sadis, sekarang memelas, eh?

"Baik. Kau mau minum apa?" para _bodybuard_ itu kembali menurunkan pistolnya.

"Aku mau jus tomat. Tidak usah pakai gula." serunya. Dan dengan terpaksa Sakura menuruti kemauannya demi menyambung nyawa.

"Kalian boleh pergi." terdengar lelaki itu memerintahkan _bodyguard_-nya untuk pergi.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." tanpa menunggu lama orang-orang dengan setelan hitam itu pergi meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali dengan membawa segelas jus tomat. Dia letakkan jus itu di atas meja. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuhnya.

"Kau bilang tadi haus. Kenapa tak meminumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau harus meminumkannya preman pinky, kau lupa tanganku sedang terluka." Sasuke kembali memelas. Tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura.

"Kudoakan tanganmu benar-benar hilang agar kau tidak bisa minum selamanya." dumel Sakura sambil meminumkan jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau akan menjadi pelayanku selamanya." sahut pemuda raven itu kemudian menandaskan jus tomat yang dibuat Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke menghabiskan jusnya, Sakura kemudian membawa gelas kotor itu ke dapur kemudian mencucinya. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke ruangan dimana tadi Sasuke berada kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada seberangnya. Nampak Sasuke yang masih duduk santai tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan Sakura. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Sasuke buka suara.

"Pinky, aku ingin mandi. Mandikan aku ya." celetuknya.

Emerald Sakura melebar sempurna. "**HEEEEEE...?**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halu halu aku kembali lagi ^^

ini fic ketiga ku. gimana cerita ny? pasti pasaran bgt ya?

aku gk pintar bikin pembukaan sebuah cerita, mw ny lgsg tengah2 gt, hehehe.. #plak

bagi yang berkenan silahkan baca fic ini, kalo gk berkenan back aja gpp #nangis

jgn lupa ripiu ya, kalo bnyk yg minta lanjut aku akan melanjut kn fic ini, tp kalo gak ada ya aku akan tetap lanjut, hahaha #digampar readers

sampai jumpa lagi :D


	2. Chapter 2

haii minna jumpa lagi :)

tadi ny aku mw men delete fic ini kalo respon ny gak bagus, tp ternyata bnyk yg minta lanjut, aku terharu #banjir air mata.

apalagi pas baca ripiu2 ny. aku sampe senyum2 loh pas baca review dari kalian (emg dasar ny stress) karna tiada kebahagiaan bagi seorang author selain ketika fic ny di sukai para readers

oke bales ripiu dulu yaakk :D

**Eagle onyx : **maksih makasih makasih #pake gaya ipin, ini udh di usaha kan apdet kilat. ripiu lg yaak :D

**sami haruchi 2 :** aku seneng kalo km suka sama cerita ny, aku jg deg2 an waktu bikin ny. trus baca chap selanjutnya ya dan jgn lupa ripiu lagi :)

**ice : **salam kenal juga. keren? maksih ya udh menganggap fic ku keren #peluk, aku jg gk kebayang saku bs terbang gt. iya gara2 sasu saku jd gk kerja, sasu emg udh gede tp sifat ny msh manja ky anak kecil :D. ini udh lanjut, semoga gk mengecewakan mu. jangan lupa ripiu lagi :)

**ravenpink :** udh lanjut, semoga kam suka. ripiu lg yah :)

**Dhita82 :** ahaha siapin penghulu gih. aku gk tau kalo yg tentang sepatu roda tp kalo saku yang selalu pake training aku terinspirasi dr drama korea princess hour. ini udh berusaha apdet kilat, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran mu dan gk mengecewakan mu. ripiu lagi yaak :D

**litlle pinkymous : **iya, di sini sasu aku bikin OOC. keren? makasih #peluk, ini udh berusaha apdet kilat cetar membahana #cipok basah

**sora chan :** ini udh apdet dan udh di usaha kn kilat. baca trus ya, jgn lupa ripiu lg :D

**hanazono yuri :** ini udh lanjut :) ripiu lagi ya

**Gadiezt Lavender :** ini udh lanjut selamat membaca :)

**imahkakoeni :** wah, hahah ini udh apdet, jgn kampanye lg nanti kena marah pak RT

**Kumada Chiyu :** ini udh lanjut, semoga km suka :)

.

.

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alay, norak, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Pinky, aku ingin mandi. Mandikan aku ya." celetuknya.

Emerald Sakura melebar sempurna. "**HEEEEEE...?**"

.

.

.

"Cih, kau berisik sekali." Sasuke mendecih sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking.

"Hei pantat ayam..."

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan pantat ayam." potong Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'memandikan', hah?"

"Ya kau memandikanku. Seperti seorang ibu yang memandikan anaknya. Seperti suami istri yang-..."

**Buaghhh**

-bogem mentah berhasil medarat di pipi mulus sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, preman pinky?" Sasuke mengelus pipinya.

"Dasar mesum!" tunjuk Sakura

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyebutku apa, cepat siapkan air hangat. Aku mau mandi."

"Tu-tunggu! Kau serius menyuruhku memandikanmu?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mau. Mandi saja sendiri." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menolak dengan tegas.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura reflek memundurkan badan. "Dan apa kau punya hak untuk menolak?" bisik pemuda itu ditelinga Sakura dengan nada seksi nan menggoda. Sakura menahan napas.

'SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU! SHANNAROOOO!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak kencang.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Yang kulakukan hanyalah menghela napas sedari tadi. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di bibir _bathtub_ sambil menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi si Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai dia menyuruhku memandikannya? Dia kan bukan bayi. Apa dia tidak bisa mandi sendiri? Kami-_sama_, lindungi aku dari orang gila itu.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, Sasuke." panggilku setelah air hangat yang kusiapkan kurasa sudah pas. Tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas.

"Kau yakin sudah pas? Aku tidak mau airnya terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas." teriaknya dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya." ingin rasanya aku menyiramnya dengan air panas sekarang juga.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan kini tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam tengah berdiri bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melilit perutnya. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Badannya yang atletis sejenak membuatku terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada dan dalam posisi sedekat ini. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dibuatnya. Dan aku merasa sulit bernapas. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatap tubuh itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Terpesona oleh tubuhku, eh?" interupsi seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Tampak seringaian diwajah datarnya.

"Huh." aku memalingkan wajahku yang pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Kenapa kau masih pakai baju pinky?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau juga harus buka bajumu, supaya kita bisa mandi bersama." terangnya.

"_Hentai_!"

**Buagghh**

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajahnya. Sasuke duduk terjungkal di lantai kamar mandi.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." ucapnya kesal sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi kutonjok.

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu Uchiha." aku bersungut-sungut. Benar-benar dia ini.

"Cih. Kau ini tidak asik sama sekali." gerutunya sambil berjalan mendekat pada _bathtub_ kemudian duduk dibibirnya. Dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menginstruksikan aku untuk mendekat.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tiba-tiba dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan jadilah sekarang aku duduk dipangkuannya. Oh Kami-_sama_, wajahnya dekat sekali. Tatapan matanya itu serasa menghipnotisku. Aku menelan ludah demi menahan kegugupanku. Sepertinya aku sudah masuk ke tempat yang berbahaya.

"Sebelum kau memandikanku, kau harus menggosok punggungku terlebih dahulu." jelasnya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang menerpa kulit wajahku ketika dia berbicara. "Aku sedang terluka jadi tidak bisa melakukannya." dengan memasang wajah memelas dia memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Aku tau dia hanya pura-pura sakit.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencontohkannya dulu padamu ya." dia menyeringai, "Begini caranya." kurasakan tangannya menelusup dibalik seragamku dan mengelus pelan punggungku. Aku memejamkan mata sambil menahan napas. Tangannya semakin lama semakin naik dan...

**Duaakk**

-aku berhasil mendaratkan gayung kekepala pantat ayamnya. Untung saja aku cepat sadar sebelum tangan nakalnya itu bergerak semakin nakal. Kulihat dia terkapar di dalam _bathtub_.

"Mandi sendiri saja sana, dasar pantat ayam mesum." aku kemudian berlari keluar kamar mandi.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke, setelah tadi dia berhasil memberikan 'hadiah' pada pemuda _emo_ itu. Dia menuruni tangga, karena memang kamar pangeran Uchiha tersebut berada di lantai dua, kemudian mengambil tas dan sepatu roda yang tadi dilepasnya saat akan memandikan Sasuke. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan mansion Uchiha yang bak istana itu sebelum sang empunya rumah datang dan menyuruh para _bodyguard_-nya untuk menembak mati dirinya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan gadis gulali itu.

Sementara sang Uchiha yang masih berada di dalam _bathtub_ kamar mandinya masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyeriangai. "Menarik." gumamnya kembali mengeluarkan _evil smirk_.

Sakura berlari sambil menenteng sepatu rodanya. Sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang demi melihat apakah Uchiha gila itu mengejarnya. Setelah dirasa aman, dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Dia duduk di pinggir trotoar, tidak peduli pada tatapan heran orang-orang. Sambil beristirahat dia memakai sapatu rodanya.

"Dasar pantat ayam gila. Tidak waras. Aku sudah menduga kalau dia itu orang yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia itu sangat mesum." dumel Sakura begitu dia sudah bisa mengatur napasnya.

"Kami-_sama_, kenapa kau membuatku berurusan dengannya? Aku sudah berusaha menghindari berhubungan dengan orang-orang kaya karna mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar logika manusia. Tapi sekarang aku malah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Yang katanya adalah seorang pangeran yang sangat manja. Dan sekarang aku juga tau kalau dia ternyata sangat mesum." gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau orang-orang yang lewat memerhatikannya.

"**Aaaaaaaakkk**." dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" gumam Sakura setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia melirik pada jam tangannya dan emerald-nya melebar saat melihat jarum pendek pada jam tersebut menunjuk pada sebuah angka.

"Hah? Jam 8? Aku lupa kalau aku harus kerja. Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam sialaaan." dia berteriak frustasi. 'Kenapa hanya bersamanya saja bisa menghabiskan waktu selama ini sih?' batin Sakura kemudian berdiri dan segera melajukan sepatu rodanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengingat dia sudah terlambat bekerja selama 1 jam. Dan dia bahkan bolos kerja di toko buku. 'Aku akan minta maaf pada bos besok. Sekarang aku sudah terlambat, aku tidak sempat ke toko buku.' pikirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" dengan takut-takut gadis yang identik dengan bunga khas Jepang itu bertanya pada pria berbadan gempal di hadapannya.

"Ayah bilang tidak apa-apa. Katanya karna kau baru terlambat sekali jadi dimaafkan." terang pria gempal tadi.

"Syukurlah." Sakura bernapas lega mendengarnya. Dia sangat takut kalau saja dia dipecat gara-gara telat. Pasalnya dia terlambat bukan hanya beberapa menit, tapi satu jam. Harap dicatat: SATU JAM. Tadi saat dia baru datang ke _cafe_, dia langsung di suguhi tatapan menusuk dari sang empunya _cafe_. Beruntung sang anak dari pemilik _cafe_ mau membatu dengan berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Tapi lain kali kau harus datang tepat waktu Sakura." lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Terima kasih Chouji. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Sakura merentangkan tangan bersiap untuk memeluk.

Pria yang dipanggil Chouji tadi menghela napas. "Iya iya." kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura. "Kalau bukan karna aku sudah menganggapmu adik aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini Sakura." imbuhnya.

"_Wakatta_. _Arigatou ne_..." Sakura merasa sangat beruntung karna masih ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau mulai bekerja, jika tidak ayah akan benar-benar memecatmu." Chouji melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menepuk surai merah mudanya. Sakura kemudian berjalan menghampiri pengunjung yang baru saja tiba. Chouji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Teeet teeet teeeet**

"Oh.. tidak!" Sakura mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya begitu mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi maka dia akan sampai di sekolah dan memecahkan rekor untuk tidak datang terlambat.

Dengan kecepatan penuh dia memacu roda pada sepatunya dan melesat mendekati gerbang yang hampir menutup. Hingga gerbang tinggal sedikit lagi tertutup dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan-...

**Wuusshh**

-dia berhasil melewati gerbang tepat sebelum gerbang itu menutup.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya ke udara sambil memperlambat laju kakinya.

'Setidaknya hari ini aku tidak perlu lompat gerbang, hahaha..." girangnya dalam hati.

"HEI SAKURA! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Kakashi-_Sensei_ dari arah samping.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura kemudian melesat meninggalkan halaman depan sekolah. Masih memakai sepatu roda dia langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah dan melaju kencang melewati koridor.

"Minggir! Hei menyingkir dari sana!" sesekali dia berteriak ketika ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Maklum, karena bel yang baru berbunyi jadi di luar kelas masih banyak siswa siswi yang berseliweran.

"Eits... maaf." dan dia meminta maaf saat tak sengaja hampir menabrak orang.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah belokan yang terlihat sepi. Dia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip. Memastikan bahwa Kakashi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia menyembunyikan badannya saat melihat Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di ujung lorong. Harap-harap cemas dia berdoa pada Kami-_sama_ supaya Kakashi tidak menemukannya. Saat sedang khusyuk komat-kamit ada yang menginterupsi doanya.

"Preman pinky, sedang apa kau?" interupsi sebuah suara _baritone_. Sakura membuka mata dan menoleh. Dia terkejut saat melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Pantat ayam!" siapa lagi yang dipanggilnya pantat ayam kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang di sebut hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura tak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Aku dari toilet." Sasuke mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah belakang. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di toilet laki-laki?" Sakura mengikuti arah dimana jempol Sasuke tadi mengarah. Ups... dia baru sadar kalau dia sedang berada di toilet laki-laki.

"Kau tidak sedang mengintip kan, pinky?" selidik pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Sssst! Pelankan suaramu, Sasuke!" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke sambil membelakanginya. Dia sedang melihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku." protes Sasuke tak suka. Pasalnya tidak ada yang pernah memerintahnya.

"Tunda dulu omelanmu itu pantat ayam, aku sedang sibuk." potong Sakura sambil melepas sepatu rodanya. Setelah berhasil melepasnya sekarang dia memelorotkan celana training yang dikenakannya sehingga dia kini hanya mengenakan rok seragamnya yang panjangnya 10 cm di atas lutut. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat sang Uchiha menjadi sangat emosi. Tadi Sakura berani memerintahnya dan sekarang mengabaikannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan aura membunuh dari sang pangeran Uchiha, Sakura ngeloyor pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, mau kemana kau preman pinky?" terlambat. Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih emosi pun akhirnya berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Namun kakinya menendang sesuatu. Dia berjongkok dan mengangkat sebelah sepatu roda milik Sakura. Bahkan karena terburu-buru Sakura melupakan sepatu roda dan celana training yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Kau akan menerima hukuman dua lipat pinky. Karena berani memerintahku dan mengabaikanku." dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang sebelah sepatu roda milik Sakura. Berhati-hatilah Sakura, sepertinya si Uchiha itu memiliki niat terselubung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Benar _Sensei_ tidak melihatnya?" Kakashi-_Sensei_ mengangkat bahu saat aku bertanya perihal keberadaan sepatu roda beserta celana trainingku. Kalau celana training aku masih punya banyak tapi sepatu roda aku cuma punya satu. Benda itu sangat penting untukku yang selalu berpacu dengan waktu untuk sampai ke suatu tempat. Terutama sekolah dan tempat kerjaku. Kalau benda itu hilang bisa gawat.

Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya sih tadi pagi? Karna saking terburu-burunya aku tidak sadar kalo meninggalkannya di toilet. Begitu aku kembali saat istirahat celana training dan sapatu rodaku sudah raib entah kemana. Mau bertanya pada orang-orang tidak mungkin karena aku tidak tau siapa saja yang pergi ke toilet. Aku juga sudah berkeliling sekolah seharian tapi tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya sampailah aku di ruangan Kakashi-_Sensei_ ini karena pikiranku sudah buntu.

"_Sensei_ tidak membuangnya kan?" selidikku karena setau ku yang paling melarang saat aku memakai sepatu roda dan training hanya Kakashi-_Sensei_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau Sakura. Teganya kau menuduhku yang suci ini." Kakashi-_Sensei_ memasang mimik melas. Suci katanya. Jangan membuatku tertawa _Sensei_.

"Tapi siapa pun yang mengambilnya aku sangat berterima kasih, karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu kucing-kucingan denganmu tiap pagi. Akhir-akhir ini tekanan darahku naik." tambah Kakashi-_Sensei_. Oh... ayolah S_ensei_, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar curhatanmu.

Aku keluar ruangan Kakashi-_Sensei_ karena merasa tidak mendapat hasil. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat aku yang masih harus bekerja. Sepertinya aku harus merelakan sepatu rodaku lenyap. Dan aku harus mulai menabung untuk membeli yang baru.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Terus kutundukkan kepalaku karena masih frustasi atas kehilangan yang ku alami.

**Bruuuk**

Langkahku terhenti karena menabrak seseorang. Aku mendongak. Dan berdirilah di hadapanku seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin kutemui. Dia sedang memandangku dengan manik obsidiannya yang sekelam malam itu.

"Yo... preman pinky." kulihat dia menyeringai. Entah kenapa setiap kali kulihat seringaiannya itu aku merasa pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Mau apa kau pantat ayam?" sekarang ini aku benar-benar malas meladeninya.

"Kau tampak tidak bersemangat, pinky." dia masih menyeringai. "Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?" lanjutnya. Aku bereaksi begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau... dariman kau tau..."

"Kalian kemarilah." potongnya. Kenapa sih dia suka sekali memotong perkataan orang?

Tak berapa lama muncullah lima orang dengan setelan hitam entah darimana. Mereka adalah _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang kemarin menculikku. Maksudku membawa paksa aku.

Salah satu dari _bodyguard_ itu membawa sesuatu. Aku melihat dengan seksama benda yang dibawanya.

"I-itu! Itu adalah punyaku." tunjukku pada _bodyguard_ yang membawa benda yang ternyata adalah sepatu roda dan celana trainingku. "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" kini pandanganku beralih pada orang yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"Kau yang meninggalkannya." jawabnya. Jadi yang memungut sepatu roda dan trainingku adalah Sasuke. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran.

"Kembalikan!" mintaku.

"Kalau kau mau benda itu kembali kau harus ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak mau." tolakku.

"Berani sekali kau menolak, pinky." Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Aku harus kerja."

"Kau lupa kalau kau masih punya hutang padaku, preman pinky."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikan sepatu rodaku ya sudah. Aku harus pergi." ucapku kemudian berlari meninggalkan si pantat ayam sebelum dia menangkapku. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju halte dan langsung masuk kedalam bus. Untung saja ada bus yang kebetulan berhenti.

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo bos." sapaku pada pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang membereskan buku-buku di rak.

"Halo Sakura. Kau sehat?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa Jiraiya _Ji-san_?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Aku pikir kau sakit karena kemarin tidak masuk kerja dan tidak ada kabar." terangnya.

"_Etto_...kemarin aku ketiduran _Ji-san_ jadi tidak masuk kerja. _Gomen_." dustaku. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kemarin aku tidak masuk kerja karena di sandera oleh orang gila.

"_Souka_... ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti kelelahan makanya bisa ketiduran. Kan aku sudah bilang jangan memforsir tubuhmu Sakura."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih _Ji-san_." aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya.

"Ya sudah cepat kau ganti baju dan bantu aku. Entah kenapa pengunjung hari ini sangat ramai."

"Siap bos." Aku memberi hormat kemudian pergi menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan kaos oblong dan celana jins selutut yang kubawa.

"Selamat datang." Kudengar Jiraiya _Ji-san_ tengah menyapa pengunjung. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh aku tetap membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan. Aku mengambil beberapa buku yang letaknya tidak sesuai dan berniat mengembalikan di tempat semula. Aku berbalik dan...

"Astaga." aku terkejut demi mendapati seseorang yang kini berdiri di depanku sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan buku-buku yang kubawa.

"Kau kaget preman pinky?" ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku di sini? Dan mau apa dia sampai menyusulku ke sini?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Sangat mudah menemukan keberadaanmu preman pinky."

"Lalu mau apa kau mencariku?" aku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

"Mau menculikmu." jawabnya santai.

"Kau tidak akan berani." aku mundur selangkah. Mengingat tempat kami berdiri sangat sepi, karena aku memang sedang membereskan buku di rak yang paling ujung.

"Oya?" dia maju selangkah.

"Di sini banyak orang, kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." aku mundur selangkah lagi.

"Yakin sekali kau." dia melangkah maju. Aku kembali mundur tapi langkahku terhenti karna punggungku yang sudah menyentuh rak. Dia menyeriangai dan semakin mendekatiku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" jantungku berdekat kencang karna gugup. Dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan semakin mendekatiku.

"Kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh aku akan teriak." kudengar dia mendengus manahan tawa. Hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ saja dia baru menghentikan lanngkahnya. "TO-..."

-teriakanku terhenti demi merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah namun terasa hangat. Iris klorofilku melebar dan tubuhku membeku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hingga kurasakan benda kenyal itu menjauhi bibirku.

"Kalau kau berisik, kau bisa menakuti pengunjung yang lain preman pinky." jelasny tanpa dosa. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku! SHANNAAAROOOO!' _inner_-ku berteriak frustasi. Dan saat aku tersadar semuanya sudah terlambat.

**Normal POV**

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan singkat dari Sasuke. Dengan perasaan kesal di mendorong tubuh pemuda raven itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau..." dia sudah siap mengeluarkan makiannya jika saja tangan kekar itu tak membungkam mulutnya.

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan pinky." pria _emo_ itu mendecak kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Dia memanggul tubuh ramping itu di pundaknya untuk kemudian membawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Sakura meronta. Dia memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke agar di lepaskan.

"Turunkan aku, _baka_!" gadis beriris viridian itu terus meronta sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, namun percuma. Pemuda itu terus membawanya, bahkan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kini semua orang tengah menatap adegan bak FTV yang sedang ia lakonkan.

Saat melewati Jiraiya, pria itu terkejut mendapati salah satu karyawannya tengah di bawa paksa oleh seorang pria.

"Oi... Sakura!" teriaknya. Percuma Jiraiya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan mangsa yang telah dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

gimana? gimana? abal ya?

aku gak menyangka fic ini bakal lanjut sampe chap 2 karna aku sebener ny pesimis sama cerita ny yg menurut ku pasaran.

sekali lg aku ucapin terima kasih buat para readers yg udh ripiu fic gaje ini, kalian sangat menentukan apakah fic ini lanjut atau gak.

ku harap chap 2 ini gk mengecewakan readers sekalian.

dan jgn lupa tinggal kn jejak dg ripiu :)

sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjut ny (kalo bnyk yg minta lanjut) ^^


	3. Chapter 3

haii minna, gomen ne apdet ny molor bgt *ber-ojigi

seminggu kemaren aku sibuk ngerjain skripsi (malah curhat) jadi ny fic ku terbengkalai begini.

chapter ini pun bisa selesai dr hasil aku yang mencuri2 waktu disela2 kesibukan (halah) *ber-ojigi lagi

aku terharu bgt karena yg ripiu fic ini banyak, aku jadi semangat untuk lanjutin fic-nya :D

oke kita bls review dulu ya :)

**yummy : **ini udh lanjut, semoga kamu suka :)

**tafis : **yosh akhirnya ripiu :), terus baca fic ny ya :D

**sami haruchi :** makasih udh review, ini udh apdet maaf gk bisa kilat :(

**Jilan :** udah :) terus baca ya :)

**Guest : **terima kasih :)

**mayu : **ini udh apdet, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kamu :)

**ravenpink : **ini udh lanjut, semoga km gk kecewa :)

**devi. .9 :** makasih udh ripiu, ini udh lanjut semoga gk mengecewakan, ripiu lagi ya... :)

**haruchan :** salam kenal juga :) sbnr ny aku gk berniat bikin cerita humor maka gk aku ksg genre humor, tp cerita ny malah jd lucu ya, hahaha... iya aku memang terinspirasi dari sana tp cerita ny beda kok :) saran mu ttg konflik ny bs di pertimbangkan :D

**legolas :** krispy di sini garing apa beneran lucu ya? ahahaha makasih udh ripiu, ini udh lanjut :)

**sora chan : **waah kamu kejam, suka ny liat saku menderita, ahaha aku jg kok *di tabok. ini udh lanjut, semoga km suka :)

**ice :**waah ripiu mu panjang ya, hahaha tp gpp aku seneng kok #peluk, aku juga suka sasu yang mesum *di tendang sasuke. ini udh apdet, tp maaf gk bisa kilat :(

**Kucing Imut :** ini udh apdet, apakah feel ny udh dapet? :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

** Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, norak, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Turunkan aku, pantat ayam! Hei, turunkan aku!" Sakura masih pantang menyerah. Dia terus meronta. Bahkan bukan hanya tangannya yang memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, tetapi kakinya juga mengayun-ayun agar pemuda Uchiha itu mau melepasnya.

Seperti tuli, Sasuke malah mengeratkan cengkeraman lengannya pada pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tidak jatuh akibat rontaannya. Dia menendang kasar pintu kaca toko buku itu dan berjalan keluar. Untung saja pintunya tidak pecah. Dasar Uchiha, kau berhasil membuat keributan karena tindakanmu menculik seorang gadis. Sekarang orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu berkasak kusuk membicarakan mereka. Dan Sasuke tentu saja tak mau repot-repot menanggapi.

Pemuda _emo_ itu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari toko buku tersebut. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dan menghempaskan tubuh Sakura di sana, kemudian dia berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu mobil kemudian duduk dikursi kemudi di samping Sakura.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, ayam?" tanya Sakura penuh kemurkaan. 'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.' pikirnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera tancap gas meninggalkan area parkir. Hei Uchiha, kau bahkan menyetir sendiri mobilmu dan meninggalkan para _bodyguard_-mu di sana.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di depan mansion, kemudian keluar. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dimana Sakura berada, dan lagi-lagi dia membopong tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, turunkan aku!" Sakura kembali meronta yang tentu saja tak di hiraukan Sasuke. "Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan, awas kau ya!" dia memukul-mukul punggung kekar itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura di sofa ruang tamu. Dia menunduk dan mendekat pada Sakura kemudian mengunci gerakan gadis itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri kepala Sakura yang tersender di sandaran sofa.

"Dari tadi kau sangat berisik, pinky. Diamlah, atau kau mau aku menutup mulutmu dengan bibirku lagi?" ancam Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam. Rupanya ucapan dari sang Uchiha cukup efektif ya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal hari ini. Pertama kau mengabaikanku, dan kedua kau berani kabur dariku. Kau harus menerima hukumannya." sambungnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura gugup. 'Kami-_sama_, sekarang aku benar-benar takut.' batinnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Sakura. "Menurutmu?" bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Sakura kembali menelan ludah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukan yang itu pinky, aku tidak suka baju itu."

"Lalu kau mau pakai baju yang mana?" geram Sakura. Pasalnya sudah semua baju di tolak oleh Sasuke.

"Coba cari lagi, kan bajuku masih banyak."

Sakura sedang memilih-milih baju yang kini berserakan di atas ranjang _king size _milik Sasuke.

"Nah itu saja pinky, aku mau pakai baju yang itu." tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah kaos berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis putih pada lengannya.

Sakura meremas emosi baju yang dipegangnya. 'Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan! Akan ku bunuh kau! SHANNAAROOOOO!' _inner_ Sakura menggeram kesal. Pasalnya baju yang ditunjuk Sasuke adalah baju yang pertama kali Sakura pilihkan untuknya.

"Kau tidak boleh marah pinky, sekarang kau sedang dihukum."

Sakura mendengus menahan emosi. Dia terpaksa menerima hukuman dari sang pangeran manja dengan cara melayaninya seharian. Sasuke yang selalu bertindak nekat tentu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia tidak mau masalah akan menjadi tambah runyam jika dia tidak menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Belum lagi jika mengingat para _bodyguard_-nya yang sangar-sangar itu. Nyawanya bisa melayang kapan saja. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" interupsi seseorang. Tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa dia.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bersandar santai di sofanya yang ada di seberang tempat tidur. Kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dikenakannya. Setelah semua kancingnya terlepas, kini tereksposlah tubuh atletis Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Sakura menahan napas. Meskipun sudah pernah melihat Sasuke yang tidak pakai baju, tetap saja hal itu membuatnya gugup. Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lihat, pinky?" godanya. Dia senang melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." kilah Sakura. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat memerah. Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sakura segera memakaikan baju pada Sasuke sebelum si Uchiha itu menggodanya lagi. Setelah itu dia beranjak hendak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Namun sebuah kungkungan dipergelangan tangannya berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Mau kemana kau, pinky?" tanya Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan Sakura.

"Aku mau keluar, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Kau kan belum selesai memakaikan baju untukku."

"Aku kan sudah mengganti bajumu." Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Kau belum mengganti celanaku, pinky." jelas Sasuke.

"_He-hentai_!"

**Buaaagghh**

Bogem mentah mendarat diwajah sang pangeran manja. Dan kini Sasuke terkapar dibalik sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Wah tenagamu sungguh dahsyat, pinky.

"Cih. Aku kan hanya bercanda, pinky." gerutu Sasuke sambil bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya. Masih mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Sakura memandang murka pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengelus-elus pipi kirinya.

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah pinky, tidak baik cemberut di depan makanan." cibir Sasuke seraya mengunyah makanannya. Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sebal. "Berhentilah cemberut dan cepat suapi aku lagi."

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, pantat ayam." sambil menyuapi Sasuke, Sakura menggerutu. Sasuke mengunyah makanannya tanpa mau repot-repot menanggapi gerutuan Sakura. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan tentu saja makin membuat Sakura emosi.

"Mau diapakan semua makanan ini, Sasuke?" Sakura menunjuk kesal meja makan di hadapannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada meja makan, dan tampaklah makanan dengan berbagai jenis terhidang di sana.

_Flashback on_

Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura bolak-balik ke restoran karena dia meminta ini itu pada Sakura. Pertama dia minta dibelikan pie tomat. Itu kan susah sekali, mengingat tidak banyak toko kue yang menyediakan pie rasa tomat. Sakura harus keliling semua toko agar dapat pie tomat itu. Saat Sakura sudah mendapatkannya, Sasuke menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin makan pie dan minta dibelikan takoyaki. Dengan terpaksa Sakura putar arah untuk membeli takoyaki.

Setelah sampai dirumah dengan membawa takoyaki dan pie tomat yang mubazir tadi, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura terlalu lama sehingga membuatnya tidak berselera lagi makan takoyaki. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke minta dibelikan sashimi dan teriyaki. Mencoba sabar, Sakura kembali pergi ke restoran untuk membeli pesanan Sasuke.

"Pinky, aku ingin makan yakimeshi." seloroh Sasuke saat Sakura baru saja sampai di rumah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sashimi dan teriyaki ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kesal. Dia sudah lelah karena dari tadi bolak-balik untuk membeli permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak mau makan itu, aku mau makan yakimeshi." ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mencukur habis rambut pantat ayam Sasuke sekarang juga akibat ulah si pangeran manja itu. 'Sabar Sakura. Sabar.' _inner_-nya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan." dengan perasaan kesal Sakura beranjak akan pergi, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku mau kau yang membuatnya, pinky." ujarnya.

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit heran. 'Aneh sekali sih dia ini', pikirnya.

"Buatkan untukku." pinta Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan." dia kemudian beranjak menuju konter tempat memasak yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang makan dimana Sasuke berada.

"Aku mau tomatnya yang banyak." tambahnya.

Setelah itu Sakura mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat yakimeshi.

_Flashback off_

"Apa kau tau, banyak orang-orang yang kelaparan di luar sana dan kau malah membuang-buang makanan di sini." gerutu Sakura.

"Aaaa..." Sasuke mangap minta di suapi. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Sakura menyuapkan sesendok yakimeshi dengan kesal.

"Dan apa kau tau perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan semua makanan itu? Setidaknya hargailah sedikit usahaku, Sasuke." Sakura masih saja mendumel kalau saja tak ada sendok yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura mengunyah yakimeshi yang baru saja disuapkan Sasuke.

"Kau ini mengomel terus dari tadi, pinky. Apa tidak capek?" komentar Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke hanya memandang geli pada ekspresi Sakura. Baginya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bisa mengerjai si pinky ini. Tentu saja semua makanan yang disuruhnya untuk dibeli Sakura hanya untuk mengerjainya saja. Ini bagian dari hukumannya karena Sakura telah membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?" omel Sakura.

"Aaaa..." Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok yakimeshi di depan mulut Sakura. Tanpa menanggapi omelan Sakura, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut, dan tanpa perlawanan pula, Sakura menerima suapan dari Sasuke meskipun dia masih kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang makan sih?" Sakura baru sadar kalau seharusnya yang disuapi itu Sasuke bukan malah dirinya.

"Kau juga belum makan dari tadi. Nanti kau sakit." terang Sasuke masih sambil menyuapi Sakura. Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sekarang gantian suapi aku." interupsi dari Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dia mengambil alih sendok dan mulai menyuapi Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi Sakura." utar seorang pria gempal saat Sakura baru sampai di _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja.

"Maafkan aku Chouza _Ji-san_. Tadi ada hal yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu." sesal Sakura.

"Aku tau kau bekerja didua tempat Sakura, tapi aku tetap tidak suka jika pegawaiku datang terlambat." terang pria bernama Chouza itu, mengingat ini kali kedua Sakura datang terlambat dan waktu keterlambatannya tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

"Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Sekarang pergilah bekerja."

"_Arigatou_." Sakura kemudian pergi untuk ganti baju agar bisa mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat sedikit, pinky. Aku bisa terlambat." perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mengijinkanku memakai sepatu rodaku." gerutu Sakura.

"Daripada mengomel lebih baik percepat saja jalanmu itu, pinky."

Sakura terpaksa berlari-lari kecil demi menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Ini agak sulit untuknya yang memiliki badan lebih pendek. Selain itu, dia juga harus membawa tas dan buku-buku milik Sasuke. Sudah pasti dia kesulitan berjalan.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada dua anak perempuan yang kebetulan berpapasan pada mereka. Terdengar mereka berbisik-bisik, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Hyaaaa...itu Sasuke-_kun_. Dia selalu tampan seperti biasanya ya." utar anak perempuan berambut coklat ikal panjang.

"Benar, benar. Dia selalu terlihat keren." kini anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang berbicara.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti.

'Andai saja mereka tau kalau dia itu begitu menyebalkan. Aku berani jamin mereka tidak akan berkata begitu lagi.' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

**Bruuuk**

Sakura berhenti karena menabrak seseorang.

"Perhatikan jalanmu pinky." umpat Sasuke karena Sakura menabraknya dari belakang. Karena melamun Sakura tidak sadar kalau ternyata sudah sampai di kelas Sasuke.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan buku-buku milik Sasuke, gadis gulali itu segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas si pemuda _emo_ tersebut.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya begitu Sakura pergi.

"_Ohayou_, Teme!" sapa seorang pemuda blonde yang berjalan menghampirinya. Seperti biasa, dia selalu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Di sampingnya berjalan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender-nya.

"Kau selalu berisik seperti biasanya, Naruto." Sasuke yang disapa hanya menanggapi dengan malas.

"Dan kau selalu menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Sasuke." sanggah pria blonde bernama Naruto itu. Gadis indigo yang berdiri di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Naruto kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_kun_ sering bersama Sakura-_chan_ ya." timpal gadis yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau benar Hinata-_chan_." setuju Naruto. "Kalian ada hubungan apa?" kini pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe."

"Dasar pelit." omel Naruto. "Tapi Teme, Sakura itu manis juga ya setelah dilihat-lihat." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sasuke melirik sinis pada Naruto. Tampak sekali dia tidak suka mendengar komentar Naruto tentang Sakura, dan tentu saja Naruto yang tidak peka tidak menyadari aura gelap yang mnguar di sekeliling Sasuke. Tapi Hinata menyadarinya. Dia menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke pada Naruto, dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan santai menuju kelasku, setelah tadi mengantar si pantat ayam ke kelasnya. Lebih tepatnya dipaksa mengantar olehnya. Sudah dua minggu ini aku berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Ini berawal setelah kejadian saat Sasuke menculikku di toko buku tempo hari.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke apartementku dan menyeretku yang baru bangun tidur agar pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Dia bahkan menyita sepatu rodaku sebagai jaminan kalau-kalau aku kabur. Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan, aku kan bukan tahan yang harus selalu diawasi.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk kabur tapi dia selalu bisa menemukanku. Aku juga berusaha bangun pagi buta demi menghindarinya, tapi entah bagaimana _bodyguard_-nya itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartementku. Saat pulang sekolah pun para _bodyguard_-nya sudah menungguku di luar kelas. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas darinya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti semua kemauannya.

Tapi sebenarnya ada bagusnya juga aku pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak pernah terlambat. Aku ingat saat perama kali aku sampai sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Teman-teman sekelasku memberikan tepuk tangan meriah saat aku baru memasuki kelas. Aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Mereka pikir aku ini sedang malakukan pertunjukan sirkkus apa. Bahkan sampai Kakashi-_Sensei_ pun mentraktirku makan ramen. Katanya sebagai syukuran karena dia yang tidak perlu kucing-kucingan denganku.

Aku membuka pintu kelas kemudian menuju bangkuku. Kuhempaskan pantatku dikursi dan mulai menyiapkan buku pelajaranku, mengingat bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

"Wah jidat, sepertinya kebiasaanmu berubah ya." sindir Ino di sebelahku. Aku terus membolak-balikkan lembaran bukuku tanpa menanggapinya. "Sepertinya ada bagusnya juga pangeran manja itu memonopolimu. Hidupmu jadi lebih teratur, hahahaha." dia tertawa keras. Apanya yang bagus. Kenapa dia begitu senang sih dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Saat pertama kali aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ino, bukannya prihatin dia malah menertawakanku. Dasar sial. Aku menyesal telah bercerita padanya.

"Tidak ada yang bagus sama sekali dengan keadaanku ini, Ino." sergahku. Dia makin tertawa. Aku heran dimana letak lucunya sih. Tawanya baru berhenti saat Kurenai-_Sensei_ datang.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke memandangi objek di hadapannya. Benda putih persegi itu masih bersih. Belum tergores garis barang sedikitpun. Entah kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak mendapat inspirasi. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia duduk di sana tetapi masih belum menemukan hal menarik yang bisa dilukis. Padahal sebentar lagi kontes seni akan diadakan, dan kalau dia tidak segera mendaftarkan lukisannya dia dinyatakan gugur dari kontes. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Selama ini dia selalu mengikuti kontes seni itu. Alasannya sangat sepele. Karena dia ingin mengalahkan seorang jenius lukis bernama Shimura Sai. Sasuke selalu menduduki peringkat kedua setiap kali bertanding dengannya. Dia tidak terima. Harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak mentolerir hal tersebut. Jadilah dia berusaha mati-matian agar bisa mengalahkan Sai, meskipun hingga saat ini keinginannya itu belum tercapai.

Sasuke mengambil pensil dan mulai menggambar pada kanvas di hadapannya. Meski dia belum tau apa yang mau dia gambar. Namun gerak tangannya terhenti demi mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang berasal dari ruang seni tari dan musik yang letaknya di sebelah ruang seni lukis. Dia mendengar seperti ada yang sedang bermain musik. Mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang bersenandung membuatnya penasaran. Diletakkannya pensil lukisnya kemudian dia berjalan menuju ruang seni musik dan tari. Dia menyibakkan sedikit tirai merah maroon yang menutupi ruang tersebut, karena ruang seni lukis dan musik memang hanya dipisahkan oleh tirai. Hal ini dikarenakan jika ada pertunjukkan sekolah ruangan itu digabung agar lebih luas.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Sesuatu tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kakinya sambil bermain gitar. Dia hapal benar dengan siluet itu. Celana training yang dikenakannya. Surai pink panjangnya yang kini diikat ekor kuda.

"Pinky." gumamnya. 'Sedang apa dia di sini?', dia membatin.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil bermain gitar tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan permainannya. Dia kemudian meletakkan gitar yang tadi dimainkannya di lantai kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana. Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Sakura itu. Kenapa dia berhenti, padahal tadi lagunya belum selesai. Tak lama kemudian datang dua orang anak perempuan memasuki ruang seni musik dan tari tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa, Teme?" interupsi sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh dan kini sudah ada Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya sedang menatapnya heran. Tak luput Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hn." hanya itulah tanggapan Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati kanvas yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Ayo kita makan Teme, aku lapar." ajak Naruto.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan bentoku Naruto-_kun_." sela Hinata.

"Ahahaha...aku penasaran dengan menu baru paman Teuchi. Katanya dia menyediakan ramen double delux. Aku ingin mencobanya." Naruto nyengir lima jari.

"Perutmu itu bisa buncit kalau kau makan terus, Dobe." cibir Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku kan rajin olahraga, ahaha."

Tanpa menanggapi ocehan Naruto, Sasuke ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan ruang seni lukis. Diikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya. Dihempaskannya badannya di atas kasur setelah dia berada di kamarnya. Dia menghela napas kemudian memejamkan mata. Mengingat kembali ucapan Chouji saat dia datang ke _cafe_ tadi.

_Flashback on_

"Maaf Sakura. Kau tidak bisa bekerja di sini lagi." utar Chouji. Tampak sekali sesal saat dia mengatakannya.

"Apa tidak bisa aku mendapat kesempatan lagi?" tanya Sakura memelas.

"Maafkan aku. Ayah kecewa karena sudah dua minggu ini kau selalu datang terlambat. Ini adalah keputusannya."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu." Chouji menatap iba Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Chouji. Kau sudah sangat membantuku selama ini." Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" dia merentangkan tangannya.

Melihatnya membuat Chouji meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia kemudian menyambut pelukan Sakura.

"Aku pasti merindukan pelukanmu ini Sakura." masih sambil menangis, Chouji mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Chouji." Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung gempal Chouji untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, dasar cengeng." ledek Sakura. Chouji mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Chouji setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Aku belum tau, yang jelas aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru." jawab Sakura. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada Chouza _Ji_-_San_ ya." sambil melambaikan tangan, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan area _cafe_.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Teriak Chouji.

_Flashback off_

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Tanpa terasa sebuah liquid bening menetes dari emerald-nya yang masih terpejam. Dia membuka mata dan segera menghapus air matanya itu.

'Kau tidak boleh cengeng, Sakura.' _inner_-nya menegaskan.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Mungkin dengan mandi akan membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bruuuk**

Sakura mendongak. Kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _'ai'_ dikeningnya.

"Gaara-_kun_. _Gomen ne_..." karena melamun Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalannya, dan akhirnya menabrak Gaara.

"Hn." tanggap Gaara. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Gara kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Kebiasanmu yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pasti berjalan sambil melamun." jelas Gaara.

"Oh, ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa. "Sepertinya kau hapal sekali dengan kebiasaanku ya, ahahaha..." dia kembali tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Gaara tau, bahkan sangat tau kalau Sakura pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sudah berteman dengan Sakura dari kelas 1, dan bisa dibilang mereka sangat dekat karena dulu mereka satu kelas. Meskipun sekarang Sakura sedang tertawa tapi Gaara tau kalau sebenarnya Sakura sedang ada masalah.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan Sakura." Gaara menepuk pucuk merah muda Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura termangu mendengar penuturan Gaara. Dia menyentuh kepala gulalinya yang baru saja ditepuk Gaara. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gaara. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia selalu tau kalau Sakura sedang ada masalah.

"_Arigatou,_ Gaara-_kun_." kali ini Sakura tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang membereskan alat-alat lukisnya ketika dia mendengar suara musik mengalun. Suara musik itu cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai ruang seni lukis. Karena penasaran siapa yang menyetel musik sekeras itu Sasuke mencoba mencari tau. Dia mendekat pada tirai pemisah ruangan dan membukanya. Kini di depannya terpampang seorang gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan training yang dia dobel dalam rok seragamnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apalagi yang sedang dilakukan si pinky itu." gumamnya.

Sakura bergerak dengan lincahnya mengikuti alunan musik. Dia berputar dengan menyesuaikan gerakan pada musik. Kemudian dia kembali bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang sebelum akhirnya kembali berputar. Namun karena gerak putarnya tidak seimbang sakura tersangkut kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Tapi sebelum tubuh mungil itu menyentuh lantai, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada dalam dekapan tangan kekar tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke." dia terkesiap mendapati ternyata Sasuke yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu menyanyi, sekarang aku melihatmu menari. Sebenarnya profesimu itu apa? Penyanyi atau penari?"

"I-itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat lepaskan aku." dan Sasuke seraca reflek melepaskan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

**Bruuk**

"Aduh..." Sakura mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai kayu ruangan tersebut sambil meringis. "Kenapa kau melepaskanku, pantat ayam?" dia marah-marah.

"Kau yang minta." jawab Sasuke santai.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju _tape recorder_ dan mematikan musik yang tadi diputarnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. Kemudian dia mengikuti Sakura yang kini duduk berselonjor kaki di lantai.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura stelah dia selesai minum air mineral yang dia bawa.

"Kau lupa ruang melukis bersebelahan dengan musik dan tari." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga anggota seni musik dan tari. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu, pinky?"

"Aku bukan anggota seni musik dan tari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masuk kesini tanpa ijin." jelas Sakura. Dia kembali menenggak minumannya. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau sering melakukannya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja, itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Untuk bergabung menjadi anggota aku harus membayar anggaran tiap bulan, dan itu sangat mahal. Aku mana punya uang sebanyak itu." terang Sakura.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Oh...gawat, sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan dipakai latihan anak-anak seni tari." Sakura kemudian bangkit dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Dia bahkan melupakan bahwa masih ada Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke terus memandang punggung yang kian menjauh itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian masuklah segerombolan anak-anak perempuan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata lavender. Ah, Sasuke baru ingat kalau Hinata adalah anggota seni tari.

"Hn." jawabnya kemudian kembali menuju ruang seni lukis. Hinata hanya melihatnya bingung, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dilantai dengan gusar. Pasalnya ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Sakura tak kunjung datang ke mansionnya. Sasuke tidak pulang bersamanya karena katanya dia harus pergi karena ada urusan. Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau akan selama ini.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang tengah rumahnya. Karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Dia bersumpah akan memberi Sakura pelajaran jika sudah menemukannya.

.

.

Sakura duduk disebuah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya melamar pekerjaan. Dia menghela napas berat. Ini sudah tempat kesepuluh yang menolaknya. Dia kesulitan mendapat pekerjaan karena kebanyakan tempat yang membuka lowongan membutuhkan pegawai yang bekerja _full time_. Dia membuka lagi koran yang dibawanya.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari kerja?" gumamnya. Dia menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan minuman kaleng padanya, saat dia tengah melamun. Dia mendongak.

"Gaara-_kun_." panggilnya. Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum. Sakura kemudian menerima minuman kaleng tersebut. "_Arigatou_." dia membuka tutupnya untuk kemudian menenggak isinya. "Haaahhh...segarnya."

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa?"

Gaara memajukan dagunya, menunjuk koran yang dipegang Sakura. Sakura melirik sekilas koran yang dipegangnya kemudian tertawa. Gaara tersenyum.

"Belum. Susah sekali mencari kerja ya."

"Ada apa dengan pekerjaan lamamu?"

"Aku dipecat, karena sering datang terlambat." Sakura menghela napas. Gaara menepuk surai merah mudanya kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Kau selalu berhasil melakukannya selama ini." Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tau. Kerena aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Sosok itu memandang tak suka pada mereka berdua, terutama pada Gaara. Manik obsidiannya memandang murka pada pemuda bertato _'ai'_ tersebut. Dengan aura neraka yang masih menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya, sosok itu berjalan mendekati dua anak manusia berbeda jenis yang kini sedang tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, pinky?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. "Sasuke.." dia terkejut karena kini Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi ternyata kau di sini." nadanya terdengar sangat marah. Dia menarik paksa lengan Sakura untuk kemudian membawanya pergi.

"He-hei, tunggu dulu Sasuke." percuma. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan dan terus saja membawa Sakura pergi. Gaara yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya memandang heran.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." berontak Sakura. Dia menghentakkan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Tampak bekas kemerahan di sana.

Sasuke berhenti dan memandang marah pada Sakura.

"Kau...kenapa kau selalu marah tiap kali bersamaku. Tapi padanya kau tertawa?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Sakura bingung karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Kau lupa kalau masih punya hutang padaku, hah?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau menolak pulang bersamaku. Kau malah pergi bersamanya. Dasar kau perempuan murahan!" makinya.

**Deg**

Bagaikan terhantam palu godam, Sakura merasa sakit hati saat Sasuke mengatainya perempuan murahan.

"Apa kau bilang? Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke!" Sakura yang sudah naik pitam ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa marah? Memang benar kan. Seorang perempuan berekeliaran malam-malam dengan lelaki. Apa namanya kalau bukan perempuan murahan." suara Sasuke tak kalah tinggi.

**Plaak**

Sasuke terdiam. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi porselennya. Dia menoleh pada Sakura yang kini meluncurkan titik bening dari mata klorofilnya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku benar-benar muak. Kau selalu mempermainkanku, menyiksaku dan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kau juga sudah membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hukuman menjadi pelayanmu itu, dan persetan dengan para _bodyguard_-mu. Kalau kau mau menyuruh mereka untuk menembak mati aku, silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku membencimu Sasuke, aku membencimu!" maki Sakura, dia kemudian berlari meninjggalkan Sasuke yang masih syok.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar marah dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengataiku murahan. Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku dipecat dan harus berkeliaran malam-malam begini demi mencari pekerjaan baru. Kalau bukan gara-gara sifat manjanya yang memaksaku untuk menjadi pelayannya itu aku tidak perlu datang terlambat tiap kali bekerja dan akhirnya berakhir dengan aku yang dipecat. Dia kan tidak perlu mengataiku murahan. Dia pikir aku mau hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kuseka air mataku yang tak henti-hentinya menetes. Aku kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sudah sepi. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bukanlah kali pertama ada yang mengataiku perempuan murahan. Sebelum ini juga sudah banyak yang bilang kalau aku perempuan yang tidak benar lantaran sering pulang malam. Aku tidak pernah menanggapi omongan mereka. Aku tidak peduli orang akan menganggapku apa, karena itu tidak benar. Tapi saat Sasuke yang mengatakannya kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa aku begitu sedih hanya karena mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke?

Aku menghela napas, kemudian berdiri. Kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya. Dia menghela napas kecewa. Hari ini tepat lima hari setelah kejadian pada malam itu, dan setelah kejadian itu Sasuke atau pun _bodyguard_-nya tidak datang ke apartementnya. Di sekolah pun Sakura tak melihat Sasuke yang biasanya datang sekedar untuk mengerjainya.

Sakura merasa aneh, karena entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang sejak Sasuke tak lagi mengganggunya. Dia merasa sepi dan harus dia akui kalau dia merindukan pemuda raven itu. Ingin sekali dia bertemu dengannya, tapi dia juga masih sakit hati jika mengingat ucapan Sasuke malam itu. Sakura menghela napas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menghela napas ya." interupsi sebuah suara. Sakura menoleh.

"Gaara-_kun_." Gaara tersenyum kemudian duduk di seberang Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sambil menanti bel masuk.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. Kebisuan Sakura dianggap sebagai jawaban 'belum' oleh Gaara. Gaara menatap sendu pada Sakura. Betapa pemuda Uchiha itu telah berhasil merubah kepribadian Sakura yang ceria menjadi murung begini.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Sekolah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran. Hari ini dia meminta ijin pada Jiraiya _Ji-San_ untuk absen karena dia ingin mencari kerja.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sampai di pintu gerbang, namun langkahnya terhenti demi orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut jingga dan mengenakan setelan hitam. Sakura mengenali pria itu. Dia adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Sasuke. Pria itu menatap serius pada Sakura.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Dia sedikit takut mendapat tatapan dari pria itu. 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke benar-benar mau menembak mati aku.' pikirnya.

Pria berbadan besar itu mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura kemudian memanggulnya di pundak. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"He-hei, apa-apaan ini?" ronta Sakura.

'Kenapa aku selalu dibawa dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi begini sih? SHANNAAAAROOOOO!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ dengan seorang pria berambut putih dan memakai kacamata. Di sampingnya berdiri pria berambut jingga yang tadi membawaku. Aku tidak tau apa tujuan mereka membawaku, tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Yakushi Kabuto, saya asisten pribadi yang mengurus semua keperluan Sasuke-_Sama_." utar pria berambut putih.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kalian denganku?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke-_Sama_ sakit." jawabnya.

**Deg**

"A-pa?" tanyaku. Apakah mereka berkata yang sebenarnya atau mereka hanya ingin menipuku?

"Sasuke-_Sama_ sakit. Itulah sebabnya saya membawa anda kemari Sakura-_San_." ulang pria bernama Kabuto. "Selama lima hari ini dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Bahkan dia mengurung diri di kamarnya." tuturnya.

Seperti anak kecil saja sih. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku. Kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar sakit kenapa tidak membawanya ke dokter, kenapa malah membawaku?

"Saya ingin anda membujuk Sasuke-_Sama_. Kami sudah memanggilkan dokter untuknya, tapi dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mau meminum obatnya." jelas pria berambut berkacamata tadi. "Mungkin jika anda yang berbicara, dia mau mendengar." lanjutnya. Dasar Pangeran Manja. Saat sakit pun kau masih saja menyusahkanku.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aku tidak mau makan! Pergi kalian semua dari kamarku, atau kalian semua aku pecat!" Sakura mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar. Tidak perlu bertanya pun dia sudah tau suara siapa itu. Dia melirik pada Kabuto yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kabuto mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk kamar.

Sakura melihat dua orang perempuan dengan seragam _maid_ keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan membawa nampan berisi makan, segelas air putih dan obat. Tampak raut bingung terpancar dari wajah para _maid_ saat Sakura meminta nampan tersebut. Namun saat Kabuto berkata 'tidak apa-apa' mereka mengerti kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Di atas ranjang dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya di meja di sisi kiri ranjang Sasuke. Di atas meja dia melihat sepatu rodanya yang disita oleh Sasuke sedang bertengger rapi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke.

Sakura membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi seruluh tubuh Sasuke. "Berhentilah bersikap manja, dan sekarang makanlah supaya kau bisa minum obat, Sasuke."

Onyx Sasuke melebar saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Dia membalikkan badannya, dan kini dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pinky." Sasuke bangkit kemudian berhambur kearah Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura terkejut namun tidak menolak. Suhu tubuh Sasuke yang panas langsung terasa oleh Sakura. Kabuto yang menyaksikan adegan itu segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan Sakura membalasnya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, pinky?" rajuk Sasuke masih sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Maafkan aku." tambahnya. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Dia merasa terharu mendengar kata maaf dari Sasuke. Benar-benar hal langka seorang Uchiha manja sepertinya mengeluarkan kata-kata sakral itu. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Sakura yang tak kunjung berbicara.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obatmu." suruh Sakura. "Aku akan menyuapimu." imbuhnya karena Sasuke masih tak memberikan tanggapan. Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan langsung menuju ranjangnya kemudian duduk manis di sana.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada meja tempatnya meletakkan nampan makan Sasuke dan mengambilnya. Setelah itu dia duduk di hadapan sang pangeran manja kemudian mulai menyuapinya. Sakura meminumkan obat pada Sasuke setelah selesai makan, kemudian dia membantu Sasuke untuk tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tik tik tik tik**

Terdengar suara jam menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sakura membuka mata. Emeraldnya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia terkesiap kala maniknya menangkap wajah seseorang. Dia baru ingat kalau semalam dia tidur dengan posisi Sasuke yang memeluknya, karena Sasuke menolak untuk ditinggal pergi. Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasuke yang masih terpejam.

"Panasnya sudah turun." Sakura menghela napas lega. Dengan hati-hati Sakura melepaskan kungkungan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam yang teretak di meja di sisi ranjang. Masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia sempat melirik pada sepatu rodanya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dia menutup pintu perlahan agar tak membangunkan Sasuke, kemudian berbalik.

"Astaga, mati aku!" Sakura terkejut karena mendapati orang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pria berambut jingga dan memakai setelan hitam. Pria yang membawa paksa dirinya kemarin.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu Sakura-_Dono_." ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan _bodyguard_." Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Juugo."

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja saya Juugo, Sakura-_Dono_." jelas pria besar yang ternyata bernama Juugo tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah." Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Jadi...ada perlu apa Juugo-_San_?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_Sama_?"

"Panasnya sudah turun, tapi sebaiknya dia jangan sekolah dulu." jelas Sakura.

"Begitu. Syukurlah." Juugo menghela napas lega.

"Hem, anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi Juugo-_San_." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Juugo.

"Apa anda akan pulang?" pertanyaan Juugo berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura. Dia berbalik.

"Iya. Aku harus siap-siap untuk sekolah."

"Saya antar." tawar Juugo.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri Juugo-_San_." tolak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya karena anda telah merawat Sasuke-_Sama_."

Sakura menatap Juugo yang menatapnya serius. Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Juugo-_San_." utar Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

"Sakura-_Dono_." panggilan Juugo berhasil menghentikan Sakura. Dia menoleh pada Juugo.

"Tolong jangan membenci Sasuke-_Sama_." Sakura mengernyit menatap Juugo. "Dia memang manja, tapi itu karena dia kesepian. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan orang lain. Tolong anda jangan membecinya." timpalnya.

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku tidak membencinya Juugo-_San_. Aku hanya marah karena ucapannya yang keteraluan." jelas Sakura.

"Anda akan tetap datang untuk menemui Sasuke-_Sama_ kan?"

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Juugo-_San_." Sakura menundukkan kepala kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dia segera menuju apartementnya begitu Juugo pergi. Saat membuka pintu apaertement, dia mengernyit karena pintunya yang tidak terkunci. Seingatnya dia mengunci pintu sebelum ke sekolah kemarin. Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan apartementnya yang sangat berantakan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

huwaaa... maaf beribu maaf kalo cerita ny mengecewa kn kalian :(

jgn kapok baca fic ku ya, dan terus ripiu untuk menentukan kelanjutan ny (kalo bnyk yg minta lanjut aku bakanl lanjut)

aku bingung mw ngmg apa,

sampai jumpa di chap selanjut ny :D


	4. Chapter 4

halu halu, aku kembali lagi. gak kerasa ternyata udh chapter 4, ini semua berkat dukungan para readers sekalian aku jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini :)

dan mumpung aku lagi ada selah sembari nunggu pembimbingku yang lagi liburan, hehehe aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk apdet kilat, meski gk halilintar :D

oke bls review dulu ya, :)

**azhuichan : **cerita ny keluar jalur ya? maaf deh.. :( menjawab pertanyaan km "dono= panggilan sangat terhormat untuk orang yang biasanya lebih muda dari anda. biasanya untuk pelanggan atau mungkin anak kerajaan". makasih udh review, baca terus fic ny ya :)

**tafis : **aw aw aw kita lihat saja hingga akhir :)

**you : **ini udh next, semoga km gk kecewa :)

**ravenpink : **udh lanjuuutt :) aku jg suka sasu yg manja maka ny aku bkin fic ini, baca terus ya :D

**matsuo : **makasih matsuo :) ini udh lanjut, sasu unyu ya? bagian mana nya ya? (agak lemot) ahahaha

**blackmortal : **udh lanjut kok udh lanjut :) baca terus ya :D

**Mina Jasmine :** waah Mina, tebakan mu benar sekali, 100 untuk mu :) memang ada hubungannya, makasih udh review :D

**uchan : **udh lanjut adek manis :)

**sora chan : **ini udh lanjut, kurang kilat gk? :)

**haruchan : **iya, gk di hapus kok, makasih udh review aku jd semangat untuk trus lanjutin fic ini :)

**Kucing Imut : **udh apdet, selamat membaca :)

**Motherfucker : **aku sedih loh baca review km, saat itu aku berpikir 'apa ini yg nama ny flame?'. Tapi gak masalah, karna flame pun bagian dari kritikan dan saran meski dg bahasa yg sedikit pedas. Makasih ya udh mau baca fic ku, aku senang :)

.

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, alay, abal, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Terima kasih, Juugo-_San_." utar Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

"Sakura-_Dono_." panggilan Juugo berhasil menghentikan Sakura. Dia menoleh pada Juugo.

"Tolong jangan membenci Sasuke-_Sama_." Sakura menatap Juugo. "Dia memang manja, tapi itu karena dia kesepian. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya memperlakukan orang lain. Tolong anda jangan membecinya." timpalnya.

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku tidak membencinya Juugo-_San_. Aku hanya marah karena ucapannya yang keterlaluan." jelas Sakura.

"Kau akan tetap datang untuk menemui Sasuke-_Sama_ kan?"

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Juugo-_San_." Sakura menundukkan kepala kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dia segera menuju apartementnya begitu Juugo pergi. Saat membuka pintu apartement, dia mengernyit karena pintunya yang tidak terkunci. Seingatnya dia mengunci pintu sebelum ke sekolah kemarin. Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan apartementnya yang sangat berantakan.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki apartementnya yang kini berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Entah bagaimana caranya semua barang yang ada di sana bisa berhamburan di seluruh ruangan. Meja dan kursi terbalik. Vas dan pajangan-pajangan yang dia susun rapi di atas meja pecah dan berantakan.

Sakura berlari ke kamarnya, dan keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia memungut sebuah benda persegi yang terserak di lantai. Dibaliknya benda yang kini telah retak tersebut. Tampak potret seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Potret dirinya saat masih berumur 10 tahun.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Dia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. Pandangannya tertuju pada meja belajarnya yang terletak di sisi ranjang. Dia mendekat dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Kalau kau tak segera melunasi hutang ayahmu dalam waktu seminggu,_

_kami akan membawamu untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya._

Sakura terduduk di lantai. Disenderkan badannya yang lemas pada sisi ranjang. Liquid bening mengalir menganak sungai di mata emerald-nya.

"Hiks...hiks..." dipeluknya lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa nasib begitu senang mempermainkannya. Apa salahnya? Dia tidak pernah protes ataupun mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Tapi kenapa masalah seperti tak pernah bosan menghampirinya.

Meskipun telah pergi meninggalkannya, ayahnya yang hobi mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi ternyata memiliki banyak hutang, dan Sakura baru tau kalau dia dijadikan jaminan atas hutangnya itu. Itupun ia ketahui karena beberapa minggu yang lalu ada orang yang mendatangi apartementnya dan mengatakan perihal hutang tersebut. Orang tesebut mengatakan kalau ayahnya kabur dan tidak membayar hutangnya. Dia mendatangi Sakura karena namanya tertera pada surat jaminan hutang tersebut.

Sakura benar-benar syok saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk membayar hutang sedangkan dia sendiri hidup pas-pasan. Dia jadi semakin membenci ayahnya yang telah membuatnya menanggung semua ini.

Sakura kembali menatap foto yang dipegangnya. 'Tak bisakah semua kembali seperti dulu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku setelah tadi berhasil lolos dari aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi-_Sensei_. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena mataku tidak membengkak sehabis menangis, meski pada akhirnya aku harus berkejar-kejaran dengan _Sensei_ yang sangat tegas itu karena terlambat. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Rasanya rindu juga.

**Greek**

Aku membuka pintu kelas, dan kulihat semua mata memandang ke arahku. Mencoba cuek aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di mejaku. Ino menatap heran kedatanganku.

"Kukira kau tidak masuk sekolah Sakura." komentarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh sekolah?" alih-alih menanggapi aku malah balik tanya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja sekarang sudah waktu istirahat Sakura dan kau baru datang." tambahnya.

"Ah, hahaha..." aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ini waktu terlambatmu yang paling parah jidat, dan kau malah tertawa." cibirnya.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino. Selain karena aku memang tidak suka bercerita tentang hal yang berbau pribadi, aku juga tidak mau kalau nanti dia jadi mengasihaniku.

**Greek**

"SAKURAAAAA!" interupsi sebuah suara. Aku menoleh. Tampak seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya memandang murka padaku. Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Gawat." gumamku. Padahal kupikir aku sudah berhasil lolos darinya tadi. Sekarang aku mau kabur kemana? Aku benar-benar terpojok.

"_Ittai_..." Kakashi-_Sensei_ menjewer telingaku dan menyeretku bersamanya. Aku meronta-ronta tapi _Sensei_ tidak mendengarkan. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid maupun guru-guru yang kebetulan kami lewati. _Sensei _baru melepaskan jewerannya begitu kami sampai di ruang guru.

Aku mengelus-elus telingaku yang terasa sakit.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" _Sensei_ menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi. "Padahal aku sudah sangat senang karena kau tidak pernah terlambat lagi. Sekarang kau malah datang saat jam istirahat begini." dumel _Sensei_. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang dan penuh dengan rintangan _Sensei_. Tadi di jalan aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang sedang tersesat. Karena kasihan aku menolongnya. Tapi karena sudah renta kakek itu berjalan sangat lambat. Bahkan kura-kura yang sedang balap lari pun bisa mendahului kami. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kakek itu jatuh terguling-guling kemudian tercebur ke sungai. Aku berenang secepat mungkin dan akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan sang kakek. Untung saja aku bisa mengantarnya ke rumah dengan selamat." ceritaku dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Wah kau sangat baik hati sekali ya Sakura." _Sensei_ tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Tentu saja. Hatiku ini tidak tega jika meli..."

**Praaak**

-sebuah kipas kertas mendarat di kepalaku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"JANGAN MENGADA-ADA SAKURA! KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA DENGAN CERITA MU ITU, HAH? KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA ALASANMU TERLAMBAT!" amuk _Sensei_.

"Aku minta maaf _Sensei_. Aku akan menerima apapun hukumannya." sesalku.

_Sensei _menghela napas. "Aku sudah bosan memberimu hukuman Sakura. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas."

"Benahkah? _Arigatou Sensei_." aku tersenyum kemudian ber-_ojigi _sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru.

.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura hari ini. Ekspresinya sendu dan matanya tampak sembab. Tidak kentara memang, tapi Kakashi bisa menyadarinya. Sakura yang biasanya selalu tampak ceria meskipun kena marah ataupun sedang dihukum. Tapi hari ini wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang mengalami kesusahan. Kakashi menghela napas lagi, "Semoga kau selalu bahagia Sakura." gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Praaang**

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau makan. Kalau kalian masih memaksaku akan kupecat kalian semua." bentak seorang pemuda _emo_ sambil menampik nampan makanan yang dibawa oleh seorang _maid_. _Maid_ itu segera menunduk dan membereskan makanan yang kini berantakan di lantai.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sasuke." interupsi suara lain. Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut gulali yang kini tengah berlutut membantu _maid_ tadi membereskan makanan yang berserakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Sang _maid_ hanya mengangguk kemudian undur diri.

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melotot pada pemuda itu.

"Perilakumu itu benar-benar buruk ya pangeran manja." sindirnya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi dan malah menubruknya.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kesini lagi, pinky." rajuknya. Sakura jadi luluh mendengar nada memelas dari Sasuke. Wah Sakura, sepertinya kau harus mempertebal dinding pertahananmu.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah bicara kasar padamu waktu itu. Kau mau memaafkanku kan, pinky." masih tetap memeluk Sakura, Sasuke kembali merajuk.

"Aku..." ucapan Sakura menggantung. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. Manik obsidiannya menatap intens pada emerald.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke." ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk erat Sakura. Dia sangat lega karena Sakura tak lagi marah padanya.

"Tapi..kau juga harus minta maaf padaku, pinky." utarnya masih sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura mengernyit.

"Apa? Kenapa aku juga harus..."

"Kau telah membuatku sakit preman pinky. Kau membuatku tidak enak makan, tidak bisa tidur. Kau juga harus minta maaf padaku." potong Sasuke. Sakura mendengus. 'Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan', gerutunya dalam hati.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf **Sasuke-**_**Sama**_." dia akhirnya mengalah dan meminta maaf dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Sasuke-_Sama_'. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, **Sasuke-**_**Sama**_?"

"Kau harus merawatku dengan baik, preman pinky." jawab Sasuke dengan nada manja. Sakura tertawa tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan begini dulu."

"Hah?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Karena di sini terasa empuk." lanjutnya. Sakura mencerna ucapan Sasuke, kemudian menyadari Sasuke yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"_Hentai_!"

**Buaagh**

Bogem mentah mendarat diwajah sang pangeran manja. Dan kini Sasuke terkapar di atas ranjang _king size_-nya.

"Cih. Beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang sakit, pinky?" Sasuke mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kau...meskipun sakit tapi tetap saja mesum." omel Sakura masih mengepalkan tangan. Sasuke cemberut.

"Oke, cukup. Sekarang kau harus makan, karena tadi kau membuang makananmu. Setelah itu kau harus minum obat." titah Sakura.

"Aku mau makan kalau kau yang menyuapiku." sanggah Sasuke.

'Dasar manja.' pikir Sakura. "Iya. Akan kusuapi."

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menoleh karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo.. Teme." sapa seorang pemuda blonde. Naruto.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke.

"Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku sakit." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sakit? Kau sakit apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme. Menyebalkan sekali kau." damprat Naruto. Dia kesal karena dia benar-benar mengkhawatikan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli.

Naruto mendengus, "Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita makan saja, aku lapar." ajak Naruto.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau makan dengan Sakura."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih makan dengan Sakura daripada aku?"

"Hn."

**Jleb**

10 pisau menancap dijantung Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang mulai sepi. Naruto manatap Sasuke yang kini mulai menghilang dibalik pintu. Tampak aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis pink tengah melajukan roda sepatunya. Rambut sepunggungnya yang diikat ekor kuda berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan membawa kantong ramen dia melajukan sepatu rodanya sedikit kencang. Dia bersyukur karena Sasuke telah mengembalikan sepatu rodanya, sehingga dia bisa menggunakan benda kesayangannya itu lagi untuk bekerja. Sakura berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional dan memencet bel. Setelah dibukakan pintu, dia langsung menyerahkan pesanan orang tersebut dan menerima uang bayarannya. Setelah ber-_ojigi_, dia permisi dari sana.

Sakura kembali memacu sepatu rodanya kembali ke kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja. Langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah CBR 1000RR berhenti tepat didepannya. Sang pengemudi membuka helm _fullface_-nya dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hai." sapanya.

"Gaara-_kun_."

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara. Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

Gaara menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat pada Sakura kemudian ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"_Arigatou_." Sakura menerima minuman kaleng itu kemudian menenggaknya.

"Jadi sekarang kau bekerja di tiga tempat?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah." jawab Sakura. Sakura memang telah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Pagi sebelum sekolah dia mengantar susu, sepulang sekolah menjaga toko buku, dan malamnya bekerja di kedai ramen. Itu dilakukannya demi membayar hutang ayahnya yang berjumlah 100.000.000 ryo.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" terus terang, Gaara sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Sudah pasti aku lelah. Tapi aku harus melakukannya." terang Sakura.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sakura menatap Gaara yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ada." utar Sakura.

"Apa itu?" demi apapun, Gaara akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membantu Sakura, meski dengan cara membayar semua hutangnya.

"Teruslah membantuku belajar. Kau tau kan murid beasiswa sepertiku sangat bergantung pada nilai." jelas Sakura.

Gaara terkekeh. "Tentu saja." jawabnya. Dia menepuk surai pink Sakura.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu tau saat aku sedang susah? Apa kau ini superman?" timpal Sakura.

"Mungkin saja." jawab Gaara asal. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sakura tertawa, dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

Kau hanya tidak tau saja Sakura. Kalau sebenarnya Gaara selalu memperhatikanmu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"BERHENTI KAU SAKURA!" teriak Kakashi pada seorang gadis gulali yang kini tengah memacu sepatu rodanya melewati koridor. Sakura hari ini tidak datang terlambat tapi karena dia melanggar peraturan dengan memakai training dan berjalan di koridor menggunakan sepatu roda, jadilah sekarang dia kejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi.

Sakura menyelip di antara orang-orang yang ada di koridor. Dia kemudian masuk disebuah ruangan yang kebetulan tak dikunci. Dia mengintip melalui celah pintu, memastikan kalau kakashi tidak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, preman pinky?" suara _baritone_ menginterupsi. Sakura membalikkan badan dan dia terkesiap karena melihat Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Sa-Sasuke. Ke-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" tunjuknya pada pemuda raven itu.

"Aku baru selesai olahraga, dan sedang ganti baju. Lalu kau tiba-tiba masuk ke sini." terang Sasuke. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Astaga, ini adalah ruang ganti. Dan karena Sasuke di sini berarti ini ruang ganti laki-laki. 'Mati aku.' pikir Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini preman pinky. Kau ingin melihatku ganti baju?" goda Sasuke. Masih bertelanjang dada dia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan masuk kesini. Ti-tidak lebih." Sakura gelagapan.

"Atau kau memang suka melihatku telanjang?" Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Dia segera mengunci gerakan Sakura yang terpojok di tembok dan menaruh kedua lengannya disisi kanan kiri gadis pink tersebut. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa _centi_ saja. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Kalau kau memang suka, aku tidak keberatan pinky. Aku rela tidak pakai baju untukmu." tampak seringaian di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke kian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hampir terhapuskan. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena ada suara ribut-ribut dari arah berlawanan. Sepertinya jam olahraga telah selesai, dan mereka kembali ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju. Hal ini di manfaatkan oleh Sakura. Selagi perhatian Sasuke sedang teralih dia segera mendorong tubuh atletis itu dan kabur dari sana. Sasuke tak sempat bereaksi dan akhirnya lepaslah mangsanya.

.

.

Sakura berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dia hampir saja jantungan gara-gara Sasuke. Untung dia berhasil kabur. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda mesum itu. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau Sakura." Sakura merasakan aura mencekam disekitarnya. Dia menolah, dan tampaklah Kakashi yang tengah mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya.

"Ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa garing. 'Dewa Naga telah murka.' sahut _inner_-nya.

Kakashi mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura dan menyeretnya. Kali ini tujuannya bukan keruang guru melainkan ke kebun bunga di halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura bingung karena dirinya yang dibawa kemari. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Sekarang kau kuhukum membantu klub berkebun untuk mengurus bunga-bunga itu. Setelah itu baru kau boleh kembali ke kelas. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Sakura berbalik dan menuju kebun bunga.

"Sakura." panggil Kakashi. Sakura menoleh.

"Setelah selesai sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan, kau tampak pucat." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi kemudian pergi. Sakura bahkan belum memberikan tanggapan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Greek**

Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang kini berjalan memasuki kelas. Ada yang histeris, ada yang berdecak kagum, dan ada juga yang menatap sebal. Dibelakang orang tersebut mengekor seorang pria berambut jingga dengan setelan hitam. Tanpa mempedulikan kasak kusuk dari orang-orang pemuda dengan rambut khas _chicken butt_ itu terus berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah bangku. Penghuni bangku yang sedang membereskan buku sontak mendongak.

"Sasuke." serunya.

"Hari ini kau pulang bersamaku, preman pinky." ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan si pinky dan membawanya pergi. Di luar kelas, keempat _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang sedang menunggu langsung mengikuti tuannya yang kini berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk ke mobil dan di susul oleh dirinya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membawaku dengan paksa begini sih, pantat ayam?" omel Sakura.

"Jalan Juugo." titahnya pada Juugo yang duduk kursi kemudi. Kemudian melajulah mobil itu meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Aku harus kerja, Sasuke." Sakura kembali buka suara, dan karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke akhirnya dia diam. Dia akan mencari alasan pada Jiraiya _Ji-San_ nanti, karena Sasuke yang sudah seperti ini akan sangat sulit dibantah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya diam. Hal ini tidak biasa bagi Sasuke karena biasanya gadis itu sangat berisik. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor mata. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang menatap ke luar mobil. Diperhatikan dengan seksama gadis yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Pinky, wajahmu pucat." utar Sasuke saat menemukan ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, "Benarkah? Mungkin karana aku belum makan saja." terangnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak nanti." timpal Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan mansion. Kemudian Sasuke keluar dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Setelah kau makan baru aku akan mengantarmu bekerja, preman pinky." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion.

**Bruuaak**

Sasuke menoleh. Mata onyx-nya terkejut demi melihat Sakura yang menabrak pintu. Dia segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, pinky?" tanyanya khawatir. Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sakura. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Sakura. Sepertinya dia juga terkejut karena menabrak pintu.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, preman pinky. Lihat, jidatmu yang lebar ini jadi semakin lebar saja." Sasuke mengelus kening lebar Sakura yang sedikit benjol. Namun kemudian onyx-nya melebar saat melihat sesuatu mengalir dari hidung Sakura.

"Kau mimisan, preman pinky." pekiknya. Sakura mengusap hidungnya, tampak darah segar menodai tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya..."

**Bruuk**

Sakura jatuh pingsan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"PINKY!" teriak Sasuke. Dia langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya. Dia gelisah menanti kabar Sakura yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter.

**Cklek**

Seorang wanita pirang keluar dari dalam kamar. Wajahnya tetap cantik meski umurnya tak lagi muda.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke. Kentara sekali kalau dia sangat khawatir.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." jawab wanita berkuncir dua tersebut. "Apa yang dikerjakannya sampai tubuhnya drop begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Setauku dia kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah." jawab Sasuke.

"_Souka_...sebaiknya hari ini dia jangan bekerja dulu. Dia pasti bekerja sangat keras sampa jatuh pingsan begitu." titah sang dokter. "Baiklah, aku permisi." dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Tsunade _Baa-San_." utar Sasuke. Wanita bernama Tsunade itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Waw. Ini pertama kalinya kau berterima kasih. Gadis itu pasti sangat penting untukmu ya." godanya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi. "Oke, aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu. Aku pergi sekarang." Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Kabuto." panggilanya pada Kabuto yang berada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

"Iya Sasuke-_Sama_."

"Aku ingin kau mencari tau semua hal tentang Sakura." titah Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-_Sama_." Kabuto bersiap hendak pergi.

"Kau mengerti maksudku dengan 'semuanya' kan." lanjut Sasuke.

"Saya mengerti Sasuke-_Sama_." Kabuto ber-_ojigi_ kemudian pergi agar bisa segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini tergolek lemas di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Dia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping gadis itu. Dengan menopangkan kepalanya di tangan kanannya, ia amati paras cantik gadis itu. Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura, kemudian mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ternyata hidupmu begitu susah, pinky." gumamnya. Dikecupnya kening lebar Sakura dan ia kembali mengelus pipinya. Sasuke menatap sendu pada Sakura. Diingatnya kembali ucapan Kabuto beberapa saat lalu.

_Flashback on_

"Permisi Sasuke-_Sama_." sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat dia sedang menemani Sakura yang masih pingsan. "Sesuai dengan perintah anda, saya telah mencari tau semua hal tentang Sakura-_San_."

"Kita bicara di tempat lain." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Kabuto di belakangnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah, kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa. "Katakan semua yang kau tau." suruhnya.

Kabuto mengangguk, "Nona Haruno Sakura adalah anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Dulu ayahnya mempunyai usaha toko kue, namun bangkrut karena istrinya yang sakit-sakitan. Karena tidak tahan, dia berselingkuh dan akhirnya kabur bersama wanita selingkuhannya. Tak lama setelah itu ibunya meninggal. Sakura-_San_ yang masih kelas 2 SMP harus membiayai sekolahnya dan hidupnya sendirian." terang Kabuto. Sasuke mencelos mendengarnya. Betapa Sakura begitu menderita selama ini. Tapi dia selalu tampak ceria.

"Saya juga mendapatkan informasi yang lainnya..." Sasuke melirik Kabuto, "Haruno Kizashi yang telah kabur ternyata meninggalkan hutang dan menjadikan Sakura-_San_ sebagai jaminan. Sekarang Sakura-_San_ bekerja di tiga tempat agar bisa melunasi hutang tersebut." lanjut Kabuto. Sasuke kembali mencelos.

"Kau boleh pergi." titahnya. Kabuto ber-_ojigi_ kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Disandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. Dia menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui fakta tentang Sakura.

_Flashback off_

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sakura yang tampak pucat. Dibelainya pipi dingin Sakura. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada gadis itu. Terus dia lakukan itu hingga akhirnya terdengar lenguhan dari Sakura. Sasuke bereaksi karena melihat Sakura yang bergerak. Dia bernapas lega saat Sakura menampakkan manik emeraldnya yang selama berjam-jam tertutup itu.

"Sa-suke..." itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura saat dia membuka matanya. Sasuke langsung menarik dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau pingsan." jawab Sasuke singkat. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin tengah malam."

"APA?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Aku kan harus kerja." paniknya.

"Kau ini sedang sakit pinky, kenapa kau masih memikirkan soal pekerjaanmu itu?" kesal Sasuke.

"Aku harus bekerja Sasuke, kalau tidak aku bisa dipecat. Kalau aku dipecat, aku..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau dipecat, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutangmu." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau.."

"Itu tidak penting." potong Sasuke. Kembali ia bawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa melunasi semua hutangmu itu, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras untuk mencari uang." tambahnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." tolaknya.

"Kenapa kau menolak niat baikku, prema pinky? Aku hanya ingin membantumu." sanggah Sasuke. Dia sedikit kesal mendapat penolakan dari Sakura.

"Aku tau niatmu baik, tapi aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Seperti halnya dirimu, aku juga punya harga diri Sasuke." jelas Sakura.

"Lupakan soal harga diri itu, sekarang kau sedang membutuhkan uang." Sasuke jadi naik darah karena Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke, memaksa onyx menatap emerald. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri." sambungnya.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, preman pinky." dia kembali memeluk Sakura. Perlahan Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dipejamkan emerald-nya dan menyamankan dirinya dipelukan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia merasa nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya. Dadanya yang bidang membuatnya hangat dan lengannya yang besar membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan akhirnya kembali tertidur dalam pelukan pemuda _emo _itu.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini tepat seminggu menurut batas waktu yang diberikan para penagih hutang yang tempo hari mengobrak-abrik apartementku. Aku benar-benar bingung. Pasalnya, aku belum mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk membayar hutang. Aku pasrah. Aku akan menerima apapun resikonya. Kalau memang mereka akan memenjarakanku karena tidak bisa membayar hutang, maka aku akan menerimanya.

**Ting tong**

Bel apartement ku berbunyi. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku berjalan menghampiri pintu. Kubuka pintu apartementku dan nampaklah tiga orang pria dengan setelan hitam.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan uangnya?" tanya salah satu pria bersetelan hitam tersebut.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami." pria itu berkata lagi lalu memberikan kode pada kedua temannya. Dua pria yang diberi kode tadi menghampiriku untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuhku. Masing-masing mengangkat kedua lenganku, kemudian mereka membawaku pergi.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku! Kalian kan tidak harus membawaku dengan cara seperti ini, heeeii..." aku meronta tapi tidak digubris oleh orang-orang itu.

Para pria bersetelan hitam itu memasukkanku ke dalam mobil kemudian membawaku pergi. Aku yang diapit oleh dua pria tadi hanya diam tanpa berani melawan. Karena salah-salah nyawakulah taruhannya.

.

.

Kurasakan mobil berhenti melaju. Dua pria yang mengapitku tadi membawaku keluar mobil untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mansion besar yang sepertinya aku mengenali mansion ini. Setelah masuk ke dalam mansion, aku terkesiap karena mansion ini adalah-...

"Pinky." panggil sebuah suara _baritone_. Aku menoleh.

"Sasuke.." cengangku.

-mansion Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang heran dengan kedatanganku.

"Sasuke-_Sama_." interupsi pria yang tadi membawaku.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap tajam pada orang tersebut.

"Kami diutus oleh Fugaku-_Sama_. Beliau memerintahkan pada kami untuk membawa gadis ini, karena dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia harus bekerja di sini dan menjadi pelayan anda Sasuke-_Sama_." terangnya. Aku melotot.

"**Apa?**"

"**H-HEEEEEEEE?**"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

yuhuuu akhirny kelar chap 4 ny #nari2 gaje

gimana? apa mengecewakan?

aku sempet mengalami pergulatan batin karna aku bingung sm plot ny, karna sebenernya aku bikin fic ini tanpa memikirkan plot. Jadi kuputuskn untuk mengikuti air mengalir aja, ahaha #curhat

segitu aja, sampai jumpa chap depan ya tp gk janji bakal kilat :D

jgn lupa review :)


	5. Chapter 5

haloo minna, aku kembali lagi :D

gk nyangka bisa lanjut smpe chap 5. Aku suka bgt sm fic ini, karna itu aku terharu saat baca reviews dr para readers #nangis

dan seperti yg pernah aku bilang review kalian bikin aku senyum2 sendiri (emg aslinya stres kok) :D

oke2 bls reviews dulu ya :D

**sora chan : **ehehe, makasih ya udh setia sm fic ku, ini udh lanjut semoga km gk kecewa :)

**MotherFucker : **aku gk sakit hati kok cuma sedih aja, tp gpp. Makasih udh mw baca fic-ku dan mw review :) kalo di bilang rentenir gk jg sh, aku jg bingung, hehe trus baca fic ku ya :)

**ravenpink : **ini udh lanjut, baca trus ya :)

**choco-san : **makasih *peluk, ini udh lanjut selamat membaca :)

**QRen : **makasih :) aku akan berusaha spya cerita ny gk membosankan :)

**hmm :** iya ayah saku utang ny bnyk. Mgkn konflik ny gk akan berat2 karna aku emg gk pandai bikin konflik, scene sasusaku akan aku perbanyak :)

**Mina Jasmine : **ahahaha, mari kita dukung sasusaku, kita demo aja kalo fugaku gk setuju :D

**LeeSungHyun :** ini udh apdet, tp maaf membuat mu kecewa karna di sini gk akan ada lemon, aku memberikan reted M buat jaga-jaga aja (aku msh baru jd author jd belum berani) ku harap km mengerti, tp terus baca fic ku ya :)

**imahkakoeni : **wah gk ada ya, km udh cek PM km? aku selalu bls fic km kok, ini udh apdet tp maaf gk bisa kilat. :)

**uchan :** oke adek manis, ini udh lanjut :D

**legolas :** iya karna aku emg gk bisa kalo bikin konflik, mw ny bahagia trus, hahaha *ditabok ini udh lanjut, baca trus ya :D

**ice : **iya sasusaku emg udh jodoh :D ini udh lanjut semoga km suka :)

**SSavers :** makasih :) ini udh apdet selamat membaca :)

**JilanAjach :** ini udh apdet, maaf gk bisa kilat :(

**haruchan :** aku jg bahagia, ehehe boleh2 tp gk janji di chap brapa karna aku jg mw menyesuaikan sm jln cerita ny, gpp kn :) iya makasih ya dukungan ny aku senang #peluk, aku jd makin semangat buat bikin fic ini :)

**Nyaaa :** makasih, ini udh lanjut :)

**Guest : **ini udh apdet, maaf ya gk bisa kilat :(

mari kembali ke cerita :D

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, norak, abal, alay, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Kami diutus oleh Fugaku-_sama_. Beliau memerintahkan pada kami untuk membawa gadis ini, karena dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia harus bekerja di sini dan menjadi pelayan anda Sasuke-_sama_." terangnya. Aku melotot.

"**Apa?**"

"**H-HEEEEEEEE?**"

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu, pinky." cibir Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Dia melipat tangannya di dada. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya masih merengut dan kini berganti menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu." utar Sasuke kembali masih tanpa menoleh. Sakura mendengus sebal kemudian ikut melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk membayar hutangmu, preman pinky." lanjut Sasuke.

"Apanya yang bagus dari situasi seperti ini." dumel Sakura.

"Kau tidak senang menjadi pelayanku?"

"Siapa yang akan senang menjadi seorang pelayan, Sasuke."

"Aku senang." celetuk Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa selalu bersamamu." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan menatapnya. Memerangkap emerald dalam onyx. Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hingga Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sakura tidak memberontak saat Sasuke melakukannya. Dia justru memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi hangat yang tercipta dari bibir Sasuke saat pemuda itu merengkuh pipinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandang lembut pada Sakura. "Kau tidak memukulku, pinky." komentarnya, mengingat Sakura selalu memukulnya tiap kali Sasuke melakukan hal yang terbilang melampaui batas.

"Kau tidak memukulku." ulangnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk merah muda Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura masih diam di tempat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa dia tidak menolak saat Sasuke menciumnya? Untuk beberapa saat yang lalu dia terperangkap dalam onyx-nya yang begitu menghipnotis. Entah kenapa dia merasa tatapan mata Sasuke itu kadang-kadang membuat mati rasa.

"Ya sudahlah. Apa yang telah terjadi biarlah terjadi." gumamnya. Hey, kau tidak boleh begitu Sakura.

Sakura melihat pada jam tangannya. "Astaga! Aku kan harus kerja." dia kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air minum bingung karena Sakura yang telah menghilang dari sana. "Kemana lagi dia?" gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura keluar dari kedai ramen setelah berpamitan dengan sang pemilik kedai. Dia berjalan santai untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Hari ini dia tidak memakai sepatu rodanya karena dia tidak sempat membawanya saat tadi ia dibawa paksa oleh orang suruhan ayah Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ayahnya berhutang pada ayah Sasuke. Kenapa sepertinya dia susah sekali lepas dari pemuda itu? Dari awal bertemu hingga saat ini. Bahkan sekarang dia harus bekerja padanya, dan yang lebih buruk dia harus menjadi pelayan Sasuke. Memangnya tidak ada pekerjaan lainnya selain menjadi pelayan. Sakura kembali menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melarikan diri dariku, preman pinky?" Sakura menoleh pada suara _baritone _yang menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Sasuke.." serunya.

"Mau melarikan diri kemana lagi kau?" sindir Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang, bukannya melarikan diri." sanggah Sakura.

"Rumahku bukan ke arah sana, pinky." Sasuke menunjuk arah jalan ke apartement Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang ke apartementku, pantat ayam." sela Sakura sebal.

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang kau bekerja padaku." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak lupa." jelas Sakura. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kembali ke apartementmu?"

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu sehari. Aku juga harus membereskan barang-barangku yang akan aku bawa."

"Tidak perlu." perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Lakukan sekarang saja." ulangnya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar lelah untuk sekedar bertengkar dengannya, sehingga akhirnya dia pasrah.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah apaertement berlantai 4. Tidak mewah memang, tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Sakura mana sanggup menyewa apartement yang lebih mahal dari ini. Ini adalah apartement yang paling murah, dan Sakura sudah cukup sulit untuk membayarnya tiap bulan. Yang penting untuknya adalah dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa harus mengemper di toko orang.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya, dan masuk ke dalam. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sedangkan para _bodyguard_-nya ia suruh menunggu di luar. Dasar kejam kau Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, ayam?" gerutu Sakura sebal karena Sasuke yang terus mengekorinya dari tadi.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak kabur." terang Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan raut merengut dari Sakura.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, Sakura mengambil koper yang ia letakkan di atas lemari kemudian mulai berkemas. Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang sederhana milik Sakura sambil menunggu gadis itu berkemas. Di edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati isi ruangan tersebut.

"Kamarmu kecil sekali, pinky. Bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar mandiku." celetuk Sasuke.

"Kamar mandimu saja yang kelewat besar, Sasuke." sela Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya. Dia mondar-mandir ke sana kemari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang tertinggal dia memanggil Sasuke.

"Ayo." katanya.

"Hanya segitu? Kau sudah membawa semua barang-barangmu?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya melihat koper yang dibawa Sakura. Sakura memang tidak membawa banyak barang. Dia hanya membawa barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu saja, sehingga dia hanya membawa satu koper saja untuk dibawa kerumah Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah berada di samping Sakura, dia mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Sakura kemudian membawanya. Sakura sempat terheran dengan tingkahnya, tapi toh dia tidak menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membelai lembut rambut raven yang ada di pangkuannya. Napasnya yang teratur dan obsidiannya yang terpejam menandakan bahwa sang empunya telah tertidur lelap. Sakura mengamati wajah yang ada di pangkuannya tersebut. Ekspresi yang biasanya angkuh itu kini terlihat begitu polos. Seperti bayi yang tanpa dosa dan terlihat begitu damai.

Perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan Sasuke, diangkat kepala raven itu dan diletakkannya di atas bantal. Setelah menyelimuti Sasuke, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia merasakan haus menyerang kerongkongannya, sehingga dia ingin memuaskan dahaganya. Gadis gulali itu membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil botol air bening yang ada di sana. Dia menuangkan air itu dalam gelas dan menenggak habis isinya, kemudian meletakkan kembali botol itu dalam kulkas. Dia menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik-..

"Mati aku." kagetnya saat dia berbalik sudah ada orang berdiri di depannya. "Juugo-_san_." serunya. Dia mengelus dadanya yang hampir saja kena serangan jantung. 'Kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih?', pikir Sakura.

"Maaf mengagetkan anda Sakura-_dono_." sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Juugo-_san_." sakura tersenyum. "Anda juga haus?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Tidak. Tadi saya kebetulan lewat dan melihat suara berisik dari dapur, karena itu saya kemari." terangnya. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Apa Sasuke-_sama _sudah tidur?" tanya Juugo.

"Iya. Dan sepertinya tidurnya sangat nyenyak." jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." komentar Juugo. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Juugo tak mengerti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya anda sangat memperhatikan Sasuke ya Juugo-_san_." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Saya hanya ingin menjaga dan melindunginya." jelas Juugo.

Sakura menarik kursi dekat meja makan kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya. "Sasuke pasti senang jika mengetahui anda yang begitu menyayanginya." komentar Sakura lagi. "Duduklan Juugo-_san_." tawarnya. Juugo menarik kursi yang ada di sudut meja kemudian duduk berdiagonal dengan Sakura.

"Justru saya yang berterima kasih padanya, Sakura-_dono_." sanggah Juugo.

"Apa maksud anda, Juugo-_san_?" Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Karena berkat Sasuke-_sama_ saya masih hidup hingga sekarang. Jika saya tak bertemu dengannya entah apa yang terjadi pada saya." sambung Juugo. Sakura diam memerhatikan Juugo, menanti dia melanjutkannya. Juugo kemudian mulai bercerita.

_Flashback on_

Juugo masih berumur 8 tahun saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia akibat penyakit TBC. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia hidup luntang-lantung di jalanan dengan mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang-orang. Saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 6 tahun ketika menemukan Juugo yang sekarat karena kelaparan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya polos dengan wajah iba. Juugo hanya menatap sayu padanya, karena jangankan menjawab, sekedar mengangkat badan saja dia tidak sanggup.

"Apa kau lapar?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Juugo. Sasuke kecil yang merasa kasihan kemudian memberikan roti isi yang baru dibelinya dari supermarket. Juugo menerima roti itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sasuke tersenyum gembira melihat Juugo yang melahap habis roti pemberiannya, dan akhirnya dia memberikan semua rotinya pada Juugo dan Juugo pun kembali menandaskan roti tersebut. Dia memang benar-benar kelaparan karena sudah tiga hari dia tidak makan.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau di situ?" interupsi sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Nii_-_san_, bolehkan aku membawanya ikut bersama kita?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke, nanti _Tou_-_san_ bisa marah kalau tau kau membawa orang asing ke rumah." larang sang kakak.

"Tapi dia sekarat _Nii_-_san_. Kalau dia dibiarkan begitu saja dia bisa mati." rupanya Sasuke kecil masih pantang menyerah. "Boleh ya _Nii_-_san_." bujuknya. Sang kakak menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah dengan bujukan sang adik tercinta. Dia akhirnya mengijinkan Sasuke membawa Juugo pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, apa yang ditakutkan sang kakak benar-benar terjadi. Ayah mereka marah karena Sasuke membawa orang tak dikenal pulang ke rumah. Sasuke kecil menangis sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya, mencoba membujuk sang ayah agar mengijinkan Juugo tinggal.

"Tolong ijinkan Juugo tinggal di sini _Tou_-_san_. Kasihan dia. Dia bisa mati kelaparan dan kedinginan jika dibiarkan tinggal di luar. Sasu janji Sasu akan merawatnya dengan baik. Sasu akan rajin memberinya makan, dan Sasu juga akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Sasu juga tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengannya." mohon Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia bukan hewan peliharaan." sela sang kakak. Dia _sweatdrop_ saat sasuke berkata seolah-olah Juugo adalah anjing yang baru di pungutnya.

"Tolong ijinkan dia tinggal di sini _Tou_-_san_." Sasuke kembali merajuk tanpa menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya. Akhirnya sang ayah pun menyerah dan mengijinkan Juugo tinggal.

"Baiklah, dia boleh tinggal di sini." serunya.

"Terima kasih _Tou_-_san_." utar Sasuke gembira sambil kembali memeluk kaki sang ayah, karena memang tinggi badan Sasuke hanya sebatas itu.

"Dan dia bisa tidur di kamar lain. Kau tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengannya." tambah ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Juugo yang melihat adegan itu hanya termangu. Tanpa sadar dia menitikan air mata.

_Flashback off_

Juugo tersenyum saat membayangkan kejadian itu. Sakura yang menyimak cerita Juugo pun ikut tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata mempunyai sisi lembut.

"Sambil menangis Sasuke-_sama_ memohon untuk saya yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ini. Saya benar-benar teharu. Sejak saat itu saya berjanji pada diri saya sendiri, kalau saya akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya." sambung Juugo.

"Untuk itukah anda menjadi _bodyguard_-nya?" tanya Sakura. Juugo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saya selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-_sama_. Dia memang manja dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat kesepian. Terkadang saya melihat Sasuke-_sama_ duduk termenung sambil melamun." Sakura mengernyit.

"_Ano_...kalau boleh tau, kemana orangtua Sasuke?" ragu-ragu Sakura bertanya, karena setiap kali dia ke rumah ini dia tidak pernah melihat ibu maupun ayah Sasuke.

"Dari cerita yang kudengar, Mikoto-_sama_ meninggal sehari setelah melahirkan Sasuke-_sama_. Fugaku-_sama_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga jarang pulang, jadi Sasuke-_sama_ tinggal di rumah bersama Itachi-_sama_."

"Siapa itu Itachi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itachi-_sama_ adalah anak sulung Fugaku-_sama_. Sasuke-_sama_ sangat menyayanginya, dan dulu mereka sangat dekat." terang Juugo.

"Dulu?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Wah, kau kepo sekali ya Sakura.

"Sebelum Itachi-_sama_ pergi dari rumah ini." Sakura mengernyit.

"Pergi? Kenapa dia pergi dari rumah ini?" Sakura makin penasaran.

"Itu..."

"Juugo." interupsi seseorang sebelum Juugo selesai bicara. Baik Sakura maupun Juugo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kabuto-_san_." seru Juugo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" interogasi Kabuto. Dia melirik pada Sakura.

"Saya..."

"Juugo-_san_ hanya menemaniku ngobrol karena aku tidak bisa tidur." bela Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Juugo mendapat masalah gara-gara hal sepele.

Kabuto mengangguk mengerti, "Kau segeralah kembali ke kamarmu Juugo, aku rasa Sasuke-_sama _tidak akan senang jika melihatmu bersama Sakura-_san_." utarnya.

Juugo mengangguk lalu pamit dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di sana. Setelah memastikan Juugo pergi, Kabuto menganggukkan kepala pada Sakura kemudian ikut pergi.

Karena merasa tidak ada kepentingan lagi di dapur Sakura pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke untuk ia tempati sementara dia bekerja di mansion Uchiha.

Saat melewati kamar Sasuke, Sakura merasa tergelitik untuk sekedar melihat pemuda itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke sebentar sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan memasuki kamar mewah itu. Tampak Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. Sakura mendekati ranjang _king size _itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mendekati paras tampan itu dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kau harus di hukum, pinky." Sakura terkesiap demi mendengar Sasuke berucap. Dia amati betul-betul Sasuke. Masih terlelap.

"Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan. Saat bermimpi pun kau masih saja menjajahku." gerutu Sakura. Dia menjitak kepala pantat ayam Sasuke, dan hal itu menimbulkan gerakan pada Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Menanti. Tidak ada reaksi yang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke terbangun. Sakura bernapas lega kemudian membenarkan letak selimut Sasuke, setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar pemuda itu lalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela. Sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk melewati kaca dan dalam sekejap membuat suasana menjadi terang benderang. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang masih telelap di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan silaunya sinar matahari yang memenuhi kamarnya. Dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh tersebut.

"Bangun pangeran manja! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah." serunya pada pemuda raven yang masih terlelap itu. Sakura menanti beberapa saat, namun tak ada reaksi dari pemuda tersebut.

"Bangun Sasuke! Kau harus segera siap-siap untuk ke sekolah." Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. "Sasuke! Bangun Sasuke!" masih pantang menyerah Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

**Greep**

"Kyaaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura tertarik ke depan karena ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sakura terhuyung dan jatuh di atas ranjang. Kini dirinya terbaring di ranjang dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Menimpa tubuhnya. Sasuke mengunci gerakan Sakura dengan cara memeluknya.

"Mana ciuman selamat pagi untukku, preman pinky?" tanyanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura gelagapan. Pasalnya saat ini mereka dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Kau harus memberiku ciuman selamat pagi tiap kali membangunkanku, pinky." jelas Sasuke. Sakura melotot.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau." tolak Sakura.

"Kau harus melakukannya." titah Sasuke. "Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, kau harus memandikanku." ancamnya.

"A-apa?" pekik Sakura. Tampak seringai diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu. Dan aku juga tidak sudi memandikanmu." Sasuke merengut sebal karena Sakura membantah perintahnya. Dia tidak suka penolakan.

"Pilihannya hanya ada dua pinky. Memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku atau memandikanku."

"Aku tidak harus menuruti perintahmu pantat ayam." bantah Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus. Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang kau bekerja unutkku." timpal Sasuke.

**Deg**

Sakura terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir. 'Ini semua gara-gara ayah sialan itu. Awas kau ya tua bangka." rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Berkali-kali dia mengutuki ayahnya karena telah membuatnya masuk dalam kandang singa.

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana pinky?" Sasuke bertanya. Dia menyeriangai senang.

Sakura mengerak-gerakkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sedang berpikir. Sementara Sasuke hanya menelengkan kepalanya menanti jawaban Sakura. Dia tidak begitu peduli apa yang akan dipilih oleh Sakura. Toh dua-duanya tetap menguntungkannya. Dasar licik kau Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Aku..." ucapan Sakura menggantung. "Aku pilih yang pertama." jawabnya. Dia memalingkan wajah yang memerah. Tampak sekali sedang menahan malu.

"Pilihan bagus pinky." Sasuke menyeriangai. "Meskipun aku agak kecewa dengan pilihanmu itu." dia tampak kecewa. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mencekik hingga mati Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Lalu? Tunggu apa lagi?" lanjutnya. Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya, namun dia masih bergeming.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" seperti mengerti isi Sakura, Sasuke menebak. "Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya, preman pinky? Kemarin juga..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti demi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya. Untuk sekejap Sasuke dapat merasakan deru napas gadis itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Tidak lama, karena Sakura memang hanya menciumnya sekilas kemudian segera melepas ciumannya.

"Sudah kulakukan. Kau puas?" kesal Sakura.

"Belum."

"Apa?"

Sasuke cepat memperpendek jarak antara mereka, sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. "Kalau hanya begitu aku tidak akan puas pinky." perlahan Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura.

"Sa..su..ke.." gadis itu gugup mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Emerald Sakura membulat. Dia memberontak ingin lepas tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Disela mengulum dan melumat, Sasuke jilat permukaan lembut bibir Sakura.

"Mmmph...Sasu.." Sakura hendak menolak, tapi hal itu justru dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura berontak, merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Berulang kali lidahnya menolak pergerakan lidah Sasuke yang hendak menjelajah isi mulutnya. Namun bukan Sasuke jika mudah menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk dalam rongga mulut Sakura, hingga akhirnya Sakura yang merasa kewalahan menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke menginvansi mulutnya.

Sasuke menyeriangai disela ciumannya. Dia senang karena Sakura tak lagi berontak. Dia pejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

Terus dia lumat bibir lembut Sakura, hingga dia merasa pasokan udara benar-benar habis baru ia lepaskan ciumannya.

"Itu baru ciuman yang benar pinky. Aku baru akan merasa puas jika kau melakukannya seperti itu." terang Sasuke seusai pagutan sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Dia tatap Sakura yang kini salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati reaksi Sakura. Sepertinya pagi ini _mood_-mu benar-benar bagus ya Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya yang menimpa Sakura kemudian berdiri di tepi ranjang. "Tunggu aku. Mulai sekarang kita ke sekolah bersama." titahnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Sakura turun dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaian Sasuke. Dia menyiapkan seragam Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kamar pangeran manja itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau sedang senang, Teme?" tanya pemuda blonde pada pemuda raven di hadapannya. Dia tampak bingung karena sedari pagi kelakuan teman sepermainannya itu benar-benar aneh.

"Minggir Naruto. Kau menghalangi pandanganku." sela pemuda raven itu. Dengan perasaan dongkol pemuda blonde tadi menyingkir dari hadapan pemuda raven dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ahaha...sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pinky?" gumam pemuda raven itu. Naruto melohok. Bahkan sekarang pemuda raven itu terkekeh.

"Kau lihat, Hinata-_chan_. Sasuke sudah gila." gerutu Naruto pada gadis indigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut hanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Wah..kau ketahuan Sakura. Makanya jangan curang." dan Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Mendengar sebuah nama meluncur dari mulut Sasuke secara reflek Naruto menoleh. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum dengan pandangannya yang menatap seberang. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan tampaklah di lapangan Sakura yang sedang dihukum oleh Kakashi. Beberapa kali Kakashi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura, mungkin sedang menasehati.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali lagi pada Sakura. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap intens Sakura yang berada di lapangan. Tampak adanya kemarahan yang terpancar dari wajah yang biasanya tampak ceria tersebut, dan Hinata menyadarinya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan santai melewati koridor. Surai merah mudanya yang tergerai melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakannya. Hari ini dia bebas dari hukuman karena tidak datang terlambat. Jadi dia berniat untuk menyusup ruang seni. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak ke sana karena harus menjalankan hukuman dari Kakashi. Dan mumpung Sasuke juga sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dia memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini. Maklum, semenjak menjadi pelayan pemuda _emo_ itu Sakura tidak pernah lepas darinya barang sejenakpun. Sasuke akan memonopolinya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Jadi dia harus pandai-pandai mencari kesempatan.

Sakura berjalan melewati halaman belakang sekolah, karena memang letak ruang seni bersebelahan dengan ruang olahraga yang terletak di sekolah bagian belakang. Dia melihat seorang pemuda blonde tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Karena penasaran, dia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ternyata benar. Kau adalah teman Sasuke kan." serunya. Pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh.

"Oh Sakura-_chan_." serunya. "Ah, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" pemuda tadi nyengir lebar.

"Tentu." Sakura menanggapi. "Kau..."

"Naruto." sela pemuda tadi.

"Naruto." ulang Sakura. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyendiri saja." jawab Naruto. "Kau sendiri?" dia balik bertanya.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihatmu duduk sendiri, jadi aku kemari, hehehe." Sakura menjelaskan. Naruto hanya memonyongkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Begitu rupanya. Tumben sekali kau tidak mengenakan celana trainingmu dan sepatu roda kebanggaanmu itu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aah _etto_...Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku memakainya." mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, air muka Naruto berubah.

"Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Teme ya, Sakura-_chan_." itu adalah pernyataan.

"Ti-tidak juga. Itu karna sekarang aku bekerja padanya kami jadi sering terlihat bersama." Sakura jadi gugup karna Naruto bertanya begitu. Karna dia sendiri pun tak yakin kalau dia dan Sasuke dekat.

"Hmm, begitu. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggap begitu ya." sanggah Naruto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ah, tidak." Naruto nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama? Kita ajak Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"_Etto_...aku tidak..."

"Oh ayolah..." bujuk Naruto. "Aku yang akan bilang pada Teme. Mau ya? Mau ya?" kini Naruto memaksa.

"Aaa..."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Besok kita akan pergi ke Konoha's Zone." putus Naruto seenaknya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Naruto..."

"Sampai jumpa Sakura-_chan_." Sakura bahkan belum mengiyakan saat dia pergi dari tempat itu sambil melambai padanya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap bosan pada objek di hadapannya. Dua orang anak manusia berbeda jenis yang sedang serius pada permainan. Seorang pemuda blonde tengah khusyuk membidik sasaran di depannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menembak pada kaleng-kaleng yang bertumpuk pada konter tapi selalu meleset. Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum saat dia mengomel karena tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan Naruto yang begitu bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh." cibirnya.

"Diam kau Teme. Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mengenainya." kesal Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah entah yang keberapa kali Naruto berkata demikian. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Waaah...lucunya." Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia melihat Sakura tengah berjalan mendekati sebuah konter permainan. Emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah boneka sapi gembul dengan pita pink di kepalanya.

"Kau mau?" suara _baritone_ menginterupsi. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu." lanjutnya.

"Memang kau bisa?" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau meremehkanku, pinky?" Sasuke menyeringai. Dia menghampiri sang penjaga konter. Setelah membayar dia mengambil bola basket yang tersedia di sana, kemudian dia ancang-ancang untuk melempar.

"Lihatlah, pinky. Aku akan memasukkan bola ini ke dalam ring itu 10 kali tanpa gagal." utarnya. Wah, kau percaya diri sekali ya Uchiha.

Sasuke mulai melempar dan-..

**Ploosss**

-bola yang dilemparnya berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Sakura melohok tak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa memasukkan bolanya dalam ring. Sasuke melirik pada Sakura. Dia menyeringai senang.

Lemparan kedua-

**Plooss**

Lemparan kelima-

**Plooss**

Lemparan ke tujuh-

**Plooss**

dan terakhir lemparan kesepuluh-

**Plooss**

Sakura _sweatdrop_ menyaksikannya. Sasuke benar-benar memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring tanpa gagal. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang makin menyeringai lebar pada hasil kerjanya.

"Waah, hebat sekali kau tuan Uchiha." pujinya. Atau cibirnya?. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri si penjaga konter.

"Sesuai dengan peraturan, kalau aku bisa memasukkan bola-bola itu ke dalam ring sebanyak 10 kali maka boneka itu akan jadi milikku." katanya. Sang penjaga juga heran dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pasalnya belum ada yang berhasil melakukannya. Dengan terpaksa dia mengambil boneka sapi yang terpajang di bagian hadiah kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan boneka sapi itu pada Sakura. Gadis _buble gum_ itu menerima dengan senang hati.

"_Arigatou_..." ujanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ada perasaan hangat di hati Sasuke saat melihat senyuman Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasa bahagia.

"_Doitashimashite_..." Sasuke ikut tersenyum kemudian menepuk surai merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya kini merona mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan ya." komentar Hinata. Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku setelah seharian mereka bermain-main di Konoha's Zone. Tak dapat dipungkiri mereka memang merasa senang hari ini. Mereka menaiki bianglala, masuk rumah hantu, dan mencoba semua permainan yang ada. Bahkan tak jarang mereka dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah Naruto yang konyol.

"Aku haus." celetuk Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Naruto menatap tak suka saat Sasuke begitu memperhatikan Sakura.

"Teme perhatian sekali padamu ya, Sakura-_chan_." komentarnya. Tampak raut kemarahan saat dia berkata begitu.

"Eh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong bonekamu lucu sekali. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Oh, ini Sasuke yang memberikannya untukku." Sakura tersenyum. Mengingat moment saat Sasuke memberi boneka padanya. Naruto menautkan alis, makin tak suka. Dia mengambil paksa boneka sapi gembul yang ada dipelukan Sakura. Sakura terkesiap dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Benarkah ini pemberian sasuke?" gumamnya. "Ini bukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini." lanjutnya. Dia meremas emosi boneka sapi ditangannya dan-

**Breeet**

Dengan sekali tarikan dia berhasil memisahkan sebelah kaki depan sang sapi. Sakura melotot.

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha merebut kembali boneka sapi pemberian Sasuke yang kini tinggal memiliki tiga kaki dari tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto menampiknya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ini bukan Sasuke. Aku harus memusnahkan benda ini." Naruto berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada beberapa meter dari posisi duduk mereka.

Sakura ikut berdiri dan berlari mengejar Naruto disusul Hinata yang berlari di belakangnya.

Naruto berdiri di depan kotak sampah, kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah korek api. "Benda menggelikan ini harus dimusnahkan." gumamnya. Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna saat menyaksikan bonekanya kini mulai terbakar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, kenapa kau membakar bonekaku?" Sakura berusaha menggapai boneka yang masih berada di tangan Naruto.

"Diam kau!" bentak Naruto. Ada kilatan amarah saat dia menatap Sakura.

"Tidak. Bonekaku." masih pantang menyerah, Sakura terus menggapai-gapaikan tangannya berusaha merebut boneka tersebut. Naruto yang kesal mendorong kuat tubuh mungil Sakura. Karena letak tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan, dan dorongan tangan Naruto yang sangat kuat membuat Sakura terdorong mundur ke tengah jalan.

"Kyaaa..."

**Ckiiiiiit**

**Braaak**

"SAKURAAA!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

fiuuhhh fic-ku kelar juga. Terima kasih bagi para readers yg selalu mengikuti fic-ku yg abal dan gaje ini.

dan maaf kalo chap 5 ny gk memuaskn dan malah membuat kecewa kalian *ber-_ojigi_.

jgn kapok baca fic ku ya :D

sampai jumpa lg di chap depan, tp gk janji bakal kilat :)


	6. Chapter 6

i'm back #pinjem toa masjid

ternyata pada penasaran sama naruto ya, trs jd bnyk bgt yg berpikiran negatif sm dy, kasian naruto #di tampol naruto

seperti biasa, aku nyolong2 spy bisa apdet chap 6 ini jd maaf kalo gk memuaskan readers sekalian ber*_ojigi_

mari kita bls review dulu :)

**legolas :** ahaha, pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini, silahkan baca :)

**Mina Jasmine : **naru gk jahat kok Mina, supaya lbh jelas ny silahkan bc chap ini ya :)

**sora chan : **udh lanjut, maaf gk bisa kilat :)

**ravenpink : **naru knp ya? #ditampol, saku gpp kok, ini udh lanjut, selamat membaca :)

**misaki chan :** udah udah udah :) selamat membaca :D

**ice : **tenang tenag, naru gk jahat kok jd jgn kesal sm naru ya :) untuk mengobati rasa penasaranmu silahkan baca chap ini :D

**uchan :** udh lanjut adek manis, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu :)

**haruchan :**pertanyaanmu terjawab dichap ini, maaf gk bisa apdet kilat petir ctar membahana :(

**Frozen Ice :** udah apdet :) selamat membaca :)

oke kembali ke cerita :D

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU,OOC, gaje, alay, norak, abal, typo(s) beterbangan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, kenapa kau membakar bonekaku?" Sakura berusaha menggapai boneka yang masih berada di tangan Naruto.

"Diam kau!" bentak Naruto. Ada kilatan amarah saat dia menatap Sakura.

"Tidak. Bonekaku." masih pantang menyerah, Sakura terus menggapai-gapaikan tangannya berusaha merebut boneka tersebut. Naruto yang kesal mendorong kuat tubuh mungil Sakura. Karena letak tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan, dan dorongan tangan Naruto yang sangat kuat membuat Sakura terdorong mundur ke tengah jalan.

"Kyaaa..."

**Ckiiiiiit**

**Braaak**

"SAKURAAA!"

.

.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Sakura terdorong mundur oleh tangan Naruto, disaat yang bersamaan pula ada mobil yang sedang melintas dan kejadian naas itu tak dapat terelakkan.

Mata saphire Naruto membulat. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sasuke yang kebetulan telah kembali dari membeli minum melihat semua kejadian itu. Mulai dari Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendorong Sakura ke tengah jalan hingga berakhir dengan Sakura yang tertabrak mobil. Sasuke menjatuhkan minuman yang ia bawa dan langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

"SAKURA!" pekik Sasuke. Ia angkat tubuh mungil yang kini bersimbah darah itu. tangannya gemetar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sorot matanya menatap nanar.

"Sakura. Bangun Sakura." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, namun tak ada reaksi. Naruto dan Hinata datang menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah bersimpuh.

"Bangun Sakura." panik Sasuke. Ia dekap tubuh yang kini tergolek tak berdaya itu. Tanpa ia sadari liquid bening mengalir dari obsidiannya.

.

_Di saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda_.

**Praang**

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya sebuah suara. Gaara menoleh pada seorang nenek tua yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang sambil menonton tivi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang melamun." jelas Gaara. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan gelas yang tadi tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" gumamnya. 'Dan kenapa aku teringat pada Sakura?' batinnya. Dia menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita pirang dengan jas dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan intensif. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menanti dengan cemas langsung menghampirinya dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya parah?" tanyanya.

"Hei, kalau bertanya satu-satu Sasuke." komentar sang dokter. Dia tatap Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Menuntut penjelasan.

Sang dokter menghela napas. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kepalanya mengalami benturan tapi tidak parah, dan dia hanya mendapat luka luar saja. Kau tenanglah Sasuke. Dia akan segera sadar." terangnya panjang lebar. Tubuh Sasuke yang sejak tadi tegang sedikit merileks. Dia bernapas lega karna ternyata Sakura tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." pamit dokter tersebut.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di dinding koridor rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar bersyukur. Bersyukur karna Sakura-nya tidak apa-apa. Untuk beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat berpikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi apa yang akan dia lakukan. Entah sejak kapan Sakura telah menjadi warna di hari-harinya yang dulu begitu polos. Lalu jika dia tak ada, apa dia sanggup menjalani hari-hari tanpa Sakura?

"Sasuke." interupsi sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh. Tampak Hinata yang menatapnya sendu. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"A-aku tidak sengaja. Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud..."

**Greep**

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke keburu mendorong tubuhnya dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Ia cengkram kaos yang dikenakan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Sorot matanya benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kau.." onyx beremu saphire. "Pergi kau dari sini! Untuk sementara aku tidak mau melihatmu, Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto tertunduk. Jelas sekali kalau dia sangat menyesal. "Maafkan aku." utarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya. Hinata menatap iba punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh. Lavender-nya beralih pada Sasuke yang juga tertunduk. Raut sedih yang coba disembunyikannya tetap tertangkap mata Hinata.

'Kenapa jadi begini?' batinnya.

.

.

.

**Gluduk gluduk**

**Tes tes tes**

Liquid bening meluncur turun membasahi bumi. Makin lama makin deras, membuat orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas di luar ruangan berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh. Namun tidak untuk seorang pemuda blonde yang masih berdiri di tengah hujan yang kian menderas. Ketika semua orang mencari tempat bernaung agar tidak basah, dia malah dengan santainya berdiri menantang air yang ditumpahkan oleh sang pencipta.

Pemuda blonde tadi mendongak. Ia pejamkan matanya, menikmati dinginnya air yang menerpa wajah rubahnya. Seperti air yang mengalir deras melewati wajahnya, dia berharap dengan begitu akan turut mengalirkan juga beban yang kini melanda hatinya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana dia pertama kali mengenal Sasuke. Seorang sahabat yang begitu berarti baginya.

_Flashback on_

**Duk**

**Bruuk**

"Upps, maaf." seru seseorang. Tak nampak raut penyesalan meski dia telah menabrak orang dan meminta maaf.

"Makanya kalau jalan jangan melamun." timpal yang lain. Dia terkikik dan diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Kemudian meninggalkan sang korban.

Seorang bocah pirang dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya jatuh terduduk. Di hadapannya tergeletak nampan dengan isinya yang terserak berantakan. Bocah blonde tadi menghela napas kemudian memunguti makan siangnya yang kini sudah jelas sekali tak akan bisa dimakan lagi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada di pojokan kantin, kemudian membuang makan siangnya.

...

"Kyaaa... itu Sasuke-_kun_. Dia tampan sekali." histeris anak-anak perempuan saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di kelasnya. Memang sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke sekolah ini semua anak perempuan akan berteriak histeris jika melihatnya. Dia sih tidak peduli soal itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sekilas dia melirik bocah blonde yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang. Sasuke menaruh tas di atas meja kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi.

...

Naruto celingukan mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ia duduki. Sambil memegang nampan berisi makanan dia berkeliling mencari meja kosong, namun yang dia lihat orang-orang seperti menghindarinya dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Bahkan ada yang menggeser bangkunya agar Naruto tidak duduk di sana. Dia menghela napas dan melanjutkan mencari bangku kosong.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah bangku kosong di ujung ruangan. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan ke sana sebelum ada yang menempatinya.

"_Anno_...boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya hati-hati pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah bangku kosong tersebut.

"Hn." respon orang itu. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung duduk. Dia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"Tomat itu mau kau makan atau tidak?" tanya sebuah suara. Naruto menoleh. Seorang bocah raven menunjuk pada nampan makan siangnya, lebih tepatnya pada irisan tomat yang bertengger rapi di atas piringnya. Naruto memang tidak suka tomat, makanya dia tidak menyentuh sama sekali tomat itu.

"Tidak. Kau mau?" tawarnya pada si raven.

"Boleh?" tanya anak itu meyakinkan.

"Tentu." Naruto mengangguk.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, si bocah raven itu langsung mencomot tomat di piring Naruto kemudian melahapnya. Naruto terkesiap. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang mau makan dari piringnya tanpa ada perasaan risih atau jijik. Naruto tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

"Psst psst...lihat itu kan Sasuke-_kun_. Dia baru saja mengambil tomat dari piring Naruto. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke tertular kesialannya." bisik sebuah suara.

"Benar, benar. Nanti kalau Sasuke-_kun_ jadi kena sial kan gawat." tambah yang lain.

Senyum di wajah Naruto lenyap. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. Dia tundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Jangan dengarkan." Naruto mendongak. Masih sambil mengunyah tomat yang tadi di comotnya, bocah raven itu berkomentar. "Mereka tidak tau apa-apa, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka." lanjutnya. Naruto tertegun. Bocah raven tadi menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk kemudian balas tersenyum. "Aku Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Sasuke." jawab si raven.

"Salam kenal Sasuke." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hn." respon Sasuke. "Boleh minta lagi tomatmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tomat di piring Naruto.

"Tentu. Ini, untukmu semua." Naruto memberikan semua tomat miliknya pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi dekat. Kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Hanya berdua, karena memang Naruto yang tidak punya teman dan Sasuke yang sulit bergaul dengan orang lain.

...

Naruto berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia langsung menuju ke sana setelah mendapat kabar Sasuke jatuh dari tangga. Langkahnya terhenti demi mendengar sebuah suara.

"Kau tau, Sasuke katanya jatuh dari tangga." ucap orang itu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya suara yang lain.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ini semua karna kesialan yang dibawa Naruto. Kudengar jika ada yang dekat-dekat dengannya maka orang itu akan sial. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke terluka." kemudian suara-suara itu terdengar kian menjauh.

Naruto tertunduk. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia buka pintunya dan berjalan masuk kemudian duduk di kursi dekat ranjang dimana Sasuke berada.

"Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat air muka Naruto yang suram.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." utar Naruto sambil menunduk. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Mungkin memang benar aku ini pembawa sial. Ibuku meninggal tertabrak kereta saat berusaha menyelamatkanku. Ayahku bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup ditinggal ibu. Lalu orang-orang yang dekat-dekat denganku akan terkena sial. Seperti dirimu. Kau jatuh dari tangga karna kau dekat-dekat denganku. Pasti karna itu." celoteh Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan." Naruto mendongak. "Sudah kubilang mereka tidak tau apa-apa jadi jangan dengarkan." lanjut Sasuke. "Aku jatuh dari tangga karna kurang hati-hati, bukan karna kau Naruto." tambahnya.

"Tapi.."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu." potong Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh." sanggah Naruto.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya tidak bodoh." cibir Sasuke.

"Dan hanya orang sombong yang menganggap dirinya pintar." Naruto jadi kesal gara-gara dikatai bodoh terus-terusan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, Naruto."

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Sasuke." Naruto mencak-mencak tidak terima. Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Begitu mudahnya mengalihkan perhatian si bocah rubah itu. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau tadi dia begitu sedih.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapat seorang teman. Teman yang mau menerimanya, meski orang lain menjauhinya. Teman yang tidak peduli pada perkataan orang bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pembawa sial.

Demi Kami-_sama_ yang menciptakan bumi dan langit, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia akan melakukan segala cara agar persahabatannya dengan Sasuke tidak rusak.

_Flashback off_

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Saphire-nya menatap kosong pada jalanan yang tampak sepi. Tidak banyak yang berlalu-lalang di rumah sakit ini karena hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi. Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Bagaimana ini? Hinata-_chan_?" suaranya terdengar serak. Hinata yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya sambil membawa payung, hanya diam.

"Padahal dulu meskipun kami sering bertengkar dan memperebutkan sesuatu, dia tidak pernah semarah ini." Naruto menengok pada Hinata, "Sasuke..pasti membenciku." tampak senyum pahit tergambar di wajah yang biasanya sumringah itu. Hinata melihat tetesan air mata dari saphire Naruto. Meski bercampur dengan air hujan, tapi Hinata tau kalau Naruto sedang menangis.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Nanti Naruto-_kun_ masuk angin." utarnya sambil memayungi Naruto yang basah kuyub. Hinata menatap iba sosok yang tampak begitu rapuh di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda raven duduk termangu di sisi ranjang pasien. Posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah dari saat dia datang kemari. Juga tidak beranjak barang sejenak pun dari ruangan ini. Dia tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang masih memakai kaos dengan noda darah mengering dimana-mana. Bahkan dia lupa kalau dirinya belum makan sejak kemarin. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Sakura. Sakura. Dan Sakura.

Hatinya mulai digerogoti perasaan takut. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak pernah bangun lagi? Seperti di film-film atau cerita romance, meski Sakura telah sadar bagaimana jika dia mengalami amnesia dan tidak ingat padanya? Bukankah dokter Tsunade bilang kepalanya mengalami benturan. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi? Entah sejak kapan gadis pink itu telah menduduki posisi yang sangat penting di hatinya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk yang melintas dibenaknya. Dia meyakinkan pada dirinya kalau Sakura pasti baik-baik saja. Diangkatnya tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin dan digenggamnya. Ia tempelkan telapak tangan mungil itu di keningnya, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan kepada gadis pinky itu.

**Cklek**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki ruangan yang serba putih itu. Sorot matanya tampak sedih menyaksikan gadis yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Dia buru-buru datang ke rumah sakit setelah mengetahui Sakura kecelakaan. Sebelumnya Gaara merasa aneh karena Sakura yang tidak masuk sekolah. Dia merasa khawatir dan menelpon ke ponselnya. Tapi yang mengangkat adalah Sasuke dan dia mengatakan kalau Sakura mengalami kecelakaan.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. Dia tepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendongak.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn." hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Gaara tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia alihkan jade-nya pada gadis yang tengah terbaring. Gadis itu tampak pucat. Terdapat balutan perban dimana-mana. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Sakura. Betapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu berantakan. Pikirnya.

Jingga mengisi langit senja di Konoha. Seorang pemuda _emo_ dengan pemuda bertato '_ai_' tengah duduk sambil menunggu seorang gadis membuka matanya. Tak peduli pada tubuh yang telah pegal karna selama berjam-jam tidak merubah posisi.

"Nenek tua pembohong. Dia bilang Sakura akan segera sadar, tapi hingga saat ini dia tidak bangun juga." gerutu Sasuke. Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali Sasuke menggerutukan hal yang sama.

"Nghh.." terdengar lenguhan dari Sakura, dan Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura menggenggam sekilas tangannya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk pada Sakura. Gaara pun ikut berdiri saat melihat gerakan dari Sakura.

"Aku akan panggil dokter." serunya kemudian keluar kamar.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Menampakkan emerald yang sejak kemarin terpejam. Pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pemuda _emo_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lega, senang bercampur rindu. Entahlah, Sakura tak dapat menjabarkannya. Emerald-nya menyipit membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pemuda raven itu. Sakura mengernyit.

"La..par..." serunya. Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Kemudian terkekeh. Bagaimana mungkin kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh orang yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan adalah 'lapar'.

"Dasar kau, membuatku khawatir saja." direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih di hadapannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah." gumamnya. Berulang-ulang kali pemuda itu mengucapkan kata itu. Sakura merasakan bahu kirinya basah.

"Sa-suke..." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya saat melihat onyx yang basah oleh air mata.

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan lihat!" seru pemuda itu. "Benar-benar memalukan." lanjutnya.

Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu Sasuke kemudian perlahan melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mendekap tubuh kekar itu. Sasuke tampak kaget namun kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ehem." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat seorang wanita pirang dengan jas dokter dan seorang perawat berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja ya." wanita itu menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tidak senang pada sang dokter. "Kau mengganggu Tsunade _baa_-_san_." utarnya.

"Kasar sekali ucapanmu tuan muda." dia menjitak kecil kepala pantat ayam Sasuke. "Minggirlah, aku harus memeriksa gadis-mu ini." tambahnya. Sasuke cemberut dan dengan sangat tidak rela turun dari atas ranjang kemudian berdiri di samping Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-_blushing_ ria saat mendengar kata 'gadis-mu' dari mulut Tsunade.

Dokter cantik itu membaringkan Sakura dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Kondisinya stabil. Hanya tinggal menyembuhkan luka luarnya saja. Mungkin dua tiga hari dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." jelas sang dokter. Sasuke dan Gaara menghela napas lega. Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Tsunade pamit. Kini tinggallah tiga makhluk dalam ruangan itu. Sakura yang duduk di atas ranjang, Sasuke berdiri di sisinya dan Gaara yang duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Aku harus pulang." ucap Gaara memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Gaara tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, kasian _baa_-_san_ sendirian di rumah." sahutnya.

"Begitu." Sakura tampak kecewa.

"Hei jangan murung begitu. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Lagipula ada Sasuke yang menemanimu kan." pemuda itu melirik Sasuke yang merengut. Gaara mengelus pucuk merah muda Sakura sebelum dia pamit pulang. Sakura memerhatikan punggung Gaara yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan si panda." sindir Sasuke. Terdengar sekali adanya ketidaksukaan dari nada bicaranya. Sakura memerhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Dulu kami sekelas, makanya jadi dekat. Dia sangat baik padaku. Selalu membantuku belajar, selalu ada setiap kali aku sedang susah. Aku..."

"Sudah, sudah. Kita bicara yang lain saja." potong Sasuke semakin kesal. Kau cemburu eh, Sasuke?

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn." respon Sasuke. Dia masih kesal.

"Aku lapar." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membelikanmu bubur." Sasuke hendak beranjak, namun segera dihentikan Sakura.

"Aku ingin makan ramen." serunya.

"Apa? Orang sakit tidak boleh makan ramen Sakura." larang Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin makan ramen Sasuke." Sakura merajuk.

"Tidak. Makan yang lain saja." titah Sasuke.

"Aku mau ramen."

"Ngotot sekali sih. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Tapi aku mau ramen." Sakura masih ngotot.

"Makan bubur saja." Sasuke juga tidak kalah ngotot.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membelikanku makan?" kesal Sakura.

"Tidak kalau itu ramen." keukeuh Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku minta belikan Gaara-_kun_ saja. Dia pasti mau membelikannya untukku." Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja samping ranjang.

"Panda kan baru saja pulang dari sini. Kau tidak kasihan menyuruhnya bolak-balik."

"Gaara pasti tidak akan menolak jika aku minta tolong padanya. Dia kan baik sekali padaku." seperti tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura mulai menekan tombol di ponselnya mencari nomor Gaara.

**Sreet**

Sasuke merebut ponsel Sakura dari tangannya.

"Ya sudah akan kubelikan." dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti kemauan Sakura. Daripada dia harus meminta pada Gaara.

"_Arigatou_..." Sakura tersenyum senang. Tentu saja niatnya untuk menelpon Gaara hanyalah pura-pura. Dia tidak mungkin tega menyuruh Gaara kembali lagi ke sini hanya karna keinginan egoisnya. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk memaksa Sasuke. Karena dia tau Sasuke pasti kesal jika dia menyebut nama Gaara. Dasar usil kau, Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaaa...kenyang sekali." Sakura meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen yang baru saja ditandaskannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat puas setelah memakan ramen.

"Makanmu benar-benar banyak ya, pinky. Apa benar kau ini sedang sakit?" cibir Sasuke. Pasalnya mangkuk ramen itu benar-benar bersih tak bersisa.

"Aku sangat lapar. Saat aku tidak sadarkan diri aku melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh di alam mimpi Sasuke." kilah Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar alasan yang tidak masuk akal dari Sakura.

"Dan kenapa kau harus minta ramen sih. Kau seperti Naruto saja." saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, mimik Sasuke berubah. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menyadarinya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Saat itu dia terlihat sangat marah." tanya Sakura ingin tau. Karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menyinggung perasaan pemuda rubah itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Sudah, tidak usah membicarakannya." Sasuke mengambil nampan makan Sakura kemudian meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura untuk memberikan obat padanya.

"Setelah ini kau harus tidur. Aku akan ada di sini untuk menemanimu." terang Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang Sasuke. Kau juga butuh istirahat." tolak Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah."

"Aku tidak suka penolakan, pinky."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan tetap di sini." karena Sasuke yang bersikeras tidak mau pulang akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan mengiyakan kemauannya.

"Tapi setidaknya bersihkanlah dirimu. Kau tampak berantakan." pinta Sakura. "Lihat. Wajahmu kusam." Sakura mengusap pipi porselen Sasuke, "Rambutmu kusut." kini dia menjumput rambut _emo_-nya yang berantakan, "Dan lihat bajumu ini, penuh dengan noda darah." yang terakhir Sakura menyentuh kaos Sasuke yang terdapat noda darah mengering dimana-mana.

Sasuke menilik penampilannya. Memang dirinya bisa dikatakan seperti gembel sekarang ini. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dia yang biasanya selalu terlihat tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Juugo membawakan pakaian untukku."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya dan memencet tombol, menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang perawat tengah membebatkan perban pada lengan seorang gadis, setelah tadi selesai mengganti perban di kepala merah mudanya. Sakura sedikit meringis saat tanpa sengaja lukanya tersentuh oleh sang perawat.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura saat perawat itu selesai membalut lukanya. Sang perawat tersenyum kemudian permisi dari sana.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri dekat jendela berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi dekat kasur pasien. Dia mengambil tangan Sakura dan mencium telapak tangannya kemudian menempelkannya di pipi. Sakura yang diperlakuan seperti itu hanya tertunduk dengan muka memerah. Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi hangat dari telapak tangan Sakura. Tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya agar tak terdengar pemuda raven itu.

'Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan. Kalau sampai aku mati karna serangan jantung, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku hantui. SHANNAROOO!' teriak _inner_-nya.

**Tok tok tok**

Si pengetuk pintu segera membuka pintu saat penghuni kamar mempersilahkan masuk.

"Hai." kini pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Gaara-_kun_." seru Sakura. Tampak sekali kalau dia sangat senang melihat Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat sehat." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Oh iya, Kakashi-_sensei_ titip salam untukmu. Saat tau kau kecelakaan dia sangat khawatir." imbuhnya.

"Benarkah? Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya. Sepertinya aku akan selalu merepotkannya ya, hehehe." Sakura menggaruk kepala berperbannya yang tak gatal.

"Hm. Dan ini bunga dari Ino. Dia tidak bisa datang karna harus menjaga toko jadi menitipkannya padaku." Gaara memberikan sebuket mawar pink pada Sakura.

"Wah cantik sekali." Sakura memandang takjup pada objek yang ia pegang. Dia melihat sebuah kartu terselip di antara bunga-bunga. Diambilnya kartu tersebut dan dibacanya.

.

_Cepatlah sembuh, jidat. Sekolah terasa sepi tanpamu._

_._

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat tapi sarat akan perhatian. Sakura tersenyum. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena ternyata banyak sekali yang peduli padanya. Gaara dan Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis. Melihat gadis itu bahagia membuat hati mereka terasa hangat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Sakura berubah murung. Hal itupun tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke dan Gaara yang memang selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Naruto. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya." utar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus memedulikannya? Gara-gara dia kau jadi seperti ini pinky." Sasuke jadi kesal karna Sakura yang tiba-tiba membicarakan Naruto. Gaara hanya diam.

"Naruto pasti memiliki alasan. Lagipula dia pasti tidak sengaja mendorongku saat itu." sanggah Sakura. Sasuke jadi kesal karna Sakura malah membela Naruto.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin tau apa alasannya." sambung Sakura. Dia tertunduk. Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya diam. Dia tau percuma saja berdebat dengan Sakura karna gadis itu pasti akan selalu membantah. Kesunyian menyerang mereka untuk beberapa saat, hingga terdengarlah suara ketukan.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." seru Sakura. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis indigo.

"Hai _minna_. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian." gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kemarilah." pinta Sakura.

"Aku kemari untuk mengantar seseorang. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertemu denganmu, sampai-sampai memintaku untuk menemaninya." terang Hinata. Sakura mengernyit saat Hinata keluar dan kembali masuk dengan menggandeng seseorang yang tengah menundukkan kepala durennya. Sakura terbelalak. Sedangkan Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu Sakura-_chan_." kata Hinata.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Sakura menggenggam tangannya sebelum dia berhambur dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Naruto. Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya Sasuke." ucap Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak tidak rela, namun akhirnya menyerah juga dengan kemauan gadis pink itu. Dia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura, diikuti oleh Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya. Hinata yang yang masih berada di sana menepuk bahu Naruto dan mengelusnya sebelum akhirnya ikut keluar dan menutup pintu.

Kini tinggallah Sakura dan Naruto dalam ruangan itu. Naruto masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kemarilah Naruto." suruh Sakura. Naruto mendongak. Dia berjalan mendekat saat melihat Sakura turun dari ranjang. Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Sakura menatap Naruto yang kembali tertunduk.

**Buaagh**

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur. Naruto mengelus pipinya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku rasa pukulanku itu masih belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Naruto." ujar Sakura kemudian kembali duduk di ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto beridiri dan menyeka bibirnya yang terasa perih. Ada noda darah menempel di jempolnya. Wah tenagamu sungguh luar biasa ya Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura. Hatinya sedikit terasa lega setelah memukul Naruto barusan.

"Aku...ingin minta maaf padamu Sakura-_chan_." jawab Naruto kembali menundukkan kepala blondenya.

"Memang seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku, Naruto. Kau tau, aku sangat marah. Kau membakar bonekaku dan membuat tubuhku ini penuh dengan luka." jelas Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto kembali meminta maaf. Tampak sekali wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aku sedih Naruto." Naruto mendongak. Kini Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku telah menyakiti hatimu? Atau aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu tersinggung? Sehingga kau sangat marah padaku." lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku...aku cemburu padamu..." jelas Naruto.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Menatap aneh pada Naruto.

"Ah..bukan, bukan. Bukan cemburu yang seperti itu maksudku." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Meralat perkataannya. Ekspresi Sakura berubah lega. Tak dapat dipungkiri memang, kalau sesaat lalu pikiran negatif menyergap otak pas-pasannya. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Naruto itu _yaoi_.

"Aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama sejak dulu. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seorang teman. Dia adalah teman pertamaku dan satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Saat semua orang membenci dan menjauhiku, dia tidak melakukannya. Dia menerimaku apa adanya tanpa peduli orang akan ikut membencinya atau tidak." cerita Naruto.

"Lalu semuanya berubah saat dia mengenalmu. Dia tidak pernah mau ikut saat kuajak pergi. Dia lebih memilih makan siang bersamamu. Dan dia juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganmu daripada denganku. Itu membuatku marah. Aku merasa Sasuke bukan lagi Sasuke yang kukenal. Aku merasa kaulah yang telah merubahnya. Aku jadi semakin marah padamu." jelas Naruto.

"Begitukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Sepertinya aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk ya." komentar Sakura. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Tidak Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Ini murni dari diriku. Kau tau, dengan timbulnya perasaan sayang maka akan timbul persaaan benci."

"Apa itu artinya kau membenciku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya cemburu karena Sasuke yang lebih perhatian padamu." sangkal Naruto. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara sikapku kau jadi terluka. Aku hanya terlalu menyayaginya. Itu membuatku jadi egois." terang Naruto.

Tanpa mereka ketahui tiga makhluk yang tadi meninggalkan kamar ternyata tidak pergi. Mereka berada di luar kamar dan mendengar semua percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Hinata yang duduk di kursi tunggu dan Gaara yang berdiri di seberangnya. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Dan terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menceritakannya padaku. Dengan begini aku jadi tau kalau kau tidak membenciku."

"Apa kau masih mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tentu saja Naruto-_kun_." jawab Sakura. "Emm, tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Tidak. Aku senang. Aku senang sekali Sakura-_chan_."

"Memang benar seperti yang aku kira." timpal Sakura. Naruto mengernyit. "Kalau Naruto adalah orang yang baik." Sakura tersenyum. Naruto yang merasa terharu tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya dan akhirnya menangis.

'Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_. Terima kasih.' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke membantu Sakura turun dari ranjang. Hari ini tepat 4 hari Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit dan dia dinyatakan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit karena lukanya yang sudah mulai mengering. Meski masih ada perban di kening lebarnya dan beberapa balutan di lengan dan lututnya, tapi Sakura sudah merasa sehat jadi tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit lagi.

"Sudah?" tanya seseorang saat Sakura yang dibantu Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini panda. Aku bisa menjaga Sakura." sela Sasuke. Rupanya rasa tidak sukanya pada Gaara masih ada ya.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan moment apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura." timpal Gaara, sengaja membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Dan itu rupanya berhasil. Lihat saja muka masamnya itu. Dasar Gaara.

"Hai _minna_." sapa seseorang. Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Gaara menoleh.

"Hinata. Naruto-_kun_." seru Sakura saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_." sapa Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-_kun_. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Memang tidak bisa menggantikan Sasuke tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." ujar Sakura sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling lirik. Sedangkan Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat hadiah Sakura.

"Ah, ahahaha...Sakura-_chan_, aku senang kau perhatian padaku. Tapi..." Naruto tertawa garing. "Aku masih tertarik pada wanita."

"Eh?"

Sakura melihat pada hadiahnya. Rupanya yang dijadikan hadiah oleh Sakura adalah Gaara yang entah bagaimana sudah ada tali pita besar yang melingkari tubuhnya serta pita berbentuk kupu-kupu yang bertengger manis di kepala merahnya.

"Kukira kau menyukai laki-laki tampan seperti Sasuke, jadi kupikir kau akan senang jika aku memberikan Gaara-_kun_ padamu. Mereka kan sama-sama tampan." jelas Sakura tanpa dosa.

'Dia benar-benar berbahaya.' batin Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara bersamaan.

Hinata membantu Gaara melepaskan tali pita yang melilit tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Hn." jawab Gaara. Sepertinya dia syok karna hampir dijadikan cinderamata oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Sakura-_chan_, tapi kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah." utar Naruto. Mungkin mulai saat ini dia akan hati-hati pada Sakura.

"Begitu. Atau kau mau hadiah yang lain?" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba memikirkan kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu repot-repot Sakura-_chan_." tolak Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Kita harus segera pulang, pinky." potong Sasuke.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih kalian mau datang kemari." pamit Sakura. Dia rentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sebelum melepaskannya. Sakura kembali merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Naruto.

Naruto menyambut pelukan Sakura dengan merentangkan tangannya pula. Namun Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangan Sakura agar menyingkir, sehingga yang dipeluk Naruto adalah dirinya.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Teme." Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Sakura dalam radius kurang dari 5 meter." Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk mobil.

"Sampai jumpa teman-teman." pamit Sakura. Dia lambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil dan dibalas lambaian tangan pula oleh Gaara, Hinata dan Naruto.

.

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil diikuti olehku di belakangnya.

"Sasuke." panggilku. Namun yang dipanggil seperti tuli tanpa mau repot-repot menanggapi.

"Sasuke." aku menarik lengan Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku. Aku bingung karna sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Sasuke hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menanggapi celotahanku. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku lagi karena Sasuke tidak bergeming, menoleh pun tidak.

"Jawab aku Sasuke." aku jadi kesal karna Sasuke yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengan Naruto?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Apa maksud..."

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_kun_." lanjut Sasuke memotong ucapanku.

"Jadi kau marah karna aku memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –_kun_?" tanyaku, memastikan penyebab kediaman Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu." ucap Sasuke masih membuang muka.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu." ada apa sih dengannya?

"Aku mau kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-_kun_'." suruh Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" aku berusaha menolak.

"Kenapa? Kau melakukannya pada panda dan Naruto. Kenapa padaku tidak mau?" Sasuke terlihat semakin kesal menerima penolakan dariku.

"Itu..." ucapanku menggantung. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel –_kun_. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"Pokoknya panggil aku 'Sasuke-_kun_'." titahnya. "Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku pantat ayam. Panggil aku 'Sasuke-_kun_'.

"Apa sih, kau saja selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan preman pinky." aku jadi kesal karna sikapnya yang semaunya itu. Kenapa sih hanya masalah memanggil nama saja bisa ribut begini?

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku memanggilmu 'Sakura-_chan_'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku mau kau berhenti memanggilku pinky atau preman pinky. Aku mau kau memanggilku 'Sakura-_chan_'." tantangku.

"Sakura-_chan_." panggil Sasuke. Aku melongo. Dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"S-stop! Panggil aku pinky saja." suruhku. Kenapa terdengar begitu aneh saat Sasuke yang mengatakannya.

Kulihat Sasuke merengut. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Apa susahnya sih memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_kun_?" dia kembali membuang muka. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun_'." aku memilih mengalah dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Sasuke." Sasuke men-_deathglare_-ku. "-_kun_." sambungku.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Karna selama tiga hari ini kau sudah merawattku dengan baik." aku tersenyum. Memang, selama tiga hari di rumah sakit Sasuke dengan telaten merawatku. Tanpa mengeluh, dia menuruti semua kemauanku meski permintaanku aneh-aneh. Dan jangan lupakan juga dia yang harus sembunyi-sembunyi saat aku meminta hal yang bertentangan dengan larangan dokter.

"Hanya ucapan terimakasih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" aku mengernyit.

"Setidaknya beri aku imbalan." aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Lagi-lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau imbalan apa?"

"Cium aku." emeraldku membulat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku..." aku jadi gelagapan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus puncak merah mudaku kemudian berjalan hendak masuk ke dalam mansion.

Aku menarik lengannya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi putihnya. Tampak dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_." ujarku. Aku menundukkan kepala menahan malu.

Kurasakan tangan kekar merangkum kedua pipiku dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Dapat kulihat onyx Sasuke menatapku lembut. Dia dekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak di antara kami. Hanya kecupan singkat, karena setelah itu dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Dengan menggandeng tanganku dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu, pipiku yang sejak tadi merona kini semakin memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Drap drap drap**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seorang pemuda raven dengan wajah sumringah berjalan terburu-buru. Wajahnya kian sumringah kala melihat seorang gadis musim semi yang tengah asik dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan dengan satu gerakan, dia memutar tubuh gadis itu-..

"Kyaaaa..."

-dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, pantat ayam." gerutu gadis itu.

"Pinky. Aku bahagia. Bahagia sekali." si pemuda _emo_ itu membawa gadis dipelukannya berputar-putar bersamanya. Gadis yang dipanggil pinky berpegangan pada bahu pemuda itu agar tidak jatuh. Pemuda itu berhenti berputar dan memandang sang gadis. Kentara sekali kalau wajahnya diliputi kebahagiaan.

"Ada denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Sasuke mendudukkan gadis itu di atas meja makan.

"Kau tau Sakura. Aku memenangkan kontes seni. Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan si muka pucat. Ahahaha..." Sasuke merangkum wajah Sakura dan menggeleng-gelengkannya. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Oh, kontes seni yang kau ikuti sebulan lalu?" Sakura meyakinkan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Selamat ya Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura turut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Sepertinya kau gembira sekali ya Uchiha.

Sakura turun dari meja dan menghampiri panci kare yang bertengger di atas kompor. Sambil mengaduk-aduk isinya ia bertanya, "Memang lukisan seperti apa yang kau ikut sertakan?"

"Kau akan tau besok." jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit, memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus besok?"

"Karna lukisanku dipajang di aula sekolah. Dan besok semua orang akan menyaksikannya." jelasnya antusias. Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke yang seperti ini benar-benar mirip anak kecil, pikirnya.

"Pinky." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat?" dia menyeringai.

"Hadiah?"

"Hn."

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, bahkan semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

"Haah..haah...haah...staminamu ternyata kuat juga ya pinky. Aku sudah kelelahan dan kau masih segar bugar begitu." Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ini sih belum seberapa Sasuke. Untuk menjadi profesional kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Ayo, jangan loyo begitu." seru Sakura sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku lelah. Lihat, tubuhku sudah penuh luka begini." rajuk Sasuke sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Sakura berkacak pinggang.

'Dasar pangeran manja.' batinnya. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang mau belajar sepatu roda. Masa begini saja sudah menyerah." ujarnya. Ya, Sasuke meminta Sakura mengajarinya bermain sepatu roda sebagai ucapan selamat atas kemenangannya, dan Sakura bersedia mengajarinya. Kini mereka sedang berada di Konoha's Park untuk berlatih sepatu roda. Memang bukan hal yang mudah. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal karna sedari tadi dia jatuh melulu.

"Susah sekali pinky." dumel Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Baru sekali belajar mana mungkin langsung bisa. Kau harus berlatih setiap hari." bujuk Sakura karena Sasuke yang mulai ngambek.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kualitas sepatu rodanya yang buruk. Juugo pasti salah pilih sepatu roda." Sasuke malah mengkambing hitamkan sepatu roda yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan sepatu rodanya Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Kalau kau berlatih setiap hari pasti kau akan mahir menggunakan sepatu roda. Soalnya aku juga begitu." terang Sakura.

"Kau akan mengajariku?" rajuk Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajari Sasuke-_kun_ setiap hari." Sakura tersenyum, "Kita belajar lagi ya." bujuknya. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum karna bujukannya berhasil. Dia sudah mulai hapal dan terbiasa dengan sifat manja Sasuke. Untuk menghadapinya tidak bisa dengan cara kasar. Jadi dia harus pandai-pandai merayu agar pemuda itu mau menurut.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melipat tangan di dada. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu pinky." omel Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti, sejak istirahat hingga pulang sekolah Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau objek lukisanmu itu aku." gerutu Sakura. Dia ingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi.

_Flashback on_

Seorang gadis pink berjalan santai melewati koridor. Dengan _style_-nya yang seperti biasa yaitu celana training panjang yang ia dobel di dalam roknya dan sepatu roda yang dikenakannya. Dan jangan lupakan juga Kakashi yang beberapa menit lalu berkejar-kejaran dengannya karena dia yang melanggar peraturan.

Sakura melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dia merasa tak nyaman karna entah kenapa dia merasa semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Berbisik-bisik dan kerkasak-kusuk. Sakura menilik penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Setiap harinya dia selalu mengenakan kostum seperti ini dan selama ini tidak pernah ada yang protes, kecuali Kakashi tentu saja. Buru-buru dia berjalan agar segera sampai di kelas.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang lari-lari menghampirinya. Dia seperti orang yang sedang sekarat.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Ino.

"Apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ino menepuk kening lebar Sakura.

"_Ittai_...sakit Ino." Sakura mengelus jidatnya.

"Sini ikut aku." tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, dia langsung menarik tangan gadis musim semi itu dan membawanya pergi.

Langkah Ino terhenti di sebuah ruangan besar. Sakura bingung menyaksikan begitu banyak orang berada di sana, dan orang-orang langsung berkasak-kusuk saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Ino ada apa ini?" Sakura celingukan dan emeraldnya membulat sempurna saat menyaksikan objek yang tergantung manis di tengah aula.

Sakura menganga saat melihat potret dirinya dalam sebuah lukisan berukuran besar. Dirinya yang memakai celana training dan sepatu roda sedang melompat indah di udara. Dengan tambahan dua sayap di punggungnya. Memberikan kesan kalau dia sedang terbang di angkasa. Ekspresinya di lukisan itu pun tampak begitu bahagia.

"Psstt. Dia kan yang ada di lukisan itu." bisik sebuah suara.

"Benar. Dia siapanya Sasuke ya?" bisik suara yang lain.

Dan suara-suara yang lain membisikkan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda. Terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura malu dan dia jadi _bad mood_ sepanjang hari.

_Flashback off_

"Harusnya kau senang, aku menjadikanmu model lukisanku pinky." utar Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku menjadi bahan pembicaran semua orang, Sasuke." balas Sakura kesal.

"Mereka hanya kagum padamu." timpal Sasuke.

"Aku heran, kenapa lukisan itu bisa menang kontes sih? Memangnya tidak ada lukisan yang lebih bagus?" dumel Sakura. Dia memang benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa lukisan Sasuke bisa menang kontes. Apanya yang bagus sih dari lukisan itu. Dengan dirinya sebagai objek. Meski harus dia akui kalau dia tampak cantik di lukisan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke melukis.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau punya koneksi di sana, jadi kau bisa menang." selidik Sakura.

"Enak saja. Aku menang dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Mereka menyukai lukisanku. Katanya lukisanku mampu menggambarkan kecantikan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." kilah Sasuke.

"Itu karna kau yang melukis Sasuke-_kun_." sangkal Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau memang cantik Sakura. Sangat cantik." puji Sasuke. Diambilnya tangan mungil gadis itu dan diciumi satu per satu jari-jarinya. Kemudian dia tempelkan di pipi porselennya. Mendapat perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja Sakura merona. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Sudah sampai Sasuke-_sama_." interupsi Juugo. Sasuke turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Sakura. Dengan menggandeng Sakura, pemuda itu mengajaknya memasuki mansion.

Sakura ikut menghentikan langkah saat kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan dan ekspresinya menegang. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan bisa dia lihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia mengernyit. Pasalnya Sakura belum pernah melihat orang tersebut. Lalu mata klorofilnya membulat sempurna saat Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kata.

"_Tou_-_san_..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

gimana? apa bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian? atau malah cerita ny gaje?

chapter ini aku terinspirasi dari komik ku yg berjudul **Milk Crown H by Aqua Mizuto**. aku suka bgt sm komik itu, maski udh aku baca berulang2 kali gk pernah bosen. selain itu tokoh cowok ny jg cakep2, hihihi

mgkn segitu aja ngebacot ny, makasih udh mw review fic ku dan untuk silent readers makasih udh mau baca fic abal ini :)

akhir kata..

sampai jumpa di chap depan, tp gk janji bakal kilat :)

RnR pliss :D


	7. Chapter 7

hai minna

maa beribu maaf kalo apdetnya molor bgt. Kemaren aku sibuk bgt ngerjain skripsi dan mesti mempersiap kn tetek bengek buat seminar hasil jd gk sempet buka2 FF apa lg apdet.

aku bersyukur bgt aku skrg aku bisa apdet, tapi maaf ya kali ini aku gk bisa membalas reviews dr kalian, aku bener2 harus nyuri2 waktu buat ngelanjutin fic ini jd maaf ya aku gk bisa bls reviews kalian.

tapi aku baca kok semua reviews dari kalian dan seperti biasa aku selalu ketawa sendiri tiap kali baca ny, hehehe

untuk lain kali aku usaha kn membalas semua review kalian kalo ada kesempatan. sekali lg gomen ne ber-_ojigi_

oke mari kita kembali ke cerita :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alay, norak, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Sakura ikut menghentikan langkah saat kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan dan ekspresinya menegang. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan bisa dia lihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia mengernyit. Pasalnya Sakura belum pernah melihat orang tersebut. Lalu mata klorofilnya membulat sempurna saat Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kata.

"_Tou_-_san_..."

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Pria itu berbalik, mungkin karna mendengar derap langkahku dan Sasuke. Dapat terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa. Tidak tua tapi juga tidak bisa disebut masih muda. Mungkin seusia dengan ayahku. Garis wajahnya tegas dan tatapan matanya tajam. Sama seperti tatapan Sasuke. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Pandangannya terlihat waspada. Aku bingung, kenapa ekspresinya begitu tegang? Jika memang benar dia adalah ayahnya seharusnya dia senang kan. Tapi kenapa sikapnya begitu defensif.

"Sasuke. Kau baru pulang? Dari mana saja kau?" sapa pria itu.

"Apa yang _Tou_-_san_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ini kan rumahnya, wajar saja kalau dia di sini. Pertanyaanmu tidak sopan untuk seorang ayah Sasuke.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?" jawab pria tadi tak kalah sinis. Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa suasananya sangat tidak mengenakkan? Aku memandang Sasuke dan ayahnya bergantian. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa karna aku sendiri tidak paham dengan situasi ini.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak tau _Tou_-_san_ masih ingat kalau punya rumah." dengan sinis pula Sasuke menimpali.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihat ayahmu ini pulang." itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak sama sekali." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu pada ayahmu." tegurku karna merasa ucapan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan.

"Siapa perempuan ini?" perhatian ayah Sasuke beralih padaku. Mati kau Sakura, sekarang dia memandangmu dengan mata elangnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Sasuke." potongku sambil memegang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. "Saya Haruno Sakura. Pelayan baru di rumah ini. _Yoroshiku ne_." aku ber-_ojigi_ memperkenalkan diri.

"Pelayan? Kau menjalin hubungan dengan pelayan?" selidik ayah Sasuke. Aku baru saja akan menyangkal jika tidak segera dipotong oleh omongan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan _Tou_-_san_ peduli? Bukankah _Tou_-_san_ tidak pernah mau tau dengan apa yang kulakukan. Lalu kenapa sekarang peduli dengan siapa aku menjalin hubungan?" pertanyaan Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti sindiran bagiku. Aku merasa suasananya semakin tegang.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke!" nada suara ayah Sasuke meninggi.

"Kenapa? Apa _Tou_-_san_ juga akan mengusirku dari rumah ini jika aku tidak menuruti kemauan _Tou_-_san_? Seperti yang _Tou_-_san_ lakukan pada _Nii_-_san_." sindir Sasuke. Hey, adakah yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari situasi ini?

"Itachi pergi atas kemauannya sendiri." sanggah sang ayah.

"Tapi _Tou_-_san_ yang membuat _Nii_-_san_ pergi dari rumah ini." bentak Sasuke.

Ekspresi ayah Sasuke menegang. Sepertinya ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya terkesiap.

"Kalau saja _Tou_-_san_ tidak memaksakan keegoisan _Tou-san_, _Nii-san_ tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini dan aku tetap akan bersama _Nii-san_ sekarang." Sasuke beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_." aku membungkuk pada ayah Sasuke kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Aku berlari-lari kecil menyamakan langkahku dengan Sasuke yang lebar-lebar. Dia bahkan menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus saat melangkah.

**Bruaaak**

Aku terkejut saat Sasuke menendang kasar pintu kamar kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang _king size_-nya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Perlahan aku berjalan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di sisinya. Kuamati ekspresinya. Ada guratan kesedihan dan kemarahan menjadi satu diwajah porselennya. Alisnya berkerut dan pandangannya kosong ke dapan.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilku sambil menyentuh tangannya. Kugenggam erat tangan itu saat kusarakan tangan tersebut gemetar. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tau kalau Sasuke pasti sedang kacau.

"Ada apa?" ragu-ragu aku bertanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." lanjutku. Aku tidak mau memaksa Sasuke kalau dia tidak mau bercerita, karna aku tau Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah menceritakan hal-hal pribadi pada orang lain.

"Aku membencinya." gumam Sasuke. Aku tercengang. Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Kenapa dia bicara begitu?

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu..."

"Dia yang membuat _Nii-san_ pergi dari rumah ini." potong Sasuke, "Kalau bukan karna keegoisannya, aku tidak akan berpisah dengan _Nii-san_." lanjutnya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, karna sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa kakakmu pergi dari rumah Sasuke-_kun_?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum bersuara.

"Saat itu aku masih kelas 2 SMP. _Nii-san_ sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. _Nii-san_ akan sekolah kedokteran karena saat masih kecil dia bilang dia ingin membuat orang bahagia dengan menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tapi mimpi itu harus dilupakannya karna _Tou-san_ menyuruhnya masuk sekolah bisnis supaya nantinya bisa memimpin perusahaan _Tou-san_." jeda sejenak. Sasuke menghela napas. Aku masih khusyuk mendengarkan.

"Sejak dulu _Nii-san_ selalu menuruti semua kemauan _Tou-san_, sehingga dia tidak menolak ketika disuruh sekolah bisnis. Saat itu _Nii-san_ memiliki seorang kekasih. Namanya Shion. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Kalau saja dia bukan pacar _Nii-san_ pasti aku sudah mengejarnya."

Aku terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "Jangan tertawa, aku serius." kesal Sasuke.

"_Gomen_." aku menahan tawa, "Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya, mengingat kau selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." cibirku. Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau dia bukan pacar _Nii-san_ aku pasti mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karna aku tidak mau merusak hubunganku dengan _Nii-san_. Itachi-_nii_ dan Shion sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih SMA. Bagaimana bisa aku merebutnya. Lagipula saat itu aku masih SMP." jelas Sasuke. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi.

"Suatu hari _Nii-san_ mengajak Shion kerumah untuk diperkenalkan pada _Tou-san_. Tapi ternyata _Tou-san_ tidak merestui hubungan mereka karna Shion hanyalah anak dari seorang buruh pabrik." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Apa mereka putus?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui _Tou-san_."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" aku tidak mengerti.

"_Nii-san_ memang mengatakan kalau dia putus dengan Shion. Tapi aku tau kalau diam-diam dia masih menjalin hubungan dengannya." terang Sasuke. Aku ber-oh.

"Lalu sebulan kemudian tersiar kabar kalau Shion ditemukan meninggal karna bunuh diri dikamarnya."

**Deg**

Jantungku mencelos mendengarnya. Bunuh diri? Bukankah tidak ada masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Lalu kenapa Shion harus bunuh diri?

"Tidak ada yang tau motif sebenarnya kenapa Shion bunuh diri. Semuanya begitu samar." Sasuke seperti tau pertanyaan dalam kepalaku. "Saat mendengar berita itu Nii-san sangat shock. Dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau bicara, dan tidak pernah pergi kuliah. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengurung diri dikamar." lanjut Sasuke.

"Malam itu aku pergi kekamar Nii-san. Berniat untuk membujuknya agar mau makan. Tapi dia tidak ada disana. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah pesan darinya." Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Dia berikan kertas itu padaku. Kubaca isinya setelah menerimanya dari Sasuke.

.

_Baka-otouto, maaf. Aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Itachi._

_._

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Itachi. Jadi Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Mungkin egonya mulai berontak dengan semua kekangan yang didapat. Pertama dia harus melupakan mimpinya menjadi dokter. Lalu dia harus kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai. Kurasa itu tidak akan mudah bagi Itachi.

"Dari kecil kami selalu bersama. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku kalau _Nii-san_ akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Ini semua karna kakek sihir itu. Dia yang menyebabkan _Nii-san_ pergi. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Sasuke berkata dengan gusar. Apa katanya? Kakek sihir?

"Sasuke kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahmu." tegurku. Aku sangat mengerti kalau Sasuke pasti marah pada ayahnya. Tapi aku tidak membenarkan sikapnya yang begitu kasar.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu membelanya pinky? Kau berpihak padanya ya?" Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Buka begitu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." ya..aku mengerti. Karna aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Meski alasanku membenci berbeda dengannya. "Tapi sikapmu tidak benar Sasuke. Kau harus tetap menghormatinya sebagai ayahmu."

"Dia tidak pernah menghargai kami sebagai anaknya, jadi kenapa aku harus menghormatinya." suara Sasuke meninggi. "Sejak Nii-san pergi aku sangat kesepian. Tidak ada yang menemaniku makan, membantuku mengerjakan PR, atau mendengarkan ceritaku saat aku sedang sedih ataupun kesal. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa membosankannya tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendiri? Aku hanya ditemani oleh pelayan dan para _bodyguard_. Dia memang memenuhi semua kebutuhan lahiriahku, tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Dia hanya memikirkan uang, status sosial, kedudukan..."

"Sssstt...sudah sudah." aku memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya yang mulai mengamuk. "Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini kan." kutepuk-tepuk dan kuelus punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merileks dan kurasakan dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Pinky." panggil Sasuke. Posisi mereka saat ini berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura.

"Hmm." respon Sakura. Dia membelai-belai rambut raven Sasuke.

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai?"

"Aku tidak pernah memakai parfum Sasuke-_kun_."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu sangat wangi Sakura. Aku suka." wajah Sakura merona mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Be-begitu.." dengan gugup Sakura menanggapi. Dirasakannya Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah dipeluk oleh seorang ibu. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana rasanya." gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Dia teringat ucapan Juugo yang mengatakan bahwa ibu Sasuke meninggal sehari setelah melahirkan Sasuke. Sakura jadi merasa iba saat mengingatnya.

"Tapi...aku suka setiap kali kau memelukku. Pelukanmu sangat hangat, dan aku merasa nyaman setiap kali kau memelukku seperti ini." imbuh Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Sakura tercenung, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke yang sangat manja ini disebabkan karna dia begitu merindukan kasih sayang. Terutama dari seorang ibu. "Dan satu hal lagi.." Sakura memasang telinga menanti kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dadamu ini sangat empuk Sakura." lanjut Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"_HENTAI_!"

**Buuaaaghh**

Sasuke terkapar di lantai karena mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura. Dia kemudian berdiri sambil mengelus pipinya. Sasuke memandang Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku, preman pinky?" dumel Sasuke.

"Karna kau sangat mesum pantat ayam." tunjuk Sakura tak kalah kesalnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggir kolam renang. Tadi saat Sakura hendak ke dapur untuk minum, dia melihat pria itu dan berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuknya.

Dengan membawa segelas coklat panas, Sakura menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Fukagu-_sama_." sapanya. Pria itu menoleh namun tidak menjawab sapaan Sakura.

"Saya bawakan coklat panas untuk anda. Silahkan diminum." Sakura kemudian meletakkan gelah coklat panas itu di meja yang berada di sisi kanan kursi yang diduduki oleh Fugaku. Fugaku memandang sekilas gelas itu, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Bukankah disaat seperti ini kau seharusnya memberiku segelas kopi."

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit takjub karna Fugaku mau berbicara dengannya. Terus terang saja dia agak takut pada pria yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa coklat panas?" Fugaku bertanya.

"Malam-malam begini kopi tidak baik untuk pria berumur seperti anda Fugaku-_sama_." terang Sakura. "Ah..bukan berarti anda sudah tua." Sakura meralat ucapannya karna takut Fugaku salah paham.

"Kopi akan membuat anda insomnia Fugaku-_sama_. Jadi akan lebih baik jika anda meminum coklat panas. Setidaknya segelas coklat panas akan membuat perut anda hangat dan tidur anda akan nyenyak." Sakura menjelaskan. Meski dia tidak yakin apakah hasilnya akan sama, tapi itu selalu berhasil padanya.

Fugaku tidak menanggapi tapi dia mengambil gelas coklat itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Sakura tersenyum senang karna setidaknya tuannya itu tidak membuang minuman yang telah dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan." respon Fugaku singkat.

'Mirip Sasuke.' batin Sakura. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Apa bocah sombong itu sudah tidur?" Fugaku buka suara.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ya, dia sudah tidur. Dan sebaiknya anda juga segera tidur Fugaku-_sama_. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda jika terlalu lama terkena angin malam."

"Hn."

'Benar-benar mirip Sasuke.' Sakura kembali membatin. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sakura ber-_ojigi_ kemudian meninggalkan Fugaku yang sepertinya masih belum mau pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda berjalan mendekat pada ranjang berukuran _king size_ setelah sebelumnya membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar tersebut. Dia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir pemuda raven yang masih terpejam itu. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu dikalukannya setiap pagi. Tentu saja atas perintah sang tuan.

Sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan pemuda raven itu dengan posisinya yang berada dibawah. Dengan ganas pemuda _emo_ itu mencium dan melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura tidak berontak, karena percuma saja jika dia melakukannya. Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia merasa puas mencium Sakura.

Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke saat dirasa lidah pemuda itu mulai bergerilya dalam mulutnya. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap tak bisa mengimbangi gerakan lidah Sasuke yang sangat brutal mengivansi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke terus mengisap dan melumat bibir Sakura. Dia baru melepaskan ciumannya saat Sakura mendorong halus tubuhnya karna merasa kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya Sasu..."

Perkataan Sakura tidak selesai karna Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya. Rupanya dia belum puas dengan ciuman selamat pagi yang baru saja didapatkannya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke kembali menginvansi isi mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa membalas dengan cara melumat dan menjilati bibir Sasuke yanag terasa lembut di bibirnya.

Sakura membuka emerald-nya saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Dengan napas yang masih terengah dia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat pemuda berhelaian raven itu memandang intens padanya. Rona merah di wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rasa malu yang kini menimpanya. Meski setiap hari melakukannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih belum bisa mengendalikan dentuman jantungnya yang sangat keras saat berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Aku suka saat kau malu-malu seperti itu, pinky." goda Sasuke. Dia kecup kembali bibir Sakura sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya. Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura mulai membereskan kamar Sasuke setelah memastikan pemuda itu benar-benar sedang mandi.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar Sasuke, Sakura turun untuk membuatkan sarapan. Tapi sebelumnya dia berniat membuatkan kopi untuk Fugaku terlebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana, tapi rasa takut yang sempat dirasakannya pada pria itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Sakura merasa bahwa Fugaku sebenarnya adalah orang yang lembut. Mungkin hanya sedikit kaku.

Sakura tengah menata makanan di atas meja ketika Sasuke mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sudah menjadi langganannya saat makan dan bersiap untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah disiapkan Sakura. Namun gerakannya terhenti demi melihat seseorang yang juga mendekati meja makan untuk kemudian duduk berseberangan dengannya. Wajah sumringah Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap saat melihat Fugaku yang mulai mengambil piring.

**Greeek**

Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sakura terkejut sekaligus heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Dia menoleh pada Fugaku. Pria itu menghentikan aksinya yang akan menyendok _yakimeshi_. Untuk beberapa saat dia tercenung. Pandangannya tampak kosong dan dia seperti tengah melamunkan sesuatu, namun kemudian dia kembali menyendok _yakimeshi_ dalam piringnya dan menyantapnya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas saat menyaksikan adegan itu.

.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kecil itu beradu dengan lantai di sepanjang koridor kelas yang lumayan ramai, menimbulkan ketukan kecil yang tak kentara karna teredam oleh berisiknya suara-suara para murid yang berada di sana. Maklum, sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Semua kegiatan belajar mengajar berhenti dan digantikan oleh kegiatan yang lain. Ada yang langsung ke kantin, ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan, ada yang pergi ke lapangan untuk sekedar menonton para anggota klub sepakbola latihan. Meski tak sedikit pula yang tetap berada di kelas karna malas kemana-mana atau karna mereka memang membawa bekal sendiri.

Berbeda halnya dengan gadis merah muda yang tengah berjalan ini. Dia tidak sedang menuju kantin, atau pun perpustakaan. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas 3A untuk menemui seseorang. Tuannya. Mungkin bisa disebut begitu karna sekarang dia bekerja sebagai pelayanannya.

**Greeek**

Si gadis membuka pintu kelas. Para penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahnya tapi hanya sekilas kemudian mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak banyak manusia yang berada di kelas itu, sehingga dengan mudah gadis pink itu menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Emerald-nya menangkap sosok yang tengah memandang keluar jendela sembil bertopang dagu. Terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ketika pemuda pirang di hadapannya terus berceloteh mengajaknya bicara.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_. Tumben kau datang kemari?" sapa pemuda jabrik itu ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hai Naruto-_kun_." sapanya.

Pemuda raven yang dari tadi melamun itu langsung menoleh karna mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya disebut oleh Naruto. Sepertinya radarnya sangat kuat jika menyangkut Sakura ya?

"Pinky. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda raven itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak persegi dengan bungkus berwarna biru kotak-kotak.

"Aku membawakan bento untukmu. Tadi pagi kau tidak makan apapun. Apa kau tidak lapar?" jelas gadis itu. Tanpa menunggu respon dari yang diajak bicara Sakura segera duduk di bangku kosong sebelah pemuda _emo_ itu kemudian membuka kotak bento yang dibawanya.

"Wah sepertinya enak. Boleh aku minta?" Naruto bersiap-siap mencomot telur dadar yang bertengger manis dalam kotak bento, namun sebuah pukulan di tangannya menghentkan aksinya.

"Kau baru saja makan denganku Naruto-_kun_. Biarkan Sasuke-_kun_ makan dulu." omel Hinata. Naruto cemberut dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipinya saja." gerutu Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Mereka sering bertengkar seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa Sakura justru merasa kalau mereka sangat cocok. Sakura menoleh pada pemuda yang sedari tadi diam.

"Makanlah Sasuke-_kun_." didekatkannya kotak bento itu pada Sasuke, namun pemuda itu masih tak bergeming.

"Ada apa? Mau kusuapi?" tawar Sakura karena Sasuke masih diam. Sasuke menggeleng kemudian mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan Sakura dan mulai memakan bentonya. Sakura memandang sendu padanya. 'Tumben dia menolek untuk kusuapi?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura menoleh karna sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Naruto dan Hinata memberinya kode agar menjauh dari Sasuke. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke sudut kelas agar bisa leluasa berbicara.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa dengan Teme? Seharian dia jadi pendiam, meski tidak bisa dikatakan kalau dia itu periang sih. Tapi hari ini dia sedikit aneh. Apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Sakura diam. 'Apa mungkin karna ayahnya?' pikirnya. "Aku tidak tau." itulah jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Wah dia tersedak. Apa karna kita membicarakannya ya?" komentar Naruto.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikannya minum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mulai menyantap kembali bekalnya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit di atas kotak bento setelah menandaskan seluruh isinya. Sakura tersenyum senang karna setidaknya selera makan Sasuke masih bagus.

"Wah, kau menghabiskannya tanpa menyisakannya untukku Teme. Benar-benar kau ini." gerutu Naruto karna dia tidak mendapat jatah bento yang dibawa Sakura.

"Sakura membuatkannya untukku. Aku tidak akan sudi membaginya untukmu." celetuk Sasuke. Dan sepertinya suasana hatinya mulai membaik.

"Dasar pelit kau!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, tidak memedulikan omelan Naruto.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." tawar Sakura mencoba menghibur Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang kesal berubah bahagia.

"Tidak perlu. Bekal buatanmu itu hanya boleh untukku saja. Kau tidak boleh membuatkannya untuk orang lain." larang Sasuke. Naruto kembali cemberut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. 'Sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah membaik.' batinnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke." Naruto kembali mengamuk, namun segera ditenangkan oleh Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah." Naruto menyerah. "Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti. Kita berempat. Pasti menyenangkan." usul Naruto antusias.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau."

"Ya sudah kalau Teme tidak mau kita pergi bertiga saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura, namun lagi-lagi disela oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kuijinkan Sakura pergi bersamamu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Naruto mulai kesal lagi.

"Apa kau lupa? Terakhir kali dia bersamamu, kau membuatnya celaka Naruto." sindir Sasuke. Naruto terkulai lemas.

"Teme, itu sudah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu dan kau masih mengungkitnya." kini nada suara Naruto terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya karna itu menyangkut keselamatan Sakura."

"Aku kan sudah bilang menyesal. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Tetap tidak kuijinkan Sakura pergi denganmu."

"Aaaahhhkkk!" Naruto mengacak rambut jabriknya frustasi, "Kenapa sih kau selalu memonopoli Sakura?"

"Pergi saja berdua dengan Hinata, tidak usah mengajak Sakura."

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Maaf Naruto-_kun_, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku ada keperluan lain sepulang sekolah nanti." tolak Sakura.

"Begitu...kalau begitu kita pergi berdua saja ya Hinata-_chan_." perhatian Naruto beralih pada Hinata.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Akan ada makan malam keluarga di rumah jadi aku harus membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan." tolak Hinata. Dia tertunduk dan ekspresinya berubah sedih. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata menyadari perubahan itu, namun dia tidak enak hati untuk bertanya.

Naruto mendecih. "Ya sudahlah aku akan pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu." Naruto berbalik hendak pergi.

"Daripada kau keluyuran tidak jelas lebih baik kau belajar Dobe. Asahlah otakmu yang tumpul itu. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa masuk kelas A dengan kemampuan otakmu itu." cibir Sasuke.

"Berisik!" teriak Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Dengan perasaan yang semakin kesal dia meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Klinting**

Seorang gadis pirang menoleh lonceng yang tergantung di pintu tokonya berbunyi. Dia meleparkan senyum kala melihat gadis bersurai merah muda tersenyum padanya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, jidat." seru gadis itu.

"Aku sudah janji akan membantumu, tidak mungkin aku tidak datang." timpal gadis bernama Sakura. Dia memang telah berjanji akan membantu temannya itu membereskan toko bunganya karna beberapa hari yang lalu toko itu baru saja direnovasi jadi masih sangat berantakan.

"Mana tuanmu itu? kukira kau akan datang bersamanya." tanya si gadis pirang karna tidak melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Aku tidak harus selalu bersamanya kan." sergah Sakura. "Jadi aku harus mulai darimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, kau tolong pindahkan kotak kardus itu ya. Hati-hati, itu barang pecah belah." Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat kardus yang dimaksud dengan hati-hati. Agak berat, mungkin isinya vas bunga.

"Tapi kau memang selalu bersamanya kan. Kalian seperti kembar siam yang sulit dipisahkan. Aku heran dia tidak memaksa ikut bersamamu, mengingat dia selalu memonopolimu." gadis bermata saphire itu melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak tau saja Ino. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk membujuknya. Aku harus mengatakan berulang-ulang kali kalau aku akan membantumu ditoko buku dan dia tetap tidak percaya. Dia selalu menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau aku mau menemui seorang laki-laki, makanya tidak mengijinkanny ikut." Sakura menghela napas, "Akhirnya dia baru mau percaya setelah aku mengatakan kalau dia boleh mengantar sampai depan tokomu dan memastikan aku masuk ke dalam toko." lanjut Sakura. Ino tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti akan menggerutu sepanjang hari jika harus menungguiku beres-beres. Aku sedang malas mendengar omelannya itu." Ino kembali tertawa. "Jangan tertawa Ino, itu tidak lucu." Sakura jadi kesal karna ditertawakan.

"Itu memang lucu Sakura. Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu ya. Sampai-sampai dia begitu berat meninggalkanmu." masih terkekeh Ino berkomentar.

"Itu tidak mungkin." sangkal Sakura. Ino terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku Ino." terang Sakura.

"Tapi...kenapa tidak mungkin? Dia selalu bersikap protektif padamu dan dia juga selalu memonopolimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan harus dengan ijinnya dan atas sepengetahuannya. Kau masih bilang tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu?" sanggah Ino.

"Itu karna aku pelayannya Ino. Dia hanya tidak ingin aku melalaikan tugasku." Sakura masih menyangkal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sikap manjanya? Dia sangat manja padamu kan." tukas Ino.

"Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Wajar saja jika dia manja." terang Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Ino. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Jadi jangan dibahas lagi, oke."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke kan." itu bukan pertanyaan.

**Deg**

Jantung Sakura mencelos demi mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Ino. Dia terdiam. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia selalu berdebar setiap kali bersama dengan Sasuke, dan dia akan sangat merindukannya jika tidak bertemu Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Apa mungkin karna dia menyukainya?

"Aku tidak tau Ino." hanya itu jawaban yang diberika Sakura. Ino mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tau?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya takut. Aku takut perasaanku ini akan menimbulkan suatu harapan yang akan membuatku kembali merasakan sakit."

"Ayolah Sakura, itu sudah sangat lama. Kau tidak mungkin seperti ini terus."

"Aku tau. Karna itu aku tidak mau berharap. Dan tentang perasaanku, mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Tapi tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku kalau Sasuke juga menyukaiku. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku kan." Sakura beranjak untuk membereskan barang-barang yang lainnya.

"Sakit hatimu itu telah menumpulkan kepekaanmu Sakura." komentar Ino. Sakura tidak menanggapi dan tetap membereskan barang-barang.

**Klinting**

Ino dan Sakura menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda raven memasuki toko. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Permisi. Aku mau membeli bunga." seru pemuda itu masih sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf tuan, hari ini kami tutup." koreksi Ino.

"Benarkah? Tapi tanda di depan bertuliskan buka makanya aku masuk." pemuda itu menunjuk tanda yang tergantung di pintu. Ino mengikuti arah tunjuk pemuda itu.

"Ah, pasti aku lupa menggantinya. Tapi hari ini kamu tutup tuan. Maaf." dengan sopan Ino menjelaskan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjual bungamu untukku? Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak sempat mencari toko bunga yang lain." jelas pemuda itu.

Ino merasa iba juga melihatnya. Pasti bunga itu untuk kekasihnya, pikir Ino.

"Baiklah tuan. Khusus untukmu kami akan menjualnya meski kami sedang tutup." seru Ino. "Nah, bungan apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Terimakasih nona. Aku ingin membeli sebuket mawar putih." jawab pemuda itu. Ino mengangguk kemudian meminta Sakura untuk membungkus buket mawar putih itu.

"Ini tuan." Sakura tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada si pembeli setelah pemuda itu membayar.

"Terimakasih nona. Emm...wajahmu tampak familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda bermata obsidian itu saat melihat Sakura.

"Sepertinya belum. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." sanggah Sakura.

"Hentikan tuan. Gadis ini sudah punya pacar. Dan dia akan sangat marah jika tau kau merayu pacarnya." sela Ino. Dia agak kesal karna tiba-tiba orang asing ini merayu sahabatnya dengan cara yang sangat ketinggalan jaman.

"Maaf kalau kau berpikir begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud merayunya. Hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf nona." pemuda itu meminta maaf pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Aku sudah sering dibilang begitu. Mungkin wajahku memang pasaran." Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak nyaman di sana.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terimakasih bunganya." pemuda raven itu kemudian pergi dan menghilang bersama mobil yang tadi dekendarainya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada pembeli Ino." tegur Sakura.

"Habis aku kesal. Cara merayunya itu benar-benar tidak elit Sakura."

"Memang cara merayu yang elit itu bagaimana Ino?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, ahaha.." Ino malah tertawa. Kontan saja Sakura juga ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Ino.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Fugaku di mansion Uchiha. Sakura sempat bertanya pada Kabuto apakah Fugaku akan lama di rumah atau tidak dan jawaban yang didapat adalah tidak tau. Karna memang jadwal Fugaku tidak menentu. Pria sibuk itu bisa tiba-tiba pergi ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama dan juga tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah. Tapi dia bisa mengatakan kalau kepulangannya kali ini adalah yang terlama karena biasanya Fugaku hanya pulang ke rumah paling lama dua hari kemudian pergi lagi dan entah kapan akan kembali.

Akhir-akhir ini ada hal yang selalu menggelayut dipikiran Sakura. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hubungan Sasuke dan ayahnya. Meski selama seminggu ini mereka kerap kali tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi tidak pernah ada interaksi di antara keduanya. Sasuke akan segera menghindar dan Fugaku sendiri memilih untuk diam.

Tapi satu hal yang disadari Sakura. Bahwa sebenarnya Fugaku tidaklah sedingin kelihatannya. Sakura kerap kali tidak sengaja memergokinya tengah melamun atau dengan khusyuk memandangi sesuatu seperti sebuah foto. Seperti saat ini. Sakura bermaksud memberikan coklat panas pada Fugaku namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti demi mendengar Fugaku yang berbicara.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya. Kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

'Dia bicara dengan siapa?' batinnya penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku gagal Mikoto. Aku tidak bisa merawat mereka dengan baik. Bahkan kini mereka membenciku." dia terdiam. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Mikoto?"

Demi Kami-_sama_. Saura berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini dia sedang melihat Fugaku menitikan air mata sambil menatap sebuah foto. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Sakura terenyuh. Dan Sakura bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan membuat Sasuke dan ayahnya berbaikan bagaimanapun caranya.

Perlahan Sakura berbalik dan pergi dari sana sebelum Fugaku menyadari kehadirannya. Niatnya untuk memberikan coklat panas ia urungkan dan dia kembali ke kamarnya setelah menghabiskan coklat itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sudah semakin pintar menggunakan sepatu roda ya Sasuke-_kun_." puji Sakura saat mereka sedang latihan di Konoha's Park. Seperti janjinya, Sakura memang mengajari Sasuke menggunakan sepatu roda dan sekarang dia sudah bisa menggunakannya.

"Tentu saja. Otakku yang jenius ini cepat menyerap pelajaran pinky. Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk mengaplikasikan apa yang kau ajarkan." seru Sasuke dengan sombongnya. Sakura mendecih.

"Lalu siapa ya waktu itu yang merengek gara-gara tidak bisa menggunakan sepatu roda?" sindir Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah melakukan hal itu." Sakura hanya mencibir saat Sasuke berusaha mengelak. Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Sakura kemudian mengambil botol air minum yang dibawanya dan menenggaknya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Konoha's Park memang selalu ramai di kunjungi. Beragam orang ada di sini. Dari yang ingin berolah raga, sampai yang hanya ingin jalan-jalan pun ada di sini.

Pandangan Sakura tertumpu pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah makan. Mungkin mereka sedang berpiknik, pikir Sakura. Dilihatnya muda-mudi itu tengah bersuap-suapan, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu neon di kepala Sakura menyala. Dia tersenyum tipis saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

terima kasih aku ucapkan buat:

**white's, Hikaru Sora 14, matsuo, Mina Jasmine, Guest, Hanna Hoshiko, uchan, dewi sasusaku, ntika blossom, Hayashi Hana-chan, .524, , Eagle onyx, Sukakamu, Gilang363, Anka-chan, wedusgembel41, Cherryma, Aiko Asari, Shubarasii Shinju, Uchiha Ratih, hanazono yuri, Kumada Chiyu, afifah, .ii, piscesaurus, , Nimi, haruchan, azhuichan, xxx.**

makasih bgt udh mw review, yg mgkn gk kesebut maaf ya.

.

akhirnya chap 7 apdet dg selamat, meski mgkn gk memuaskan bagi para readers. sekali lagi aku minta maaf karna apdet ny yg molor bgt, aku bener2 sibuk ngerjain skripsi dan maaf jg gk bs bls review kalian. lain kali aku akan balas kalo ada waktu.

akhir kata sampai jumpa chap depan, tp mgkn bakal molor lg.

ripiu pliss :D


	8. Chapter 8

hai minna jumpa lagi di chap 8.

akhirnya chap ini bisa apdet jg meski dengan nyolong2 waktu, ehehe...

aku mw minta maaf lagi karna aku lagi-lagi gak bisa bls review dari kalian. _gomen...gomenasai... *_ber-_ojigi_

tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian kok, hanya gk sempat aja buat bls ny, karna aku emg lg sibuk dan jujur aku lg stress sm skripsi ku, dan mgkn berdampak pula pd fic ku, sekali lagi _gomenasai_ kalo feel ny kurang dapet... *ber-_ojigi_ lagi.

oke, mari kita langsung aja ke cerita :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, alay, norak, typo(s) yang beterbangan di mana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

Pandangan Sakura tertumpu pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah makan. Mungkin mereka sedang berpiknik, pikir Sakura. Dilihatnya muda-mudi itu tengah bersuap-suapan, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu neon di kepala Sakura menyala. Dia tersenyum tipis saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis _buble gum_ tengah sibuk berkutat di depan kompor, menyiapkan ini itu untuk makan malam. Saat di Konoha's Park tadi dia teringat ucapan mendiang ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa makan bersama dapat mendekatkan ikatan antar keluarga. Banyak keluarga yang tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar makan bersama dan akibatnya hubungan dalam keluarga tersebut kurang bagus. Ya meski tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga sih.

Itulah yang ingin Sakura lakukan pada ayah dan anak yang ada di rumah ini. Ego mereka membuat hubungan di antara ayah dan anak tersebut begitu dingin dan hambar. Sasuke yang keras kepala dan Fugaku yang kaku. Kombinasi yang pas untuk memperburuk keadaan hubungan mereka.

Gadis itu ingat, selama Fugaku pulang ke rumah dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Fugaku dan Sasuke makan bersama. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke selalu pergi ketika Fugaku datang dan baru akan makan setelah ayahnya selesai. Fugaku sendiri memilih tidak ambil pusing dan akhirnya makan sendiri. Meski kadang tak ayal Sakura kerap mendapati mimik wajahnya yang merana entah karna apa.

**Tak tak tak tak**

Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan bergema di seluruh dapur. Sakura tersenyum menikmati pekerjaannya. Semoga rencananya ini berhasil. Meski dia tau pasti tidak akan memberi efek yang instan tapi paling tidak bisa menjadi permulaan yang baik.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang." sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi. Sakura menoleh.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah selesai mandi?" gadis tersenyum pada pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke-_kun_ tersebut. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk dikursi kesukaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat ibuku." ujarnya. Perkataannya sejenak berhasil membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Ibu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hu'um. Dulu ibuku selalu memasakkan makan malam yang enak untukku dan ayah. Dan dia akan marah ketika aku tidak menghabiskan makanku, ahaha..." gadis itu tertawa membayangkan sosok ibunya yang cerewet kalau menyangkut makanan.

"Kau juga begitu." sambung Sasuke. Sakura mengernyit. "Kau selalu marah setiap kali aku tidak menghabiskan makananku." lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus menghargai makanan. Banyak orang yang menderita kelaparan hanya gara-gara mereka tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan." tuding Sakura. Yang diceramahi hanya tersenyum lembut menyaksikan gadis itu terus mengoceh.

"Sakura." panggil pemuda itu saat Sakura mulai meletakkan piring-piring dan lauk-pauk diatas meja.

"Hmm." respon gadis itu tanpa menghentikan kerjanya. Dia merbalik untuk mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

"Bagaimana rasanya masakan ibu?" Sakura mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ragu-ragu dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya. Tentu Sasuke tidak pernah makan masakan seorang ibu karna dia sudah menjadi piatu semenjak bayi.

"Masakan ibu adalah masakan yang paling enak didunia Sasuke." jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia berusaha keras agar tak menangis di depan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit.

"Apa lebih enak dari masakanmu?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya. Nada polosnya itu justru membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan _tempura_ di meja.

"Tentu saja. Pokoknya masakan ibu adalah yang terbaik." jawab Sakura mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum riang di depan pemuda raven itu. Sasuke meraih tangan gadis musim semi itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Tentu hal itu sukses membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus merona.

"Tanganmu begitu lembut dan hangat Sakura. Apa tangan ibu juga seperti ini?" sambil memejamkan mata meresapi kehangatan telapak tangan Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Hah? Y-ya. Be-begitulah." jawab Sakura gugup. Kini jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi jawaban Sakura. Dia mungkin malah tidak menyadari perbuatannya yang telah membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat. Masih memejamkan mata, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil tetap memegangi tangan Sakura yang menempel di pipinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil gadis itu.

"Hm."

"Ka-kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran karna Sasuke begitu menikmati belaian tangan Sakura dan sepertinya tidak berminat melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku sedang membayangkan _Kaa-san_ membelaiku dengan tangan halusnya." jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka mata. Sakura tertegun. Dia perhatikan pemuda yang tengah tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata tersebut. Dalam beberapa hal sepertinya dia lebih beruntung daripada Sasuke. Setidaknya dia pernah merasakan belaian seorang ibu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah ibunya sendiri secara langsung.

"Ehem.." suara deheman itu berhasil membuat Sakura dengan reflek menarik tangannya dan membuat Sasuke membuka mata.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Fugaku-_sama_. Silahkan, anda pasti sudah lapar." sapa Sakura basa-basi. Dia takut Fugaku akan salah paham dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Fugaku duduk di seberang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap tajam padanya. Tampak sekali tidak senang dengan keberadaan pria itu. Dan Sakura menyadarinya.

Sasuke hendak berdiri-

**Bletak**

-sebuah sendok sayur mendarat di kepala pantat ayamnya.

Dia mendelik pada Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa ngilu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pinky?" amuknya. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang melecehkan Sakura, kenapa dia dipukul?

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura juga mendelik.

"Aku mau kekamar." jawab pemuda itu kesal.

"Kau harus makan dulu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." jawabnya singkat kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang ngomel-ngomel dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

'Kenapa jadi begini sih?' batin Sakura frustasi. Rencananya gagal total. Sekilas dia menoleh pada Fugaku yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya, kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_."panggil Sakura sembari berlari-lari kecil mengejar pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan meja makan tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilnya lagi. Namun yang disebut namanya seperti tuli dan terus saja berjalan. Sakura jadi kesal karena diabaikan. "Berhenti kau, Pantat Ayam menyebalkan!" teriaknya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan memandang sebal pada gadis gulali itu.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu." protesnya kesal.

"Kau yang memancingku, Sasuke." balas Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan meja makan?" tanya Sakura tanpa berniat merendahkan nada suaranya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak nafsu makan." jawabnya sarkastik.

"Kau tidak mau makan karna ada ayahmu kan." cibir Sakura dan tentu saja tepat pada sasaran. Karena Sasuke tidak menyangkal ataupun menanggapi.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak peduli." utar Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya bengong ditempat. Benar-benar sulit menjinakkan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sakura merasa kesal dan juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah kan. Ini baru permulaan, jika dia menyerah maka semuanya akan sia-sia dan hubungan ayah dan anak itu akan semakin kacau.

'Bantulah aku, Mikoto-_sama_.' doanya.

.

.

.

.

**Tik tik tik**

Sasuke melirik jam digital yang duduk manis dimeja dekat ranjang raksasanya. Pukul sembilan malam.

_Kruuuuuuuk...kruuukk..._

Cacing diperutnya memanggil-manggil. Dia sangat lapar. Tentu saja lapar. Dia kan belum makan malam. Egonya yang setinggi langit itu membuatnya meninggalkan meja makan sebelum dia sempat makan barang sedikit.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana dia membuka tudung saji di meja makan. Kosong. Tidak apapun di sana.

Dia membuka pintu kulkas. Dan dia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan karena tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dimakan di sana. Dengan kesal dia membanting pintu kulkas tersebut.

_Kruuuuuukk..._

Dia memegang perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Dia melihat sebuah memo di pintu kulkas dan mengambilnya.

.

_Karena kau sudah membuatku kesal,_

_kau tidak mendapat makan malam Pantat Ayam. Weeekk..._

.

Begitu isi pesannya. Sasuke meremas kertas memo itu penuh emosi.

"Dasar Preman Pinky menyebalkan." umpatnya. Dia ambil gagang telepon yang tergantung di sisi kulkas. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dia tengah berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana. Kemudian dia meletakkan gagang telepon itu dengan kasar ditempatnya setelah selesai dengan urusannya bersama si penerima telepon.

.

.

15 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

Makanan yang dia pesan belum juga datang.

Ya, dia memesan pizza via telepon tadi. Tapi sudah satu jam dia menunggu dan pesanannya tak kunjung datang. Dia jadi kesal. Sedari tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar menambah tingkat emosinya.

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya emosi keluar kamar. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan bermaksud menunggu pizza-nya di ruang tamu. Namun saat melewati beranda samping rumah langkahnya terhenti demi mendengar suara-suara yang berisik. Karena penasaran Sasuke mendekati sumber suara, dan dia harus terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang tengah bercanda ria bersama Juugo dan Kabuto. Dan yang membuatnya semakin emosi adalah dia melihat kotak pizza-nya yang telah kosong di sana.

Sasuke mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

Sakura, Juugo dan Kabuto menoleh. Mereka sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menatap murka mereka.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau belum tidur?" alih-alih menjawab Sakura balik bertanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan kebetulan Juugo-_san_ dan Kabuto-_san_ juga belum tidur jadi aku meminta mereka menemaniku." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa itu? Jadi kalian yang menghabiskan pizza-ku. Aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam dan ternyata kalian menghabiskannya." Sasuke menunjuk kotak pizza yang telah kosong tersebut semakin murka.

"Oh, jadi pizza ini kau yang pesan Sasuke-_kun_. Kami tidak tau. Kami pikir ada orang baik hati yang mengirimi kami pizza malam-malam begini. Karna kebetulan kami lapar ya kami habiskan saja. Ternyata kau yang pesan ya." dengan wajah polos Sakura menjelaskan.

"Jelas kau tau Sakura!" tudingnya. Sakura bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sedang marah sekarang, tapi dia juga kesal dengan sikapnya. Biarlah itu menjadi hukuman untuknya.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tau Sasuke." Sakura berusaha mengelak. Tapi Sasuke jelas tau dia berbohong.

"Aku tau kau bohong, Pinky."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya." Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke yang kesal kemudian meinggalkan tiga makhluk tersebut. Dia marah bukan hanya karna pizza-nya yang dihabiskan, tetapi juga karna melihat Sakura yang begitu akrab dengan Juugo dan Kabuto. Dia kesal. Dia tidak suka jika Sakura-nya bersama pria lain meskipun itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal. Kau cemburu eh, Sasuke? kau bahkan menganggap Sakura sebagai Sakura-mu.

Sementara Sakura, dia hanya terkikik senang dengan reaksi Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tau kalau pizza itu yang memesan adalah Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Sasuke agar mengurangi sifat keras kepalanya itu. Agar setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargai orang lain.

Sakura menoleh pada Juugo dan Kabuto bergantian. Masih sambil mengulas senyum dia memberikan tos pada mereka berdua.

"Apa Sasuke-_sama_ akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia marah?" tanya Juugo khawatir.

"Dia sudah pasti sangat marah Juugo. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya tadi?" Kabuto menimpali.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika dia marah." Sakura kembali mengulum senyum.

Juugo melirik pada Kabuto yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah ayah dan anak itu bisa kembali rukun seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk termenung di teras pinggir kolam. Tatapannya lurus memandang pada tengah kolam. Pada ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan sorotan sinar bulan. Jika dilihat memang begitu, tatapannya memang mengarah ke sana namun yang sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak melihat ikan-ikan itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat dimana Mikoto, istrinya masih hidup dan mengandung seorang bocah. Saat dimana semuanya baik-baik saja.

_..._

"_Kondisinya sangat lemah. Mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan sampai melahirkan."_

_..._

"_Aku akan melahirkannya. Aku ingin melahirkannya."_

_..._

"_Anak kita laki-laki lagi. Aku akan memberinya nama Sasuke. Sama seperti nama artis idolaku itu, kau tau kan Fugaku. Ahaaha..."_

_..._

"_Berjanjiah padaku kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia merasa iri pada Itachi karna kau tidak perhatian padanya."_

_..._

"_Aku mencintaimu nak, dengan seluruh hidupku."_

_..._

Pria itu menghela napas kemudian memejamkan mata. Di pulupuk matanya tampak bayangan Mikoto yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Butiran bening tanpa izin mengalir dari obsidiannya yang terpejam.

'Aku merindukanmu, Mikoto.' ratapnya dalam hati.

"Fugaku-_sama_." sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi. Fugaku membuka mata. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya sebelum menoleh pada sumber suara.

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah tersenyum sambil membawa gelas di tangannya.

Senyum itu lagi. Entah mengapa setiap kali Fugaku melihat senyum itu hatinya terasa nyaman. Terasa seperti semua bebannya terangkat begitu saja.

"Segelas coklat panas untuk anda. Silahkan diminum." gadis itu meletakkan gelas coklat panas di sisi Fugaku tanpa melepas senyumnya. Fugaku hanya memandang sekilas gelas itu kemudian kembali memandang ke arah kolam.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ragu-ragu Sakura bertanya.

"Hn." hanya itu respon Fugaku. Gadis gulali itu kembali tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Eh, oh ya. Sepertinya begitu. Dia terlihat begitu kesal, mungkin itu menguras tenaganya, ehehe.." Sakura terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan gadis nakal?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang merencanakan apa?" ulang Fugaku.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Kenapa anda bicara begitu?" Sakura mengelak.

"Gadis nakal. Kau pikir bisa membohongiku, hah?" sela Fugaku. Meski begitu nada suaranya tidak terdengar kasar di telinga Sakura. "Kau harus hidup selama 43 tahun untuk bisa melakukannya, gadis nakal. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rencanakan?" sambungnya. Sakura tertawa.

"Wah..sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi anda ya Fugaku-_sama_. Anda bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya." akhirnya Sakura mengaku.

Jeda sejenak. Fugaku menanti Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin anda dan Sasuke-kun berbaikan Fugaku-_sama_. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain." jelas Sakura.

Fugaku diam. Bingung harus bicara apa.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, gadis nakal. Nanti kau akan kecewa jika tidak berjalan sesuai harapanmu." utar Fugaku. Sakura menatap pria di sebelahnya itu kemudian ikut memandang kolam di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meski tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku tetap merasa senang karna setidaknya aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Sakura tersenyum. Fugaku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begitu optimis memperjuangkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengannya. Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada suara di antara mereka.

"Ah, sudah larut malam." Sakura memecahkan keheningan. "Besok aku harus bangun pagi. Aku permisi dulu Fugaku-sama. Anda juga sebaiknya segera tidur. Anda bisa sakit jika terlalu sering terkena angin malam." gadis itu tersenyum kemudian ber-_ojigi_ dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Fugaku hanya memandang kepergian Sakura hingga gadis itu menghilang dikegelapan ruangan yang tak bercahaya. Dia kembali menatap kolam begitu Sakura benar-benar telah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Aku meletakkan piring di atas meja sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Ini sudah hampir sarapan tapi Sasuke belum juga kelihatan. Padahal biasanya dia akan duduk manis di kursi sambil memperhatikan aku membuat sarapan, meski kemudian dia akan pergi begitu Fugaku-_sama_ datang.

Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku gara-gara semalam?

Aku kan hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar dia bisa mengurangi sifat egoisnya itu. Tapi jika seperti ini aku malah jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap majikanku. Meski aku masih tidak menghendakinya.

**Tok tok tok**

Kuketuk benda persegi panjang di hadapanku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjemputnya di kamar karna dia tak kunjung datang untuk sarapan. Aku memang sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena aku ingin dia menenangkan diri dulu sebelum bertemu denganku. Bagaimanapun akulah sumber kemarahannya semalam.

Kuketuk sekali lagi pintu coklat itu. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Apa dia belum bangun?

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar itu dan melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilku.

Kulihat dia tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar sambil memakai dasi seragamnya. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan dasinya. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab sapaanku. Kurasa dia benar-benar marah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar super besar itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dia masih tidak mempedulikanku saat aku berusaha membantunya yang sedang kesulitan memakai dasi.

"Sasuke-_kun_." sapaku. Dia diam, bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Sial. Dia mengacuhkanku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa..."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" potongnya masih tidak mau memandangku.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak membangunkanku." Sasuke menoleh padaku. "Kau tidak memberiku ciuman selamat pagi, dan kau juga tidak menyiapkan seragam sekolahku. Dan sekarang kau datang kemari tanpa ada perasaan bersalah." gerutunya.

Dia ngambek?

Aku berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kukecup sekilas bibir itu kemudian mulai memakaikan dasi yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas di lehernya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomen ne_. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karna kupikir kau masih marah atas kejadian semalam. Aku bermaksud memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri." jelasku. Kupandang mata jelaganya yang memandang sebal padaku.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau membuatku kelaparan semalaman, Pinky."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Oke. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku marah daripada saat kau menghabiskan semua pizza-ku." sambungnya.

Aku mendongak. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari pernyataannya barusan. Dia balik menatapku.

"Kau tertawa-tawa bersama Juugo dan Kabuto tanpa sepengetahuanku. Itu membuatku marah."

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengan mereka Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aku tidak suka." potongnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama lelaki lain selain aku. Meskipun itu Juugo, Kabuto, atau si Panda merah itu."

Aku diam. Dia juga diam. Untuk beberapa saat yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling pandang satu sama lain. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Tapi yang ada dipikiranku hanya sebuah pertanyaan.

_Apa dia cemburu?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Sikapnya itu dan juga perkataannya tadi menunjukkan kalau dia sedang cemburu. Aku merasa senang entah karna apa. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga merasa takut. Aku takut kalau ini hanyalah perasaanku saja. Aku takut aku salah paham dengan sikapnya selama ini. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kali dan kembali patah hati hanya karna aku salah mengartikan sikap seseorang padaku.

"Jangan diulangi." suara _baritone_ itu membawaku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jangan bersama lelaki lain lagi." ulangnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah." aku memilih untuk mengalah. "Sekarang ayo turun dan sarapan, nanti terlambat ke sekolah." bujukku.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau ada Kakek Sihir itu." celetuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan mulai lagi." ayolah. Kita baru saja berbaikan kan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau ada dia." keukeuhnya. Aku menghela napas.

"Kau mau kelaparan lagi? Kalau kau tidak mau ikut makan aku tidak mau membawakanmu bekal dan akan kupastikan kalau kau juga tidak akan bisa makan di sekolah." jeda sejenak, "Dan aku juga tidak mau bicara dengan Sasuke-_kun_ selama tiga bulan." ancamku.

"A-apa? Kau...berani sekali kau mengancamku." dia terlihat tidak terima.

"Ini bukan ancaman Sasuke. Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau menurut padaku."

"Kau..."

"Lagipula apa susahnya sih, cuma makan bersama kan. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karna kau makan bersama ayahmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Kutangkup sebelah pipinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Mau ya?" suaraku melembut. Berusaha sekali lagi membujuknya. Dia diam, tampak berpikir.

"Hn." Jawabnya akhirnya. Aku tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_." masih tak menghilangkan senyuman diwajahku, aku berterima kasih padanya. Aku tau. Aku tau kalau kau tidak sedingin itu Sasuke. Meski hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Kuraih tangan kirinya yang tergantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya. "Ayo." ajakku kemudian menggandengnya keluar kamar. Kulihat ekspresinya agak kesal tapi dia tidak menolak. Aku hanya tersenyum saat dia melempar _deathglare_ padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan sambil menyeret, maksudku membawa Sasuke. Di sana sudah ada Fugaku-_sama_ yang tengah duduk sambil menyantap sarapannya. Dia tampak terkejut saat melihatku bersama Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_, Fugaku-_sama_." sapaku dan tersenyum padanya. Dia tidak menyahut, tapi itu tidak masalah buatku karna aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menekannya ke bawah. Memaksanya agar mau duduk di kursi. Lagi. Dia tampak kesal tapi tidak menolak.

Aku senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa makan bersama. Meski keduanya saling diam, terutama sikap Sasuke yang sangat tidak bersahabat tapi tidak masalah. Tidak harus langsung akrab kan. Pelan-pelan saja. Yang penting sekarang Sasuke tidak lagi menolak untuk makan bersama ayahnya.

"Kau tidak makan, Pinky?" suara Sasuke menginterupsi. Tanpa sadar aku melamun. "Duduklah." suruhnya.

"Iya." kemudian aku menarik kursi di sebelah Sasuke dan mulai menyantap sarapanku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Membuat mereka makan bersama, sudah berhasil kulakukan. Meskipun keduanya masih canggung sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti lama-lama juga biasa. Lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan ya?" seorang gadis musim semi tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil berbicara sendiri. Sesekali dia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan ekspresi yang tengah berpikir.

"Apa aku harus mengunci mereka berdua di satu ruangan? Tidak tidak. Aku jadi merinding membayangkannya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan..."

**Bruuuk**

Sakura mendongak. "Gaara-_kun_." panggilnya. "_Gomen_."

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah Sakura." cibir Gaara.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kali ini apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tidak tampak tertekan." tanya Gaara.

"Ceritanya sedikit rumit." utar Sakura.

"Aku rasa aku cukup pintar untuk bisa mengerti." jelas Gaara. Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gaara, dan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tidak keberatan kalau aku menjelaskan sambil kau membantuku?" tawar Sakura.

"Hmm?" Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ menghukumku membantu Sizune-_sensei_ di perpustakaan." jelas Sakura. Gaara menilik penampilan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Dia sudah bisa menebak kenapa Sakura mendapat hukuman.

"Baiklah." mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak rubah saja penampilanmu itu Sakura. Kau tidak bosan mendapat hukuman terus?" tunjuk Gaara pada celana training yang masih dikenakan Sakura.

"Ahaha, aku sudah terbiasa." gadis itu tertawa. "Sepertinya yang bosan justru Kakashi-_sensei_." lanjutnya kemudian kembali tertawa. Tak ayal hal itu juga membuat Gaara tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini." dia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Lagipula, aku merasa nyaman seperti ini." sambung Sakura.

"Ya. Itulah dirimu." pemuda merah itu tersenyum.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti. Gaara bingung, namun kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Sakura tengah memandang ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Rambut panjangnya melambai-lambai dipermainkan angin.

Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Tumben sekali dia duduk sendirian di sana. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bersama dengan pemuda pirang bermata saphire. Kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka selalu bersama. Karna penasaran Sakura menghampiri gadis itu. Gaara hanya mengekor di belakang Sakura.

"Hinata." panggil Sakura sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Eh, oh Sakura-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sedang apa?" tanya gadis gulali itu. Hinata menggeleng, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Tampak seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura menangkap adanya keanehan pada Hinata. Tidak biasanya gadis indigo itu melamun seperti itu. Meski tidak bisa dibilang cerewet juga, tapi gadis itu selalu tersenyum padanya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hinata?" karna penasaran Sakura bertanya.

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Tidak ada Sakura-_chan_." jeda sesaat. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu Sakura-_chan_, Gaara-_kun_." kemudian Hinata ber-_ojigi_ dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara. Sakura makin bingung melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh.

"Kita harus segera ke perpustakaan Sakura. Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan." sela Gaara.

"Oh, iya." Sakura berbalik dan pergi menuju perpustakaan. Diikuti oleh Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sekali lagi gadis itu menoleh ke arah dimana Hinata tadi pergi. Gaara tentu menyadari kalau Sakura pasti sedang memikirkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Klinting**

"Selamat datang." seorang gadis pirang–Ino beramah-tamah pada pengunjung yang datang. "Oh, kau adalah pembeli yang waktu." utar gadis itu saat menyadari siapa yang datang ke toko bunganya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum ramah padanya. "Kita bertemu lagi nona." sapanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Bunga apa yang ingin kau beli tuan?" si gadis pirang kembali beramah tamah.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuket mawar merah nona." jawab pemuda raven itu.

"Wah, kau ingin meyatakan cinta pada seseorang ya." tebak gadis bermata shapire itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tebakan Ino. Tampak semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Ino berjalan menuju rumpunan bunga mawar yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan mulai menata rapi mawar-mawar merah itu.

"Ini. Silahkan tuan." Ino menyerahkan buket mawar itu. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum dan menerima buket itu kemudian membayarnya.

"Terimakasih nona." pemuda itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Senang sekali ya jadi gadis itu. Lelaki tadi pastilah sangat romantis." gumam Ino. Dia lalu kembali berkutat pada buku catatannya yang tadi sempat dia tinggalkan sementara dia melayani pembeli.

.

.

.

.

**Ting tong ting tong**

Sakura tengah mencuci piring ketika bel berbunyi. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

Saat benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat itu telah terbuka, dia sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya kini di hadapannya telah berdiri Naruto dan Hinata dengan kondisi mereka yang terlihat panik.

"Naruto-_kun_. Hinata." seru Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Naruto membuka suara. "Aku ingin minta tolong." lanjutnya.

"Minta tolong? Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya kalian dari mana? Kenapa penampilan Hinata seperti ini?" tanya Sakura beruntun. Dia sedikit heran karna melihat Hinata yang mengenakan gaun pesta. Apa mereka habis berpesta?

"Kami..."

"Siapa yang datang, Pinky?" potong seseorang sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata menoleh.

"Teme.."

"Dobe. Ada apa kemari?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin minta tolong. Bolehkah untuk malam ini kami menginap di sini?" utar Naruto.

"Tapi ada apa Naruto-_kun_? Dan kenapa Hinata berpakaian resmi begini? Apa kalian habis berpesta?" tanya Sakura. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis berpesta." tambahnya karna melihat penampilan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans. Terlalu sederhana untuk orang yang habis berpesta.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Aku...sebenarnya..." ucapan Naruto terbata-bata. "Sebenarnya aku membawa kabur Hinata-_chan_." terang Naruto.

"**APAAA?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thank's to :

**shintaiffah, Hikaru Sora 14, Anka-Chan, Nimi, o.O rambu no baka, Gilang363, Tsuki Yuzuriha, Cherryma, wedusgembel41, ntika blossom, Sahwachan, Lilids Lilac, Little pinky mouse, white's, hanazono yuri, syal, Eagle onyx, Aiko Asari, hanahimechan, Hanna Hoshiko, Jilan, imahkakoeni, harakim98, haruchan, Atieka, Nariakira Ayzharu, Guest, Nyawn-chan, desyparamitha26, kazuran, p.w sasusaku.**

super duper big thank's untuk kalian yang udh mau review fic ku dan udh setia menanti kelanjutannya. Untuk silent readers aku senang bgt kalian udh mau baca karya ku yg menurut ku masih jauh bgt dr sempurna. Maaf ya kalo ada yg selip gk ketulis nama ny di sini.

akhir kata sampai jumpa chap depan, tp entah kpn bakal apdet lg :(

RnR :)


	9. Chapter 9

hai minna, jumpa lagi...

sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karna chap 9 ini molor nya pake BANGET.

kemaren2 aku bener2 sibuk dg RL-ku smpe gk pny wktu buat ngelanjutin fic-ku.

tp karna skrg smua urusan udh kelar jd aku bisa apdet chap 9 dan bisa kmbali mmbalas review dari kalian, senangnya :D

oke, mari kita bls review dulu :)

**Guest :** ini udh lanjut, makasih banyak ya karna selalu setia menanti #nangis bombay

**white's :** ini udh lanjut, makasih dukungan ny :)

**Mina Jasmine :** halo Mina, boleh2 kok dan tebakan mu benar sekali, haaha makasih dukungan ny, jd mahasiswa emg sibuk (aku ny yg sok sibuk, hehehe)

**Atieka natika : **wah km tw bgt ya, bener loh, ehehe

**asdf : **makasih, ini udh lanjut :)

**Mayow :** udh aku lanjut kn :)

**IisVadelova :** benarkah? aku jg loh :) ahaha iya saku terus berjuang dan pantang menyerah kok, mari kita bantu doa :)

**Guest :** ini udh lanjut, maaf ya gk bisa kilat :(

**123123 : **wah naru keren ya, dia skrg lg cengar cengir gaje loh dblakang :D ini udh lanjut, makasih ya buat dukungan ny :)

**Fina Imama :** iya, manja bgt emg si ayam ehehe

**pelapopmie :** entah knp ketika baca pen name km yg keluar di otak ku adalah pop mie goreng, ahaha lupakan :D hmm pertanyaan km bnyk ya, ahaha dan smua ny bakal terjawab dg seiring ny wktu, maaf aku gk bs ksh bocoran #ditampol :)

yosh, selesai jg membalas review dr kalian, mgkn kalian bosen baca ny tp aku akan tetap mengatakan kalo aku selalu senyum2 tiap baca reviw dr kalian, ehehe.

oke kembali ke cerita, :D

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, norak, typo(s) berhamburan dimana-mana**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

"Aku...sebenarnya..." ucapan Naruto terbata-bata. "Sebenarnya aku membawa kabur Hinata-_chan_." terang Naruto.

"**APAAA?"**

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membawanya kabur Dobe?" selidik Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu." ajak Sakura. Lalu keempat anak remaja itu masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku Dobe." titah Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam sambil merangkul pundak Hinata yang tertunduk. Naruto memandang ragu pada Sasuke yang tengah menyedekapkan kedua tangannya sambil menatapnya tajam, kemudian mulai bercerita.

_Flashback on_

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata menghindari Naruto. Dia selalu menolak setiap kali diajak pergi oleh pemuda blonde itu. Tentu saja Naruto merasa aneh dan dia juga jadi kesal karna dia tidak merasa telah melakukan kesalahan tetapi Hinata seperti tak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Begitu bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi dia langsung membawa Hinata ke atap sekolah dan mulai menginterogasi gadis indigo itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kediaman Hinata selama beberapa hari ini.

"..."

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

"..."

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"..."

"Ayolah Hinata, aku tidak akan tau kalau kau terus diam seperti ini."

"A-aku menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_." aku Hinata. Lensa lavender itu menantang _blue_ shapire Naruto yang melebar. Hinata baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Jika memang Hinata menyukainya lalu kenapa dia menghindarinya?

"Kau menghindariku karna kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku telah dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis _Otou_-_san_. Dan untuk mengikat hubungan kami, lusa aku akan ditunangkan dengannya." jelas Hinata. Untuk yang kedua kalinya manik sebiru lautan milik Naruto terbelalak.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau menghindariku?" nada suara Naruto terdengar lesu. Dia masih terkejut dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Aku akan bertunangan Naruto-_kun_. Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus melupakanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu jika aku selalu bertemu denganmu. Karna itu aku..."

"Apa kau menyukai orang itu?" potong Naruto.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu tolak saja. Beres kan." suruh pemuda itu. Hinata menghela napas.

"Tidak semudah itu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar dirimu untuk menyakiti perasaan ayahku."

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya kan." Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Hinata. Entah mengapa saat ini dia merasa takut kehilangan gadis itu.

"Aku akan belajar menyukainya." terang Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terkesiap. "Maafkan aku Naruto." setelah mengucapkan itu, dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu sendirian.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong pada tamu-tamu yang datang kemudian menghela napas. Mungkin sudah puluhan kali malam ini dia menghela napas. Pikirannya saat ini berada di tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang memikirkan pemuda pirang yang kemarin lusa dia temui.

Mungkin tidak adil untuk pemuda itu karna selama beberapa hari ini dia selalu menghindarinya. Tapi dia tidak berdaya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu dia sudah menyukainya. Karna itu dia memilih untuk bersamanya meski banyak selentingan yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu adalah pembawa sial. Baginya, pemuda itu adalah pembawa keberuntungan karena pemuda itu membuatnya menjadi gadis yang pemberani.

Dia berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya, termasuk mengatakan kalau dia menyukai pemuda itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat dia mengingat bahwa dia telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi untuk menyakiti perasaan ayahnya, dia tidak memiliki keberanian itu.

Hinata kembali menghela napas. Saat tau dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya, dia begitu terkejut. Ingin berontak.

Tapi dia tak kuasa. Dalam hal ini bukan hanya menyangkut perasaannya, tetapi juga menyangkut kelangsungan hidup sang ayah. Jika dia menolak perjodohan itu maka relasi akan membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Kau tampak cantik Hinata-_san_." sebuah suara berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dia menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum padanya. Dia memberikan sebuket mawar merah pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata tersenyum tipis kemudian menerima bunga itu. "_Arigatou_."

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya pemuda itu. Hinata menggeleng sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, karna acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan ke dalam aula besar tempatnya mengadakan pertunangan. Sang pemuda hanya menatap sang gadis dari belakang kemudian menyusulnya masuk.

Tak butuh berapa lama setelah mereka masuk, acara pun dimulai. Hinata menundukkan kepala semakin dalam ketika acara tukar cincin akan dimulai. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Dia memejamkan mata.

"Kau bilang akan belajar menyukainya, tapi kenapa wajahmu susah begitu?"

Hinata seketika membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi telinganya. Dia mendongak. Berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut duren dengan wajah kusut dan keringat yang bercucuran. Apa pemuda itu habis berlari?

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.."

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu untuk orang itu." utar pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan Hinata. Gadis indigo itu tidak berontak atau pun menolak ketika Naruto membawanya pergi dari acara pertunangan itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkah sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku Hiashi _ji-san_. Aku akan bertanggung jawab nanti." setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung membawa lari Hinata. Semua yang ada di sana dibuat terkejut dengan aksi nekat Naruto. Bahkan Hiashi seperti berubah menjadi patung saat menyaksikan anaknya dibawa pergi oleh seorang pemuda.

_Falshback off_

"Yokatta..ukuran tubuh kita tidak jauh berbeda, jadi kau bisa memakai bajuku Hinata." ujar gadis musim semi saat melihat Hinata yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Hinata mendekat pada Sakura saat gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ranjang di sisinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya gadis gulali itu.

Hinata tampak menghela napas. "Aku tidak tau. Saat Naruto-_kun_ datang untuk membawaku, tidak ada hal lain yang ada dipikiranku selain mengikutinya. Entah bagaimana aku merasa lega saat ini."

"Lega?"

"Hmm. Aku tidak bisa membantah ketika Tou-_san_ ingin menjodohkanku, tapi saat Naruto-_kun_ datang dan membawaku kabur, seolah dia mewakili perasaan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan."

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata?" pertanyaan dari Sakura itu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Dan sebelum Hinata menjawab pun Sakura sudah tau jawabannya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda 'iya'.

"Aku bahagia saat bersamanya. Hariku tidak membosankan saat melihat wajah tersenyumnya. Kau akan mengerti saat kau merasakannya, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. Dia menunduk wajahnya saat di benaknya terlintas wajah seseorang. 'Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata.' bisik hatinya.

**Tok tok tok**

Sebuah suara ketukan menghentikan obrolan para gadis itu. Si pengetuk membuka pintu saat gadis pink menyuruhnya masuk. Tampak sosok Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ucapnya sambil menjejakkan kakinya memasuki kamar.

"Tentu tidak Naruto-_kun_. Kau ingin bicara dengan Hinata?" pemuda itu hanya mengagguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan keluar." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura keluar kamar meninggalkan dua insan berbeda gender itu.

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah keluar Naruto mendekati Hinata dan naik di atas ranjang dimana Hinata duduk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pemuda itu setelah duduk di sisi Hinata.

"Aku terkejut Naruto-_kun_." jawab Hinata.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Maaf karna aku membawamu kabur begitu saja. Saat itu tidak ada hal lain yang terlintas di otakku untuk menggagalkan pertunanganmu." pemuda itu menatap sayu pada gadis indigo di hadapannya. Tampak dia merasa bersalah.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak Naruto-_kun_. Aku justru merasa senang. Aku jadi tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku." dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Hinata-_chan_. Akan kupastikan Hiashi _ji-san_ merestui hubungan kita." janji Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dengan satu tarikan Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada gadis yang kini ada dalam dekapannya tersebut. Dia baru menyadari kalau Hinata lebih berarti dari yang dia duga.

Oke, mari kita lupakan mereka sejenak. Sekarang kita beralih pada gadis pinky yang kini sedang berjalan dari arah dapur.

"Mereka sedang apa?" sebuah suara membuatnya berjengit karna terkejut.

"Astaga Sasuke-_kun_. Kau membuatku kaget." omel gadis itu. Yang diomeli tidak menanggapi.

"Kemarilah." suruh pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur Sasuke-_kun_." utarnya.

"Apa kau di usir dari kamarmu?" alih-alih menanggapi pemuda itu malah bertanya.

"Ya begitulah. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, atau tidur di sofa." Sakura menanggapi.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kau bisa tidur denganku." bantah Sasuke.

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu?" tanya Sakura gugup. Saat ini wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah sering tidur bersama sebelumnya kan." Sasuke malah memperjelas, membuat gadis gulali itu semakin malu.

"Ka-kau..tidak perlu memperjelasnya begitu kan." ucap Sakura kesal.

"Apa kau malu?" goda Sasuke.

"I-itu...aku..."

"Sudahlah." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura kemudian mengangkat pinggang ramping gadis itu, sehingga sekarang gadis itu berada di atas pangkuannya.

Tindakan itu malah semakin membuat wajah Sakura merona. Dan si Uchiha itu tentu tidak bebal untuk mengetahui kegugupan Sakura. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karna telah berhasil membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Aku suka saat melihatmu malu seperti ini Sakura." goda Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ekpresi Sakura itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi si bungsu Uchiha. Dia tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura itu.

Pemuda raven itu meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menempelkannya di pipi porselennya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum saat melihat Sakura semakin merona. Apa kau senang eh, Sasuke?

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil Sakura saat dia sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Hn."

"Apa menurutmu Naruto-_kun_ menyukai Hinata?" tanya gadis yang identik dengan bunga khas jepang itu.

Alis pemuda itu berkerut kesal. "Berhentilah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_kun_."

"Kenapa? Aku selalu memanggilnya begitu." pemuda itu semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Ya, semuanya kau memang tidak suka. Saat aku memanggil Gaara-_kun_ kau juga marah. Memang tidak ada yang kau sukai kan." sindir Sakura.

"Setidaknya jangan saat kau sedang bersamaku. Kau hanya boleh memanggil dengan embel-embel –_kun_ pada namaku saja." titah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, **SA-SU-KE-**_**KUN**_." kembali gadis itu mengalah dengan memberikan penekanan pada panggilannya. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis dalam pangkuannya. Dia mengeratkan kungkungan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Karna dia begitu nekat membawa kabur Hinata di acara pertunangannya. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Naruto-_kun_..." Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sakura. "Kalau Naruto tidak menyukainya mana mungkin dia melakukan itu." terang Sakura.

"Naruto memang menyukai Hinata." jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau kalau dia menyukai Hinata?"

"Tanpa diberitahu pun aku sudah bisa menduga kalau si _baka_ itu menyukainya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan hanya dengan menduga Sasuke-_kun_, karna bisa saja dugaanmu itu salah." bantah Sakura.

"Tapi dia memang menyukai Hinata."

"Bisa saja kan dia hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman." Sakura masih tetap keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kalau dia tidak menyukai Hinata. Kenapa sekarang malah menyangkalnya?"

"Iya sih. Tapi sikap seseorang kan tidak bisa dijadikan indikasi orang itu suka atau tidak." Sakura menunduk. "Wanita juga butuh kepastian. Bagaimana jika dia salah sangka hanya karna dia salah mengartikan sikap dari si pria." sambungnya.

Sasuke diam. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu jadi begitu serius? Kenapa dia jadi begitu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto dan jadi khawatir dengan reaksi Hinata?

Dia menyentuh pipi Sakura kemudian mengelusnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi serius begini? Sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan mereka. Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." pinta Sasuke. Sakura memandang pada onyx yang menatapnya intens, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hu'um." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Sakura mengangguk dan tidak berusaha membantah kata-katanya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur. Besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tau besok."

Sakura mengangguk kemudian turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur kan."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sana?" Sasuke memajukan dagunya menunjuk arah kamar Sakura.

"Kamarku kan ada di sana, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau mau menginterupsi apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukkan kepala saat mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus tidur di kamar tamu." ucap Sakura. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ingin rasanya dia memakan Sakura sekarang juga karna kebebalannya itu.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura saat dia mulai berjalan menuju kamar tamu, kemudian mengurungnya dalam dekapan, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di kamar tamu? Kamarku masih cukup luas untuk tidur kita berdua." Sasuke menyeringai di sela perkataannya.

"_He-hentai_."

**Buagh**

Pukulan Sakura berhasil membuat si Uchiha mesum itu terkapar.

"Sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak merasakan pukulan mu ini, Pinky." pemuda itu mengelus pipinya sembari bangkit dari acara terkaparnya.

"Dan sifat mesummu itu masih tetap sama ya, Pantat Ayam." sindir Sakura masih mengepalkan tangan.

"Apanya yang mesum. Kita sudah sering tidur bersama kan." elak Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merona seketika.

"Y-ya...ta-tapi kan selama ini tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kita."

"Dan apakah sekarang kau mengharapkan terjadi sesuatu?" goda Sasuke. Dia menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura yang gugup.

"Kyaaaaa..."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat pemuda _emo style_ itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura, sehinggan sekarang gadis itu sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura." seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Setelahnya, pemuda itu membawa Sakura masuk ke kamarnya ala _bridal style_. Tidak mempedulikan rontaan sang gadis minta diturunkan.

"Turunkan aku, Pantat Ayam. Hei, turunkan aku." rontanya.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobil. Dia tidak mengerti saat tadi pagi Sasuke mengajaknya mendatangi toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga lili. Namun dia mulai mengerti ketika mobil yang membawa mereka memasuki area pemakaman elit.

Hanya satu yang terlintas di benak Sakura saat ini. Yaitu Mikoto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunda dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Semalam saat Sasuke mengatakan akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Namun dia meragukan asumsi itu saat Sasuke membeli bunga.

Menurutnya, ini jauh lebih baik daripada pergi jalan-jalan. Dengan pemuda itu mengajaknya mengunjungi makan ibunya, dia bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui tentang pemuda itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah pusara dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Mikoto'. Manik obsidian Sasuke menangkap sebuket bunga lili di atas pusara tersebut. Dia sedikit tercenung saat menyadari siapa yang mungkin meletakkan bunga tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita bukan yang pertama." interupsi Sakura. "Apa Fugaku-_sama_ yang membawa bunga itu?" sebenarnya pertanyaan itu dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya berhasil memberikan reaksi pada pemuda di sampingnya meski pemuda itu tak menanggapi.

Sasuke berlutut dan meletakkan buket bunga lili itu di sebelah bunga lili yang tadi dia lihat. Diikuti oleh Sakura yang berlutut di sisinya. Kemudian mereka mulai khusyuk memanjatkan doa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Niatnya untuk mengunjungi makam tersebut terpaksa ia urungkan saat melihat dua manusia telah duduk bersimpuh di sana. Dia sempat bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang tengah persama pemuda di sana karena dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat gadis itu.

Dia langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon agar tak ketahuan. Sepertinya dia harus menunda acara berkunjungnya sampai kedua muda-mudi itu pergi.

.

"Apa Mikoto-_sama_ menyukai bunga lili?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah berada dalam mobil untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Hn. _Nii-san_ bilang _Kaa-san_ sangat menyukai bunga lili. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Kata _Nii-san_, _Kaa-san_ akan sangat senang jika diberi bunga lili saat ulang tahunnya. Karna itu setiap ulang tahunnya kami selalu kemari membawakannya bunga lili." terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dia jadi teringat ibunya yang beberapa hari yang lalu baru ia kunjungi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura selalu mengunjungi makam ibunya ketika ia merindukan wanita itu.

"Menurutmu bunga tadi dari Fugaku-_sama_ atau Itachi-_sama_?"

"Mungkin dari Kakek Sihir itu. Semenjak meninggalkan rumah _Nii-san_ juga sepertinya tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi _Kaa-san_."

"Jangan sok tau begitu, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin saja Itachi-_sama_ saat ini sedang berada di sana mengunjungi Mikoto-_sama_." sanggah Sakura.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hmm." gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap emerald yang menatap polos padanya.

"Karna hari ini adalah hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" usul pemuda raven itu.

"Boleh. Kita mau kemana?" Sakura menyetujui.

"Kemana pun kau ingin pergi." jawab pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah berbinar Sakura. Sepertinya kau sudah membuat gadis itu sangat senang, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berhenti di sebuah bangunan bergaya tradisional sambil menggandeng seorang gadis. Keduanya tampak sangat gugup saat akan memasuki bangunan yang tak lain adalah rumah Hinata itu.

Sebagai seorang lelaki Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya harus bertanggung atas perbuatannya yang telah membawa lari Hinata. Bagaimanapun perbuatannya itu tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Kau gugup Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu karna merasakan tangan Hinata yang dingin. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sini." hibur Naruto. Kemudian mereka masuk dalam kediaman Hyuuga itu.

Saat mereka menjejakkan kaki dalam kediaman itu, seorang pria paruh baya bermata perak tengah duduk bersimpuh di di sebuah zabuton di teras rumah. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mendekat pada pria itu.

"_Otou-san_." sapanya. Pria itu tidak menoleh. Namun sedikit gerakan dari tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa dia bereaksi dengan suara yang dia kenal.

Naruto dan Hinata ikut bersimpuh di sisi pria itu.

"_Otou-san_, aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Hiashi _ji-san_." potong Naruto. "Aku telah mengacau di pesta anda dan membawa kabur Hinata. Aku minta maaf karna telah mempermalukan anda."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hiashi.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata. Mungkin kata-kataku ini terdengar naif tapi aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Dan aku akan selalu menjaganya. Mohon anda merestui hubungan kami." pemuda itu menunduk menanti jawaban dari Hiashi. Namun pria itu masih tak ingin bicara.

"_Otou-san_, aku mencintai Naruto." Hinata menambahkan.

"Apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" kata Hiashi masih setia memandang ke arah depan.

"Belum pernah seumur hidupku aku seyakin ini dengan apa yang kulakukan _Tou-san_."

"Kau membuat relasi _Tou-san_ membatalkan kerja samanya dengan _Tou-san_ Hinata."

"Maafkan aku, _Tou-san_." Hitana tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bahagia."

Hinata serta Naruto langsung mendongak. Tak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

"_Tou-san_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Tapi apa dengan aku marah bisa meluruskan kekacauan yang telah kalian lakukan?"

"_Tou-san_ merestui kami?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Anak kesayanganku telah menemukan sendiri kebahagiaannya." jelas Hiashi. "Tapi aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian. Jika kau membuat anakku menangis, kau akan tau akibatnya Naruto." Hiashi memperingatkan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji Hiashi _ji-san_. Terimakasih." janji Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata. Hinata sendiri tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Dia sungguh lega. Dia pikir ayahnya akan marah dan tidak akan memaafkannya.

"_Arigatou_, _Tou-san_." ucap gadis indigo itu tulus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Permisi, nona." seorang pemuda berwajah pucat menepuk pundak seorang gadis pirang. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Oh, kau." kaget gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Ino. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kita bertemu lagi nona. Ternyata kau sekolah di sini juga ya." pemuda raven itu kembali tersenyum. Ino mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mencari kelas XII A. Apa kau tau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau." Ino menawarkan.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak. Ayo."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Muka pucat. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" yang dipanggil menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Uchiha-_san_." panggilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura.

"Oh, kau adalah gadis yang waktu itu." seru pemuda yang dipanggil 'Muka Pucat' itu saat melihat Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Kita bertemu lagi tuan." Sakura menundukkan kepala memberi salam.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Kau adalah gadis dalam lukisan Uchiha-_san_." lanjut pemuda itu. Sakura merona saat mengingat kejadian tentang lukisan itu.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini?" interupsi Sasuke. Dia merengut kesal saat melihat Sakura yang tampak begitu akrab dengan rivalnya itu.

"Begini Sasuke." Ino angkat bicara. "Kami pernah bertemu dengannya saat dia membeli bunga di tokoku. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemburu begitu." jelasnya dengan sedikit menggoda pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Jadi Uchiha-_san_ adalah kekasihmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"_Etto_..." Sakura gelagapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." potong Ino kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Shimura Sai. Salam kenal Yamanaka-_san_." dia menyambut uluran tangan Ino.

"Panggil saja aku Ino. Dan ini temanku, Haruno Sakura. Kau cukup memanggilnya Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Lalu...sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkanmu padanya karna sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal." Ino menunjuk Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Muka Pucat?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mencari kelas XII A."

"Mau apa kau mencari kelas XII A?" selidik Sasuke. Dia teringat ucapan Naruto dua hari lalu.

_Flashback on_

"Apa kau tau siapa yang akan bertunangan dengan Hinata-_chan_, Teme?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau Naruto saja belum mengatakannya.

"Shimura Sai. Rivalmu dalam melukis itu." onyx Sasuke membulat.

"Kau bercanda kan Dobe."

"Tidak. Hinata-_chan_ akan bertunangan dengannya Teme."

Untuk selanjutnya mereka hanya terdiam. Mengapa dunia ini begitu sempit?

_Flashback off_

"Karna mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di sini, aku bermaksud mencari tau dimana kelasku."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, bahkan Sakura dan Ino pun tidak percaya kalau Sai akan bersekolah di sini.

"Bukankah kau sekolah di Iwa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku pindah kemari." jawab Sai kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau pindah kemari? Kenapa?" Ino yang sedari tadi diam ikut menyela.

"Untuk mengejar seorang gadis." Sai kembali tersenyum.

Seperti yang Sasuke duga. Pemuda itu mengikuti Hinata sampai kemari. Sepertinya lawanmu lumayan berat, Naruto.

"Wah, kau romantis sekali Sai." kagum Ino. Dia jadi iri pada gadis yang dimaksud oleh Sai. Seandainya ada yang menyukainya seperti itu, pasti dia sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan sambil menenteng sepatu roda di tangannya, diikuti oleh Sakura di belakang. Hari ini mereka berniat bermain sepatu roda di Konoha's Park. Saat melewati ruang kerja Fugaku, dia melihat pintunya terbuka. Kemudian terlintas sebuah ide di benak Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil gadis itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal." gadis gulali itu langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu Sakura di depan saja.

Sementara Sakura berlari kecil menuju ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Fugaku-_sama_." Fugaku mendongak. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa anda sedang sibuk?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan anak nakal?" cibir Fugaku.

Sakura nyengir lima jari. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari anda ya." senyuman Sakura semakin lebar.

"Aku ingin mengajak anda bermain ini." terang Sakura sambil menunjukkan sepatu rodanya.

Fugaku mengerutkan alis. Apa maksud gadis gulali ini dengan mengajaknya bermain sepatu roda?

"Aku tidak bisa menggukanan sepatu roda." kilah pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku bisa mengajari anda."

"Aku tidak punya sepatu roda."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk anda." Sakura menunjukkan sepasang sepatu roda yang telah dia siapkan untuk Fugaku. Pria itu tercengang.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" Fugaku memandang tak percaya pada gadis nekat di hadapannya.

"Kemarin aku membelinya bersama Juugo-_san_." jelasnya. "Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke-_kun_." dia memelankan suaranya seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di sisi mulutnya.

"Dasar kau gadis nakal." komentar Fugaku dan ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Sakura.

"Jadi anda mau ikut kan." Sakura mendekati Fugaku kemudian menarik lengannya.

Fugaku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Sakura. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan gadis yang kini tanpa sungkan memeluk lengannya dan membawanya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. Bagaimana bisa anak itu berpikir untuk mengajak pria berumur sepertinya bermain sepatu roda. Di usianya yang tidak lagi muda itu apakah dia masih bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil Sakura saat telah berada di beranda rumah dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Sasuke berbalik, "Lama sekali kau..." ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang bersama Sakura. Seketika wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Kau bilang ada yang tertinggal. Apa itu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil sesekali melirik ayahnya.

"Ini." tunjuk Sakura pada Fugaku. Fugaku hanya _sweatdrop_ saat disebut sebagai 'benda' tertinggal oleh Sakura.

"Untuk apa dia ikut?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke." sergah Sakura. "Aku ingin mengajak Fugaku-_sama_, kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh tidak ikut, aku akan pergi berdua dengan Fugaku-_sama_."

Sasuke semakin cemberut saat mendengar pembelaan Sakura untuk ayahnya. Akhirnya dia memilih diam dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak akan mau ditinggal di rumah sementara Sakura bersenang-senang bersama sang ayah.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentu dia tau kalau Sasuke tidak akan mau mengalah bahkan meski pun itu dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Masih menggamit lengan Fugaku, gadis itu membawanya mendekati mobil. Sakura membukakan pintu untuk Fugaku dan menutupnya. Kemudian dia berjalan dan membuka pintu belakang kemudian duduk di sisi Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang mereka naiki mulai melaju menuju Konoha's Park.

Mereka bertiga turun dari dalam mobil ketika kendaraan beroda empat itu sampai di sebuah area yang cukup ramai. Konoha's Park.

Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap untuk mengenakan sepatu rodanya. Setelah Sakura selesai mengenakan sepatu rodanya, dia menghampiri Fugaku dan membantu tuan besar Uchiha itu mengenakan sepatu roda yang tadi dibawanya.

"Sekarang berdirilah Fugaku-_sama_. Aku akan memegangi anda agar tidak jatuh." titah Sakura. Secara perlahan pria paruh baya itu mulai berdiri. Tapi karna ini adalah kali pertama dia memakai sepatu roda langkahnya jadi tak seimbang dan dia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tangan mungil tak menahannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan memegangi anda, Fugaku-_sama_." ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menikmati kegiatan bersepatu rodanya. Dia tersenyum saat ada bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" panggilnya manja. Pemuda itu menoleh. "Bisa kemari sebentar?" seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolong bantu aku memegangi Fugaku-_sama_." pintanya masih dengan nada manja.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau. Kau sendiri saja." tolak pemuda itu. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah sang ayah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tau kan tenaga perempuan itu seberapa." kilah Sakura. "Masa kau tidak kasihan kalau nanti kami terjatuh." kini dia memelas.

Sasuke mendengus pasrah, kemudian mendekati gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum menang. Dia memberikan sebelah tangan Fugaku pada Sasuke. Fugaku hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan gadis merah muda itu.

"Sekarang kita berjalan perlahan agar Fugaku-_sama_ bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sepatu rodanya." seru Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mundur. Masih sambil memegangi tangan Fugaku, mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan agar Fugaku tak jatuh.

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ tidak menyerah saja? _Tou-san_ sudah tidak cocok melakukan hal-hal seperti ini." sindir Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura menyikut pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda itu memberengut ke arah si gadis.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Fugaku-_sama_. Dia juga tadinya sangat payah menggunakan sepatu roda." ejeknya. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah kesal, namun tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada ayahnya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi." ajak Sakura. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka melakukan itu. Terkadang ketika keseimbangan mereka terganggu mereka terjatuh, namun itu tidak menyurutkan semangat untuk bangkit lagi. Fugaku sendiri mulai terbiasa dan menikmati bermain sepatu roda. Sulit memang, tapi dia cukup bisa menyesuaikan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya dan malah jadi semangat membantu ayahnya itu belajar sepatu roda. Meski caranya menyemangati adalah dengan mengejek atau menyindirnya. Tapi Sakura tau kalau pemuda itu bermaksud baik.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di sana. Rasa lelah membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara bersepatu roda.

"Silahkan Fugaku-_sama_." Sakura menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Fugaku. Tuan besar itu menyambutnya karna memang dia sangat haus. Tak disangka beajar bersepatu roda ternyata sangat melelahkan. Dia langsung menenggak minuman itu hingga isinya tinggal setengah.

"Sepertinya sesi bersepatu rodanya kita cukupkan sampai di sini dulu ya. Kita harus segera pulang karna aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." utar Sakura saat melihat ternyata hari sudah sore.

"Hn." respon Sasuke dan Fugaku berbarengan. Mereka berdua langsung memalingkan wajah. Sakura terkikik menyaksikan tingkah ayah dan anak yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Kemudian Sakura melepas sepatu rodanya dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Selesai melepas sepatu rodanya, Sakura mendekati Fugaku yang tengah berusaha melepas sepatu roda yang dikenakannya dan membantunya.

Fugaku memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah melepaskan sepatu roda. Ini seperti dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum pada pria itu. Namun kemudian emeraldnya membulat saat melihat segaris senyum dari Fugaku. Meski sangat tipis tapi dia dapat melihatnya.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat tuannya itu tersenyum. Terkejut. Sudah pasti. Tapi perasaan bahagia lebih mendominasi hatinya. Bahkan Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat pada mereka berdua pun terkejut saat melihat ayahnya tersenyum.

Setaunya ayahnya itu amat sangat jarang sekali tersenyum dan tidak semua orang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Namun gadis _buble gum_ itu dengan mudahnya membuat pria berhati keras itu menyunggingkan senyum, meski sangat tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Segelas coklat panas untuk anda Fugaku-_sama_." Sakura tersenyum kemudian meletakkan gelas coklat itu di atas meja di sisi kursi yang diduduki tuan besar itu.

"Terimakasih." ucap Fugaku. Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Fugaku-_sama_." Sakura bersiap untuk pergi.

"Gadis nakal." panggilan Fugaku itu menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura. "Duduklah." pinta pria itu. Sakura menurut dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi lain meja.

"Apa bocah manja itu sudah tidur?"

"Hu'um. Setelah tadi aku memberinya segelas coklat panas seperti yang kuberikan pada anda, dia langsung tertidur dengan ssangat pulas." jelas Sakura.

"Kau lebih seperti baby sitter-nya ketimbang pelayannya. Berhentilah memanjakannya."

"Aku tidak memanjakannya kok. Aku malah sering memukulnya kalau dia melakukan hal yang kelewat batas. Ahaha..." Sakura tertawa saat membayangkan dirinya yang memberikan bogem mentah pada Sasuke.

"Oya? Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kabuto benar. Hanya kau yang dapat menjinakkannya." komentar Fugaku. Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Sasuke kan bukan hewan peliharaan Fugaku-_sama_."

"Memang bukan. Dia lebih dari itu." kembali Fugaku mengejek putra bungsunya itu. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu? Dia pasti sangat marah karna aku menjadikanmu pelayan seperti ini." utar Fugaku.

"Fugaku-_sama_ mengenal ibuku?"

"Tentu. Dulu kami berteman saat di SMA. Berkat dia juga aku mengenal Mikoto." terang Fugaku. "Kau mirip sekali dengannya. Begitu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Dan kalian memiliki sesuatu dalam diri kalian yang membuat orang-orang tertawa saat bersama kalian." sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum, kali ini ada sedikit kesedihan dalam senyum itu karna teringat sang ibu.

"Sebenarnya..._Kaa-chan_ sudah meninggal Fugaku-_sama_." Sakura memberitahu. Onyx Fugaku membulat. Serta merta dia menolah pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Maaf. Aku...tidak pernah mendengar hal itu." sesal Fugaku.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Fugaku-_sama_. Itu sudah sangat lama. Aku sudah terbiasa." Sakura membesarkan hati Fugaku.

"Apa yang menyebabkannya meninggal?"

"_Kaa-chan_ menderita kanker paru-paru. Aku tidak mempunyai biaya yang cukup untuk memberikan perawatan yang baik bagi _Kaa-chan_." jelas Sakura.

"Lalu diamana Kizashi sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau. _Tou-chan_ pergi setelah _Kaa-chan_ mulai sakit-sakitan."

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu padamu. Ayahmu pernah datang padaku dan meminjam sejumlah uang. Dia bilang uang itu untuk investasi agar usaha yang dia kembangkan semakin besar. Aku meminjamkannya karna memandang Mebuki." jeda sejenak. "Tapi setelah sekian lama ayahmu tak juga melunasinya. Karna hutangnya sangat besar aku bermaksud menyita semua benda yang dia jaminkan. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika ternyata dia menjaminkan dirimu."

Sakura kembali mengingat _moment_ saat dirinya diseret kemari dan dijadikan pelayan untuk melunasi hutang sang ayah. Perasaan kesal seketika muncul dalam hatinya.

"Jika aku tau keadaannya seperti ini, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu seorang pelayan. Kurasa Mebuki akan mengutukku di alam baka sana karna telah membuat anaknya menderita."

"Tidak Fugaku-_sama_. Aku tidak pernah menyesali hidupku yang seperti ini. Lagipula aku senang bisa mengenal anda dan juga Sasuke. Meskipun manja tapi sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik. Dan anda tidaklah sedingin yang terlihat." Sakura tersenyum.

Fugaku juga tersenyum, untuk kedua kalinya bagi Sakura. "Sepertinya Mebuki telah mendidikmu dengan sangat baik ya." komentarnya.

"Anda juga sudah membesarkan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan baik, Fugaku-_sama_." timpal Sakura. Fugaku mendengus.

"Kalau aku telah membesarkannya dengan baik, tidak mungkin dia membenciku seperti ini." sangkal Fugaku.

"Tidak Fugaku-_sama_. Sasuke tidak membenci anda. Dia hanya marah karna Itachi-sama pergi dari rumah. Sasuke itu sangat kekanakan dan harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Dia tidak akan mau menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya." jelas Sakura. "Mungkin anda harus menghilangkan sedikit sifat keras anda dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang dia pikirkan juga yang dia rasakan." sambungnya.

Fugaku menghela napas. Tampak memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Mungkin ada benarnya kata-kata Sakura itu. Tapi mampukah ia? Sekian lama dia dan putra bungsunya itu hidup dalam situasi yang begitu dingin. Lalu bagaimana caranya merubah situasi itu?

"Aku akan membantu anda, Fugaku-_sama_." seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, gadis _buble gum_ itu berujar. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia tersenyum. Fugaku tampak tercenung menatap emerald Sakura.

'Sepertinya kau telah melahirkan seorang malaikat, Mebuki.' Fugaku membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _'ai'_ di keningnya bersiap mengenakan helm _fullface_-nya ketika dia melihat seorang gadis merah muda tengah berjalan. Dia kembali melepas helmnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

**Bruuk**

Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gaara-_kun_." kagetnya. Dia tidak mengangka akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu di tempat seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus merubah sifatmu yang suka melamun saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu itu." saran Gaara. Sakura terkekeh.

"Kemana pangeran manja itu? Tumben sekali kau tidak bersamanya." tanyanya.

"Aku minta ijin untuk tidak pulang bersamanya hari ini."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Tapi seperti biasa, sangat susah sekali tempat yang menerima anak SMA sepertiku." terang Sakura.

"Kupikir kau bekerja pada si Uchiha itu." Gaara tak mengerti.

"Memang. Tapi aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan lain agar bisa mendapat uang."

"Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan si manja itu kan." selidik Gaara.

Sakura terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan agar bisa segera melunasi hutang-hutangku. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di sana kan."

Gaara menatap intens Sakura.

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Ada." jawabnya Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau mengantarku pulang?" gadis itu tersenyum.

Gaara tertawa. Selalu saja seperti ini. Gadis itu akan selalu menolak apapun bantuan yang di tawarkan oleh Gaara.

"Tentu saja, nona." jawab Gaara. Pemuda merah itu berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju tempat dimana CBR 1000RR terparkir.

Sakura berjalan menyusul pemuda itu, namu langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah siluet di kejauhan. Dia hapal siluet itu. Meski siluet itu tampak belakang tapi dia tau siapa dia. Seorang pria yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita.

Tiba-tiba perasaan marah yang sangat besar menyelimuti rongga hatinya. Perasaan marah yang sangat menggebu-gebu hingga dia sangat ingin mencelakai orang itu saat ini juga.

**Drap drap drap**

Gaara menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ternyata milik Sakura tersebut. Dia mengerutkan alisnya bingung kemudian memilih mengikuti gadis gulali itu.

"_TOU-CHAN_!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah pria tersebut, membuat sang pria menolehkan kepalanya. Manik biru pria itu melebar dan detik berikutnya-

**Jduaaghh**

-sebuah tendangan maut berhasil mendarat di punggung si pria. Membuat pria itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Gaara yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Dia sudah tau kalau Sakura adalah gadis tomboy yang selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan, tapi tetap saja dia selalu kaget setiap kali gadis itu melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Mau lari kemana kau pak tua?" hardik Sakura. Dia mencengkeram kerah kaos pria yang ternyata ayahnya tersebut. Sang ayah yang masih terkejut hanya menatap takut sang anak. Hey Sakura, bukankah tindakanmu itu terbilang tidak sopan untuk ukuran seorang anak?

"_Haha ue_..." sebuah suara membuat Sakura, Kizashi, dan wanita yang tadi bersamanya menoleh.

Tampak Gaara yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil memandang tak percaya pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang _Haha ue_ lakukan di sini?" masih tidak percaya pemuda itu bertanya.

Baik Sakura maupun Kizashi memandang bingung pada mereka. Sakura melihat pada Gaara dan wanita itu bergantian. Masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Sementara si wanita hanya memandang horor pada pemuda yang barusan memanggilnya '_Haha ue_' tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

hyaaaa...

ntah knp aku merasa konflik ny kok gk greget ya, ahaha

aku minta maaf buat para readers kalo chap ini kurang memuas kn dan feel ny kurang, aku akan lbh berusaha lg di chap selanjut ny :)

makasih buat para reviewer karna udh mw meluang kn waktu ny untuk mereview fic ini, dan makasih jg untuk silent reader (kalo ada :D) karna udh menyempat kn wktu ny untuk membaca fic ini, aku senang :)

mgkn segitu dulu deh ngebachot gk penting ny, ehehe

sampai jumpa di chap depan ya

jaa~

RnR pliis :)


	10. Chapter 10

Halo minna, jumpa lagi...

Gk kerasa fic ini udh smpe chap 10, fiuuh bener-bener gk nyangka fic ini bisa selamat smpe skrg, ahaha :D abaikan.

Oke mari kita bls review dulu ya :)

**Guest :** km lbh suka konflik yg ringan ya, oke deh :)

**Atieka Natika :** iya, pdhl aku udh baca berkali2 tp tetep ada typo :( itachi bukan ya? :D #ditabok pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini, silah kn di baca dan ripiu lg ya :)

**Guest :** iya sama2, aku jg makasih karna km selalu mengikuti fic abal ini, :) ya begitu lg saku selalu menasehati tp sndiri ny begitu, ehehe #ditampol sakura, oh iya tolong ksh nama dong kl ripiu biar enk manggil ny soal ny yg nama ny guest gk cuma satu :)

**Mina Jasmine :** wah Mina kendalikan emosi mu, ehehe makasih jg ya km udh menjadi pelanggan setia buat fic ku, pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini silahkan membaca :)

**pelapopmie :** mengingat popmie aku jd lapar, ahaha :D iya aku jg merasa kl feel ny kurang, smga di chap ini feel ny kerasa :) ya sasu emg sedikit mncul soal ny kn cerita ny udh mulai berkmbang, jd mesti gantian sm yg laen biar konflik ny cepet kelar, harap maklum ya :) ini udh apdet semoga gk mengecewakan mu :)

**kazuran : **udah udah silahkan dibaca :)

**Nurhyt : **makasih #peluk udh lanjut nih, selamat membaca :)

.

.

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) berhamburan**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

"_Haha ue_..." sebuah suara membuat Sakura, Kizashi, dan wanita yang tadi bersamanya menoleh.

Tampak Gaara yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil memandang tak percaya pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang _Haha ue_ lakukan di sini?" masih tidak percaya pemuda itu bertanya.

Baik Sakura maupun Kizashi memandang bingung pada mereka. Sakura melihat pada Gaara dan wanita itu bergantian. Masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Sementara si wanita hanya memandang horor pada pemuda yang barusan memanggilnya '_Haha ue_' tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyodorkan sekaleng kopi pada Kizashi. Pria itu menerimanya untuk kemudian meminumnya.

"Mana kata maaf untukku, _Tou-chan_?" sindir Sakura.

Kizashi menghela napas.

"Kurasa kata maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Aku sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu, Sakura." utarnya. Nadanya terdengar begitu menyesal.

"Tapi selama ini _Tou-chan_ tak pernah menemuiku sekedar menebus kesalahan _Tou-chan_."

"Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Lagipula aku bingung harus bicara apa jika bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini Sakura yang menghela napas.

"_Tou-chan_ bisa menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi." jeda sejenak. "_Tou-chan_ bisa menjelaskan perihal hutang-hutang _Tou-chan_." sambungnya.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu Sakura, kenapa harus diungkit." ucap Kizashi tanpa dosa.

"BAGAIMANA BISA TIDAK KUUNGKIT, GARA-GARA _TOU-CHAN_ AKU SEKARANG JADI PELAYAN." teriak Sakura jengkel. Napasnya terengah karna habis marah-marah.

"Haah...kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu saat kau marah." komentar Kizashi santai. Membuat perempatan siku bermunculan di kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Berhenti main-main pak tua atau aku akan mencelakaimu sekarang juga." ancam Sakura sambil meremas marah kaleng kopi yang digenggamnya. Membuat isinya keluar dan kaleng itu penyok seketika.

Tampak aura neraka menguar di sekitar Sakura. Dia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan ayahnya yang tak pernah serius itu.

"O-oi tenang Sakura. Mebuki bisa bangkit dari kubur kalau tau kau seperti ini." ucap Kizashi takut. Dalam beberapa hal dia memang tak bisa melawan Sakura, meski gadis itu adalah putrinya sendiri.

Sakura semakin meremas kaleng kopinya.

"O-oke oke. Ini semua karna si Uchiha itu telah menipuku."

Sakura menghentikan remasan tangannya. Dia memandang ayahnya.

"Apa maksud _Tou-chan_?"

"Y-ya. Si Uchiha itu bilang dia akan memberiku banyak uang jika aku mau bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi ternyata dia menusukku dari belakang. Jadinya malah aku yang berhutang padanya."

**Bletaak**

Kaleng kopi mendarat di kepala Kizashi.

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU, _TOU-CHAN_!" pekik Sakura. Dalam situasi ini dia lebih percaya pada Fugaku ketimbang ayahnya sendiri. Dia mencengkeram marah kerah baju sang ayah.

"O-oi, kau ini sungguh anak yang tidak sopan kepada orang tua Sakura. Tadi kau menendangku, sekarang melempar kepalaku dengan kaleng minuman."

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!" ucap Sakura kesal masih mencengkeram kerah baju Kizashi.

"Sekarang jelaskan yang sebenarnya padaku." perintah Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Baik baik. Akan kujelaskan." setelah Kizashi mengucapkan itu, Sakura melepas cengkeramannya.

_Flashback on_

Kizashi yang merasa frustasi karena toko kue yang dikelolanya mengalami masalah. Belum lagi istrinya yang sakit-sakitan membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatannya. Semuanya itu membuatnya pusing. Lalu seorang teman memberitahunya, kalau dia bisa mendapat uang banyak dalam sekejap. Pikirannya yang sudah kalut membuatnya tak dapat berpikir panjang.

Akhirnya sampailah dia di sebuah tempat perjudian. Dia sempat menolak namun temannya bilang di sinilah tempatnya jika ingin mendapat uang banyak dalam sekejap. Apa salahnya mencoba, begitulah pikirnya.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kizashi selalu kalah dalam permainannya, hingga semua uang yang dimilikinya habis.

Dirinya yang terlanjur ketagihan berjudi terus berusaha mendapatkan uang untuk berjudi. Dan dia teringat kalau Mebuki istrinya memiliki teman seorang konglomerat. Dia mencari-cari alamat orang tersebut dan setelah menemukannya dia mendatangi orang yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu.

Dia mengatakan pada Fugaku kalau dia adalah suami Mebuki, temannya dan meminjam uang untuk mengembangkan toko kuenya. Kizashi bilang setelah usahanya berkembang maka dia akan melunasi hutangnya.

Fugaku akhirnya meminjamkan uang pada Kizashi mengingat Mebuki adalah teman dekatnya. Namun dia juga tidak bodoh, sehingga dia menyuruh Kizashi surat jaminan yang isinya dia akan menyita semua benda yang dijaminkan Kizashi jika pria itu tidak membayar hutangnya dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kizashi menjaminkan Sakura dan menandatangani surat itu dan akhirnya dia harus kabur demi menghindar dari Fugaku dan orang-orang suruhannya.

_Flasback off_

Sakura menijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Sungguh menyebalkan jika mengingat ayahnya yang menjaminkan dirinya sehingga kini dia menjadi seorang pelayan.

"Kenapa _Tou-chan_ menjaminkanku?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Karna aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain dirimu. Aku tidak mungkin menjaminkan ibumu yang sakit-sakitan."

"TAPI AKU INI MANUSIA _TOU-CHAN_!" kesal Sakura.

"Manusia kan juga benda." seru Kizashi santai.

**Bletak**

Kini kaleng kopi Kizashi yang melayang ke kepalanya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan pada orang tua ya Sakura." Kizashi mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah dua kali terkena lemparan maut Sakura.

"_Tou-chan_ yang mengajarkanku menjadi anak yang kurang ajar!" sergah Sakura kesal.

"Ya ya. Aku sangat menyesal setelahnya, kau tau. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur." Kizashi memberi jeda. "Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh karna aku tidak berani mendekatimu. Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku tau semuanya. Kau yang selalu bekerja keras. Kau yang tak pernah pantang menyerah, dan kau yang tetap tersenyum meski mengalami hal tersulit sekalipun."

Kizashi memandang Sakura, "Aku tau semuanya Sakura. Aku juga tau tentang pemuda yang selalu bersamamu itu. Setidaknya aku merasa sedikit tenang karna ada pemuda itu di sisimu." dia tersenyum.

"Apa maksud _Tou-chan_?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Perasaan seorang ayah tak pernah salah, Sakura." Kizashi kembali tersenyum. Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Ah, _Tou-chan_." panggil Sakura saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku penasaran dengan wanita yang bersama dengan _Tou-chan_ tadi. Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Karura. Kupikir kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya saat aku membawanya ke rumah dulu."

"Aku hanya tau kalau dia itu adalah wanita simpanan Tou-_chan_." cibir Sakura.

"Ahaha...kau membuatnya jadi terkesan jahat Sakura." timpal ayahnya.

"Memang iya kan." Sakura cemberut. Kizashi tertawa kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya Sakura." ucapan Kizashi membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia menanti ayahnya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah kekasihku sebelum aku menikah dengan ibumu. Aku terpaksa putus dengannya karna aku telah dijodohkan dengan ibumu." Sakura termangu. Dijodohkan? Dia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya.

"Bukan berarti selama ini aku tidak mencintai Mebuki. Aku sangat mencintainya Sakura. Yaah, meski awalnya aku memang tidak mencintainya. Kau tau kan bagaimana ibumu itu. Meski keras kepala, tapi dia juga begitu polos. Lama-lama dia membuatku jatuh cinta padanya." senyum yang terukir di wajah Kizashi membuat Sakura juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sampai pada akhirnya aku menikahinya dan mempunyai kau sebagai anakku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Karura."

"Tapi sepertinya benang takdir masih menghubungkan kami. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja di tempat perjudian. Saat itu dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sana. Demi mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu, aku mempertaruhkan semua uang yang kupinjam pada Fugaku untuk berjudi dengan dia sebagai bayarannya jika aku menang." Kizashi menarik napas.

"Kau tau Sakura, sekali seumur hidupku aku berhasil memenangkan perjudian. Aku membawanya pergi dari sana. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehku adalah rumah kita. Tapi yang kulihat kau sangat marah tanpa mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Terpaksa aku membawanya pergi dari sana."

"Tapi _Tou-chan_ bahkan tidak datang saat pemakaman _Kaa-chan_." sela Sakura. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Aku datang Sakura. Sudah kubilang kan aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat padamu, itu membuatku sulit untuk menemuimu." jelas Kizashi.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Liquid bening itu meluncur dengan derasnya membasahi pipi ranum gadis itu. Dia tidak pernah tau. Dia juga tak pernah menyadari kalau ayahnya selalu memperhatikannya meski dari jauh dan dia dengan seenaknya membenci pria itu.

"Maaf _Tou-chan_. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah mendengarkanmu, hiks..." Sakura terisak. "Selama ini aku selalu membencimu karna kukira kau menelantarkanku dan _Kaa-chan_, hiks.."

Kizashi merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang bergetar akibat tangisannya, "Tidak, tidak Sakura. Kau pantas membenciku. Karna ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab ini kau harus banting tulang untuk membiayai hidupmu sendiri." dia mengusap-usap punggung putri semata wayangnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kurasa aku akan benar-benar menjadi anak yang durhaka." sanggah Sakura masih terisak, membuat Kizashi terkekeh.

"Kau tau Sakura, terkadang kau mengingatkanku pada ibumu. Sifat keras kepalamu, juga saat kau merasa bersalah seperti ini." Kizashi tersenyum di balik punggung Sakura. "Aku bersyukur karna setidaknya kau mirip dengan ibumu, bukannya aku." sambungnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang ayah.

"Ah iya. Mengenai teman merahmu itu, aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau dia adalah putra dari Karura. Aku sempat mendengar ceritanya yang mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang seusia denganmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian berteman. Dunia ini benar-benar sempit ya, ahahaha..." Kizashi tertawa.

"Susullah dia. Kurasa dia akan salah paham dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi." suruh Kizashi.

"Bagaimana dengan _Tou-chan_? Setelah ini _Tou-chan_ akan kemana?"

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja Sakura." jelas ayahnya.

**Criing**

**Pluk**

Kizashi menangkap benda yang dilempar Sakura. Sebuah kunci?

"Itu kunci apartement-ku. Masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum sewanya habis. Untuk sementara _Tou-chan_ bisa tinggal di sana." teriak Sakura sembari berlari meninggalkan ayahnya untuk mengejar Gaara. Kizashi tersenyum kemudian menilik kunci yang ada di telapak tangannya.

'Malaikat kecil kita sudah mulai dewasa, Mebuki.' batinya kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi, demi menemukan sahabat merahku. Ada dimana dia sekarang?

Tadi begitu melihat wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku tak sempat mengejarnya karna aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku terlebih dahulu dengan _Tou-chan_.

Aku pernah bercerita padanya kalau _Tou-chan_ meninggalkan _Kaa-chan_ demi selingkuhannya. Gara-gara wanita itu _Tou-chan_ juga meninggakanku sehingga aku harus hidup sendiri. Kurasa saat ini ia tengah menyalahkan ibunya atau yang lebih parah dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini aku benar-benar menyesali diriku yang pernah bercerita seperti itu padanya.

"Haah...haah..haahh..." aku menghentikan laju lariku untuk mengambil napas. kemana perginya dia? Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?

Aku mencoba berpikir dimana tempat yang kira-kira dia akan datangi saat suasana hatinya sedang seperti ini.

"Ah, mungkin dia akan ke tempat itu." aku kembali memacu kakiku saat di otakku terlintas sebuah tempat.

"Ternyata benar." gumamku, saat aku sampai di halaman taman kanak-kanak. Aku sering datang ke tempat ini saat suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan Gaara selalu bisa menemukanku. Kurasa sekarang posisi kami terbalik.

Aku menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak jauh dari sana motornya terparkir.

"Kau meninggalkanku." nada protes terdengar dari cara bicaraku karna sebelumnya Gaara mengatakan akan mengantarku. Aku ikut duduk di ayunan di samping Gaara. Sekilas pemuda itu sempat menoleh ke arahku, namun kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Aku merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu." jelas Gaara masih tertunduk. Oh ayolah, ada apa dengan semua orang? Apa hebatnya diriku sampai-sampai mereka begitu takut melukai perasaanku?

"Kenapa? Apa karna kejadian tadi?" aku menebak.

"Karna _Haha ue_ ayahmu meninggalkanmu, dan karna _Haha ue_ juga hidupmu menderita. Aku malu untuk bertemu denganmu." terang pemuda bertato '_ai_' itu.

"Aku tidak membenci ibumu." sangkalku. Gaara menoleh. "Jadi kuharap kau juga tidak membencinya." aku tersenyum.

"Setelah bercerai dengan _Chichi ue_, _Haha ue_ meninggalkan rumah. Kupikir dia akan bahagia karna itu adalah pilihannya. Ternyata dia malah menghancurkan keluarga orang."

"Itu tidak benar, Gaara-_kun_. _Tou-chan_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan ibumu sama sekali tidak salah dalam hal ini." belaku.

Gaara menatap emeraldku yang menatapnya serius. Untuk selanjutnya kami terhanyut dengan ceritaku.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Dia gelisah menanti seorang gadis pinky. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi gadis itu belum juga pulang. Padahal saat pulang sekolah tadi gadis itu hanya minta ijin untuk pergi ke toko buku, tapi kenapa begitu lama? Pemuda itu sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura, namun yang menerima adalah operator yang mengatakan kalau nomer tersebut sedang tidak aktif. Itu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Sasuke semakin gelisah ketika pikiran-pikiran negatif menggelayuti otak jeniusnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sakura? Bagaiman jika ada orang jahat yang menyakitinya?

"Pinky, kau dimana?" gumamnya masih sambil mondar-mandir. Kabuto dan Juugo yang menyaksikan kegusaran Sasuke hanya saling lirik kemudian mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda _emo_ itu langsung melesat keluar rumah saat mendengar ada suara motor yang berhenti. Saat baru sampai di ruang tamu, dia melihat gadisnya tengah berjalan memasuki rumah.

Serta merta dia memeluk gadis itu, membuat gadis gulali itu terkejut namun tidak menolak.

"Kau darimana saja, Pinky? Kau membuatku khawatir." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu Sakura. Menyesap aroma tubuh gadis itu. Entah kenapa bau tubuh Sakura mampu membuatnya selalu ketagihan.

"Umm...tadi aku.."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Hah?"

"Apa si Panda merah itu?" terdengar nada kesal dari bicara Sasuke.

"Tadi kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya, jadi sekalian saja aku memintanya untuk mengantarku." jelas Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham terhadap Gaara. Entah mengapa persepsi pemuda itu menjadi begitu penting baginya.

"Kenapa tidak memintaku menjemputmu?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku khawatir setengah mati. Kau mematikan ponselmu. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Ah, ponselku mati. Maaf membuatmu khawatir Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menangkup pipi kiri Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya dan perlahan Sakura membalasnya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke karna teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang." Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Apa Fugaku-_sama_ juga belum makan?"

"Tou-_san_ tidak pulang. Kata Kabuto ada rapat dengan klien di luar kota." Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku mau yakimeshi dengan ektra tomat." jawab pemuda itu. Sakura terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan khusus untuk anda Sasuke-_sama_." gadis itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang sebal pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hei Sai, bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu kami? Aku jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Hinata-_chan_." kesal Naruto.

"Tidak baik pria dan wanita berduaan. Nanti akan ada setan yang menjadi pihak ketiga." celetuk Sai seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

"SATU-SATUNYA SETAN DI SINI ADALAH KAU." amuk Naruto. Selama dua hari ini acaranya berduaan dengan Hinata selalu terganggu gara-gara pemuda bermuka pucat yang selalu tersenyum ini. Senyum yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Naruto jengkel karna dari tadi Sai hanya tersenyum menganggapi ocehannya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau tunanganku baik-baik saja."

"MANTAN CALON TUNANGAN!" koreksi Naruto.

"Hinata-_san_ akan menjadi tunanganku jika kau tidak datang dan mengacaukannya." cibir Sai, yang tentu saja berhasil menohok jantung Naruto. Pemuda itu semakin kesal pada Sai.

"MENYEBALKAN!" amuk Naruto. Dia hendak menerjang Sai namun berhasil dihentikan Hinata.

"Jangan Naruto-_kun_." cegah Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya Hinata-_chan_." ronta Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum menyaksikan Naruto yang mengamuk.

Sai melihat jam di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat berakhir. Kita harus segera masuk kelas." ajak Sai cuek tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Naruto.

"Sai benar Naruto-_kun_." detik berikutnya Hinata sudah menarik Naruto turun dari atap sekolah menuju kelas.

Saat mereka bertiga tengah berjalan di koridor, Sai melihat seorang gadis pirang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga yang berada di halaman sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum di antara bunga-bunga tersebut sambil tangannya menyentuh setangkai bunga matahari.

Karna merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, Sai berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya.

"Kalian duluan saja." utarnya pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana Sai?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." jawab pemuda itu seraya tersenyum.

"Hah, kalau perlu tidak usah kembali sekalian." celetuk Naruto kemudian membawa Hinata pergi.

Setelah pemuda rubah dan gadis indigo itu pergi, Sai menghampiri gadis yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino-_san_?"

"Astaga." Ino terlonjak kaget kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Kau mengagetkanku, Sai." protes gadis itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sai mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh, aku sedang melihat bunga-bunga ini. Aku senang karna mereka tumbuh dengan baik." ucap Ino menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai bunga ya." komentar Sai.

"Memang. Lihatlah, mereka sangat cantik kan." Ino kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, secantik dirimu Ino-_san_." tanpa sadar Sai menggumamkan kalimat itu.

"Apa?" Ino menatap Sai karna mendengar Sai seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." elaknya. 'Apa yang aku pikiran?' dia membatin.

Jeda sejenak di antara mereka. Ino tengah sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya sementara Sai sibuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Jadi...gadis itu adalah Hinata?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Hah? Oh, ya begitulah." jawab Sai tergagap. Ino menoleh pada Sai.

"Kukira Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto?"

"Memang."

"Dan kau tetap ingin mengejarnya?" Ino menatap intens onyx Sai. Dia tak mengerti pada pemuda itu. Sudah tau kalau gadis yang disukainya memiliki kekasih, tapi kenapa masih mengejarnya?

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku kalau Naruto benar-benar layak untuk Hinata." jawab Sai seraya tersenyum. Ino tertegun mendengar jawaban Sai itu.

"Bukankah itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"Memang benar. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku harus memastikan bahwa rivalku lebih baik dariku."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Sai." komentar Ino. Sai memandang bingung gadis bermata biru itu.

"Bukankah akan bagus jika rivalmu itu tak lebih baik darimu? Dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah merebutnya." Ino memberi jeda. "Tapi kau malah mengharapkan sebaliknya." sambungnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka, nona." Ino menoleh pada Sai. "Aku tidak berniat untuk merebutnya. Aku memang mencitainya, tapi aku bisa apa ketika ternyata kebahagiaannya adalah bukan bersamaku." pemuda itu tersenyum, namun Ino tau senyum itu menyimpan rasa sakit.

"Tapi kau bilang, kau pindah sekolah karna ingin mengejarnya."

"Memang. Jika ternyata Naruto tak layak untuknya, aku akan mengejarnya." Ino tertegun memperhatikan Sai. Sekilas ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah Sai." dia memberi semangat.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ino memetik sehelai daun mawar kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sai. "Ini. Untukmu." ujarnya.

Sai memandang daun mawar yang diberikan Ino dengan perasaan bingung.

"Daun mawar memiliki arti 'kau boleh berharap'. Kuberikan untukmu sebagai doa agar harapanmu terkabul." Ino tersenyum lebar pada Sai.

**Deg**

Jantung pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi rongga hatinya, dan yang semakin membuatnya bingung, dia menyukai rasa ini.

**Teet teet teet**

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Kita harus segera ke kelas Sai." ajak Ino kemudian beranjak keluar area taman. Dia berjalan mendahului Sai yang masih betah berdiri di sana.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"_Kau boleh berharap_. Apa itu artinya aku masih punya harapan?" gumam pemuda itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman dan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Lagu Break You Off Tonight milik Mike D. Angelo menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seorang gadis mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan mulai menggoyangkan badan kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Dengan sedikit lompatan dan langkah mundur, gadis itu kembali lagi ke posisi awal dan kembali berlenggak lenggok menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik.

Dia melangkahkan kaki ke kiri, kemudian menghentakkan kaki ke kanan. Kembali gadis itu melangkah ke kiri dan mulai berputar. Inilah bagian tersulit untuknya, karna setiap kali melakukan putaran dia selalu terjatuh.

Dan benar saja. Saat akan melakukan gerakan penutup kaki kanannya tersangkut kaki kirinya, sehingga keseimbangannya terganggu.

"Wowow...uuuwaaaahh..."

**Greep**

Sepasang lengan berhasil menahannya sehingga dia tidak jatuh.

"Aku suka setiap kali melakukan ini padamu, Preman Pinky." pemuda itu menyeringai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis pinky tersebut.

"Dan aku selalu takut setiap kali kau menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu, Pantat Ayam." cibir gadis itu. Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" pintanya.

"Tidak mau." tolak pemuda raven itu dan malah semakin mempererat kungkungan lengannya di pinggang si gadis. Tidak menyadari jika tindakannya itu telah membuat si gadis merona.

"Nanti ada yang melihat, Sasuke." gadis itu berusaha mendorong pemuda yang memeluknya erat tersebut namun tak berhasil.

"Biar saja. Aku suka memelukmu seerti ini Sakura. Tubuhmu terasa hangat." jelas Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke." pinta Sakura.

"Tidak mau." tolak Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Kau mau melepaskanku atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

**Jduugg**

"Awww..." pekik Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegangi keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Itu akibatnya jika tidak mengindahkan omongan orang." utar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cih, kau memanfaatkan jidat lebarmu itu dengan baik ya, Pinky." rintih Sasuke masih memegangi keningnya yang habis kena benturan maut dari jidat lebar Sakura.

"Aku memang selalu memanfaatkan semua yang ada di diriku dengan baik." bangganya.

"Cih. Sikapmu itu mudah sekali berubah ya. Padahal biasanya kau ini penurut." protes Sasuke. Dia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Sakura tak menghiraukan omelan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati tape recorder yang duduk manis di pojokan kemudian mematikan musik yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Apa kau masih sembunyi-sembunyi masuk kemari?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini duduk di lantai ruang seni.

"Hm." jawab gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota saja, aku bisa membayar anggarannya tiap bulan." usul Sasuke.

"Tidak." tolak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak niat baikku, Pinky?" Sasuke jadi kesal dengan penolakan Sakura.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Hutangku pada ayahmu saja belum bisa kulunasi. Aku tidak mungkin..."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai hutang jadi kau tidak perlu membayarnya."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan cara untuk segera melunasi hutangku pada ayahmu agar aku bisa berhenti jadi pelayan." jelas Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Maksudmu kau akan pergi setelah hutangmu lunas?" selidik Sasuke. Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di rumahmu kan." kata Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak? Rumahku cukup besar dan kamarku cukup luas untuk kita berdua."

"Apa hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi Pinky. Tidak boleh." keukeuh Sasuke.

Sakura menatap onyx yang kini menatapnya serius."

"Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo kita berkencan." ajak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" cengang Sasuke.

"Ayo kita berkencan." ulang Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang mengalihkan perhatian?" curiga Sasuke. Pasalnya tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Sakura mengajaknya berkencan. Dan ini tentu bukan Sakura sekali mengingat ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mengajak Sasuke berkencan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku akan ajak Gaara-_kun_ saja." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Dia membelakangi Sasuke.

"Tunggu. Aku mau." jawabnya cepat. Mendengar nama si Panda tentu saja Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi dengannya.

Sakura tersenyum puas tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Nama Gaara memang selalu efektif untuk saat seperti ini. Dasar usil kau, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah hampir 20 menit dia berdiri di sini tapi gadis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ini membuatnya kesal. Tau begitu dia pasti akan menolak saat gadis itu menyuruhnya pergi duluan sementara dia harud menyelesaikan urusannya.

Pemuda raven itu celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap orang yang dinanti segera datang. Namun bukannya orang yang ditunggu yang dia lihat, justru malah seseorang yang tak terduga. Dia mengernyitkan alis saat orang itu berjalan mendekat.

"_Tou-san_?" serunya bingung karna melihat ayahnya berada di tempat ini. konoha's Zone.

"Sasuke?" seru sang ayah tak kalah bingung.

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan di sini?"

"Gadis nakal itu menyuruhku datang kemari." jawab Fugaku.

"Sakura?"

"Ya. Bocah nakal itu..." Fugaku menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia menghela napas saat sadar dengan situasinya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke pun menyadarinya.

"Dasar gadis nakal..." / "Awas kau Preman Pinky..." gumam mereka bersamaan.

Suasana hening seketika. Mereka berdua hanya saling melirik satu sama lain dengan canggung. Dan ketika tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka akan memalingkan wajah. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Benar-benar seperti anak kecil." sergah seseorang dari belakang. Sontak mereka menoleh dan tampaklah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Kalian ini seperti dua sejoli yang sudah lama tak bertemu dan merasa canggung satu sama lain." komentarnya.

"Berhenti mempermainkan kami, Sakura!" amuk Sasuke.

Sakura hanya nyengir kemudian merangkul lengan Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan kalian. Aku ingin mengajak kalian berkencan." dia mengerling ke arah Sasuke dan Fugaku bergantian kemudian tersenyum riang. "Let's go..." Sakura menarik kedua lengan itu dan menyeret mereka memasuki area Konoha's Zone.

Dan ayah dan anak itu, tentu tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan si gadis. Entah mengapa mereka selalu tak pernah bisa menolak jika itu gadis itu telah berkehendak.

Di sana tentu saja yang mendominasi adalah Sakura. Mengingat ayah dan anak itu memiliki sifat yang sama. Mereka berdua hanya mengekor ketika Sakura membawa mereka ke sana dan kemari.

"Itu itu, aku mau main itu." pekik Sakura riang, dia menarik lengan Fugaku ke tempat dimana terdapat sebuah permainan menembak yang jika berhasil mengenai sasaran makan akan mendapat hadiah boneka sapi yang sangat besar. Sasuke mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Apa Fugaku-_sama_ bisa memainkannya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku tidak yakin. Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku tidak pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini." jawab Fugaku.

"Aku akan mencobanya." utar Gadis itu kemudian memanggil sang penjaga loket. Dia mengambil pistol yang digunakan untuk menembak dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

3

2

1

**DOR**

Meleset. Peluru pistol itu tidak mengenai sasaran dan malah mengenai bagian belakang sasaran.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Dia kembali mengmbil ancang-ancang. Masih ada dua kesempatan lagi, jadi dia akan berusaha.

3

2

1

**DOR**

"Aaahh...gagal." keluh gadis itu kecewa.

Dia bersiap dan mengambil ancang-ancang lagi.

"Kali ini aku harus berhasil." tekadnya. Dia memicingkan mata dan membidik sasaran.

3

2

1

**DOR**

Gagal.

"Menyebalkan." rutuknya. "Aku yakin sudah membidiknya dengan benar. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pistolnya." Dia membolak balikkan pistol yang dipegangnya. "Hei pak, kau pasti sudah memodifikasi pistol ini sehingga siapa pun yang menggunakannya tidak akan bisa mengenai sasaran. Benar kan." dumelnya pada si penjaga loket. Si penjaga hanya mencak-mencak karna tuduhan Sakura. Sakura semakin merengut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. Di lain pihak, Sasuke dan Fugaku hanya saling lirik kemudian menghela napas.

"Hei, Pinky sudahlah. Kau memang tak berbakat dalam tembak-menembak. Lagipula itu kan hanya boneka. Kau tidak perlu sekesal itu hanya karna tidak mendapatkannya kan." ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Bisakah kau mendapatkannya untukku? Lihat, sapi itu sangat lucu. Dari tadi dia terus memanggil-manggilku untuk memilikinya Sasuke-_kun_." kini gadis gulali itu merengek.

"Boneka tidak bisa memanggil Sakura."

"Tapi dia lucu sekali Sasuke."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya kau suka sekali pada boneka sapi itu?"

"Hm hm. Boneka sapi itu memang sangat lucu Sasuke." jawab Sakura antusias. "Lagipula, boneka sapi yang pernah kau berikan untukku dirusak oleh Naruto. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya, aku jadi merasa bersalah jika mengingatnya." Sakura memelas. Sasuke tercenung. Rupanya Sakura masih mengingatnya, kejadian itu kan sudah lama. Dia saja tidak ingat kalau pernah memberikan gadis itu sebuah boneka. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang murung Sasuke jadi tak tega.

"Baiklah, akan kudapatkan boneka itu untukmu." hibur Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" wajah Sakura berninar senang. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sekarang berhenti memasang wajah cemberutmu itu, kau terlihat sangat jelek Pinky." lanjutnya. Sakkura mengangguk.

Sasuke mengambil pistol setelah membayarnya kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia harus berhasil, karna kalau tidak gadisnya akan kecewa dan dia tidak suka saat melihat wajah kecewa gadis itu.

3

2

1

Sasuke berhitung dalam hati kemudian menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

**DOR**

**Klontang klontang**

Berhasil. Kaleng-kaleng yang tersusun rapi itu berjatuhan.

"Yeeaaahh...berhasil." pekik Sakura bahagia sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara. Gadis itu menghampiri si penjaga loket untuk mengambil bonekanya.

"Silahkan nona."

"Arigatou." Sakura ber-_ojigi_ kemudian menerima boneka sapi super besar itu. senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Sasuke dan Fugaku yang menyaksikan hanya saling lirik kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya gadis itu berhasil mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kecanggungan mereka berdua.

Sakura berjalan sambil memeluk boneka sapi yang baru saja didapatkannya dengan perasaan gembira. Meski telah bermain seharian, namun sepertinya tak tampak kelelahan di wajah gadis itu.

"Ah, aku ingin naik itu. Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, Fugaku-_sama_." Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat permainan balon udara.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Pinky?" teriak pemuda yang hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mendengarkan dan terus berlari menuju tempa balon udara tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas sementara Fugaku tersenyum melihat Sakura yang begitu antusias.

"Darimana kau menemukan gadis itu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tidak menemukannya, _Tou-san_. Dia yang terbang ke arahku lalu tiba-tiba menabrak dan menimpaku." Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Terbang?" tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Hn. _Tou-san_ tidak akan pernah menyangka hal ajaib apa yang bisa dilakukannya." utar Sasuke masih tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar." komentar Fugaku ikut tersenyum.

Onyx mereka berdua tertuju pada satu objek. Pada seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka sapinya. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. Betapa gadis itu telah merubah hidupnya. Hidupnya yang dulu hitam putih setelah kepergian kakaknya menjadi warna-warni karna kehadirannya. Hidupnya yang terasa membosankan menjadi menarik karna tingkah lakunya.

Sakura melakukan pergerakan dalam tidurnya. Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sasuke kembali mengecup dahi lebar itu sebelum dia membenarkan selimut Sakura dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Perlahan dia menutup pintu kamar itu agar tak membangunkan penghuni kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Entah kenapa malam ini dia ingin minum segelas coklat panas. Kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu membuatkannya coklat panas sebelum tidur menjadi kebiasaan baru pula untuknya.

Saat memasuki dapur dia melihat Fugaku tengah berdiri di depan konter sambil memegang sebuah gelas.

"_Tou-san_?" panggilnya. Pria itu menoleh.

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Membuat coklat panas." jawab Fugaku.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sepertinya kebiasaan Sakura menular pada _Tou-san_ juga ya." komentar Sasuke.

Fugaku mengernyit. "Kau juga mau membuat coklat panas?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi Fugaku tau kalau jawabannya iya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati konter dan mulai membuat coklat panas untuknya.

"Si Pinky itu bahkan menyimpan persediaan coklat sebanyak ini." gumamnya saat melihat kantung-kantung coklat di lemari.

"Apa bocah nakal itu sudah tidur?" tanyanya. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk di duduki.

"Hn. Kurasa dia kelelahan karna bermain seharian." jawab Sasuke.

"Dia bermain tanpa henti. Wajar kalau dia kelelahan."sambung Fugaku.

"Dari pada berkencan kita malah jadi seperti pengawal yang menemaninya bermain." komentar Sasuke. Fugaku terkekeh. Hei Fugaku, bahkan sekarang kau tertawa.

"Kau berubah, _Tou-san_." pernyataan Sasuke menghentikan kekehan Fugaku. Dia menatap putra bungsunya tersebut. Sasuke berjalan dan menarik kursi di sisi lain meja kemudian mendudukinya.

"Aku melihatmu jadi lebih sering tertawa." sambung pemuda itu.

"Kurasa itu karna si bocah nakal itu. Dia membuatku merasa kalau aku ini bukanlah seorang pria tua." Fugaku memberi jeda. "Dan...dia juga membuatku berani menghadapimu Sasuke." akunya. Sasuke tercenung menatap Fugaku.

"Malam itu. Malam saat Itachi meninggalkan rumah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat tatapan kebencian dari matanya. Setelahnya aku selalu di liputi perasaan menyesal. Apalagi melihat sikapmu yang mulai berubah." jeda sejenak. "Aku masih bisa menahannya. Sebisa mungkin aku bertahan. Tapi kulihat tatapan benci itu juga ada dalam matamu. Dan saat itulah aku mulai merasa takut."

Sasuke diam memerhatikan Fugaku berbicara. Dia sungguh tak tau harus berkata apa saat ini.

"Mungkin jika dulu aku tidak bersikap egios dan mau mendengarkannya, keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ tidak mencegahnya pergi?"

"Aku terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya."

"Karna gengsi _Tou-san_ itu, _Tou-san_ mengorbankan kami. Aniki pergi dari rumah dan aku harus kehilangan sosok seorang kakak. _Tou-san_ tidak pernah tau betapa kesepiannya diriku karna _Tou-san_ tidak pernah ada di rumah. _Tou-san_ sibuk dengan bisnis _Tou-san_ dan bilang bahwa itu untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku, tapi _Tou-san_ tak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya kubutuhkan. Aku juga ingin merasakan perhatian dari _Tou-san_. Aku membutuhkan _Tou-san_ untuk ada di rumah. Aku ingin kita ngobrol bersama, makan bersama, dan melakukan hal lainnya bersama." jelas Sasuke penjang lebar.

Fugaku tertunduk. Dia mengeratkan kungkungan jari-jarinya pada gelas coklat panas di tangannya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke." ratapnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, karna itu aku pulang. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat karna kau semakin membenciku. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk kembali menutup diri." Sasuke menatap sang ayah yang menundukkan kepala semakin dalam.

"Tapi gadis itu...bocah nakal itu mengatakan kalau dia ingin kita berbaikan." Fugaku mendengus. "Saat itu aku berpikir itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tapi dia benar-benar pantang menyerah." Fugaku tersenyum dalam kalimatnya.

"Dia mempunyai sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak kita miliki." komentar Sasuke. Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Kuharap dia bisa menjadi putriku." utar Fugaku.

"Itu tidak mungkin." bantah Sasuke. Fugaku mengerutkan alis.

"Karna dia akan jadi menantu _Tou-san_." sambung Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

Fugaku mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha." bangga Sasuke.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." komentar Fugaku.

"Dalam hal ini aku bersyukur menjadi putramu _Tou-san_." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Untuk selanjutnya mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan sampai rasa kantuk keduanya datang menyerang dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melenguh karna merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat melumat bibirnya. Dia mencoba berontak tapi benda itu justru semakin ganas mengeksplorasi bibir yang kini menjadi basah. Belum lagi sensasi geli yang di rasakannya saat sesuatu seperti rambut menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Karna merasa napasnya kian sesak, Sakura membuka matanya. Emeraldnya melebar saat mendapati sepasang manik yang terpejam dan helaian raven yang menjutai di sekitar wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong pemuda yang tengah asik menginvansi rongga mulutnya tersebut.

"Haah...haah...apa kau mau membunuhku, Pantat Ayam?" umpat Sakura ngos-ngosan. Dia menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"_Ohayou_, Pinky." Sasuke tersenyum menyambut Sakura.

"_O-ohayou_." ucap Sakura gugup. Dia memalingkan wajah karna malu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Memberimu ciuman selamat pagi." jawab Sasuke. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya.

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kau selalu melakukannya untukku. Jadi apa salahnya aku melakukan hal yang sama." utar Sasuke santai.

"Itu kan beda." protes Sakura.

"Apanya yang beda? Sama-sama ciuman kan." wajah Sakura memerah. Jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat.

"Apa kau malu?" goda Sasuke seraya mengeringai. Sakura tak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajah. Dan itu malah semakin memperlebar seringai di wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus malu, kita selalu melakukannya setiap hari kan." wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Kenapa Sasuke begitu blak-blakan sih, pikirnya.

"Tetap saja-mmpphhh..." kalimat Sakura terpotong karna Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya. Dia bahkan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara Sakura yang tak bisa melawan hanya bisa pasrah dan akhirnya malah membalas ciuman Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"BERHENTI KAU SAKURA!" teriak seorang pria berambut perak sambil mengejar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Gadis itu mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya dan melesat melewati koridor.

"Permisi. Ups, maaf." Sakura melipat tangannya saat tak sengaja menyerempet orang yang dilewatinya.

Dia kembali melajukan sepatu rodanya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sesekali ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memastikan bahwa gurunya tidak lagi mengejar. Dan akan memacu cepat sepatu rodanya saat tau kalau sang guru ternyata masih mengejarnya.

"BERHENTI KAU SAKURA!" sang guru kembali berteriak.

"_SENSEI_ SAJA YANG BERHENTI MENGEJARKU." Sakura ikut berteriak.

Dia melesat melewati halaman sekolah dan berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, tampak Kakashi yang tengah membungkuk ngos-ngosan. Dia menghela napas lega dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan sambil memelankan laju sepatu rodanya.

**Bruuk**

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Untung saja laju roda sepatunya sudah memelan sehingga tidak ada yang terjatuh ataupun terluka.

"_Go-gomen. Gomenasai_. Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sakura ya?" sapa sebuah suara. Sakura terdiam saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Karna penasaran dia mendongak.

**Greep**

"Ternyata benar. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sakura. Aku merindukanmu." ucap orang tersebut seraya memeluk erat Sakura. Lensa viridian gadis itu membulat sempurna.

"Sasori..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hupla hupla hupla #tepuk tangan

Chap ini selesai jg, aku benar-benar senaaaaang :D

kuharap gk ada typo...

Makasih untuk para readers maupun silent reders yang udh menyempatkn wkt ny membaca fic ini, aku terharu #nangis bombay

Aku gk tw mesti ngebachot apa lg, segitu aja deh..

Sampai jumpa chap selanjut ny, jaa~ ne... :)

RnR :)


	11. Chapter 11

haiii minna, aku kembali lagi :D

beribu-ribu maaf aku sampaikan atas keterlambatan apdet fic ini.

RL-ku gk mengijinkan aku untuk bersantai sekedar untuk ngetik chap 11, dan begitu malam menjelang aku udh capek bgt jd gk punya tenaga buat ngetik.

satu hal yang aku tw skrg, bahwa untuk menulis gk cuma butuh inspirasi yang bagus, tp juga badan yg fit.

dibuktikan oleh ku sendiri, saat tubuh udh capek bgt inspirasi sm sekali gk mw dteng, dan akhirny aku mengalami WB selama berminggu2.

dan aku bersyukur karna tiba2 aku dapat ilham dan aku buru2 menuangkan ny sebelum ilham ny terbang lg #apa sih? *ditabok

dan akhir ny chap 11 ini selesai jg dengan selamat, tp maaf aku gk bisa membalas review kalian, aku bener2 gk sempat. _gomenasai_ *ber-_ojigi_ seratus kali

tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok, dan aku mw minta maaf jg kerna chap sblm ny bnyk bgt typo ny, aku udh baca berkali-kali tp setelah di publish ternyata tetep aja ada typo yang menari-nari.

liat ny bikin aku lgsg guling2 di aspal #bohong ahaha, abaikan :D

mari kita kembali ke cerita :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : abal, gaje, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari di sepanjang fic**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11  
**

**.**

**Bruuk**

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Untung saja laju roda sepatunya sudah memelan sehingga tidak ada yang terjatuh ataupun terluka.

"_Go-gomen. Gomenasai_. Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sakura ya?" sapa sebuah suara. Sakura terdiam saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Karena penasaran dia mendongak.

**Greep**

"Ternyata benar. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sakura. Aku merindukanmu." ucap orang tersebut seraya memeluk erat Sakura. Lensa viridian gadis itu membulat sempurna.

"Sasori..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori..." gumam Sakura. Dia hanya berdiri kaku tanpa membalas pelukan pamuda yang dipanggil Sasori tadi.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sakura, ahaha..." pemuda itu tertawa. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Dia menatap bingung pada Sakura yang sedari tadi bengong. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak pemuda itu pindah sekolah, dan sekarang tiba-tiba pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasori khawatir karena Sakura tak kunjung bicara. Dia menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Hah? Ti-tidak." Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku Sakura? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Sasori berkata.

"Y-ya, tentu aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu Sasori?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik." pemuda itu tersenyum. "Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu menanyakan kabarmu. Kau tampak sangat sehat." ucap pemuda itu mengingat tadi Sakura habis kejar-kejaran dan tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Sakura hanya tersipu sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Teringat tingkah konyolnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Sekolahku sedang libur jadi aku ingin mengenang masa lalu." jawab Sasori.

"Oh iya, aku.."

"Tertangkap kau Sakura." kalimat Sasori terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Heee?" Sakura terkesiap karena tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah mencengkeram kerah seragam bagian belakangnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." sapa Sasori. Kakashi menoleh.

"Oh, Sasori. Sudah lama sekali ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang guru.

"Baik _sensei_." senyum Sasori. "Kalian masih sama ya. Seperti kucing dan anjing." ledeknya.

"Yaah begitulah. Anak ini membuatku tampak lebih tua dari usiaku yang sebenarnya." keluh Kakashi. Sakura mendengus sebal sementara Sasori hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kakashi-_sensei_, Sakura."

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Mampirlah ke ruanganku sebentar supaya kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol." usul Kakashi.

"Aku masih ada urusan jadi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura, Kakashi-_sensei_." pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, kemudian menghilang di ujung jalan.

Kakashi dan Sakura hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sasori tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia masih kepikiran dengan pertemuannya dan Sasori tadi. Sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak pemuda itu pindah sekolah, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"_Aku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari itu."_

"_Tapi...sikapmu selama ini...kukira kau mencintainya."_

"_Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi cintaku padanya sebatas cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tidak lebih."_

"_..."_

Sakura kembali teringat kalimat yang diutarakan Sasori ketika tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan pemuda itu bersama Gaara. Padahal Sakura sudah bertekad untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam ketika pemuda itu mengatakan hal tersebut sementara dia justru menganggap lebih pemuda itu.

"...ra..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Hah?" Sakura terkaget saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau melamun." utar pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa." jawab pemuda raven tersebut.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke kemudian menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang melaju. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu tahu, meski Sakura tengah menatap ke luar, tapi pikirannya tengah menerawang entah kemana.

.

.

.

_Flasback on_

"Hei, kau duduk sendiri kan. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sakura menoleh saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Seorang pemuda berambut merah tersenyum. Matanya yang mengantuk manatap lembut padanya.

"Ah..._etto_..."

"Sepupuku yang jahat itu tidak mengizinkanku duduk bersamanya." pemuda itu menunjuk pada pemuda berambut merah lain yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan. "Dan kulihat kau duduk sendiri. Tidak masalah kan." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, dia langsung duduk di sisinya. Tentu saja gadis itu jadi kalang kabut karena kursi itu milik Ino. Ino sedang ke toilet makanya bangku itu kosong. Sakura merutuki sahabat pirangnya itu, karena dia ke toilet dengan membawa serta tasnya.

"Hei, itu..."

"Oh iya. Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Salam kenal." potong pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasori itu. Dan Sakura kembali merutuk, kenapa pemuda itu tak mau mendengar dan selalu memotong kalimatnya sih.

"Hei, Akasuna-_san_..."

"Panggil saja aku Sasori. Tidak perlu seformal itu." pemuda itu kembali memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura menatap jengkel pada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya tersebut.

"Hei bung, itu bangkuku." sela sebuah suara. Sakura dan Sasori mendongak. Seorang gadis pirang tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu." bela Sasori. "Habis dia tidak mengatakan kalau kau duduk di sini."

Sakura melotot. "Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara." kesalnya karena Sasori malah menyalahkannya.

"Hah? Memangnya tadi kau mau bicara?" tanya Sasori polos.

"Kau..."

"STOP!" interupsi Ino. "Sudahlah tidak perlu bertengkar. Aku saja yang pindah. Beres kan." utarnya mengalah kemudian berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu menatap tak suka dan bermaksud untuk mengusirnya, namun Ino keburu menyela.

"Bangkuku di tempati si rambut merah itu. Kalau kau tidak suka protes saja padanya." Ino menunjuk pada Sasori yang tengah nyengir kuda. Pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Dia menatap sebal pada sepupunya yang tengah menjulurkan lidah sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

...

Sakura sedang menata buku-buku ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Permisi nona. Bisakah kau membantuku..." kalimatnya terhenti saat Sakura membalikkan badan, "Kau..."/ "Kau..." seru mereka bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama terkejut.

Sakura tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Sasori di tempat kerjanya.

"Hai, gadis gulali." sambil tersenyum Sasori menyapanya. Sakura cemberut.

"Aku bukan gadis gulali." protesnya.

"Tidak akan kupanggil begitu kalau kau memberitahu namamu." utar Sasori.

Sakura mendengus, "Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasori mengangguk-angguk. "Nama yang manis sekali." komentarnya. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura bertanya karena sebelumnya Sasori mengatakan kalau dia butuh bantuan.

"Ah ya, aku mencari sebuah buku. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku lebih tertarik padamu." Sasori menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, sementara Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan bukumu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar makan es krim?" Sasori menawarkan. Sekali lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sedang bekerja." dia berusaha menolak secara halus.

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau selesai bekerja." Sasori bersikeras.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah. Temanmu berniat baik ingin mentraktirmu, masa kau tega menolaknya." bujuk Sasori. Melihat ekspresi memelas Sasori, membuat Sakura tak tega. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan meng-iya-kan ajakan Sasori.

Sakura terpaksa meminta izin kepada Jiraiya untuk keluar sebentar bersama Sasori, karena tidak mungkin untuknya menunggu sampai pulang kerja, setelah pulang bekerja di toko buku dia harus ke _cafe_ untuk bekerja lagi.

...

"SAKURAAA! BERHENTI KAUUU!"

Sakura mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya ketika teriakan itu terdengar semakin keras. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah guru yang selalu memakai masker itu masih mengejarnya.

"Benar-benar sial. Dia masih mengejarku." gerutunya tanpa melambatkan laju sepatu rodanya. Tentu dia sangat menyadari bahwa ini adalah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Dia tahu benar kalau peraturan sekolah melarang memakai sepatu roda di koridor, tapi tentu saja bukan Sakura namanya kalau mengindahkan peraturan itu. Dan dia memilih mengambil resiko berkejar-kejaran dengan _sensei_-nya itu.

"HEI SAKURA!" guru berambut perak itu kembali berteriak. "BERHENTI KAU!"

"TIDAK MAU!" Sakura ikut berteriak sambil mempercepat laju kakinya. "KALAU AKU BERHENTI _SENSEI_ PASTI AKAN MENGHUKUMKU."

"ITU SUDAH PASTI KAN." tegas sang guru.

"KARENA ITU AKU TIDAK MAU BERHENTI."

Ya. kehebohan itu tentu saja mengundang banyak perhatian. Seorang murid tak tahu diri sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan guru kekanak-kanakan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengasyikkan.

Sakura berbelok dan keluar area gedung sekolah. Dengan tanpa melambatkan sepatu rodanya dia mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Berlari-lari seperti ini tentu menguras tenaganya.

**BRUUKK**

Tanpa sengaja tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesuatu sehingga tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh teduduk.

"_Ittai_..." gumamnya sembari mengelus pantatnya yang habis mencium tanah. Dia mendongak dan terkesiap saat menyadari kalau yang menjadi korban bukan hanya dirinya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah juga tengah terduduk di tanah tengah meringis sambil mengelus pantatnya. Serta merta dia berdiri dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali." Sakura meminta maaf sambil mengulurkan tangan, berniat membatu pemuda itu berdiri. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mata keduanya sama-sama membelalak.

"Kau..."/ "Kau..."

"Sasori..." gumamnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu tersenyum. "Hai gadis gulali." utarnya.

Sakura membantu Sasori berdiri sambil merengut. "Sudah kubilang namaku bukan gadis gulali." protesnya. Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut di wajah Sakura.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku, bukannya malah cemberut begitu." cibir pemuda itu. Raut wajah Sakura berubah. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di sana.

"_Gomenasai_. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu tadi." jelasnya meminta maaf. Sasori kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." katanya. "Kau lari dari apa?" tanyanya. Membuat Sakura sedikit membelalakkan mata.

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti sedang melarikan diri, bukan?" tebak pemuda itu.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku sedang melarikan diri?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ah...itu..."

"SAKURA!"

Sakura terkesiap begitu mendengar suara _sensei_-nya dan secara refleks langsung menarik Sasori untuk ikut bersembunyi bersamanya. Kini mereka tengah berjongkok di balik semak-semak.

Sasori membuka mulut hendak bersuara namun segera dibungkam oleh Sakura.

"Sssstt..." Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir untuk menyuruh Sasori diam. Kemudian dia kembali melongok untuk memeriksa keadaan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Sasori yang tengah tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Memandangi dari jarak yang sangat dekat karena memang posisi mereka yang berhimpitan. Suatu posisi yang juga tidak disadari Sakura karena dia terlalu fokus pada gurunya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat gurunya berjalan menjauh. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasori dan keningnya berkerut.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat Sasori tersenyum.

"Hah?" Sasori tersadar. "Ah...itu...tidak..." jawabnya gugup. Ia sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau ia sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi gadis itu. "Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha? Ahaha..." Sakura hanya tertawa saat menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sasori. Pemuda itu sudah sebulan menjadi teman sekelas dan sebangkunya, sudah pasti dia tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang setiap hari selalu kucing-kucingan dengan _sensei_-nya itu.

Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena telah menabrakmu tadi." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ditabrak olehmu." sela Sasori.

Sakura mengamati pemuda yang tengah tersenyum itu, namun kemudian dia berujar, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sebelum Kakashi-_sensei_ menemukanku. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya kali ini kalau aku tertangkap." Sakura bergumam. "Sampai jumpa lagi." kemudian dia kembali melajukan sepatu rodanya meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori masih menatap punggung Sakura hingga gadis itu menghilang di balik gedung. Seulas senyum kembali tersungging diwajah _baby face_-nya. Sepertinya dia merasa kalau harinya akan selalu menyenangkan setiap kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

...

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela napas kesal. Benar-benar jadi hari yang sial jika dia tertangkap oleh Kakashi karena melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dan dia juga tak habis pikir, _sensei_-nya itu entah bagaimana selalu bisa menemukan dirinya meskipun dia telah bersembunyi di tempat yang paling tersembunyi sekalipun.

"Kurasa Kakashi _sensei_ telah menempelkan sebuah alat pelacak di tubuhku ntah dimana, sehingga dia bisa selalu tahu aku bersembunyi dimana." Sakura pengumpat. "Dan aku terpaksa melewatkan makan siangku di perpustakaan menyebalkan ini." dia kembali mendengus sebal karena gurunya itu menghukumnya membereskan buku-buku di perustakaan dan menggantikan Shizune menjaga perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit, hanya saja Sakura tak pernah suka berada di perpustakaan. Menurutnya perpustakaan adalah tempat yang membosankan, dan Kakashi tahu akan hal itu. Hukuman apa lagi yang paling menyebalkan selain disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai?

Sakura menjejalkan sebuah buku ke rak dengan kasar. Terlalu kasar sampai membuat si buku malah melesak masuk ke sisi lain rak dan membuat buku-buku jadi berjatuhan ke seberang rak.

"Aww..." rintih seseorang dari balik rak. Sakura mengernyit, jangan-jangan...

Dia bergegas menuju sumber suara dan terkesiap saat menyaksikan sebuah buku yang didorongnya tadi tengah bertengger manis di kepala seseorang yang tengah terduduk sambil menunduk. Segera saja dia bersimpuh di hadapan orang itu sambil meminta maaf.

"_Gomenasai_. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan panik Sakura memungut buku di kepala anak itu, dan lagi-lagi dia terkesiap.

"Kau..." serunya saat mengenali orang itu.

Si korban mendongak. "Oh, gadis gulali." serunya. "Sepertinya kita berjodoh ya." dia tersenyum.

"Sasori..." gumam Sakura. Ya, dia adalah Sasori. Sakura mengamati pemuda yang tersenyum semakin lebar itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku, bukannya menanyakan apa yang kulakukan." cibir Sasori, namun tak ada sedikitpun nada kesal dari suaranya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berdiri di sini, atau...duduk?" kentara sekali kalau dia sangat menyesal. Dia memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Dia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau lain kali dia harus lebih bisa menahan emosinya.

'Emosi bisa mencelakai orang.' ingatnya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Beberapa buah buku tidak akan membuatku amnesia." sela Sasori. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura. Dia berdiri diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan orang di perpustakaan selain membaca dan meminjam buku?" tanya Sasori. Meski sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk bertanya.

'Dihukum Kakashi-_sensei_.' Sakura membatin. "Ternyata kau suka membaca ya." komentarnya sembari meletakkan buku-buku yang berserakan di rak.

"Begitulah." kata Sasori. "Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau ternyata juga suka membaca."

"Aku tidak suka membaca. Dan aku di sini bukan untuk membaca atau pun meminjam buku." sanggah Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku dihukum."

"Dihukum?" ulang Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Sepatu roda?"

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bukan itu." jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

Tanya Sasori penasaran. Setahunya Sakura selalu dihukum dengan masalah yang sama, tapi kenapa kali ini bukan. Jadi apa yang membuatnya dihukum?

Sakura menyadari raut wajah Sasori yang tampak begitu penasaran. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan pelanggaran yang telah dilakukannya. Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Gadis dihadapannya, yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sama seperti dirinya dengan celana training yang ia dobel dalam rok mininya.

Namun Sasori malah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tahu kan tidak boleh memakai training selain saat pelajaran olahraga." Sakura menerangkan. Air muka Sasori seketika berubah. Sepertinya dia mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Aah...aku mengerti." katanya. "Jadi kau memakai celana training selain pada jam olahraga, kemudian Kakashi-_sensei_ melihatnya. Dan karena kau telah melanggar peraturan sekolah, jadi kau hukum. Dan hukumanmu adalah membereskan perpustakaan." jelas Sasori.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memperjelasnya." cibir Sakura.

"Sama-sama." jawab Sasori cuek. Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi, buku apa yang ingin kau pinjam?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan mengitari rak untuk kemudian menuju rak tempatnya membereskan buku tadi.

"Sepertinya buku-buku yang menjatuhiku tadi membuatku lupa ingin meminjam buku apa." jawab Sasori santai sambil mengikuti di belakang Sakura. Sakura melirik malas pada Sasori yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tanya pemuda merah itu seolah tak menghiraukan ekspresi jengah dari Sakura.

"Aku sedang dihukum." sambil meletakkan buku-buku dalam keranjang ke rak, Sakura berusaha menolak.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai menjalankan hukuman."

"Aku bahkan tidak akan sempat untuk makan siang."

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang di sini saja."

"Dilarang makan di perpustakaan."

"Kupikir kau tidak pernah mematuhi peraturan."

"Aku hanya tidak mau hukumanku ditambah."

"Hukumanmu akan ditambah kalau kau ketahuan."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak sebodoh yang kau kira."

"Kalau begitu kita kabur saja."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang sebal Sasori. Pemuda itu menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"_Peace_..." katanya. Sakura kembali meletakkan buku-buku ke rak.

"Aku cukup serius dengan usulku tadi. Kenapa kau menolak?" celoteh Sasori. "Kalau kau dihukum aku akan membantumu, setidaknya kau tidak dihukum sendirian."

Sakura terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mau repot-repot membalas celotehan Sasori.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasori, namun tetap tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura. "Hei..."

...

"Silahkan sebutkan pesanan anda tuan." kata Sakura sembari mendekatkan pena pada buku catatan kecil untuk mencatat pesanan pembeli. Hari ini _cafe_ sangat ramai sampai-sampai dia tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki. Sedari tadi dia mondar mandir dari meja satu ke meja lainnya untuk mencatat pesanan pengunjung.

"Hei gadis gulali." Sakura menoleh demi mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Emerald-nya membulat saat melihat Sasori tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar berjodoh ya." lanjutnya sambil menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangannya yang ia tautkan di atas meja.

"Sasori..." hanya itu tanggapan yang bisa Sakura berikan. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu saja bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

"Kupikir kau bekerja di toko buku."

"Aku memang bekerja di sana."

"Dan sekarang kau bekerja di sini? Apa kau dipecat? Atau kau berhenti?"

"Tidak dua-duanya."

"Apa kau bekerja di dua tempat?"

Dan kenapa pemuda ini begitu banyak tanya. Sakura jadi kesal sendiri. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sepertimu bekerja di dua tempat?" seperti tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasori malah mengoceh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gadis sepertiku?" tanya Sakura tak terima.

"Aku tidak bemaksud menyinggungmu, tapi jujur saja saat pertama kali melihatmu aku mengira kalau kau adalah gadis yang manja."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku menganggap kau adalah gadis yang luar biasa."

Sakura sedikit merona mendengar pujian Sasori. Namun cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikiran aneh-aneh yang melintas di benaknya.

"Bisa kucatat pesananmu sekarang?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maukah kau menemaniku makan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak punya teman makan."

"Aku sedang bekerja."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"Aku tidak bermksud menolakmu, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat."

"Kalau begitu lain kali kau mau menemaniku?" rupanya Sasori belum mau menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." ucapan Sakura menggantung. Dia memandang Sasori yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. "Bisakah kau sebutkan saja pesananmu agar aku bisa mencatatnya?" akhirnya itulah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasori menghela napas kecewa kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya pada Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura pergi dari mejanya.

Sekilas Sakura melirik meja yang di duduki Sasori seorang diri. Kenapa juga dia harus merasa tak enak karena secara tak langsung telah menolak pemuda ini, lagipula dia memang tidak bisa menjamin akan bisa makan bersama dengannya mengingat setiap hari dia harus bekerja.

_Flashback off_

Sakura terkesiap saat ada yang menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. Dia mengembalikan pikirannya ke dunia nyata dan menemukan onyx sekelam malam tengah menatap lurus emerald-nya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda _emo_ itu penuh selidik. Kini tatapannya matanya berubah mengintimidasi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" dengan gugup Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kau terus duduk diam di sini padahal kita sudah sampai dari limabelas menit yang lalu Sakura." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah? Sepertinya aku mengantuk jadi tidak konsentrasi." elaknya. "A-ayo kita masuk. Aku akan segera membuatkan makan siang untukmu." Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya curiga. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

Sakura berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Dia melempar asal tasnya ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Pertemuannya dengan Sasori tak pelak telah berhasil mempengaruhi pikirannya. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kepergian pemuda itu, tapi kenapa sekarang dia harus kembali hadir saat Sakura telah berhasil menormalkan perasaannya.

Bukan berarti dia masih mengharapkan pemuda itu. Tidak. Kejadian yang dialaminya membuatnya belajar untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam. Seakan perasaan itu kembali muncul ke permukaan saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Melihat tatapan matanya yang mengantuk. Juga ketika melihat senyumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Bahkan sikap pemuda itu tetap hangat dan ramah seperti dulu.

Harus Sakura akui kalau dia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Dan betapa bahagianya dia ketika akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu pemuda yang dulu begitu dicintainya itu.

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di sana. Wajah datarnya menatap intens Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bilang akan membuatkan makan siang untukku. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tapi kau tak muncul juga." terang Sasuke.

"Ah...maafkan aku. Aku akan segera membuatnya untukmu." Sakura segera keluar kamar hendak ke dapur.

"Kau tidak ingin mengganti seragammu dulu?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat melihat Sakura masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Sakura menilik penampilannya, "Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu Sasuke-kun. Kau duluan saja, aku tidak akan lama."

Sakura kembali masuk ke kamarnya, dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke bukannya pergi malah mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin membantumu ganti baju." cetusnya Sasuke.

"_Hentai_!"

**Buaghh**

Dan Sasuke pun terkapar di lantai.

"Cih. Berani sekali kau memukulku, Pinky." hardik Sasuke sembali mengelus pipinya yang terasa ngilu.

"Dan kenapa aku harus takut padamu, Pantat Ayam?" kesal Sakura masih mengepalkan tinjunya.

**Greep**

Dengan satu tarikan Sasuke berhasil mengekang pinggang Sakura dalam kungkungan lengannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik dasi yang melingkari leher Sakura hingga terlepas.

"Harusnya kau takut Sakura. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Saat ini juga." sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir tipis pemuda raven itu.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Sakura tergagap. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat jemari Sasuke membuka kancing kedua seragamnya dan kini tangannya menelusur disepanjang leher gadis itu. Sakura menelah ludah. Dan dia baru ingat kalau laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya ini sangat mesum dan berbahaya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kelaparan dengan menunggumu. Jika kau membuatku menunggu lagi, maka aku akan benar-benar menelanjangimu. Dan mungkin saja aku tidak akan makan siang karena kau yang akan kumakan saat itu juga." ancam Sasuke kemudian mencium leher Sakura yang terekspos, membuat Sakura memejamkan mata menahan geli.

"Apa kau mengerti?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia serasa tidak memiliki tenaga sekedar untuk melawan, rasanya sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Sakura membuka mata saat merasakan lengan Sasuke mengendur dan melepaskan pinggangnya. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menyeringai sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan Sakura yang masih terbengong karena _shock_.

Sakura menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Perlahan dia menyapukan jemarinya di leher yang tadi dicium oleh Sasuke. Dia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Sasuke dan deru napas pemuda itu saat mengecup lehernya.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa panas menjalari wajahnya. "Apa yang kupikirkan." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran-pikiran aneh melintas di benaknya.

"Oh, aku harus segera ganti baju dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Sasuke." Sakura cepat-cepat berganti baju sebelum Sasuke kembali dan benar-benar menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Waah...lihatlah betapa cantiknya kalian. Begitu penuh warna dan sangat segar." guman seorang gadis pada objek di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya membelai kelopak mawar merah yang tengah mekar. _Blue saphire_-nya tak henti mamandang kagum pada ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Apa kalian haus?" gumamnya lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kalian air yang banyak agar kalian dapat tumbuh dengan baik." kemudian dia mulai menyiramkan air dalam gembor yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Ino-_san_."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari bunga-bunga di hadapannya. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah pucat tengah tersenyum padanya. Mengenali pemuda tersebut, Ino pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hai Sai." sapanya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Lagi-lagi berbicara dengan bunga?" ledek pemuda itu. Kebersamaannya dengan Ino akhir-akhir ini membuatnya mengetahui fakta unik dari gadis itu. Bahwa Ino suka berbicara dengan bunga.

Ino terkekeh menanggapi ledekan Sai.

"Sepertinya kau mulai hafal dengan kebiasaan anehku ini ya." tanggapnya.

"Dan aku juga mulai terbiasa." balas Sai, membuat Ino kembali terkekeh.

Gadis itu meraih sekop yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya kemudian mulai menusuk-nusukkannya pada tanah di sekitar bunga-bunga mawar yang tadi diajak bicara. Bermaksud menggemburkan tanahnya. Lalu kembali meraih gembor dan menyiram mawar-mawar itu. Setelahnya dia beralih pada bunga-bunga yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau memperlakukan bunga-bunga itu seperti memperlakukan anakmu sendiri." komentar Sai saambil terus memperhatikan aktivitas Ino.

"Bunga memang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut Sai." balas Ino. "Lagipula aku belum punya anak." dia tersenyum geli mendengar komentar Sai.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap lembut begitu padaku." sambung pemuda raven itu.

"Dan kenapa aku harus bersikap lembut padamu?" tanya Ino. Dia berdiri kemudian menatap Sai dengan sorot menuntut. Seolah tatapan iris saphire-nya mengatakan 'berikan-aku-alasan-yang-masuk-akal' pada onyx Sai.

"Aa...entahlah." kata Sai. Membuat Ino mengernyit tak mengerti. Tanpa mau repot-repot memikirkan perkataan Sai, gadis pirang itu kembali berkutat dengan bunga-bunganya.

"Ino-_san_." panggil Sai.

"Hm?"

"Kau paling suka bunga apa?"

Ino mendongak. Menatap Sai yang tengah memandangnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." utar Sai.

Ino manarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Hmm...dari sekian banyak bunga yang kutahu, kurasa aku paling suka bunga matahari." katanya.

"Bunga matahari?" ulang Sai. Ino mengangguk.

"Kenapa bunga matahari? Kupikir perempuan akan lebih menyukai bunga mawar."

"Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga matahari Sai?" alih-alih menjawab Ino malah memberikan Sai sebuah pertanyaan, yang tentu saja membuat Sai mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung Sai, Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seperti halnya bunga matahari yang selalu mengarah pada sang surya, bunga matahari memiliki makna 'aku selalu memandangmu'."

Sai masih belum bisa mengerti maksud perkataan Ino.

"Tidakkah kau menganggap itu romantis?" oke. Kali ini otak Sai yang biasanya mampu me-_loading_ segala hal dengan cepat itu tiba-tiba mengalami _problem loading_. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Melihat Sai yang masih diam—dan Ino mengerti kalau pemuda itu masih bingung, Ino melanjutkan.

"Tanpa mengharapkan sang surya akan balas menatapnya atau bahkan menganggapnya ada, bunga matahari akan selalu menghadap padanya. Cukup memandangnya dan mengaguminya dari jauh, tanpa mengharapkan balasan dari orang yang kita cintai. Memperhatikan diam-diam, mencintai diam-diam. Begitulah filosofinya." terang Ino. Dia tersenyum sebelum kembali berujar, "Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi entah mengapa aku menganggap kalau hal itu sangat romantis. Bagaimana denganmu Sai?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumpun bunga matahari yang tadi dipandanginya kemudian memandang Sai yang terpaku.

Saat itu Sai tak mengerti. Bukan pada penjelasan Ino tentang bunga matahari—pemuda itu bahkan tak tahu apakah hal itu adalah hal yang romantis, melainkan pada sesuatu yang menelusup dalam relung hatinya. Melihat bola saphire yang tengah memandang lembut padanya, melihat senyum manis yang tersungging dibibirnya, serta helaian rambut yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Entah bagaimana dia menjelaskannya, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. Perasaan yang begitu sulit dia jelaskan, namun dia menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ino." suara nyaring itu memecah konsentrasi Sai. Dia dan Ino menoleh kearah suara.

"Hai Sai." kini di hadapan mereka berdiri gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas tengah tersenyum manis. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda raven dengan ekspresi datarnya sedang memandang acuh pada pemuda raven lainnya yang berdiri di depannya. Rupanya dia masih menganggap Sai adalah rivalnya.

"Oh, _ohayou_ Sakura-_san_, Uchiha-_san_." sapa Sai.

"_Ohayou_..." seru Sakura. Jangan tanya pemuda di sebelahnya. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan mau repot-repot membalas sapaan dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya itu.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau dihukum berkebun lagi oleh Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Ino—kalau tak mau disebut meledek. Sakura cemberut.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia seperti tidak pernah bosan menghukumku." gerutu Sakura.

"Aku dengar itu Sakura!" sela sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Sontak saja semua makhluk yang berdiri di sana menoleh padanya. Guru yang selalu memakai masker itu tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap.

"Sejak kapan _sensei_ ada di situ?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Kupikir kau harus di awasi, makanya aku kemari."

"Aku bukan penjahat yang akan kabur dari penjara!" protes Saruka.

"Kau memang bukan penjahat Sakura. Tapi kau ini bocah nakal yang selalu melanggar peraturan." seru Kakashi membuat Ino dan Sai terkikik mendengarnya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

Sakura merengut semakin kesal dengan ledekan gurunya serta teman-temannya yang tertawa.

"Terus saja menertawakanku." gerutu gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengawasinya gemas. Kalau saja di sini tidak ramai orang, dia akan dengan senang hati melumat bibir yang tengah cemberut itu.

Apa hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Uchiha?

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" interupsi suara dari arah lain. Membuat berhenti suara tawa dan lima kepala menoleh.

Ino dan Sakura terpaku. Sakura dengan keterkejutannya, sedangkan Ino dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Sasuke dan Sai mengernyit bingung. Sementara Kakashi menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari sebelumnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Ohayou sensei. Ogenki desuka_?" sapanya pada Kakashi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk guru tersebut.

"_Hai, genki desu_." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendekati Sakura.

"Hai Sakura. Senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." serunya kemudian memeluk Sakura. Bahkan bukan cuma emelard Sakura yang melebar, onyx milik seorang pemuda pun ikut membulat.

**Sreet**

Pergelangan tangan Sakura ditarik, sehingga terlepas dari pelukan pemuda berambut merah.

"Apa-apaan kau?" ketus Sasuke. Dia tidak suka melihat Sakura dipeluk oleh orang yang tak dikenal—olehnya.

Seperti tak menganggap Sasuke ada, pemuda itu malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai. Serta merta dia memeluk Ino, membuat mata onyx lainnya memicing tak suka. Entah apa yang merasuki hatinya, namun Sai tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal saat melihat Ino dipeluk oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ino. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi." utarnya masih memeluk Ino.

"Sasori..." hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Ino. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya—dan yang sekarang tengah memeluknya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu melepas pelukannya.

"Kau juga tidak berubah ya. Masih tetap cantik dan...masih menyukai bunga." komentarnya sambil mengerling hamparan bunga di belakang Ino.

"Hei kau!" seru Sasuke. "Siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau seenaknya memeluk Sakura?" nada sinis terdengar dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Oh, ada orang rupanya." gumamnya tanpa dosa.

"Aku di sini dari tadi, sialan." sembur Sasuke semakin murka.

"Dia siapa Sakura? Pacarmu?" alih-alih menanggapi ocehan Sasuke, Sasori malah bertanya pada Sakura.

"Bu-bukan." elak Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi kesal. Kenapa Sakura tak bilang iya saja.

"Sasori, kenalkan ini Sasuke. Sasuke ini Sasori." dengan canggung Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Hai, aku Akasuna Sasori. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sasori tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sasuke mendengus sambil membuang muka, alih-alih membalas uluran tangan Sasori.

Sakura yang melihat tabiat buruk Sasuke mulai kambuh langsung menarik lengan kanan pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkannya pada Sasori.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." ujar gadis itu dan disambut _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke. Dia hendak menarik lengannya kembali namun telapak tangannya sudah keburu digenggam oleh Sasori.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." kembali pemuda itu berujar namun Sasuke malah melengos tanpa mau repot-repot berbasa-basi dengannya. Sasori mendengus melihat sikap kekanakan Sasuke.

"Dan ini adalah Sai." Ino memperkenalkan Sai yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Hai, namaku Shimura Sai. Salam kenal." Sai tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangan.

"Hai. Kau cukup memanggilku Sasori." Sasori membalas jabatan tangan Sai.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasori-_san_."

"Wah, temanmu yang ini lebih ramah ya." sindir Sasori. Dia mengerling pada Sasuke yang menampilkan raut sebal.

"Cih. Aku tidak perlu beramah-tamah denganmu." kemudian Sasuke kembali membuang muka sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasori? Bukankah seharusnya kau di Ame?" tanya Ino menginterupsi.

"Aku sedang liburan." jawab Sasori.

"Kau pasti tidak ada kerjaan ya, sampai pagi-pagi begini kau sudah kemari." komentar Ino. Sasori terkekeh.

"Sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu meninggalkan kotak bekalnya, aku terpaksa menyusulnya pagi-pagi begini karena Chiyo _Baa-san_ terus mengomel." jelasnya.

"Lalu, kau sudah bertemu Gaara?" tanya Ino lagi. Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Ketika aku ingin pulang, dari jauh aku melihat gadis gulali ini." tunjuk Sasori pada Sakura.

"Aku bukan gadis gulali." protes yang bersangkutan, membuat Sasori terkekeh senang. Rupanya Sakura masih sama seperti dulu—masih suka kesal jika dipanggil gadis gulali, pikirnya.

"Gaara?" gumam Sasuke. Dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sasori adalah sepupu Gaara." jelas Sakura. Pemuda _emo_ itu kembali membuang muka.

Cih! Si panda merah itu sudah cukup menganggu baginya, dan sekarang datang sepupunya. Dia mendapat firasat buruk saat melihat Sasori memeluk Sakura tadi, dan kini firasat buruknya semakin besar.

**Teet teet teet**

Suara bel tanda masuk menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Nah anak-anak. Berhubung bel telah berbunyi, sebaiknya kalian segera masuk ke kelas. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat." Kakashi menepuk-nepukkan tangan memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk segera memasuki kelas, yang mau tak mau harus dituruti.

"Dan untukmu Sakura..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya disebut. "Karna tadi kau belum sempat menjalankan hukumanmu, saat istirahat nanti kau harus kembali lagi ke sini untuk melaksanakannya." titahnya. Sakura menatap sebal pada _sensei_-nya itu.

"Kupikir _sensei_ sudah lupa." Sakura cemberut.

"Kau tentu tahu kalau daya ingatku ini kuat kan Sakura." Sakura hanya mencibir menanggapi perkataan Kakashi.

"Kau masih jadi langganan Kakashi-_sensei_, Sakura?" tanya Sasori bermaksud meledek Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sasori. Dan tampaknya dia tidak merminat untuk berubah." komentar Kakashi sambil mengerling penampilan Sakura. Yang dimaksud hanya cemberut.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Sasori." Ino menghampiri Sasori dan kembali memeluk pemuda itu.

"Lain kali aku akan mengunjungi toko bungamu Ino." utar sasori sembari membalas pelukan Ino.

Ino melepas pelukannya, "Jangan hanya mengunjungi, belilah bungaku juga Sasori." sindir gadis itu. sasori kembali terkekeh.

Pemuda itu beralih pada Sakura dan bersiap untuk memeluk gadis itu. Namun Sasuke sudah keburu menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari Sasori.

"Ayo, Pinky. Jangan sampai kau terlambat masuk kelas." dan Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura diikuti oleh Ino dan Sai.

Sasori memandang kepergian mereka berempat. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura, kemudian beralih pada pemuda berambut raven dengan _chickenbutt style_ yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi bersikap sinis dan sama sekali tidak ramah padanya. Pemuda yang entah mengapa memandangnya sebagai rival.

Dia teringat dengan sikap protektif Sasuke pada Sakura. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah imutnya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau akan tetap di sini atau kau akan pergi, Sasori?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuyarkan pikiran Sasori. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari empat orang yang berjalan menjauh.

"Oh, aku akan pulang." jawab Sasori.

"Begitu. Aku juga harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Sasori. Senang bertemu denganmu." seru Kakashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah emat remaja yang mulai menghilang, tepatnya pada Sasuke. Seringai kembali muncul di bibirnya.

Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu, Sasori?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

hyaaaaaaahhhh *pinjem toa masjid

entah kenapa aku pengen bgt tereak, aku seneng karna bs nyelesain chap ini.

sbner ny aku mw lgsg kelarin konfilk sasori di chap ini, tp ternyata kok malah panjang bgt dan itu pun belum masuk dlam inti ny, jd terpaksa aku potong di sini. mgkn chap depan konflik ny bakal kelar :D

maaf ya kalo feel ny gk kerasa dan readers jd kecewa *bungkuk2 100x

dan bagi readers yg membaca dan menanti fic ku My Slave, My Love aku minta maaf karna belum bisa apdet.

skrg aku lg cari inspirasi buat lanjutin chap 3 ny karna jujur aja aku bener2 mengalami WB untuk fic itu, harap maklum dg author gk bertanggung jawab ini ya, ehehe #dikeroyok readers

untuk lain waktu aku akan berusaha apdet lbh cepat, semoga bisa #komat kamit

* * *

**super big thank's for:**

**Eagle Onyx 'Ele, Mademoisellena, Hanna Hoshiko, mantika mochi, Aiko Asari, yuki. yahiko. 9, dimas. priyadi. 524, Cherryma, kazuran, imahkakoeni, Ulandari, NaruKarin forever, Atieka Natika, silent reader xD, Subarashii Shinju, ariiijje, YutaUke, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Dhita82, sasusakulover47, hanazono yuri, sgiariza, Hikaru Sora 14, Mina Jasmine, Sephi-chan, Gilang363, Mariyuki Syalfa, namagaki uci, Guest1, Guest2, TomomItano, lolita, pelapopmie, uchihA kaiME, Ochi Ami, audritbth, rainy de**

* * *

yuuupp terimah kasih banyak untuk readers maupun silent readers yang selalu setia menanti fic ini.

terima kasih karna tetap mw menunggu meski apdet ny molor bgt dan lagi2 maaf karna gk bs bls review satu2.

semoga chap ini gk bnyk typo ny :)

sampai jumap chap depan, ntah kpn bakal apdet lg, semoga secepat ny :)

jaa ne... :D

RnR?


	12. Chapter 12

hai minna jumpa lagi #tereak pake toa masjid

terima kasih review ny untuk yg chap kemarin, aku senang kalian msh mengikuti fic ini #peluk readers :D

aku gk nyangka kalau chap ini jadi ny panjang bgt, bahkan mgkn ini chap terpanjang dalam fic ini

jd kalo kalian bosen baca ny silahkan dskip aja, kl mw sh baca secara seksama, ehehe *ngarep :D

oke, gk perlu bnyk bachot lg, lgsg aja ke cerita :)

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari**

**Rated : M for save**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

Sasori memandang kepergian mereka berempat. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura, kemudian beralih pada pemuda berambut raven dengan _chickenbutt style_ yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi bersikap sinis dan sama sekali tidak ramah padanya. Pemuda yang entah mengapa memandangnya sebagai rival.

Dia teringat dengan sikap protektif Sasuke pada Sakura. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah imutnya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau akan tetap di sini atau kau akan pergi, Sasori?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuyarkan pikiran Sasori. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari empat orang yang berjalan menjauh.

"Oh, aku akan pulang." jawab Sasori.

"Begitu. Aku juga harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Sasori. Senang bertemu denganmu." seru Kakashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah emat remaja yang mulai menghilang, tepatnya pada Sasuke. Seringai kembali muncul di bibirnya.

Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu, Sasori?

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian merah miliknya. Iris jade miliknya memandang lurus pada sekumpulan murid lelaki yang tengah berlari-lari memperebutkan sebuah benda bulat, meski yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekumpulan murid tersebut. Kenyataannya adalah pikirannya sedari tadi tengah menari-nari ke tempat lain.

Tempat dimana semuanya berawal. Awal dari rasa sakitnya, juga rasa sakit seorang gadis. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar menunjukkan perasaannya pada gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya memilih untuk selalu berada di sisi gadis itu sebagai sahabatnya. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya memendam perasaan cintanya demi kebahagiaan si gadis.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dia teringat percakapan terakhirnya bersama sepupunya sebelum sepupunya itu pindah sekolah.

_Flashback on_

"Sasori." Sasori menoleh saat suara yang sangat dia kenal memanggilnya, dan benar saja. Sepupunya itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang susah dideskripsikan. Kadang dia kesal dengan sepupunya yang minim ekspresi itu, karena bukan hanya minim ekspresi, sepupunya itu juga minim kata. Dia hanya akan berbicara hal-hal yang perlu saja, selebihnya dia akan lebih memilih untuk diam. Ya mungkin saja pepatah 'diam itu emas' berlaku untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sasori.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." dengan ekspresi datar Gaara menjawab.

"Sepertinya penting sekali." kata Sasori, namun tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Gaara.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut." tanya Sasori karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi, membuat Sasori sedikit tercekat karena mendapat pertanyaan yang begitu frontal.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" alih-alih menjawab Sasori balik bertanya. Namun sekali lagi, tak mendapat tanggapan dari Gaara. Kali ini pemuda itu malah memandang Sasori dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sasori menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari itu."

"Tapi...sikapmu selama ini...kukira kau mencintainya."

"Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi cintaku padanya sebatas cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tidak lebih."

"..."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Gaara sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hati kecilnya merasa lega karena ternyata Sasori tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakura, namun di sisi lain hatinya juga terasa sakit karena dia tahu kalau Sakura sangat menyukai Sasori.

"Dia sudah pergi." ucap Sasori memecah keheningan. Gaara mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Apa—?"

"Sakura mencuri dengar percakapan kita. Tadi aku melihatnya saat akan masuk kemari tapi tidak jadi karena ada kita berdua." Sasori menjelaskan.

"Apa dia—"

"Ya."

"Kau...kenapa tidak bilang kalau—" perkataan Gaara tidak dia selesaikan karena dia memilih berlari untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengejarnya." utar Sasori, dan itu berhasil menghentikan laju kaki Gaara. "Hatinya akan semakin terluka kalau dia tahu ternyata kau telah memergokinya mencuri dengar." sambungnya.

Gaara akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengejar Sakura karena merasa perkataan Sasori ada benarnya. Dia memejamkan mata frustasi.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil membuatnya pergi."

Gaara membuka matanya yang terpejam. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Tolong jaga Sakura." ucapan dari Sasori semakin membuat Gaara tak mengerti. Dia masih memandang bingung sepupunya itu.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau diam-diam menyukainya."

Iris jade milik Gaara membulat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasori tahu perasaan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan?

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Gaara." potong Sasori sebelum Gaara sempat menyangkal. "Kita selalu bersama sejak kita masih SD. Aku tahu semua kebiasaanmu. Wajahmu akan merona jika bersamanya. Kau adalah orang yang jarang sekali menunjukkan emosimu, tapi saat bersamanya kau selalu tersenyum. Tidak perlu sebuah penjelasan untuk mengetahui kalau kau menyukai Sakura." jelas Sasori.

Gaara terdiam. Percuma saja dia menyangkal karena Sasori akan dengan mudah membantahnya. Toh untuk apa dia menyangkal kalau pada kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan Sasori adalah benar adanya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu. Sebagai gantinya kau harus menjaganya. Kau harus selalu melindunginya."

"Sakura bukan barang yang bisa dengan gampangnya kau berikan pada orang lain."

"Aku memintamu untuk menjaganya. Apa itu begitu sulit?" manik hazel Sasori menatap intens jade milik Gaara. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Gaara melihatnya dalam mata itu.

"Kau mencintainya." kata Gaara.

"..."

"Kau memang mencintainya."

"..."

"Kenapa kau—"

"Tidak akan ada artinya jika suatu saat nanti aku tetap meninggalkannya."

**Deg**

Entah mengapa hati Gaara terasa sesak saat Sasori mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dari kecil aku punya kelainan jantung. Aku divonis tidak akan hidup lebih dari 20 tahun." kata Sasori. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa diberikan oleh seseorang yang akan meninggal kepada gadis yang dicintainya?" ada nada putus asa saat Sasori bertanya hal tersebut.

"Rasa cintaku hanya akan membuatnya sengsara. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura nanti jika aku sudah sampai pada batasku? Aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan saat _Chichi ue_ meninggal dulu. Aku tidak mau Sakura mengalami hal yang sama. Karena itu, sebelum perasaannya padaku semakin besar, aku harus menghentikannya." terang Sasori. Dadanya terasa sesak karena menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku adalah orang yang akan meninggalkan. Rasa sakitku tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Tapi Sakura hanya menyukaimu."

"Karena itu buatlah dia menyukaimu. Aku akan pindah ke Ame, dengan begitu aku bisa memberikan Sakura waktu agar dia bisa melupakanku."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk hal itu."

"Paling tidak cobalah. Meski pada akhirnya perasaannya tidak berubah, setidaknya hatinya tidak merasa sakit."

"..."

"Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku. Dan tolong jangan mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura tentang pembicaraan kita ini, juga tentang penyakitku." Sasori tersenyum, meski begitu Gaara tahu kalau hatinya menangis.

Sasori berjalan mendekati sepupunya itu. Dia menepuk pundak Gaara sebelum beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih termenung sendirian di ruang kelas yang sunyi. Karena memang jam pulang sekolah sudah selesai dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Flashback off_

Gaara menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia lakukan berkali-kali untuk meredam rasa sesak dalam hatinya.

Dia memang memenuhi permintaan Sasori untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi gadis itu. Setidaknya dia selalu berusaha selama ini. Tapi untuk membuat Sakura menyukainya, tidak bisa dia lakukan. Pada akhirnya dia justru tidak bisa mendekati gadis itu. Dia telah mengetahui masa lalunya, itu membuatnya sulit untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan sekedar menunjukkan perasaannya saja dia tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat Sakura menyukainya. Sakura sudah terlanjur menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabatnya dan sebagai sepupu dari orang yang dicintainya.

Gaara kembali menghela napas. Dia mengerling pada rumput liar yang ada di sebelah kakinya, kemudian mencabutnya. Dia lempar asal rumput yang ada dalam genggamannya itu ke arah depan.

"Sepertinya kebiasaanku menular." suara merdu itu membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara. Dia menyilangkan kakinya untuk duduk di sisi pemuda merah itu.

"Di sini sejuk sekali ya." komentar gadis itu sambil mengerling pohon yang kini ia gunakan sebagai sandaran. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu.

Gaara menoleh pada gadis yang kini tengah memandang ke arah lapangan sepak bola. Rupanya hari yang lumayan terik tak menyurutkan gerombolan anak-anak lelaki untuk terus bermain bola.

"Tidak ada." jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau bohong." cetus Sakura. "Seorang Gaara yang tidak pernah melamun sekarang tertangkap basah sedang termenung di bawah pohon. Pasti ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu." lanjutnya.

Gaara mendengus. Tidak menyangkal maupun mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Sasori datang ke Konoha." alih-alih mendesak Gaara untuk berbicara Sakura malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bukan karena topik Sasori lebih penting, hanya saja Gaara memiliki hak apabila dia tidak ingin bercerita dan Sakura menghargai itu.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin saat dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dengan suara ributnya itu." jelas Gaara. Sakura terkekeh. Rupanya Sasori memang tidak berubah. Tetap ceria seperti dulu.

"Jadi selama di Konoha dia akan tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Begitulah. Dia bahkan mengancam akan mengganggu ketenangan hidupku selama dia di sini. Dasar anak itu." gerutu Gaara, membuat Sakura kembali terkikik. Dan rupanya hubungan dua saudara itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Selalu bertengkar.

"Kalian masih sama seperti dulu." komentar gadis itu.

"Ya, dan aku merasa lega." sahut Gaara. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari lapangan untuk menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kupikir hubunganku dengannya akan menjadi canggung, karena setelah pindah ke Ame dia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku. Tapi aku benar-benar lega karena sikapnya padaku tetap sama." lanjut pemuda itu.

Jeda sesaat diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lapangan.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia datang kemari?" tanya Sakur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Gaara malah membalikkan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal mungkin." jawab Sakura asal. Memang, esoknya setelah percakapan Sasori dan Gaara saat itu, pemuda berwajah imut tersebut benar-benar pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak pada Sakura, tidak juga pada Gaara.

Sakura sendiri baru mengetahui kalau Sasori pindah sekolah setelah dia bertanya pada Kakashi karena pemuda itu tidak masuk selama tiga hari. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori, pemuda itu kemudian pindah sekolah.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia ingin mengejar cintanya?" pertanyaan Gaara itu berhasil membuat alis Sakura bertaut. Dia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara hanya menghela napas sebagai tanggapannya atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sudah hampir bel masuk. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas." ucap Gaara mengalihkan perhatian. Pemuda bertato _'ai'_ tersebut bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Sementara Sakura yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Gaara hanya dapat mengangkat bahu kemudian segera berlari menyusul pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Jari yang lincah itu menari-nari di atas sebuah benda putih dalam pangkuannya. Sesekali pandangan matanya teralih pada sebuah objek di depannya untuk kemudian kembali lagi pada sebuah buku yang kini telah penuh dengan coretan-coretan.

Bukan sekedar coretan asal. Jika diperhatikan maka coretan itu akan membentuk suatu objek yaitu manusia berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda tengah duduk melamun di sebuah bangku panjang di antara hamparan bunga di belakangnya. Coretan itu memang tak memiliki warna, karena memang hanya sebuah gambar sketsa. Namun siapapun yang melihat sketsa itu pasti akan tahu siapa objek dalam gambar tersebut.

Sai tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Ia tutup buku sketsa miliknya dan kini pandangannya beralih pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah melamun. Tadi saat akan ke ruang seni dia melihat Ino tengah duduk sendiri di bangku dekat taman bunga yang sering ia datangi. Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya ke ruang seni dan memilih untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Namun kembali niatnya ia urungkan saat tahu ternyata Ino tengah melamun. Gadis yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat itu tengah melamun, begitu pikir Sai. Akhirnya dia memilih duduk di sini dan mengamati gadis itu dari jauh.

"Bodohnya aku." gumam pemuda bermuka pucat tersebut saat menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering memperhatikan gadis itu. Diam-diam mengamatinya dari jauh seperti ini. Dan jangan lupakan, bahwa dia juga diam-diam mengikuti gadis itu saat pulang sekolah. Memastikan gadis itu selamat sampai tujuan, eh?

"Haaahh..." Sai menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar seperti penguntit sekarang." gumamnya. Dia tersenyum mengingat tingkah konyolnya sendiri. Meski begitu, entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

Seseorang menghampiri Ino. Gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga khas Jepang. Sekilas dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Ino, dan kini mereka seperti terlibat perbincangan. Entah apa yang tengah mereka obrolkan karena posisi Sai saat ini jauh dari tempat mereka untuk bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

"Ayolah Hinata-_chan_, aku masih lapar. Berikan sedikit bentomu padaku." sebuah suara cempreng dari arah lain mengganggu indra pendengaran Sai. Pemuda bermata gelap itu menoleh pada dua orang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kumis kucing di kedua sisi wajahnya tengah berusaha mengejar seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Kau kan baru saja menghabiskan bento yang kuberikan padamu Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak akan memberimu bentoku." ucap gadis itu kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang kini tengah merajuk itu dia terus saja berjalan.

Sai mengamati kedua orang itu. Dulu, dia akan dengan senang hati mengejar mereka—tepatnya gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut kemudian mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi. Namun saat ini hal itu tak lagi menarik baginya. Entahlah, sekarang dia lebih tertarik pada hal lain.

Sai kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh. Suara ribut Naruto pun mulai terdengar samar di telinganya. Dia kembali memperhatikan Ino yang tengah mengobrol dengan sahabat merah mudanya.

"Rupanya gadis Hyuuga itu tak lagi menarik perhatianmu ya." kini suara _baritone_ yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Sekali lagi Sai mengalihkan pandangan dari Ino ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berhelaian raven dengan _emo style_ tengah bersender pada tiang koridor sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sai mendengus. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus bertemu dengan si Uchiha manja ini.

"Apa sekarang kau menyukai Ino?" sindir Sasuke. Sai tersenyum sinis.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sai membalikkan pertanyaan. "Kau juga menyukainya kan." Sai memajukan dagunya menunjuk ke arah Ino. Tapi Sasuke tahu, bukan Ino yang dimaksud, melainkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu." ketus Sasuke. Membuat Sai kembali mendenguskan tawa sinisnya.

"Berhati-hatilah Uchiha-_san_. Rivalmu kali ini sepertinya cukup merepotkan." cetus Sai.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku." utar Sai. "Mungkin Gaara bukanlah masalah bagimu karena Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori? Kudengar dari Ino kalau Sasori adalah cinta pertama Sakura. Kau tahu kan kalau cinta pertama itu paling sulit untuk dilupakan. Bagaimana jika ternyata alasan Sasori kembali adalah untuk mengambil Sakura darimu? Sakura bisa saja lebih memilih dia mengingat kau dan Sakura tidak terikat hubungan apapun."

_Skakmat_ untuk Sasuke. Dia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih serta mengertakkan giginya membuat rahangnya kian mengeras. Tak mampu membalas perkataan Sai, mengingat semua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Saat ini hatinya diliputi perasaan takut. Bagaimana jika Sakura-nya benar-benar diambil oleh boneka merah itu?

"Kusarankan kau untuk bertindak cepat Uchiha. Jika tidak Sakura mungkin akan benar-benar diambil olehnya." Sai kembali berkata sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah mematung. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah pucat pemuda itu.

Memang hal yang sangat menyenangkan menggoda Uchiha manja itu. Pemuda itu begitu mudah terpengaruh jika berhubungan dengan Sakura. Rupanya membuat sang pangeran manja kesal adalah hiburan tersendiri untukmu ya Sai.

.

.

Ino tengah melamun saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah tersenyum untuk kemudian mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang apa Ino?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang berpikir saja." jawab Ino asal.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau berpikir Ino." kini sahabatnya itu meledeknya.

"Jangan coba-coba menantangku berkelahi ya Jidat." ancamnya, meski sebenarnya ancamannya lebih terdengar seperti gurauan. Sahabatnya itu terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kedatangan Sasori mempengaruhi semua orang ya." cetus gadis itu. Ino mengernyit memandang sang sahabat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua orang?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kemarin aku mendapati Gaara-_kun_ juga tengah melamun sepertimu Ino. Dia memang tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi aku rasa dia juga sedang memikirkan Sasori." jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpikir aku juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama, Sakura?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku juga hanya menebak. Hehe..." gadis itu menyeringai tanpa dosa. Ino tersenyum melihat sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Dan tebakanmu benar." aku Ino. "Tapi aku tidak tahu menahu soal Gaara." tambahnya.

"Aku heran. Kenapa kalian harus memikirkan Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Ino membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kepikiran." aku Sakura.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau akan berkata jujur begitu." komentar Ino.

Sakura cemberut, "Tidak ada gunanya juga aku menutupinya. Kau sudah tahu semuanya." sela gadis itu. Ino tersenyum mengerti.

Ino tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasori. Bagaimana awalnya dia yang begitu kesal pada pemuda itu karena selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Lalu bagaimana Sakura yang mulai menyukai pemuda itu karena Sasori selalu bersikap baik dan sopan padanya. Lalu dia juga teringat saat Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang padanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengar ucapan Sasori, padahal sebelumnya Sakura berniat mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

_Flashback on_

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasori Ino." dengan wajah berseri-seri Sakura berkata pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum. "Jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik maka lakukanlah Sakura."

"Tapi aku sangat gugup." kini ketakutan menggelayut di wajah Sakura. Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu sahabatnya itu seraya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Aku akan mendukungmu." dia memberi semangat. Sakura pun tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Ino yang kini berdoa dalam hati untuknya.

Namun rupanya doa Ino tak terkabul karena tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan berurai air mata dan serta merta menubruknya lalu memeluk erat dirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku Ino. Dia tidak menyukaiku." ungkap Sakura disela tangisnya. Lidah Ino terasa kelu. Bingung dan juga terkejut. Tak percaya bahwa Sasori akan menolak Sakura.

"Dia menolakmu?" tanya Ino meyakinkan.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya Ino." jawab Sakura masih menangis tanpa melepas pelukannya. Ino mengernyit bingung. Jika Sakura saja belum menyatakan perasaannya, lalu bagaimana gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasori tidak menyukainya?

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya bersama Gaara, dia bilang pada Gaara kalau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Tidak lebih." lanjut Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dalam kepala Ino.

Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis pirang itu selain mengelus serta menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Berusaha menenangkannya. Dia sedih? Tentu saja. Sahabatnya sedang patah hati. Dia ingin menangis? Tentu saja. Tapi hal itu ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jika dia juga menangis, maka Sakura akan semakin sedih.

_Flashback off_

"Ino." panggil Sakura. Ino memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura. "Kau melamun lagi." katanya. Ino tersenyum.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino kembali serius.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ino. Ragu-ragu dia melirik pada gadis yang kini tengah memandang lurus ke depan itu.

"Entahlah Ino." jujur Sakura. Dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku akan selalu baik-baik saja." sambungnya.

"Ya. Karena kau adalah Haruno Sakura." timpal Ino.

"Benar. Karena aku adalah Haruno Sakura." bangga Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Ino hanya tertawa menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Ya. Dia percaya kalau Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang cengeng. Bahkan Ino jarang sekali melihat gadis itu menangis. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan yang terbaik meski hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Dan Sakura adalah orang yang tidak pernah menyesali apa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, meski itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu ke Konoha Sasori?" Gaara melontarkan pertanyaan frontalnya pada pemuda berwajah bayi di hadapannya.

Sasori memandang Gaara sebelum menjawab. "Karena kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara mengernyit bingung.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjaganya kan."

"Aku selalu menjaganya, asal kau tahu." jawab Gaara kesal.

"Aku juga memintamu untuk membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk yang satu itu."

Sasori melemparkan pandangan sinis pada Gaara.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, tapi kau malah memberikannya pada orang lain."

"Kau yang membuatku tak bisa mendekatinya Sasori." geram Gaara. "Lagipula Sakura mempunyai hak untuk menyukai siapapun." timpalnya.

Gaara memandang Sasori yang kini terdiam. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Sasori." utarnya.

Sasori mendengus, "Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan diriku Gaara." dia tersenyum pahit kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang." kemudian Sasori menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena mau memberiku kesempatan Chouza _Ji-san_." Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi pada pria gempal di hadapannya. Dalam posisinya yang masih membungkuk, dia menelengkan kepalanya melirik pria yang berdiri tenang di sebelahnya. Dengan sebal Sakura memukul punggung pria itu.

**Buagh **

"Aww...sakit Sakura." protes pria itu. Masih dengan posisinya yang membungkuk dia memandang pria itu seolah mengucapkan 'cepat-membungkuk-juga'. Mengerti maksud Sakura, pria itu segera membungkuk.

"Terima kasih banyak Chouza-_san_. Saya berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik." katanya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu." pria gempal itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dan pria di sebelahnya, menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku selalu diliputi perasaan bersalah semenjak aku memecatmu. Karena itu aku senang sekali saat kau datang kemari." sambungnya.

"Itu bukan salah anda _Ji-san_. Wajar jika anda memecatku karena sebagai pegawai aku melalaikan tugasku." timpal Sakura.

"Memang, tapi seharusnya aku juga mengerti keadaanmu yang bekerja di banyak tempat. Aku benar-benar menyesal jika mengingatnya."

"Jangan bicara begitu _Ji-san_. Bagaimanapun aku senang sekali karena _Ji-san_ mau memberiku kesempatan lagi."

"Tidak masalah Sakura."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Ji-san. Untuk kali ini tidak akan ada lagi keterlambatan bekerja. Jika dia terlambat atau malas bekerja, pukul saja pakai penggiling adonan milikmu itu." utar Sakura yang dibalas cibiran oleh orang yang dimaksud.

"Ahaha...aku mengerti." utar Chouza. "Ayo ikut aku. Akan kuberitahu apa saja yang harus kau lakukan." pria gempal itu kemudian masuk ke dalam _caffe_-nya.

"_Tou-chan_..." panggil Sakura saat pria itu hendak mengikuti Chouza.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"_Tou-chan_ harus bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Chouza _Ji-san_, dia sudah banyak membantuku selama ini _Tou-chan_."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir putriku." Kizashi mengelus pipi Sakura. "Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan. Jadi kali ini aku akan menebusnya." Sakura lega mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya. Dia tersenyum pada pria yang wajahnya kini tampak lebih segar dibandingkan beberapa waktu lalu saat dia bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya selama ini ayahnya tidak hidup dengan baik, sehingga membuat wajahnya tampak cekung dan terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

"Oh iya, sebelum kau pulang ke rumah si Uchiha itu, bisakah kau mampir ke apartement?" tanya Kizashi. "Aku tadi membuat sup miso. Kupikir aku bisa memakannya bersamamu, tapi ternyata kau malah minta bertemu di sini. Aku ingin kau makan dulu sebelum kembali ke rumah Fugaku. Mungkin sudah agak dingin, kau bisa mengahangatkannya terlebih dahulu."

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan jika aku menghabiskannya ya." guraunya.

"Ahaha...habiskan saja jika kau mau Sakura. Kau tahu kan sup miso buatanku ini tidak kalah enaknya dengan buatan ibumu." ujar Kizashi berbangga diri. Sakura terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu _Tou-chan_." pamitnya. Sakura membalikkan badan hendak pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu.

"_Tou-chan_..." panggilnya. Kizashi yang sudah akan masuk kembali membalikkan badan.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? _Tou-chan_ masih sering bertemu dengannya? Dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Sakura beruntun. Kizashi yang mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, kemudian menjawab.

"Karura baik-baik saja. Aku masih sering bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia menyewa sebuah apartement."

"_Tou-chan_ tahu dimana apartementnya? Bisakah _Tou-chan_ memberitahuku?"

"Ya. Nanti akan kuberikan alamatnya padamu."

"Terima kasih _Tou-chan_." Sakura segera memeluk ayahnya itu. Dengan begitu setidaknya dia bisa sedikit membantu Gaara supaya dia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia ingin agar sahabatnya itu bisa kembali rukun dengan sang ibunda.

"Sudah. Sudah. Aku harus bekerja. Kau juga pergilah, jangan sampai kau membuat pacarmu itu khawatir karena pulang terlambat." usir Kizashi setelah melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sakura cemberut.

"Dia bukan pacarku _Tou-chan_." sangkalnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kizashi. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah mulai menyukainya." timpalnya.

Memang, beberapa kali Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke apartementnya untuk mengunjungi Kizashi, itupun karena Sasuke yang memaksa karena mengira Sakura akan bertemu dengan laki-laki—memang benar laki-laki, hanya saja tidak seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan. Awalnya Kizashi kurang begitu suka dengan Sasuke karena menurutnya pemuda itu tidak punya sopan santun kepada orang tua, bahkan tak jarang mereka sering adu mulut karena berbeda pendapat.

Namun ternyata pemuda itu memiliki hoby main catur sama seperti dirinya, dan setiap kali Sasuke ikut mengunjungi Kizashi maka pemuda itu akan menghabiskan waktu bermain catur dengannya. Meski tak jarang permainan mereka berakhir dengan adu mulut karena saling menuduh lawannya curang. Dan Sakura terpaksa melerai mereka karena mereka sangat berisik kalau sudah bertengkar.

"Cepatlah masuk sebelum Chouza _Ji-san_ marah _Tou-chan_." kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar." ujar sang ayah. "Aku masuk dulu Sakura. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan. Aku menyayangimu." kemudian Kizashi masuk kedalam caffe. Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu _Tou-chan_." serunya, meski tak didengar oleh ayahnya. Sakura membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju apartementnya.

Sakura bersenandung kecil saat kaki-kai kecilnya menjejaki anak-anak tangga. Dia hanya perlu berbelok untuk sampai pada apartement yang kini ditinggali oleh ayahnya itu.

Sakura mengernyit sembari memelankan langkah saat melihat siluet yang tengah bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu apartementnya. Perlahan-lahan dia menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sasori..." serunya saat mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Sakura." sapanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura saat telah berada di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau menyuruhku masuk, bukannya menanyakan apa yang kulakukan." cemberut pemuda berwajah imut tersebut. "Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali di sini. Kakiku sampai kram tahu." rajuknya.

Sakura hanya mendengus kemudian membuka pintu apartementnya dan mempersilahkan Sasori untuk masuk.

Sasori tersenyum dan tanpa sungkan langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam seolah rumahnya sendiri. Kebiasaan yang dulu selalu dilakukannya jika datang ke apartement Sakura.

Dia memandang berkeliling, "Waaah...aku benar-benar rindu tempat ini. Sama sekali tidak berubah." komentarnya.

"Duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minum." namun bukannya duduk, Sasori malah mengekor di belakang Sakura. Mengikuti gadis itu ke dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang baru saja ditariknya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasori itu hanya tersenyum geli kemudian mulai membuatkan minum untuk Sasori. Tak berapa lama kemudian segelas _ocha_ panas telah terhidang di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" sembari menghidupkan kompor dihadapannya, Sakura menoleh pada pemuda yang kini tengah menyeruput _ocha_-nya itu. Sebuah gelengan mewakili jawaban Sasori.

"Mau makan denganku? _Otou-chan_ membuat sup miso. Kalau kau mau kita bisa memakannya bersama." tawar Sakura.

"_Otou_?" Sasori memandang Sakura penasaran.

"Iya_. Otou_." jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah ayahmu..." Sasori tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ceritanya panjang Sasori."

"Telingaku tidak akan menjadi tuli hanya karena mendengar cerita panjangmu itu." cetus Sasori. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mematikan kompor dan mulai menghidangkan makan bagi mereka berdua. Setelahnya dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori kemudian mulai bercerita. Sasori lebih banyak diam sambil menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali memberikan tanggapan atau sekedar bertanya.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Sasori melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang." utarnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sedikit tak rela aku ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi mengingat waktu yang begitu terbatas, sepertinya aku harus merelakan Sasori untuk pulang. Lagipula aku juga harus segera kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Jika tidak maka Sasuke akan—

Oh tidak! Sasuke. Aku melupakannya. Padahal aku berjanji kalau aku akan segera pulang setelah mengantar _Tou-chan_ ke tempat kerjanya—karena itu dia mengizinkanku pergi sendiri. Dan sekarang aku sudah sangat terlambat. Pangeran manja itu pasti akan murka.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku antar, Sakura?" tanya Sasori. Tadi dia sempat menawariku tumpangan tapi kutolak mengingat sifat Sasuke yang pasti mengamuk jika tahu aku pulang bersama laki-laki.

Saat ini aku sedang malas mendengar omelan Sasuke atau dirinya yang merajuk itu. Sebagai lelaki, entah kenapa dia itu senang sekali mengomel dan merajuk. Selalu membuatku kewalahan. Jadi sebaiknya aku cari amannya saja deh.

"Tidak Sasori. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolakku.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian." bujuk Sasori.

"Hei, selama ini aku selalu pulang sendiri sepulang dari kerja. Apa kau lupa?" aku mengingatkan.

"Memang benar, tapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak mau Sasuke marah jika dia tahu kau mengantarku pulang." aku kembali menolak.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dia akan marah?" pertanyaan dari Sasori itu membuatku tertegun. Kalau ditanya tentang hubungan, hubunganku dengan Sasuke hanyalah sebatas palayan dan majikannya saja. Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak mau Sasuke salah paham jika melihatku bersama dengan Sasori. Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Lagipula kenapa aku begitu memikirkan perasaannya sih?

"Dia juga memandangku seolah-olah aku ini hama yang harus disingkirkan." Sasori berguman dan aku hanya bisa menunduk karena aku juga menyadarinya. Sikap bermusuhan Sasuke padanya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Sasuke menganggap Sasori sebagai musuh. Tapi kapan sih Sasuke tidak memandang semua orang sebagai musuh? Bahkan Juugo pun dia anggap sebagai musuh. Dasar kekanakan (author: selain wanita, Sasuke akan menganggap lelaki yang mendekatimu sebagai musuh, Sakura).

"Ya suadahlah kalau tidak mau aku antar pulang." akhirnya Sasori menyerah. "Berhati-hatilah Sakura, bagaimanapun kau tetap seorang gadis." aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat Sasori mewanti-wantiku.

Aku mengikuti Sasori yang berjalan mendekati motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung apartement. Motor itu seperti tidak asing.

"Jadi kau merampok motor Gaara?" gurauku. Sasori terkekeh.

"Begitulah. Sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu menolak meminjamkan motornya yang keren ini, jadi terpaksa aku mencurinya. Hahaha..." aku ikut tertawa mendengar gurauan Sasori itu.

"Berhentilah menganggunya Sasori. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Tidak. Menganggunya adalah hal yang menyenangkan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu." dan Sasori kembali tertawa. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu.

**Sreet**

**Greep**

Eh?

Ada apa ini?

Lengan hangatnya itu kini melingkari tubuhku. Dan aku bisa mencium aroma _woody_ dari tubuhnya. Mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak teratur—sangat berbeda dengan detak jantungku yang seolah-olah akan terlepas dari rongganya. Aku pun bisa merasakan deru hangat napasnya di puncak kepalaku.

Lama kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Tanpa suara. Hanya deru napas kami dan suara detak jantung kami yang menjadi irama dalam heningnya malam yang semakin dingin. Hingga akhirnya Sasori melepas pelukannya padaku, kemudian memandangku yang juga tengah mendongak memandangnya.

Dia tersenyum, "Sampai bertemu lagi Sakura." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia menaiki motor dan pergi dari sana. Aku terus menatap kepergian Sasori hingga pemuda itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian barusan. Hatiku terasa hangat saat mengingat Sasori yang baru saja memelukku.

Aku mengerling jam yang melingkar di tanganku.

"ASTAGA!" pekikku saat melihat ternyata sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Aku segera berlari untuk pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Malam ini sepertinya aku harus meladeni Sasuke yang merajuk semalaman.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum. Setidaknya jika dia sudah tidur hatiku bisa sedikit tenang, tapi jika belum aku harus bersiap-siap menebalkan hati dan telingaku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Tanpa menghidupkan lampu aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Aku tidak ingin cahaya lampu membangunkannya jika ternyata Sasuke sudah tidur. Saat posisiku sudah dekat dengan ranjangnya, keningku berkerut. Pasalnya orang yang aku cari tidak ada di sana, yang artinya Sasuke belum tidur. Aku bermaksud mencari Sasuke di luar. Saat aku berbalik—

"HANTUUU!" pekikku saat melihat sosok hitam tengah berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Ini aku." suara berat itu terdengar kesal. Dan membuatku tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau membuatku takut." protesku. Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Dan kenapa aku tidak mendengar saat dia masuk?

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" seperti yang kuduga. Dia marah.

Aku berjalan menuju tombol lampu dan menekannya, membuat kamar Sasuke kini terang benderang.

"Jika aku bertanya kau harus menjawabnya Pinky." katanya semakin kesal. Tenang Sakura, tenang.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau mengantar ayahku ke tempat kerjanya."

"Dan kau juga bilang kalau kau akan segera pulang setelah mengantar ayahmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Iya benar." aku mengiyakan.

"Dan kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini Preman Pinky. Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telponku ataupun membalas pesanku." geram Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menelpon." aku memberi alasan. Tapi aku jujur. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sasuke menelpon. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak begitu peduli apakah dia akan menelpon atau tidak. Aku bahkan melupakannya saat sedang bersama Sasori tadi. Maafkan aku Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang Sakura?" dia kembali bertanya. Oke. Sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Wajahmu saat ini menakutkan Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kan sekarang aku sudah pulang." aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bertanya padamu Preman Pinky." utar Sasuke penuh penekanan. Aku menghela napas.

"Tadi _Tou-chan_ menyuruhku makan sebelum aku pulang. Jadi aku berniat pulang setelah makan. Tapi ternyata Sasori datang—"

Ekspresi Sasuke menegang.

Oh tidak. Aku kelepasan. Kami-_sama_, tolong aku.

"Sasori?"

"_A-ano...etto_..." aku gelagapan.

"Jadi kau bersama Sasori seharian ini?" Sasuke kembali menggeram. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kami-_sama_ dia benar-benar marah.

"Be-begitulah. Sasori datang ke apartement, tidak mungkin aku mengusirnya kan." dengan gugup aku mencoba menjelaskan.

Kulihat eskpresi Sasuke semakin kesal dan tatapan matanya tampak menakutkan. Kami-_sama_, aku akan dimakannya.

"Jadi seharian ini kau berduaan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?" aku kembali menelah ludah.

"Ah...itu..."

"Apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan di sana?" bentaknya.

"Kami hanya mengobrol Sasuke. Tidak melakukan apapun." jelasku. Apa berpelukan termasuk dalam 'melalukan apapun'? (Author: tentu saja, Sakura).

"Kau berduaan dengannya. Tanpa sepengetahuanku." amuknya.

"Dia hanya mengunjungiku, dan kami hanya mengobrol. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu kan." aku jadi kesal karena sikapnya yang kekanakan itu. Lagipula kenapa dia harus marah sih? Aku punya hak bersama siapapun yang aku mau kan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau aku tidak suka kau bersama laki-laki lain selain aku. Tapi kau malah berduaan dengannya, itu membuatku kesal." teriak Sasuke semakin murka.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Sikapmu ini seperti orang yang sedang cemburu."

**Blush**

Eh?

Apa ini?

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Sepertinya tadi aku melihat wajah Sasuke memerah. Apa mungkin...

"Tidak mungkin kau cemburu kan Sasuke?" dengan penasaran aku bertanya.

"..."

"Sasuke, kau—"

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu. Untuk apa aku cemburu pada boneka merah pengganggu itu." sangkalnya. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatku kesal dan sedikit kecewa(?)

"Kalau kau memang tidak cemburu, kenapa kau harus marah? Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kusuka. Aku bebas bertemu dengan Sasori. Aku bebas mengobrol dengannya. Aku juga bebas berpelukan dengan—"

Aura neraka kembali menguar dalam diri Sasuke.

Ups. Aku kelepasan lagi. Kenapa hari ini mulutku ini tidak bisa diatur sih?

"Jadi selain mengobrol kalian juga berpelukan." geram Sasuke. Kulihat tatapan matanya memancarkan kemarahan. Dewa naga telah murka.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Aku tidak peduli lagi." setelah mengatakan hal itu dia pergi keluar kamar. Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pintu kamar yang dibanding kasar.

Dengan frustasi aku mengusap wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah dalam hal ini. Sasuke bilang dia tidak cemburu, tapi kenapa dia harus marah? Dan apakah aku salah jika aku hanya ingin melepas rinduku pada Sasori yang sudah lama tidak kutemui? Aku dan Sasuke bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi kenapa kita harus bertengkar seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang dengan tenang manyantap sarapannya. Dia menghela napas frustasi. Tampak seorang lagi yang tengah memandang heran pada dua sosok yang sedari tadi dalam kebisuan itu. Heran karena tidak biasanya dua makhluk tersebut akan saling diam satu sama lain. Apalagi pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Wajahnya tampak datar tanpa ekspresi, bahkan seperti tak menganggap kalau sebenarnya ada orang di sekitarnya.

Sementara gadis merah muda yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas dari tadi menghadapi sikap acuh dari sang pemuda. Bukannya dia mendiamkan pemuda itu, justru kebalikannya. Entah sudah berapa kata atau bahkan kalimat—yang mungkin jika dirangkai akan membentuk sebuah paragraf terlontar dari bibirnya, namun tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda tersebut. Seolah-olah celotehannya itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi si pemuda.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat tanggapan dan dia memilih untuk diam sambil sesekali melirik pemuda raven yang masih dengan santainya—tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun menyantap sarapannya.

Fugaku memandang Sakura yang kebetulan juga sedang menoleh padanya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kepalanya melontarkan pertanyaan 'dia-kenapa' pada Sakura. Sakura pun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberi jawaban 'Sasuke-marah-padaku' pada Fugaku. Fugaku kembali menggerak-gerakkan tangan 'marah-kenapa', tanyanya. Dan dijawab lagi oleh Sakura—dengan gerakan tangan 'karena aku bertemu dengan seorang teman'.

Fugaku mengernyit bingung, kemudian kembali menggerakkan tangannya, 'aku-tidak-mengerti', katanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Dan kembali dijawab dengan bahasa isyarat oleh Sakura 'aku-pun-tak mengerti-Fugaku-_sama_'.

**Bruaak**

Sakura dan Fugaku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke meletakkan sendok ke atas meja dengan kasar. Otomatis kegiatan mereka yang sedang berbicara-dengan-bahasa-asyarat pun terhenti dan serta merta mereka memandang pemuda itu.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang sedang terbatuk-batuk menutupi keterkejutannya dan Sakura yang mengerjap-erjapkan mata mehanan takut.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang mereka menghela napas, seperti baru saja terbebas dari kematian.

"Kupikir sedetik lalu aku akan terkena serangan jantung." gumam Fugaku.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sendu dan Fugaku menyadarinya. Dia sudah menyangka kalau mereka sedang bertengkar saat tadi melihat Sasuke yang datang ke ruang makan dengan wajahnya yang masam. Ditambah lagi dia yang mendiamkan Sakura sedemikian rupa pahadal sedari tadi gadis itu terus mengajaknya bicara. Kebiasaan Sasuke dari dulu jika dia sedang marah.

Fugaku menghela napas. Sulit dipercaya kalau Sasuke marah pada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan penyebab marahnya Sasuke, tapi sebagai orang tua dia tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. Toh mereka bukan lagi anak-anak—yah meskipun sikap Sasuke bisa dibilang kekanakan.

"Bicaralah baik-baik padanya. Dia pasti akan mengerti." utar Fugaku menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura tersenyum menanggapi. Fugaku kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura kembali menghela napas, entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam ini. Dia kembali teringat pada kejadian semalam. Penyebab marahnya Sasuke padanya.

Dia pikir kemarahan Sasuke akan mereda pagi harinya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Sasuke bahkan mendiamkannya. Semalaman Sakura menunggu Sasuke di kamarnya, namun pemuda itu tidak kembali sampai pagi menjelang. Saat Sakura ingin membangunkan pemuda itu, ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di ruang makan bersama Fugaku.

Dia bahkan tidak menganggap gadis itu ada saat Sakura menyapanya. Ini lebih buruk daripada Sasuke yang meledak-ledak melampiaskan kemarahannya. Sakura lebih suka Sasuke yang marah-marah daripada Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Sakura mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara kemudian menghembuskannya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini pun sepertinya dia harus rela berkejar-kejaran dengan Kakashi-_sensei_.

.

.

.

.

"Ino." sebuah suara berat mengalihkan Ino dari bunganya. Saphire-nya menatap tak percaya pada objek di hadapannya. Pasalnya tidak biasanya pemuda yang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celana seragamnya itu mendatanginya. Pasti ada hal yang penting.

"Tidak biasanya kau mendatangiku seperti ini Sasuke." komentarnya, namun bukan Sasuke jika mau repot-repot menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Kalau kau mencari Sakura, dia ada gedung olahraga. Kakashi-_sensei_ menghukumnya membereskan peralatan yang tadi dipakai." jelas Ino tanpa diminta. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bertengkar—tentu saja Sakura yang bercerita padanya.

"Tidak. Aku mencarimu." Sasuke menyanggah.

Ino mengernyit. "Mencariku?" tanyanya. "Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." kerutan di dahi Ino semakin dalam.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasori?" tebak Ino. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan itu dianggap sebagai 'iya' oleh Ino.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ino kembali bertanya.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap Ino sebelum membuka suara.

"Bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan si boneka berjalan itu sebelum dia pindah sekolah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada murid sepertinya di sekolah ini?"

"Tapi aku tahu kalau ada orang sepertimu di sekolah ini. Orang-orang seperti kami selalu tahu tentang keberadaan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dia merasa Ino seperti sedang menyindirnya.

"Kau dan teman-teman kayamu itu memang tidak akan pernah menyadari kami yang dari kalangan menengah ini. Tapi kami sangat menyadari keberadaan kalian."

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku dengan kelompok sosialku?" sinis Sasuke merasa tak terima.

Memang, di sekolah ini terdapat penggolongan mengenai kelas-kelas sosial. Mereka yang dari kalangan konglomerat dan berotak pintar memiliki kelas khusus. Sementara mereka dari kalangan menengah ke bawah akan menghuni kelas biasa. Meski dalam bergaul mereka dibebaskan untuk membaur, tapi kebanyakan murid-murid kelas elit lebih memilih bergaul dengan kaumnya.

Dan untuk Sasuke, bukannya dia tidak mau bergaul dengan orang-orang yang menurut Ino kelas bawah itu. Dia mempunyai kesulitan dalam bergaul. Dia sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Karena itu, dia hanya dekat dengan Naruto dan Hinata—itupun karena dia sudah mengenal Naruto itu dari SMP, dan untuk Hinata karena gadis itu menyukai si kuning tersebut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung." sesal Ino. Dia hanya merasa terpancing mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu blak-blakan.

"Aku mencarimu bukan untuk membahas tentang status sosialku. Aku ingin tahu seberapa dekat Sakura dengan Sasori sebelum boneka merah itu pindah sekolah." Sasuke jadi hilang kesabaran.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu?" inilah Ino. Selalu berusaha memancing reaksi orang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Kau mulai membuatku kesal Ino." sembur Sasuke tak sabar.

"Oke. Oke." merasa aura neraka menguar dari tubuh Sasuke akhirnya Ino memilih menyerah.

"Kalau kau bertanya seberapa dekatnya mereka, aku akan menjawab mereka sangat dekat." Ino mulai bercerita. Dia tidak sadar kalau pernyataannya barusan membuat pamuda _emo_ di hadapannya itu menengang dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang yang mengeras.

Dan untuk selanjutnya mengalirlah cerita Ino yang mengisahkan antara Sakura dan Sasori. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menahan gejolak dalam hatinya untuk tidak mengamuk dan mencabuti semua bunga-bunga yang ada di taman ini.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengikat ekor kuda rambut merah mudanya. Dengan mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru yang ia gulung hingga siku dan tiga kancing atasnya yang ia buka—memperlihatkan tanktop berwarna putihnya dan dipadu dengan celana jeans panjang, benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya. Sasori mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Tentu dengan senang hati dia menerimanya. Lagipula ini kan bukan kencan. Sasori mengajaknya pergi untuk mengisi liburannya di Konoha.

Sekali lagi Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar untuk segera bergegas menemui Sasori di tempat janjian mereka. Suasana hatinya masih baik-baik saja sampai sebuah lengan kekar mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya pemuda yang masih mencengkeram erat tangannya. Obsidiannya memandang penuh selidik pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku Sasuke-_kun_?" seingat Sakura, pemuda itu masih mendiamkannya sampai beberapa dekit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura." dengan nada marah Sasuke menimpali.

"Aa...Sasori mengajakku keluar, jadi—"

"Jadi kau akan berkencan dengannya?"

"Dia hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kami tidak berkencan." bantah Sakura.

"Itu sama saja." sela Sasuke tak mau tahu. "Kau tidak boleh pergi." perintahnya. Membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Aku sudah janji padanya kalau aku akan datang."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi." suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku pergi, Sasuke." hilang sudah mood baiknya tadi. Sasuke sudah berhasil menjungkir balikkan _mood_-nya dalam sekejap.

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Kau adalah pelayanku."

**Deg **

Sakura terdiam. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa di matamu aku ini hanya seorang pelayan, Sasuke-_kun_?" nada putus asa terdengar dari pertanyaan Sakura. Dia memandang Sasuke yang kini memalingkan wajah.

"Aku mengerti." utar gadis itu menahan air matanya. Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau kau khawatir aku akan melalaikan tugasku, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Salah satu _maid_ akan menghangatkannya saat kau makan malam nanti."

"Aku—"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh malam." sekali lagi dia tersenyum untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pelayan Sakura. Karena bagiku, kau adalah segalanya." gumam pemuda itu. Namun percuma saja karena Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori duduk di sebuah _garden caffe_. Setelah seharian mereka berkeliling kota Konoha, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mengisi perut. Untuk sesaat Sakura dapat melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap tak dapat menghilangkan bayangan pemuda itu dari pikirannya.

"Sakura." panggilan Sasori menyadarkan Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya pemuda itu karena mendapati Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tidak ada." bohong Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau selalu mendapat liburan seperti ini Sasori?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan permbicaraan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau selalu punya waktu liburan seperti ini, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengunjungiku?" gadis itu cemberut, membuat Sasori terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya aku punya alasan lain mengajakmu keluar." kata Sasori.

"Alasan lain?" Sasori mengangguk. "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang alasanku adalah ingin menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tatap manik hazel milik Sasori kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cintamu itu." katanya masih tersenyum.

Kali ini Sasori yang terkesiap. Tak menyangka dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Tapi..."

Sasori mengerutkan alis. Tapi?

"Tapi itu berlaku untuk dua tahun yang lalu." sambung Sakura, membuat Sasori semakin tak mengerti.

"Jika kau mengatakannya dua tahun yang lalu, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjawab 'iya'." dia terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian Sakura terkekeh menatap Sasori.

"Berhentilah bercanda seperti itu Sasori." dia meninju lengan pemuda berwajah imut itu dan detik berikutnya pemuda itu pura-pura kesakitan dengan tinju yang dilancarkan oleh Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sasori sempat menganggap serius jawaban Sakura. Dia tidak akan pernah siap seandainya gadis itu benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya. Pertahanan yang dia bangun selama ini akan hancur seketika.

"Hmm...anggap saja aku ini serius. Kau bilang jawabanmu itu hanya berlaku untuk dua tahun yang lalu. Berarti sekarang sudah ada orang lain?"

Kartu mati untuk Sakura. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak ataupun berbohong. Sasori akan dengan mudah mengorek isi hatinya.

"Kurasa begitu." dengan wajah merona Sakura mengakui. Diam-diam Sasori tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban Sakura, namun segera ia sembunyikan perasaannya tersebut.

"Meskipun sepertinya perasaanku ini hanyalah perasaan sepihak." perkataan Sakura berhasil meciptakan kerutan-kerutan di dahi Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pelayannya saja."

"Jadi kau menyukai si Uchiha itu?" Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Persis seperti dugaan Sasori. Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai pelayannya saja?" Sasori kembali memancing Sakura.

"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri." Sakura teringat ucapan Sasuke sebelum dia pergi tadi.

Sasori menghembuskan napas, hampir seperti dengusan.

"Terkadang apa yang terucap oleh lisan tidak sama dengan isi hati Sakura."

Sakura tertegun. Benarkah itu? Apakah hal itu juga berlaku untuk Sasuke? Tentunya akan menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan jika yang dikatakan Sasori itu benar.

Tapi Sakura tidak mau mengulangi kelasahannya lagi. Dia tidak mau terlalu berharap pada hal yang belum pasti kebenarannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin salah paham dan kembali terluka. Karena demi Kami-_sama_, Sakura benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

Meski sangat menyebalkan dan juga egois karena selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, tapi tanpa dia sadari Sasuke telah mencuri hatinya dengan cara yang tidak dia mengerti. Sifat manjanya itu selalu membuatnya merindukan pemuda itu. Bahkan meski dia selalu mengomel dengan kemanjaan Sasuke itu, namun sebenarnya dia merasa senang mengetahui sisi Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat manis tersebut.

"Entahlah Sasori. Aku hanya belum siap kalau ternyata harapan dan kenyataan yang ada tidaklah sama." kini gadis itu tertunduk.

"Begitu." Sasori menghela napas, "Bagaimanapun kau berhak mempertahankan persepsimu itu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura." lanjutnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura.

'Dan maaf karena membuatmu jadi seperti ini.' batinnya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian menyantap makanan yang telah mereka pesan sambil mengenang masa lalu. Mengenang saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, hingga pada Sasori yang pindah sekolah tanpa memberitahu Sakura. Jangan lewatkan pula Sakura yang mengomel tak terima karena hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sakura berjalan memasuki mansion Uchiha. Ketika dia sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya sebuah benda-benda yang sepertinya di lempar.

**Bruaak**

**Praaang**

Kali ini sepertinya sebuah benda pecah belah yang dilempar. Sakura mengernyit. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai pada sumber suara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada salah satu _maid_ yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Sasuke. Pasalnya suara gaduh tadi bersalal dari sana.

_Maid_ tadi tidak menjawab dan malah saling lirik dengan rekannya yang berada di sampingnya. Pandangannya tampak takut saat menatap Sakura. Gadis itu makin bingung dengan yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-_sama_ mengamuk." jawab sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Sakura berbalik.

"Juugo-_san_." serunya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-_sama_ mengamuk. Dia melempar semua barang dan mengurung diri di kamar." Juugo menjelaskan.

Sakura mengernyit menatap Juugo. Dia berbalik untuk kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke. Coba ia putar kenop pintu itu.

'Tidak dikunci.' batinnya.

Perlahan ia buka pintu itu dan berjalan masuk. Ruangan itu gelap. Sakura meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu. Setelah menemukannya dia segera menekannya dan kini teranglah ruangan itu.

Emerald-nya melebar karena mendapati kamar itu telah carut marut dengan isinya yang sudah tak lagi di tempatnya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju sosok yang terduduk di atas ranjang sambil menundukkan kepala ravennya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." tak ada reaksi. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Untuk kedua kalinya sang emerald melotot saat melihat darah mengucur dari buku-buku tangan pemuda itu. Dia segera meraih tangan yang kini telah penuh dengan darah tersebut.

"Kau berdarah Sasuke-_kun_." katanya khawatir. Namun Sasuke masih tak memberikan reaksi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan obat." Sakura segera berlari ke luar kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K di tangannya. Dia menghampiri pemuda yang masih setia pada posisinya sebelum Sakura pergi tadi.

Sakura berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu dan segera membersihkan lukanya dengan _revanol_ yang telah ia teteskan pada kapas. Setelah itu dia membalutkan perban pada luka tersebut setelah membubuhkan _betadine_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Sakura masih khawatir. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Apa dia memukul benda keras dengan tangannya?

Sakura mendongak memandang Sasuke karena pemuda itu masih diam. Dia mengernyit saat menemukan sebuah luka lagi di pelipis pemuda itu. Setelah membebatkan perban di talapak tangan Sasuke, Sakura berdiri untuk mengobati luka di pelipisnya.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit saat Sakura meneteskan _betadine_ pada luka tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melempar barang-barang seperti ini?" Sakura menempelkan plester pada luka Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura saat gadis itu hendak menarik kembali tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." panggil Sakura ketika pemuda itu menciumi jari-jarinya.

"Aku cemburu." ucap pemuda itu disela kegiatannya menciumi jari-jari Sakura.

"Eh?"

Masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, Sasuke mendongak. Dia tatap emerald yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku cemburu Sakura." ulangnya.

"Setiap kali kau bersama Juugo, Gaara, atau si Sasori itu. Aku marah setiap kali kau bersama dengan lelaki lain. Aku tidak suka." akunya. "Kau adalah milikku. Hanya aku yang berhak atas dirimu. Karena itu aku tidak suka setiap kali ada pemuda yang mendekatimu." sambungnya.

Sakura termangu mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Apa mungkin Sasuke...

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu. "Maksudku, kau bilang kau cemburu. Apa itu artinya—"

"Tanpa aku harus mengatakannya seharusnya kau tahu Sakura." potong Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya." sergah Sakura. Dia memandang sendu pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah sikapku selama ini sudah cukup menunjukkannya."

"Aku tidak akan menyadarinya jika kau hanya menunjukkan melalui sikapmu." bantah Sakura.

"Semua orang menyadarinya kecuali kau." utar Sasuke. Dia memandang miris pada Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku, Sakura? Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku begitu peduli padamu dan sikapku begitu protektif? Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Lensa viridian Sakura membulat. Namun kemudian kembali menatap sedih Sasuke.

"A-aku...aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut salah mengartikan sikapmu itu." liquid bening menggenang di mata hijaunya. "Aku...tidak ingin terluka lagi. Aku tidak mau kembali merasakan sakit jika ternyata aku salah dalam mengartikan sikapmu padaku." akhirnya cairan bening itu melesak juga dari manik hijaunya. Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Akan kukatakan ribuan kali jika kau menginginkannya. Karena itu, jangan temui Sasori. Jangan menyukainya. Dan jangan pacaran dengannya." ucap Sasuke sarat dengan permohonan.

Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut, namun kemudian membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun no baka_." ujar Sakura setelah dia melepas ciumannya.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi itu dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya saat aku mengetahui bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik." jelasnya.

"Dapat pemikiran darimana kau kalau aku pacaran dengannya?" tanya Sakura. Dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tapi...bukankah dia mengajakmu pergi untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku sebelum liburannya habis." jelas Sakura.

Raut mendung di wajah Sasuke lenyap. "Itu artinya..."

Sakura menggeleng. "Orang yang aku cintai adalah kau Sasuke-_kun_, bukan Sasori." aku Sakura.

Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Sasuke. serta merta dia berdiri dan memeluk Sakura. Sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Cinta yang amat sangat."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku juga." ucapnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Sakura mengertakan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura.

"Apa jika kali ini aku menyentuhmu kau akan memukulku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Oke, kau berhasil membuat gadis di hadapanmu ini merona Uchiha.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggeleng, membuat Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya. Dia menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tanpa keraguan Sakura membalas kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke. Bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau kini dirinya telah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya dengan melumat bibir mungil Sakura. Dia menjilat lembut bibir itu, membuat Sakura perlahan membuka mulutnya memberi izin Sasuke untuk menginvansi rongga mulutnya.

Sakura gelagapan karena mendapat ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Bahkan Sasuke tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara. Hingga terpaksa dia harus mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar dia bisa bernapas. Namun hal itupun tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke kembali melumat bibir itu.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang saat dia mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke area leher gadis itu dan saat tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai meraba yang meremas benda lunak milik Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang kini sudah sangat memerah.

"Apa kau takut Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu. Sakura menggeleng, berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang dia rasakan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan Sakura. Dan ketika aku mendapat izin untuk itu, maka aku tidak akan mau melepaskannya. Tidak, meski kau memohon padaku." terang Sasuke penuh penekanan, membuat Sakura semakin merona.

"Aku tahu." kata Sakura. "Aku hanya gugup." akunya.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakkannya pada dada kirinya. Awalnya Sakura bingung dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke, namun kemudian dia mengerti bahwa Sasuke mencoba memberitahukan detak jantungnya pada gadis itu.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jatungku berdetak sangat cepat. Itu artinya aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan." jelas pemuda itu. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Sakura merona.

"Aku tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu." pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya nanti untukmu Sakura. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar aku tak menyakitimu." jeda sejenak. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Hari ini Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke begitu lembut. Ya, jika diingat-ingat sebenarnya Sasuke memang selalu bersikap lembut padanya terlepas dari sikap manjanya yang kadang menyebalkan itu.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu Sasuke-_kun_." jawabnya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang tidak ada seringai mesum yang selalu tampak di wajah tampan pamuda itu.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Dan untuk selanjutnya tentu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi. Selanjutnya, bukan hanya bibir mereka yang menyatu tetapi tubuh dan juga jiwa mereka pun telah seutuhnya menyatu. Malam panjang ini mereka habiskan untuk mereguk cinta dari diri masing-masing. Memberikan kepuasan satu sama lain.

Kabuto dan Juugo yang berada di depan kamar Sasuke hanya saling lirik saat sesekali terdengar suara-suara erotis dari dalam. Hei, mereka bukannya mau menguping ataupun mengintip. Mereka hanya merasa khawatir kepada tuan mudanya yang sedari tadi uring-uringan itu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi." usul Kabuto ketika menyadari kekhawatirannya tidak diperlukan. Juugo mengangguk setuju dan mereka pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah menikmati aktivitas panas mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah lebih cepat lagi Juugo-_san_." panik gadis merah muda itu. Iris emerald-nya menatap nanar jalanan yang ada di sampingnya. Kenapa laju mobil ini terasa begitu lama?

"Tenanglah Sakura." pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Sasuke-_kun_. Dia berniat meninggalkan negara ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun." dumel Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas sembari merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Kuharap kita masih sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum pesawatnya berangkat." timpal pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Juugo.

"Jangan membuatku takut Gaara-_kun_. Juugo-_san_ cepatlah." Sakura semakin panik. Dan Sasuke merutuki si panda merah itu karena membuat Sakura semakin panik.

Juugo mempercepat laju mobilnya atas desakan Sakura. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan saat umpatan atau sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibir pengendara lain.

"JUUGO-_SAN_ AWAAAS!

**Ckiiiiiitt**

**Brraak**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

fiuuuhhh akhir ny chap 12 ini selesai dg selamat, meski mgkn readers kurang berkenan *bungkuk2

bagi kalian yg bosen baca ny karena chap ny yg panjang bgt maaf ya, ngeyel sh gk mw di skip aja muehehehe #ditendang readers

maaf juga gk bs bls reviews satu2, tp aku baca semua kok :D

* * *

**super big thank's for :is**

**Mariyuki Syalfa, sahwachan, Aiko Asari, Mademoisellenna, Lhylia Kiryu, guest, ariiijje, Gilang363, imahkakoeni, Guest, haruchan, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, hanazono yuri, Subarashii Shinju, Kirei Apple, heni. lusiana. 39, uchiha ryu, mantika mochi, rainy de, Asiyah Firdausi, bluestar2604**

* * *

terima kasih bagi readers dan silent readers yg udh mw menyempatkan waktu ny mmbaca fic ku ini, dan untuk yg mem fav dan mem follow aku sangat senang dan terharu #nangis bombay

akhir kata sampai jumpa chap depan :)

boleh minta tanggapan ny? :)


	13. Chapter 13

hai, apa kabar kalian?

jumpa lg dengan ku :)

ya udh lh ya gk ush bnyk bachot, lgsg aja ke cerita :D

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari**

**Rated : M (jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

"Bisakah lebih cepat lagi Juugo-_san_." panik gadis merah muda itu. Iris emerald-nya menatap nanar jalanan yang ada di sampingnya. Kenapa laju mobil ini terasa begitu lama?

"Tenanglah Sakura." pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Sasuke-_kun_. Dia berniat meninggalkan negara ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun." dumel Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas sembari merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Kuharap kita masih sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum pesawatnya berangkat." timpal pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Juugo.

"Jangan membuatku takut Gaara-_kun_. Juugo-_san_ cepatlah." Sakura semakin panik. Dan Sasuke merutuki si panda merah itu karena membuat Sakura semakin panik.

Juugo mempercepat laju mobilnya atas desakan Sakura. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan saat umpatan atau sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibir pengendara lain.

"JUUGO-_SAN_ AWAAAS!

**Ckiiiitt**

**Brraak**

.

.

.

.

**Braak**

Kendaraan beroda empat itu sukses menabrak pagar pembatas yang ada di tepi jalan, membuat empat kepala yang ada di dalam sana terlonjak karena guncangan yang sangat keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Juugo, kau hampir membunuh kita semua." amuk pemuda bermata onyx yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Maafkan saya Sasuke-_sama_. Saya benar-benar tidak melihat ada truk yang melintas." sesal Juugo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" pemuda berambut merah melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memeluk Sakura, memandang khawatir padanya.

"Sakura..." panggilnya. Sakura tertunduk dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar seperti menahan suatu gejolak.

Merasa khawatir, Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya. "Sakura..."

"Kau..." suara parau Sakura membuat Sasuke dan dua penghuni mobil lainnya mengernyit.

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR UNTUK INI SEMUA SASORI!" histeris Sakura membuat ketiga pria yang ada di sana memandang horor padanya. Bahkan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan kini telah beringsut menjaga jarak darinya.

'Dia menakutkan.' batin ketiganya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita kembali ke beberapa jam sebelum insiden.

**Beberapa jam sebelum insiden.**

Sakura sedang menyiram tanaman saat ponselnya berdering. Dia segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel itu kemudian menjawab teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa Gaara-_kun_?" serunya.

"_Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."_ kata suara di seberang sana.

"Sepertinya penting sekali." ujar Sakura.

"_Memang. Ini tentang Sasori."_

**Deg**

Tentang Sasori? Hal penting apa yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu?

"_Sakura kau masih di sana?"_ nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Gaara.

"Ya. Kau ingin bertemu dimana Gaara-_kun_?"

"_Datanglah ke caffe yang biasa kita kunjungi."_

"Oke. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Kemudian sambungan ditutup. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menyiramnya kemudian bergegas untuk menemui Gaara.

"Kau mau kemana Pinky?" suara berat Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. Perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, diikuti Kabuto dan Juugo yang mengekor.

"Aku mau pergi menemui Gaara." jawabnya. Ekspresi tidak suka jelas sekali terpancar dari wajah Sasuke, dan Sakura tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Hal penting apa itu sampai membuatmu buru-buru begitu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada sebal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dia bilang ini tentang Sasori." jawab Sakura dengan santainya. Sedikit pun tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini menggertakkan gigi marah. Entahlah, hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat pemuda itu begitu kesal. Tampak jelas dari ekspresinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak sedang cemburu lagi kan." timpal Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak suka kau bertemu dengan si Panda Merah itu atau si Boneka Berjalan itu." sergah Sasuke.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Memang tidak ada yang kau sukai kan. Kau membenci semuanya." dengan kesal Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya ada hal yang juga kusukai." bantah pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Oh, apa itu?" sindir Sakura. "Ah aku tahu, tomat." cibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aa, aku juga suka saat memelukmu. Aku suka saat menciummu. Saat mencumbumu. Dan yang paling aku sukai adalah saat kita—"

"_Wakatta_." potong Sakura sambil menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sekilas dia melirik Kabuto yang berdehem dan Juugo yang pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak usah dijelaskan." dengan wajah merona merah Sakura memalingkan wajahnya malu. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Ba—bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap pergi. Dengan atau tanpa izinmu." setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Sakura kembali berkata.

Sasuke kembali cemberut. "Kalau begitu aku ikut." serunya. Sakura hendak protes, namun segera dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku kekasihmu. Aku berhak ikut saat kau hendak bertemu lelaki lain."

"Gaara adalah sahabatku, Sasuke-_kun_." protes Sakura.

"Dia tetap lelaki." timpal Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya terus berdebat dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu akan tetap memaksa. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sakura mau tidak mau mengizinkan Sasuke untuk ikut. Kalau tidak diizinkan pun, Sasuke tetap akan mengikutinya. Jadi percuma saja dia menolak.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki sebuah caffe. Sakura melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang. Segera saja ia hampiri pemuda itu.

"Gaara-_kun._" panggil Sakura. Dia segera duduk dihadapan Gaara. Gaara memandang penuh tanya pada pemuda bermata onyx yang tanpa dosa duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Jangan hiraukan aku. Anggap saja aku tidak ada." utarnya cuek.

"Dia memaksa ikut." Sakura memandang Gaara dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih baik jika dia juga mengetahuinya." ucap Gaara kemudian menyesap _moccachino_ yang tadi dipesannya. "Mau pesan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kita langsung saja. Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tolak Sakura dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Gaara menghelas napas sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu karena Sasori sendiri yang memintanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya." Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara, sehingga dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti." akunya.

Gaara menghela napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Ini tentang perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya padamu."

**Deg**

Sakura meloloskan satu detakan jantungnya. Keningnya semakin berkerut. Memang Gaara tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Sakura telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi apa maksudnya Gaara ingin mengatakan perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya padanya? Mengatakan bahwa Sasori hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik?

"Yang sebenarnya adalah bahwa Sasori mencintaimu."

**Deg**

Detakan kembali lolos dari jantung Sakura. Permainan macam apa ini? Apa Gaara sedang berusaha memberikan sebuah lelucon padanya? Jika benar, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Mencintaimu dengan teramat sangat sampai membuatnya merasa sakit." imbuhnya.

"Gaa—Gaara, apa maksudnya ini? Kau sedang bergurau kan?" Sakura tertawa dibuat-buat. Sekilas dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang hanya memandang datar meja _caffe_. Kembali dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Gaara yang memandangnya penuh kesungguhan. Tak ada sedikit pun gurauan yang tampak di wajah datarnya.

"Gaara—"

"Dia tahu." Sakura tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena keburu dipotong oleh Gaara. Dan apa maksud Gaara dengan dia tahu?

"Dia tahu saat kau mencuri dengar percakapan kami."

**Deg**

Satu detakan lagi lolos dari jantung Sakura. Sakura tak tahu harus berekasi seperti apa, jadi dia memilih diam. Jadi saat itu Sasori tahu?

"Dan dia juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya. Karenanya dia berkata seperti itu." Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk membuatmu pergi. Untuk membuatmu menyerah."

Sakura semakin bingung. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dia mendengar sendiri ketika Sasori mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai adik, dan sekarang Gaara mengatakan kalau Sasori mencintainya? Sasori mengatakan itu dengan sengaja? Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa Sasori melakukan itu?

"Berhentilah bercanda Gaara-_kun_. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Sakura mencoba menyangkal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Sakura." tegas Gaara. "Sasori benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggapku adik. Mana mungkin dia mencintaiku." suara Sakura meninggi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia sengaja mengatakannya untuk membuatmu menyerah." suara Gaara pun tak kalah tinggi.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu?"

**Brak**

Sakura dan Gaara terdiam. Keduanya melirik pada pemuda yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan onyx-nya yang tajam.

"Ini adalah tempat umum. Tidak seharusnya kalian membuat keributan seperti itu." ketusnya.

Sakura juga Gaara kini melirik pada orang-orang yang juga tengah menatap mereka. Sebenarnya mereka menoleh bukan karena suara ribut Gaara dan Sakura, melainkan suara gebrakan meja yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang membuat keributan di sini?

Sakura mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara kemudian menghembuskannya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sementara Sasuke kembali menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada. Tampak tak peduli dengan keributan yang baru saja dia perbuat.

"Sasori mempunyai kelainan jantung. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari 20 tahun." Gaara kembali berkata setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat.

**Deg**

Entah sudah berapa detakan yang lolos dari jantung Sakura dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit ini.

"Dia tidak ingin membuatmu terluka jika suatu saat nanti dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk membuatmu menyukaiku dan melupakannya." Gaara tersenyum miris. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Jeda sejenak.

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara dengan kening yang semakin berkerut. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kalut. Semua penjelasan ini semakin membuatnya pusing dan juga bingung. Bagaimana bisa hal tidak masuk akal ini terjadi. Logikanya benar-benar tak bisa mencerna dengan baik penjelasan Gaara.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa diam sembari memandang Sakura yang sedang mengerutkan kening sembari mencukil-cukil kukunya dengan kukunya yang lain. Dia bukannya tidak menyadari kekalutan wanitanya itu, bahkan dia sangat tahu karena Sakura akan melakukan gerakan itu tanpa sadar saat dia sedang gelisah. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Dan alasannya datang ke Konoha adalah untuk bertemu denganmu." Gaara kembali berkata, yang tentu saja semakin membuat pening kepala Sakura. "Untuk melihat keadaanmu sebelum dia pergi."

"Pergi?" tanya Sakura dan di balas dengan anggukan Gaara. Dia teringat kembali pada percakapannya dengan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Flashback on_

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, tapi kau malah memberikannya pada orang lain."

"Kau yang membuatku tak bisa mendekatinya Sasori." geram Gaara. "Lagipula Sakura mempunyai hak untuk menyukai siapapun." timpalnya.

Sasori terdiam kemudian menghembuskan napas putus asa.

"Alasanku ke Konoha adalah untuk menemuinya dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja." dia memandang Gaara yang mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika Gaara." Sasori tersenyum pahit.

"Apa?" apa Gaara tak salah dengar?

"Aku mendapat donor jantung di sana. Aku pergi ke sana untuk melakukan pencangkokan jantung." terangnya. Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun tidak jadi karena dia sendiri bingung akan mengatakan apa.

"Meski begitu, kemungkinan aku akan meninggal tetap ada." sambung Sasori, membuat pemuda tanpa alis di hadapannya mengernyit bingung. Jika dia mendapat donor jantung, bukankah itu artinya dia akan hidup? Tapi kenapa Sasori bilang begitu?

"Jika ternyata jantung yang aku terima tidak dapat diterima oleh tubuhku, maka itu akan mengakibatkan kematian untukku." seperti mengetahui isi kepala Gaara, Sasori menjelaskan.

"Dan kau tetap ingin melakukannya meski resikonya adalah nyawamu sendiri?" Gaara bertanya.

"Ya." jawab Sasori. "Karena itulah aku kemari. Dengan mengambil kemungkinan terburuk aku datang ke Konoha untuk menemuinya. Karena bisa jadi aku akan mati setelahnya, jadi aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Tapi rupanya fakta yang kudapatkan benar-benar diluar perkiraanku." jeda sejenak. "Kupikir Sakura akhirnya bisa melupakanku karena dirimu. Tapi nyatanya justru ada pemuda lain yang menempati posisi itu." Sasori mendengus, sementara Gaara masih memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Terlihat jelas dari caranya memandang dan juga memperlakukan Sakura. Dan rupanya Sakura pun memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya," Sasori tersenyum miris. "Sayangnya karena ulahku Sakura menjadi gadis yang tidak peka. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa si Uchiha itu memiliki perhatian yang lebih terhadapnya." dia memandang Gaara sebelum kembali berkata.

"Aku senang karena setidaknya sekarang Sakura telah menemukan kebahagiaannya meski melenceng jauh dari harapanku karena aku berharap kaulah orang itu." Gaara mendengus. "Tapi...hatiku juga terasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa di hatinya tak lagi ada aku." Sasori memandang sendu pada sepupu merahnya itu.

"Yaah...setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang kan." seulas senyum ia paksakan tersungging dari bibirnya. Kemudian Sasori terdiam dengan pandangan yang begitu terluka.

Gaara memandang Sasori yang kini terdiam. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Sasori." utarnya.

Sasori mendengus, "Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan diriku Gaara." dia tersenyum pahit kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang." kemudian Sasori menghilang di balik pintu.

_Flashback off_

"Ke Amerika?" Sakura memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Meski masih merasa bahwa semua ini tidak masuk akal, namun Sakura berusaha untuk mempercayainya. "Sasori akan pergi ke Amerika?" Gaara hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Kapan? Kapan dia akan pergi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah..." Gaara melihat jam ada pergelangan tangannya. "Oh, Shit!" umpatnya panik serta merta berdiri dari kursi. Sakura dan Sasuke jadi ikut panik saat Gaara berjalan cepat keluar _caffe_.

"Ada apa Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran sembari mengikuti pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Pesawatnya akan berangkat 30 menit lagi." utarnya. Dia berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir.

"Apa?" panik Sakura. "Kita harus ke sana sebelum pesawatnya berangkat. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan cara seperti ini." timpalnya.

"Kita ke sana dengan mobilku saja." tawar Sasuke. Hei, hari ini dia lumayan dermawan kan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir." kesal pemuda raven itu saat melihat Gaara yang tampak seperti sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Sasuke.

Akhirnya dengan mempertimbangkan ekspresi Sakura yang memohon Gaara terpaksa meninggalkan motor kesayangannya dan memilih ikut bersama Sasuke. Dengan tergesa mereka berlari menuju mobil Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Juugo yang sedari tadi menunggu di tempat parkir memandang pada tiga orang yang tampak panik itu.

"Kita ke bandara Juugo." titah Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan raut bingung Juugo. Dan detik berikutnya, _AC Schnitzer ACS7_ itu telah melesat meninggalkan area _caffe_.

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa setelah dirinya keluar dari mobil. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke dan Gaara yang ikut berlari di belakangnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasori pergi seperti ini. Apa-apaan Sasori itu? Dia dengan keegoisannya itu telah membuat Sakura patah hati hanya karena berpikir Sakura akan menderita karena penyakitnya. Dan sekarang keegoisan pemuda itu kembali ia tunjukkan dengan dirinya yang akan pergi diam-diam ke Amerika?

Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya. Meski saat ini telah ada Sasuke yang mengisi hatinya, tapi Sasori tetap cinta pertamanya. Meski dia tidak bisa menahan Sasori pergi, tapi setidaknya dia ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Sekali saja. Dia ingin melihat wajah itu lagi. Senyum itu. Tawa itu.

Sakura bersyukur karena Gaara pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Karena jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya jika mengetahui kenyataan itu setelah Sasori tiada. Bukan berarti dia berharap Sasori meninggal.

Tidak. Dia berharap pemuda itu akan berumur panjang dan mendapat kebahagiaannya. Karena sekarang Sakura tahu bahwa selama ini Sasori menyimpan lukanya sendiri. Menanggung kesedihannya sendiri. Tanpa seorang pun yang bisa dijadikannya penopang.

Sakura mempercepat laju larinya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berjalan membelakanginya sambil menyeret koper. Dia kepalkan tangannya sembari menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"SASORI!" panggilnya, membuat pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh.

**Buaagh**

Pemuda berwajah imut itu terjungkal ke belakang setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sakura. Mata hazelnya memandang tak percaya pada objek yang kini tengah berdiri dengan aura kemarahan yang menguar di tubuhnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara _sweatdrop_ melihat aksi bak film _action_ yang baru saja dilakonkan Sakura. Oh, mereka lupa kalau Sakura bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Sakura..." seru pemuda itu saat mendapati Sakura telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi orang yang sedang menghadapi sakaratul maut karena kelelahan. Dia bersyukur setidaknya jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak saat itu juga ketika tiba-tiba mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sakura.

Sambil mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat limbung akibat tonjokan maut yang mendarat di pipi kirinya, Sasori berdiri. Dia memandang bingung Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan mengatur napasnya. Tak luput juga dari pandangannya dua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura. Dia sangat tahu siapa mereka. Sepupunya yang menyebalkan dan si Uchiha yang selalu memandangnya sebagai rival.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari rasa terkejut.

"Menemui seorang teman yang sangat bodoh." jawab Sakura kesal. Sasori mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Gaara dan Sasuke, lalu kembali lagi pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau—"

Perkataan Sasori terputus karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya. Cukup membuat pemuda beriris hazel itu terkejut setelah tadi mendapat 'hadiah' yang begitu mengejutkan. Oh, jangan lupakan pemuda raven yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara. Mimik wajahnya sudah sangat murka melihat adegan bak film India di hadapannya.

**Sret**

Lilitan lengan Sakura terlepas dari leher Sasori.

"Eh?" Sakura kini telah berdiri di belakang seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam.

"Apa-apaan kau?" geram Sasuke tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. Sementara Gaara dan Sasori hanya mendenguskan tawa.

"Sasuke-_kun_." nada protes terdengar dari seruan gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke hanya melengos kesal. Tak mempedulikan protes Sakura.

"Jadi...dari mana kau tahu aku akan pergi?" Sasori bertanya pada Sakura sambil melirik Gaara. Memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar.

Sakura kembali mendekati Sasori tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang semakin kesal.

"Gaara yang memberitahuku." jawab Sakura. Sasori menghela napas. Benar dugaannya, Sakura tahu dari Gaara.

"Gaara juga sudah menceritakannya padaku." Sakura menyambung. Kerutan di kening Sasori kembali terlihat.

"Dia sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali."

Kini lirikan tajam Sasori lontarkan pada sepupunya itu. Gaara membuang muka menghindari tatapan maut Sasori dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sementara Sasuke mencoba mengawasi interaksi mereka berdua, jika terjadi hal-hal seperti tadi.

Sasori kembali menghela napas. Gaara benar-benar membuat rencananya jadi berantakan. Jika begini kejadiannya untuk apa dia berkorban selama ini. Lagipula kenapa sepupunya itu begitu banyak bicara? Tidak bisakah dia hanya diam dan menyimpan semuanya? Toh sekarang Sakura telah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sasori menyesal telah mengamanatkan semuanya pada sepupunya yang tak berguna itu.

"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Pergi tanpa berpamitan seperti dulu? Meninggalkanku dengan semua katidaktahuanku?" kata Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sasori mengusap rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian menghembuskan napas berat. Dia memandang Sakura lembut.

"Sakura." katanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana keadaanku."

Sakura mengangguk. "Gaara juga sudah mengatakan padaku."

"Saat itu yang terbaik yang dapat terlintas dalam benakku adalah meninggalkanmu sebelum aku menyakitimu. Aku hanyalah seorang yang penyakitan yang akan segera meninggal. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kuberikan padamu selain penderitaan dan rasa sakit. Aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku harus membunuh perasaanmu padaku sebelum penyakitku membunuhku." jelas pemuda dengan senyum manis itu. Hazelnya menatap meminta pengertian pada Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang." potong Sasori. "Kau telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri." imbuhnya tersenyum tipis sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membuang muka dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura memandang Sasori sedih. "Apa kau harus pergi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Kalau aku masih ingin hidup tentu aku harus pergi." jawab Sasori dengan nada jenaka.

"Tapi Gaara bilang resiko kau meninggal tetap ada meski kau melakukan operasi."

"Memang. Karena itulah aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau mati di sini dengan kau yang menangisiku." kembali Sasori menjawab setengah bercanda.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan tentang kematian dengan nada bercanda begitu." protes Sakura, membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus pergi Sakura. Tugasku di sini sudah selesai." kali ini Sasori melirik Gaara.

"Tugas?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Sasori hanya tersenyum, namun tidak menjawab. Kemudian sebuah ide jahil terlintas dalam kepala merahnya.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Sakura yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mendongak. "Berhubung kau sudah tahu semuanya, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menyimpan satu kenangan tentangmu kan." Sasori menyeringai jahil.

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun detik berikutnya dia merasakan pinggangnya di tarik dan di dekap erat, serta emerald-nya membulat sempurna saat merasakan benda kenyal hangat dan sedikit basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memberikan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Gaara melotot melihat adegan itu, sementara Sasuke merasakan onyx-nya seperti akan terlepas dari rongganya.

Benda kenyal itu melumat lembut bibir ranum Sakura sebelum melepas tawanannya dan menjauh dari sana. Kelopak Sasori perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan hazel miliknya. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura.

"Aku akan menyimpan kenangan ini di dalam ingatanku dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya." sebuah seringai puas terpatri di wajah _baby face_ milik Sasori.

Sakura berdiri mematung sambil menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan. Benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Sasori menciumnya? Ini pasti mimpi.

Dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, berusaha menguasa diri. "Sa—sasori..." gumamnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi, Sakura." ucapnya saat suara yang berasal dari _microphone_ mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ia naiki akan segera berangkat.

Dia berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura turut melambaikan tangannya, dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah benda cair mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sasori telah pergi. Sasori yang mencintainya dengan begitu tulus telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara menoleh saat suara berat menginterupsi lamunannya. Diamatinya baik-baik sosok pemuda berambut mencuat itu. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan, namun sepertinya dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengamuk di tempat ini.

"Bukankah kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Sakura. Kita bertiga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya, itulah sebabnya kita dapat merasakannya." sambung Sasuke.

Dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang masih memandang kepergian Sasori.

"Bagaimanapun kau lebih beruntung daripadaku. Kau tidak mengetahui masa lalunya. Lagipula dari awal aku memang sudah tidak memiliki harapan karena Sakura sudah terlanjur menganggapku sebagai sahabat." jelas Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bodoh." ejeknya. Gaara mengernyit memandang Sasuke.

"Jika itu aku, maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku akan berusaha merebut hatinya dengan tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Aku akan berusaha mencintainya dan juga berusaha untuk selalu menjadi sahabat baginya. Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerah dan melepaskannya. Hanya orang bodoh yang melepaskan cinta demi sebuah ikatan bernama persahabatan. Dan aku bukan orang bodoh." terangnya.

Gaara tersenyum pahit mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ya. Mungkin aku memang bodoh." gumamnya kembali tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Sakura melenguh tertahan. Napasnya bahkan sedikit tersengal dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Menjilat dan menghisap benda kenyal itu seolah-olah benda itu adalah makanan yang sangat nikmat. Sasuke bahkan mendominasi ciuman mereka dengan tak membiarkan Sakura membalas. Terus ia hisap bibir itu sembari memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana. Lidahnya yang telah berada dalam mulut Sakura mengobrak-abrik isinya. Ia jilat langit-langit mulut gadis musim semi itu, membuat Sakura mengerang merasakan sensasi geli pada rongga mulutnya.

Sakura gelapagan karena mendapat ciuman yang bertuti-tubi dari Sasuke. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas hanya karena ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda yang kini menindihnya itu karena merasakan oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis, dan berhasil. Tubuh Sasuke menjauh dengan kedua tangannya berada di dada pemuda tersebut.

"Haah...haah...apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura masih terengah-engah. Wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Aku sedang melakukan sterilisasi." jawabnya cuek. Sakura mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Sterilisasi?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan tadi si boneka merah itu dengan beraninya menciummu. Dan kau juga berpelukan dengannya. Jadi aku harus mensterilkan semuanya. Sehingga tidak ada yang tersisa dari orang itu di tubuhmu ini." jelas Sasuke, kembali melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganasnya.

Sakura kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh, sehingga terlepaslah ciuman mereka. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Sasuke." protes Sakura.

"Tenang saja sayang. Aku tidak akan menelanjangimu di sini." terang Sasuke mengingat mereka saat ini masih berada di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka pulang ke rumah. Jangan tanyakan Gaara ada dimana, karena Sasuke menginggalkannya di bandara tanpa mempedulikan si panda itu akan pulang dengan apa. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan dia harus segera melampiaskannya.

"Aku akan bersabar hingga kita sampai di rumah, dan akan kupastikan setelah itu kau tidak akan sempat untuk makam malam, atau bahkan tidur." seringai kemenangan muncul di bibir tipisnya. Tak dipedulikannya Juugo yang sedang menyetir di depan, dan dia kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang mulai membengkak.

Sakura mengerang saat merasakan sapuan bibir Sasuke di lehernya. Oh tidak. Sakura lupa kalau pemuda yang tengah mencumbunya ini sangatlah berbahaya. Sungguh sebuah kesalahan telah membuatnya kesal.

Seringai di bibir Sasuke semakin lebar ketika mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti. Dia melepas ciumannya di leher Sakura dan memandangnya. Gadis itu tengah berbaring pasrah di bawahnya, dengan baju yang kusut dan rambut yang berantakan. Juga wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna saat memandang Sasuke.

Pemuda itu turun dan membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar. Dia tarik lengan Sakura kemudian membopong tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya, kemudian dengan langkah yang lebar-benar dia membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal." Sakura memohon di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tidak hanya membuatku kesal, Sakura. Kau juga membuatku cemburu, kau tahu." timpal Sasuke, jelas sekali menolak permintaan maaf Sakura.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sakura kembali memohon. Ya. Dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri terluka karena rasa cemburunya pada Sasori. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini?

"Sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf Preman Pinky." utarnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Para pelayan dan _bodyguard_ yang melihat hanya bisa menatap heran serta geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi tuan muda mereka. Tak mau ikut campur jika tidak ingin merasakan kemarahan sang pangeran manja.

Sasuke menendang pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang _king size_-nya.

Emerald Sakura memandang penuh permohonan pada onyx Sasuke. Dia beringsut menjauh dari pemuda yang mulai merangkak menaiki ranjang itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji." mohonnya, namun Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap merangkak mendekatinya.

"Kau memang tidak seharunya melakukan itu." ucapnya kemudian menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanku tidur?" tanyanya takut-takut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah, apalagi jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan selama berhari-hari.

"Tergantung." Sasuke menjawab. "Yang jelas aku akan menguasaimu sampai amarahku ini hilang, dan tentu saja setelah tubuh cantikmu ini benar-benar steril dari boneka berjalan itu." katanya lagi.

"Ta—tapi..."

"Ssstt...kau nikmati saja sayangku." potongnya dengan nada sensual. Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya, wajah Sakura justru merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu.

Sasuke kembali menyerangnya dengan ciuman penuh hasrat pada bibir ranum Sakura. Dia juga memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan hingga surai merah mudanya pun tak luput dari ciumannya. Benar-benar melakukan sterilisasi.

Sakura mengerang saat merasakan lidah Sasuke menjilati daun telinganya. Pemuda itu mencium kemudian mengulum lembut benda itu. Tangannya yang bebas, mulai membuka pakaian Sakura agar dia bisa lebih bebas melakukan sterilisasi pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Ciumannya turun ke leher Sakura dan berlanjut di bahu gadis tersebut. Membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan di sana sebelum akhirnya bibir itu menyapu area di sekitar payudara Sakura.

Erangan Sakura kian menggema saat Sasuke memanjakan gundukan kenyal itu menggunakan lidahnya. Ingin sekali Sakura menghentikan aksi Sasuke ini, tapi sebagian dirinya merasakan gelenyar yang begitu memabukkan. Dan itu membuatnya semakin menginginkan sentuhan dari kekasih _emo_-nya tersebut.

'Mungkinkah aku sama mesumnya dengan pantat ayam ini?' jerit _inner_-nya, menikmati segala sensasi dari bibir Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas dengan kepasrahan Sakura. Saat ini kekasihnya itu sudah tidak berusaha melawan lagi. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuatnya semakin leluasa menguasai tubuh yang ditindihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan pegal. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum dengan perlahan menyingkirkan lengan yang memeluk _posesive_ pinggangnya. Sasuke benar-benar gila. Dia benar-benar menguasai Sakura dengan dalih sterilisasi gilanya itu. Mereka bahkan baru tidur jam 3 dini hari. Bisa dibayangkan betapa lelahnya Sakura.

Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke, kemudian tereksposlah tubuh telanjangnya. Perlahan dia menuruni ranjang, dan detik berikutnya dia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa.

"Kyaaa..."

**Gubraak**

Tubuh polos itu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai di sisi ranjang. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya begitu lemas dan nyeri yang sangat hebat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk berdiri—

**Bruuk**

Tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke lantai. Oh tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia harus menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke, membuat sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi sekarang untuk berdiri pun dia tak bisa. Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan. Ini semua gara-gara dia sampai Sakura tidak bisa berdiri begini. Sakura mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara benda jatuh, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Dia mengernyit saat meraba sisinya, namun tidak mendapati Sakura di sana. Matanya langsung terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk. Sekali lagi dia mengernyit saat melihat surai merah muda yang terkena sorotan sinar matahari yang menelusup lewat jendelanya.

'Sakura, kenapa dia ada di bawah?' batinnya. Dia teringat suara benda jatuh dan langsung tersadar. "Jangan-jangan..." gumamnya langsung melompat turun menghampiri sosok Sakura yang terduduk di lantai.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau terjatuh?" tanyanya sarat dengan kekhawatiran. Sakura pasti jatuh dari ranjang, pikirnya.

"Sakit." gumam Sakura lebih menyerupai bisikan. Namun masih cukup tertangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke.

"Mana yang sakit? Apa kau terluka?" semakin panik Sasuke meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya. Memeriksa siku, lutut, bahkan mengelus kening lebar Sakura. Memastikan apakah ada benjolan di sana.

"Bukan di situ Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari keningnya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'lalu dimana?' pada gadis itu.

"Rasanya sakit sekali Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri." bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mengeluhkan kesakitannya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengernyit, mencoba mencerna ucapan Sakura. Jika dia tidak terluka tapi mengeluhkan rasa sakit, maka itu berarti...

"Aa, begitu rupanya." utarnya ketika mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit keterlaluan semalam." Sasuke kembali bergumam.

"Sedikit kau bilang? Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku istirahat Pantat Ayam menyebalkan. Dan sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri." amuk Sakura. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke begitu santainya mananggapi hal ini. Dia begini kan gara-gara pemuda semaunya ini.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah. Aku akan mengurus surat izinmu." ucap Sasuke lalu menyapukan lengannya di punggung dan lipatan lutut Sakura kemudian mengangkatnya. Dia baringkan tubuh polos Sakura dan kembali menyelimuti tubuh itu. Dia bahkan lupa kalau sendirinya tidak pakai baju.

Sasuke mengecup kening kekasihnya itu sebelum meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia juga masih lelah dan mengantuk, tapi hari ini dia harus mengikuti ujian rutin tiap minggu yang selalu diberikan oleh Iruka-_sensei_.

"SASUKEEEE!"

**Brruuusshh...**

Sasuke yang sedang berkumur, menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Dia segera berlari keluar kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" paniknya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang terduduk di depan cermin.

"SIALAN KAU SASUKE! DASAR PANTAT AYAM MENYBALKAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" pekik Sakura penuh kemurkaan.

Sasuke yang tadinya begitu khawatir terpaksa harus melengos ke kanan dan ke kiri karena Sakura mengamuk sembari melemparinya dengan benda-benda apa saja yang dapat ia jangkau yang ada di sana. Dia bahkan bertanya-bertanya bagaimana benda-benda itu bisa ada di sana.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Kenapa kau melempariku seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung sambil terus menghindar.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN SASUKE!" Sakura hendak melempari Sasuke lagi, namun dia tidak menemukan benda yang bisa di lempar. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura sedikit tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku, Pantat Ayam?" teriak Sakura geram. Sasuke menilik keseluruhan tubuh Sakura yang masih telanjang.

"Wow, karya yang sungguh indah." komentarnya tanpa dosa saat mendapati tubuh Sakura penuh dengan tanda kemerahan.

"Apanya yang indah. Ini mengerikan tahu!" Sakura kembali mengamuk. Dadanya naik turun karena napasnya yang ngos-ngosan sehabis marah-marah.

"Ambil saja sisi positifnya. Sekarang tubuhmu benar-benar steril." dengan santainya Sasuke berucap tanpa mengindahkan kekesalan sang kekasih.

"BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE! DASAR MESUM!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Mesum itu memang diperlukan agar manusia dapat bereproduksi, Sakura." katanya santai sembari mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di depan cermin.

"Tapi kalau begini aku tidak bisa ke sekolah Sasuke." suara Sakura memelan. Wajahnya tampak murung.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu ke sekolah hari ini. Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana caranya kau akan ke sekolah?" utar Sasuke yang kini telah berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Masih mengenakan handuk.

"Maaf. Aku memang keterlaluan semalam." sesalnya sembari membelai pipi Sakura. "Hari ini kau istirahat saja di rumah. Kau juga tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Biar _maid_ yang lain saja yang melakukannya." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang.

Dia berjalan ke lemari dan melemparkan sebuah kaos ke arah Sakura, sebelum akhirnya mengambil seragamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah mengaduk-aduk benda cair berwarna coklat saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Tidak perlu ditanya, karena Sakura sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Membuat coklat panas." jawab Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Untuk?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Untuk Fugaku-_sama_." jawab Sakura.

"_Tou-san_? Untukku mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada manja.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ juga mau?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke angkat bahu. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku menginginkanmu." kata Sasuke disertai seringai mesumnya. Sakura mendelik.

"Dasar mesum. Apa kau lupa kalau seminggu yang lalu kau membuatku tidak bisa berjalan sampai berhari-hari?" Sakura mengingatkan.

"Tentu aku sangat ingat. Karena setelah itu aku tidak menyentuhmu demi mempertimbangkan kesehatanmu. Dan sekarang aku sangat menginginkanmu Sakura." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Hembusan napas Sasuke yang menerpa kulitnya, membuat Sakura sedikit menggeliat. Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan mendekapnya erat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka—

"Ehem." suara deheman menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya saat melihat Fugaku berjalan mendekati meja makan. Pria paruh baya itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Kau mengganggu _Tou-san_." gerutu Sasuke, dibalas dengan cubitan Sakura di pingganggnya. Sasuke mendelik sebal dengan aksi Sakura itu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku memang sengaja." ujar Fugaku cuek.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih tak suka.

"Apa coklat panasku sudah jadi?" tanya Fugaku pada Sakura, mengabaikan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Su—sudah Fugaku-_sama_. Ini silahkan." dengan gugup Sakura meletakkan mug berisi coklat panas itu di atas meja di depan Fugaku. "Ka—kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sakura segera meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu di dapur. Merasa canggung dengan suasana yang tercipta.

Sasuke yang masih kesal karena kegiatannya diinterupsi, berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Dia mengambil sebuah apel dan menutup kembali pintu kulkas itu. Sasuke bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya ketika suara Fugaku kembali terdengar.

"Jangan sampai membuatnya hamil Sasuke. Kalian masih sekolah." ujar Fugaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gelas coklatnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ayahnya. "Aku aku." katanya kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

.

.

.

.

**Klinting**

"Selamat datang," Ino menoleh ke arah pintu masuk toko bunganya. "Kau..."

Seorang pemuda tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Halo Ino-_san_." sapanya.

"Halo juga Sai." balas Ino ikut tersenyum. "Kau ingin membeli bunga?" tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Bunga apa yang ingin kau beli?" Ino kembali bertanya sembari berjalan menuju sekumpulan bunga-bunga yang ia susun rapi.

"Berikan aku sebuket bunga ini." jawab Sai sambil menunjuk sekumpulan bunga dalam keranjang.

"_Ranunculus_?" tanya Ino. Dia melirik jail pada Sai. "Hinata benar-benar beruntung ya. kau begitu romantis Sai." serunya seraya menata bunga-bunga _Ranunculus_ itu dalam sebuah plastik transparan yang sebelumnya bunga tersebut telah ia balut dengan tisu basah.

"Bunga itu bukan untuk Hinata." sangkal Sai. Ino menoleh dan memandang Sai dengan tatapan bertanya. Nyata sekali kalau dia penasaran.

"Bukan untuk Hinata?" tanyanya. Sai kembali mengangguk. "Wah rupanya ada gadis lain yang menarik hatimu ya." goda Ino. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sai dan memberikan buket bunga _Ranunculus_ tersebut. Setelah membayar, Sai menerima bunga itu. Dia tatap manik biru milik Ino. Membuat Ino jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Bunga ini untukmu, Ino-_san_." kata Sai kembali menyerahkan bunga itu pada Ino.

Ino memandang Sai dan bunga di hadapannya itu secara bergantian. Sorot matanya tampak tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dikatakan Sai. Apa Sai sedang bercanda dengannya?

"Sebagai orang yang mengerti tentang bunga, tentu kau sangat paham apa bahasa bunga _Ranunculus_ Ino-_san_. Terimalah." kata Sai lagi.

Ino menerima bunga itu kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau ingin merayuku dengan memberikan bunga ini Sai?" guraunya. Sai terkekeh.

"Seandainya saja kau mudah dirayu." timpal Sai. Ino tertawa, dan detik berikutnya Sai pun ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku terima bunga ini. Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, aku ingin mengajakmu ke festival kembang api besok lusa. Kau mau?" tawar Ino.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, "Dengan senang hati." ucapnya, membuat senyum di wajah cantik Ino semakin lebar.

Ino melambaikan tangannya setelah Sai berpamitan dan keluar dari toko bunganya. Sekali lagi ia pandang bunga yang ada dalam dekapannya itu. Entah mengapa hatinya dijalari rasa hangat yang begitu menyenangkan. Senyum kecil kembali tersemat di bibir merah itu, sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan bunga dari Sai dalam sebuah jambang berisi air. Benar-benar lucu. Dia adalah penjual bunga, dan sekarang dia menerima bunga dari toko bunganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah pose.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan _yukata_ itu." puji Sasuke. Menciptakan senyum lebar di wajah manis Sakura. Sasuke tidak bohong. Sakura memang tampak cantik dengan _yukata_ berwarna _orange_ dengan motif bunga krisan putih yang menghiasi bagian ujung lengan dan bagian bawahnya.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka rambutmu tergerai." komentarnya lagi. "Lagipula kenapa kau harus mengenakan _yukata_? Ini kan hanya festival kembang api. Selalu diadakan tiap tahun." sambungnya. Dia saja hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans.

"Aku kan ingin tampil maksimal Sasuke-_kun_." cetus Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus tampil maksimal? Apa kau mau menggoda laki-laki di sana?" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir dengan penampilan Sakura itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau kekasih merah mudanya itu akan menarik perhatian dari kaum adam karena penampilannya saat ini begitu cantik.

"Aku tidak ingin menggoda siapa-siapa. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kugoda adalah kau Sasuke-_kun_." gurau Sakura.

Sasuke segara menarik pinggang Sakura dan mendekapnya erat. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Sakura. Apapun yang kau pakai selalu tampak menggoda di mataku. Tapi tentu saja dirimu yang tidak pakai bajulah yang paling menggoda—"

Serta merta Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal vulgar seperti itu Sasuke." suruhnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah merona. Seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar. Pemandangan Sakura yang seperti ini benar-benar memberinya kesenangan tersendiri.

"Oh iya, aku dengar saat para perempuan mengenakan _yukata_, mereka tak lagi memakai pakaian dalam. Apa itu benar?" kata Sasuke. Dia selalu penasaran dengan kebenaran hal tersebut. Tapi tak pernah bisa membuktikannya.

"Aku bilang berhenti mengucapkan hal vulgar Sasuke." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang kian merona. Sementara Sasuke merasa semakin senang dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Aku selalu penasaran Sakura. Boleh aku membuktikannya?" godanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Seringainya semakin lebar, dan Sakura harus mendorongnya menjauh ketika melihat jemari Sasuke yang hendak menarik _obi_-nya.

"Hentikan Sasuke-_kun_. Kita haru segera pergi." ucapnya sebelum mereka berakhir di atas ranjang dan melewatkan festivalnya.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan sang kekasih untuk segera pergi ke festival.

.

.

Konoha's Park penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia. Orang-orang yang mengenakan _yukata_, pedagang-pedagang yang berderat di sepanjang jalan yang diterangi ratusan lampion, tak lupa juga diramaikan dengan berbagai permainan tradisional maupun modern.

Sakura menatap kagum sekelilingnya. Meski tiap tahun dia selalu kemari, tapi tidak pernah dia merasa bosan. Dulu dia selalu datang kemari bersama ayah dan ibunya, namun setelah ibunya meninggal, dia selalu kemari berdua dengan Ino.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ino, sahabatnya itu bilang dia juga akan kemari bersama Sai. Sakura sedikit tidak percaya Ino akan datang bersamanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka jadi sedekat itu setelah Sai pindah sekolah ke Konoha. Apa sahabatnya itu sedang membuat kisah cinta? Sakura terkikik geli saat membayangkannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya seseorang yang berjalan di sisinya. Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya sok misterius.

"Cih." pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

Dia meraih sebelah tangan Sakura kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Sakura sempat bereaksi namun tidak menolak. Dia melirik tautan tangannya dan Sasuke, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Sasuke ikut tersenyum ketika Sakura turut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan gandengan tangannya dan Sasuke. Senyum tak pernah surut dari wajahnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, sesekali dia mengigit tusukan takoyaki yang ia genggam di sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sasuke melirik kekasihnya itu, dia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat ekpresi Sakura yang tampak begitu bahagia.

Dia tidak menyesal selama berjam-jam ini harus menuruti kemauan gadis itu untuk mengelilingi festival ini. Meski kakinya pegal harus berjalan kesana-kemari, namun semua itu terbayar saat melihat senyuman bahagia Sakura di sepanjang festival ini.

**Duk**

Pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas saat ada yang menyenggol punggungnya. Karena sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan, kerumunan orang pun semakin ramai. Sasuke jadi panik karena dirinya terpisah dengan Sakura.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya. Namun suaranya tenggelam oleh riuh rendah orang-orang yang makin memadati area festival. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari Sakura yang kini tidak tampak ada dimana.

"Sial!" umpatnya kemudian mulai berdesak-desakan dalam kerumunan.

.

Sakura tampak panik. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangannya dan mereka jadi terpisah. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pemuda itu, namun tak menemukannya. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Tempat ini begitu ramai, pasti susah mencari Sasuke.

Sakura menerobos kerumunan untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia mengernyit saat melihat siluet yang begitu dihapalnya itu. Senyumnya kembali muncul ketika kepala sosok yang dicarinya menyembul di jauhan di antara kerumunan orang-orang sedang celingak celinguk.

"Sasuke—"

Loh?

Bukan?

Tangan Sakura yang terulur berhenti ketika sosok itu berbalik memunggunginya. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa yang tadi dilihatnya adalah Sasuke sebelum pria itu membelakanginya. Tapi Sasuke tidak berambut panjang. Sedangkan orang itu memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan dia bukan Sasuke. Tapi wajahnya begitu mirip. Apa dia salah lihat? Apa rasa takutnya membuatnya salah mengira orang lain sebagai Sasuke?

"Ketemu." seru seseorang dari arah belakang sambil menggenggam erat jemari Sakura. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan serta merta menghambur ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kemana saja kau?" paniknya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke yang masih mengatur napasnya membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah eratnya. Dia benar-benar lega. Beberapa waktu lalu dia merasa sangat cemas karena tak menemukan gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Dia bahkan berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi syukurlah dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Maaf. Maaf Sakura." bisiknya di telinga Sakura, kian ia eratkan pelukannya.

**Syuuut... Blaar...**

Ledakan kembang api menghiasi angkasa. Membuat langit malam kini gemerlap dengan warna-warni yang dihasilkan kembang api. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ke angkasa. Emerald-nya tak berkedip menyaksikan kembang api yang sambung-menyambung di langit malam.

Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya pun turut mengagumi keindahan langit malam yang gemerlap itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang sedang memandang lagit. Senyum tersemat di bibirnya, kemudian sembari menggenggam erat jemari Sakura, dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kembang api.

.

"Ino-_san_, jalannya pelan-pelan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita terpisah?" seru Sai sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar Ino yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kalau terpisah ya tinggal telpon saja. Kita harus cepat, sebentar lagi kembang apinya diluncurkan Sai, aku harus menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk melihatnya." jawab Ino tanpa memelankan langkahnya.

Saat melewati kedai bunga, pandangan Sai tertuju pada sebuah bunga di sana. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan setelah dekat dengan Ino, pemuda itu segera mencekal pergelangannya. Membuat Ino terhenti dan memandangnya.

"Ino-_san_. Bisakah kau menunggu di sini sebentar?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tapi kembang apinya—"

"Aku mohon." pinta Sai sarat dengan permohonan. Ino jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Sai. Mungkin melihat kembang api dari sini tidak buruk juga.

Sai berjalan menuju kedai bunga yang ia lewati tadi, kemudian memasukinya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali menemui Ino dengan sebuket bunga berwarna merah. Ino menatap bingung saat Sai menyerahkan bunga itu padanya.

"Ino-_san_. Apa kau tahu bunga apa ini?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk bunga dalam dekapan Ino. Ino melihat bunga itu sejenak.

"_Anemone_ merah." jawab Ino. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sai menanyakan hal itu padanya. Jika dia membeli bunga itu harusnya dia sudah bertanya pada sang penjual kan.

"Tentu kau juga tahu bahasa bunga _Anemone_ merah ini kan." Ino mengangguk. Dia semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sai malah membicarakan tentang maknanya.

"Aku memberimu bunga ini sebagai ungkapan dari perasaanku padamu Ino-_san_." Ino melotot. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Benarkah saat ini Sai sedang menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Aku tidaklah seromantis yang kau bilang. Saat ini bahkan aku merasa sangat gugup. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya padamu, karena itu aku memberikan bunga ini padamu." Sai menarik napas lega setelah mengatakannya. Ada semburat tipis di kedua sisi wajahnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Ino. Ini memang mengejutkan untuknya, tapi tak ayal juga membuatnya gugup.

"Sai, aku—"

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak berharap kau akan membalasnya." potong Sai. Dia memang tidak mengharapkan Ino membalas perasaannya. Karena perasaannya pada gadis itu tulus tanpa pamrih.

**Syuuut Blaaarrr**

Suara ledakan kembang api membahana di segala penjuru.

"Wah, kembang apinya sudah dimulai." gumam Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada kembang api. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ino yang masih shock hanya bisa terpaku pada sosok Sai yang sedang memandang kembang api. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sai akan menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Indah sekali ya. Bagaimana menurutmu Ino-_san_?" pertanyaan Sai membuyarkan lamunannya.

"I-iya. Indah sekali." gumamnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Sai untuk melihat kembang api yang menerangi langit malam.

.

.

.

Langit malam kembali gelap. Suasana riuh rendah yang terdengar berangsur-angsur hilang. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman-gumaman dari pengunjung festival yang bersiap-siap hendak pulang. Tak berbeda jauh dengan muda-mudi yang kini sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ini. Mereka juga bermaksud untuk pulang mengingat waktu yang sudah semakin larut.

"Kau senang?" tanya pemuda berambut mencuat bak pantat ayam.

"Hm. Aku senang sekali Sasuke-_kun_." jawabnya. Dia menghentikan langkah saat teringat sesuatu. Sasuke ikut menghentikan jalannya.

"Oh iya Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi saat kita terpisah aku melihat orang yang sangat mirip denganmu." cetusnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku hampir saja memanggilnya, karena kukira itu kau."

Sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Apakah kau begitu mencintaiku Pinky? Sampai-sampai kau melihat semua orang mirip denganku." godanya.

"Aku serius Sasuke-_kun_. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." kilah Sakura.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat takut tadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sampai berhalusinasi." ledek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Aku—"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Sekarang aku kan sudah ada di depanmu." Sasuke memotong sembari menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura cemberut. Dia kesal karena Sasuke tidak percaya pada ucapannya.

"Yang lebih penting, aku masih penasaran dengan pertanyaanku sebelum berangkat tadi Sakura." ucapan Sasuke itu membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Kenapa ingatannya begitu tajam jika menyangkut hal-hal mesum.

"Pe—pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti. Sasuke mengeringai. Jelas sekali dia tahu kalau Sakura hanya pura-pura.

"Apakah di dalam _yukata_ ini, kau masih memakai pakaian dalam atau..." Sasuke sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia mendekati Sakura yang sudah sangat merona.

"A—aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Kau menyebalkan." Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Kau harus membiarkanku membuktikannya Sakura." teriak Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalah menjauh.

"Jangan harap." tolak Sakura kesal, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Pinky. Biarkan aku melihatnya." bujuknya, namun tetap tak digubris Sakura. Dia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke tidak pantang menyerah dan mengerjar Sakura sambil terus membujuknya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Ranunculus_= "Kamu Menarik"

_Anemone _merah="Aku Cinta Kamu"

.

.

chap 13 yg cukup menguras tenaga #ngelap keringet

di sini aku tetap menggunakan kata gadis untuk Sakura mengingat umur ny yg msh remaja, ehehe

oke kita bls review dulu :)

**Y.O.G:** wah km kok malah mengharap yg gk2, ahaha kasian dong nanti sasu, ehehe ini udh lanjut, selamat membaca

**rainy de:** ini udh lanjut, selamat membaca, hehehe

**Guest1:** makasih udh setia menunggu, ini udh apdet

**Hatake aira:** ini udh dilanjut, semoga gk mengecewakan km ya

**Guest2:** ahaha sasu emg mesum #ditampol sasuke, ehehe pertanyaanmu udh terjawab kn, semoga gk mengecewakan ya

**bluestar2604:** pertanyaanmu udh terjawab tuh, ehehe kerennya dibagian mana ya, ahaha

**Guest3:** ini udh apdet, semoga km suka ya, aku gk bs pastiin smpe brpa chap yg jelas ini udh mendekati ending kok, ehehe

**Fina Imama:** ahaha, iya chap ny emg paling panjang, terima gaji jg, ahaha

**nakayama uci:** ini udh keluar sayang, wah itu belum terpikir kn, tp bs jd pertimbangan, ehehe

**potato:** entah knp wkt baca pen name km aku jd pengen makan keripik kentang, ahaha #abaikan

wah kalo soal itu... *sasuke dateng #duak *author ditendang

Sasuke: kl sakura hamil ya tinggal nikahi saja *pergi dg tawa nista

Author: maaf ya potato #bungkuk2

.

.

kalo ada yg gk kebales review ny ato salah penulisan pen name ny blg aja, maklum mata ku rada eror jd ny ya begitulah, hehehe #dikeroyok

kasih kalian masih setia menanti fic ini, #terharu

akhir kata sampai jumpa chap depan :)

boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari**

**Rated : M (jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**.**

"Apakah di dalam _yukata_ ini, kau masih memakai pakaian dalam atau..." Sasuke sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia mendekati Sakura yang sudah sangat merona.

"A—aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Kau menyebalkan." Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Kau harus membiarkanku membuktikannya Sakura." teriak Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalah menjauh.

"Jangan harap." tolak Sakura kesal, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Pinky. Biarkan aku melihatnya." bujuknya, namun tetap tak digubris Sakura. Dia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke tidak pantang menyerah dan mengejar Sakura sambil terus membujuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Sakura." Sasuke masih merengek meski kini mereka telah berada di rumah. Masih tak mempedulikan Sasuke, Sakura terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke yang tidak mendapatkan keinginannya mendengus sebal. Dengan memicingkan matanya tajam dia mendekati sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kyaaa..." pekik Sakura saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya seolah tubuh itu seringan bulu.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu menatap curiga ketika melihat seringai menghiasi wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dia selalu merinding tiap kali melihat seringai itu. Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Menurutmu?" pemuda itu balik bertanya dengan nada sensual. Tuh kan. Firasatnya memang tidak pernah salah. Alih-alih menuju kamar Sakura, Sasuke malah membawa Sakura berbelok menuju ke kamarnya.

"Turunkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Atau aku akan menjatuhkan diriku sendiri." ancam Sakura. Dia memang tidak segan-segan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa terlepas dari pemuda mesum yang tengah memandang lapar padanya itu.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." tantang Sasuke sembari mengeratkan tangannya pada punggung dan lipatan lutut Sakura. Dia mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat ranjang besar itu telah di depan mata.

"Kyaa..." Sakura kembali berteriak ketika Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang—meski tak menimbulkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Sasuke segera menindih tubuh Sakura. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika dia mulai menarik simpul _obi yukata_ yang dipakai Sakura.

"Sasuke—"

**Sret**

"Wow." Sasuke berdecak ketika _yukata_ Sakura telah tersingkap. "Benar-benar mengecewakan." komentarnya saat melihat bra menutupi dada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kesal sembari membenarkan _yukata_-nya yang tersingkap.

"Aku berharap ketika membuka _yukata_ ini aku langsung menemukan dada indahmu itu Sakura." jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"_He—hentai_!" Sakura mendaratkan bogem mentah ke wajah mulus Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke lantai.

"Cih. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan pukulanmu ini ya Preman Pinky." desis Sasuke setelah berdiri dari acara terjungkalnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengelus pipinya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu mesum, Pantat Ayam." omelnya. Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bereaksi demikian. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir bukan hanya sekali ini Sasuke bertindak begitu padanya. Tapi terkadang dia memang masih merasa malu ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dan tanpa sadar melakukannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Sakura dan mengunci gerakannya.

"Mesum itu memang diperlukan agar manusia bisa bereproduksi, Sakura." kelitnya. Sakura hanya memandang bosan pada kekasih yang tengah menindihnya itu, karena untuk selanjutnya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan dugaannya memang benar ketika melihat seringai lebar Sasuke, kemudian detik berikutnya dia merasakan bibirnya telah dilumat dengan begitu brutal oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

**Grep**

"Eh?"

Ino terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Mata gelap itu memandang aquamarine miliknya. Tajam namun tidak mengintimidasi. Begitu dalam dan penuh keseriusan.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya. Ino tidak menjawab, namun ketika melihat sorot penuh permohonan di mata itu akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Masih memegang pergelangan tangan Ino, pemuda itu membawanya menuju sebuah pohon yang berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Ino setelah mereka berhenti di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan Ino-_san_?" menatap Ino, Sai bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah, atau aku membuatmu merasa terganggu?" tanpa peduli dengan raut bingung Ino, Sai kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Atau karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

Ino terdiam. Mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sai. Ino tidak berani menatap mata Sai, sehingga dia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau menghindariku Ino-_san_." jelas Sai.

"Aku tidak." kilah Ino.

"Kau iya." tegas Sai. "Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya. Kau menjaga jarak denganku sejak malam itu." jelas Sai.

Sai melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Ino. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa dugaannya benar. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh. Meski Ino berusaha untuk menutupinya, tapi dia sangat menyadari kalau gadis itu sedikit menghindarinya. Menjaga jarak darinya. Dan itu terjadi setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Hanya satu yang tidak dimengertinya. Kenapa Ino melakukannya?

Ino sendiri hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangkal maupun mengiyakan. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak bermaksud menghindari Sai. Dia hanya tidak menyukai kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara mereka setelah Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia jadi tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasanya. Mengobrol seperti biasanya. Dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

Entahlah. Sebagian hatinya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sai padanya. Sehingga tanpa sadar dia malah menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kontak padanya.

"Sai aku—"

"Aku bahkan tidak memintamu menyukaiku atau bahkan membalas perasaanku." potong Sai. "Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin membuat hatiku bahagia dengan selalu bersamamu dan melihatmu tertawa. Tapi rupanya harapanku itu terlalu muluk-muluk ya." Ino bisa menangkap raut sedih di mata Sai. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkannya. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Sai. Dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Betapa egoisnya dia.

"Apa kau membenciku Ino?" tanya Sai. Suaranya sarat akan perasaan terluka.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak Sai." bantah Ino. Dia berjinjit kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sai, "Aku hanya...hanya..." entah mengapa begitu sulit mengatakannya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku." akhirnya hanya kata maaflah yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sai tersenyum lega, kemudian balas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ino. "Aku lega mendengarnya." bisiknya di telinga Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Sai.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menghindarimu. Sikapku benar-benar kekanakan." ujarnya sembari menunduk malu. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ino-_san_." panggil Sai. Ino mendongak.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Mungkin saat ini kau tidak bisa membalasnya. Tapi maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan tanya, "Berjanji apa?"

"Jika kau merindukanku, maukah kau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Sai ragu. Ino terkekeh.

"Kau yakin aku akan merindukanmu?" ledek Ino.

"Berjanjilah." pinta Sai.

"Baiklah. Jika aku merindukanmu, aku akan mengatakannya padamu." janji Ino. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Sai.

"Dan bolehkah aku mengatakannya padamu jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Ya." jawab Ino, "Terserah kau saja." sahutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Sai. Memberikan efek panas serta rona merah di wajah Ino.

"Berhenti merayuku, bodoh." Ino menonjok lengan Sai demi menutupi kegugupannya. Membuat Sai meringis meski sebenarnya pukulannya itu tidak terlalu keras.

"Selama seminggu ini kau selalu menghindariku, wajar kan kalau aku merindukanmu." bela Sai.

"Kubilang berhenti merayuku." tunjuk Ino pura-pura marah.

"Aku tidak merayu. Aku hanya berkata jujur." Sai berkilah.

"Sudahlah aku mau kembali ke kelas." sela Ino sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sai. Sai segera berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya sembari terus mengatakan kalau dia berkata jujur, namun selalu disela oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang memeriksa kantong belanjaannya ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Dia terkesiap lalu segera berjongkok untuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." gumam suara di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih fokus memunguti barang-barangnya menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang tidak melihat." katanya.

Sakura mendongak saat melihat tangan itu terulur dan membantunya memunguti belanjaannya yang berserakan dan dia tertegun.

"Kau..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat orang yang berjongkok di hadapannya mendongak menatapnya.

"Ya?" katanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Orang itu diam, tampak sedang mengingat-ingat, "Kurasa belum." jawabnya sama ragunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali memunguti barang-barangnya.

Dia yakin pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Wajahnya terasa tidak asing. Mata hitam bak batu obsidian, dan rambut hitam terikat itu. Dia yakin pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

"Ini barang-barangmu." suara berat itu berhasil menyeretnya dari lamunan. Di hadapannya laki-laki tadi sedang menyodorkan kantong belanjaannya padanya.

"Oh, terima kasih." dia menyambut kantong belanjaan yang di sodorkan kemudian bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh orang tadi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena menabrakmu." ucap laki-laki itu. Tampak ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, akulah yang ceroboh." sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Laki-laki itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura setelah sebelumnya sekali lagi menggumamkan kata maaf. Sakura berjalan keluar pusat perbelanjaan untuk menuju tempat parkir dimana Sasuke menunggunya setelah tadi dia menghubungi pemuda itu untuk menjemputnya. Pikirannya masih menerawang. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan orang tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Pinky?" nada kesal Sasuke menyentakkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia memandang pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sasuke. Kan sudah kubilang tunggu saja di tempat parkir." kata Sakura.

Wajah cemberut Sasuke semakin cemberut. Apalagi saat melihat Sakura sepertinya sedang tidak fokus. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku jadi tidak sabar." gerutunya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana? Apa kau bertemu pria tampan dan tertarik padanya?" selidik Sasuke. Dia meraih kantong belanja Sakura dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang." seru Sakura sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki—"

"Apa? Laki-laki? Jadi benar kau bertemu pria tampan dan tertarik padanya? Seberapa tampan dia? Apa lebih tampan dariku?" potong Sasuke segera memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura mendecih sebal. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mendengar kalimatnya sampai selesai dulu baru berkomentar.

"Dengarkan aku bicara dulu Sasuke-_kun_." kesal Sakura.

"Jadi seberapa tampan dia? Apa lebih tampan dariku?" tak menggubris kekesalan Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia mirip denganmu Sasuke." celetuk Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang menaruh kantong belanjaan di kursi belakang menoleh pada Sakura. Dia segera berdiri sambil menutup pintu belakang mobil.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Dia berjalan memutari mobil dan membuka pintu. Kemudian duduk di belakang kemudi. Sakura segera mengikutinya dengan duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Hari ini Sasuke sengaja tidak meminta Juugo dan para _bodyguard_-nya ikut karena ingin berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Kau ingat laki-laki yang kuceritakan saat kita terpisah di festival waktu itu? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya." jelas Sakura.

"Oh, saat kau berhalusinasi?" tanya Sasuke sambil lalu sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi." bantah Sakura cepat.

"Jadi kau tertarik padanya?" selidik Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke." sela Sakura kesal. "Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kita hanya tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja dan kau sudah merindukanku? Apa kau begitu mencintaiku?" goda Sasuke yang sepertinya tak lagi kesal.

"Huh, kau tidak percaya padaku." gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Aku percaya. Kau bertemu orang yang mirip denganku." sahut Sasuke. Dia mendengus menahan tawa.

"Tuh kan. Kau tidak percaya." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku percaya." sahut Sasuke meredakan kekesalan Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke Konoha's Zone?" usul Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ Sakura.

"Pokoknya nanti kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku akan membawanya dan memperlihatnya padamu, biar kau percaya dan tidak meledekku terus." gumam Sakura. Sasuke tertawa masih dengan pandangan fokus ke depan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pergi ke Konoha's Zone? Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan." kata Sasuke. Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang, dan detik berikutnya senyum Sasuke mengembang saat melihat gadis itu mengangguk.

.

.

Gaara segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya ketika benda itu meraung-raung dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa _Ane Ue_?" tanyanya pada si penelpon.

"_Dimana kau sekarang?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari toko buku. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. Dia mulai berjalan menuju dimana _CBR 1000RR_ miliknya terparkir.

"_Bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

"Bukankah tadi kau pergi bersama pacarmu?"

"_Memang. Tapi mendadak dia ada urusan yang katanya mendesak. Jadinya aku ditinggalkan di sini. Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa menjemputku atau tidak?"_

Gaara menghela napas lelah, "Baiklah. Kau dimana sekarang?"

Setelah menyebutkan alamat tempat Gaara harus menjemput, sang kakak kemudian mematikan telepon. Gaara segera menaiki motornya kemudian menjalankannya setelah sebelumnya mengenakan helm _fullface_ miliknya.

Gaara mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya setelah dari toko buku dia bermaksud pulang lebih cepat. Karena semalam dia begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas dan dia baru tidur saat subuh menjelang, sehingga hari ini dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia bahkan sempat beberapa kali hampir tertidur ketika palajaran berlangsung. Jadi dia bermaksud mengganti jadwal tidurnya yang terpakai. Tapi tak jadi karena sang kakak yang minta dijemput.

Salahkan pacar kakaknya yang begitu tidak bertanggung jawab karena menelantarkannya. Salahkan kakaknya yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya menjemput sehingga dia terpaksa menunda tidurnya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang lupa mengerjakan tugasnya sehingga dia harus begadang. Oh, ini memang salahnya yang lupa mengerjakan tugas. Benar-benar bukan dia sekali karena lupa mengerjakan tugas.

Tapi memang turnament basket yang akan diikutinya benar-benar menyita waktunya. Dia baru pulang latihan ketika senja menjelang dan dia terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan hal lainnya sehingga setelah pulang latihan dia langsung tidur setelah mandi. Dia bahkan sering melupakan makan malamnya karena sudah tidur duluan.

Gaara menguap disela-sela konsentrasinya menyetir. Benar-benar hal yang sangat berbahaya menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia menabrak sesuatu atau yang lebih parah menabrak orang.

"Kyaaaa..."

**Ckiiiiit**

Motor itu berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Beruntung refleks Gaara bagus dan beruntung pula rem motornya juga tidak bermasalah, sehingga dia belum sempat menabrak sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyebrang di dapannya. Baru saja dia berpikir tentang menabrak dan hal itu langsung terjadi.

Kantuknya langsung menguap seiring suara teriakan histeris yang menggema. Masih duduk di atas motornya, Gaara melongok ke arah depan. Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya nanar. Rautnya begitu terkejut dan ketakutan. Wajar saja, dia hampir saja menjemput maut. Gaara baru saja akan turun ketika suara teriakan dari arah samping mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU PENIPU!" teriak salah seorang dari lima orang yang sedang berlari menuju tempat Gaara berhenti.

Gaara tidak merasa mengenal orang-orang itu apalagi membuat masalah, jadi dia menduga yang dimaksud adalah gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya—gadis yang hampir ditabraknya. Dia menoleh pada gadis itu, tapi—

Loh?

Dimana gadis itu? Sepertinya tadi dia masih berdiri di sana dengan kondisi yang masih syok dan sekarang menghilang?

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" seru sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Gaara terkesiap, serta merta menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Gadis itu sudah duduk di belakangnya. Membonceng di motornya. Sejak kapan dia di sana? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat!" serunya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara linglung. Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu bisa duduk di sana sementara dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau mau mereka menangkapku?" seru gadis itu lagi, setengah mendesak. Jadi benar mereka mengejar gadis itu.

"O—oh." masih dalam keadaan linglung Gaara langsung mengemudikan motornya. Secepat kilat meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih berteriak-teriak menyerukan umpatan-umpatan yang Gaara yakin ditujukan pada gadis yang saat ini sedang membonceng di belakangnya.

Gaara menyodorkan minuman kaleng ke arah gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu ketika mereka telah berhenti dan duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat barisan toko-toko.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak menerima minuman dari orang yang tidak kukenal." tolaknya.

"Kau bisa menggantinya." sela Gaara masih mengacungkan jus kaleng itu pada si gadis.

"Baiklah." kata gadis itu kemudian menerima minuman tersebut, segera menenggak isinya setelah tadi membukanya. Tentunya dia sangat haus setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan orang-orang tadi.

Gaara mengamati gadis itu ketika dia meletakkan kaleng minuman di sisinya, kemudian dia melepas sebelah sepatu roda yang dipakainya.

"Aah..." desahnya, "Rodanya patah." keluhnya saat mendapati salah satu roda pada sepatu itu lepas.

Dia membalik-balikkan roda kecil itu kemudian memasukkannya dalam tasnya. Setelahnya dia mengambil sepasang sandal jepit kemudian mengenakannya setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu rodanya yang sebelah lagi. Gaara bahkan baru menyadari kalau gadis itu mengenakan sepatu roda.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia memang masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ayolah, dia hampir saja menabrak orang lalu tiba-tiba orang yang hampir ditabraknya itu sudah berada di atas motornya kemudian menyuruhnya membawa kabur dirinya yang tengah dikejar orang-orang yang tak dikenal—Gaara yang tak mengenal mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bercerita pada orang asing, tapi karena kau sudah menolongku maka aku akan menceritakannya." tukas gadis itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita juga tidak apa-apa." sela Gaara. Karena sebenarnya Gaara sama sekali tidak berharap gadis itu akan bercerita. Dia bertanya begitu hanya untuk basa-basi. Catat! Basa-basi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan menceritakannya." sergah gadis itu.

"Ya...terserah kau saja kalau begitu." kata Gaara, sedikit heran dengan cara bicara gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Entahlah, tapi dia merasa kalau gadis itu sedikit...ceriwis.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai berkata, "Sebenarnya aku menipu mereka." akunya. Sedikit tersipu malu harus mengakui tindakannya. Hei, menipu bisa dibilang tindakan kriminal, bukan?

"Menipu?" Gaara mengernyit.

"Hmm," gadis itu mengangguk, "Kau tahu kan, sedikit tipuan dalam sebuah taruhan." gadis itu nyengir sembari mengacungkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya untuk menunjukkan kata 'sedikit' yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau menipu mereka?" oke. Gaara memang sekarang jadi penasaran dengan cerita tipu-menipu ini.

"Untuk mendapatkan uang." jawab gadis itu dengan enteng.

"Uang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku harus membayar sewa apartementku, sebentar lagi sewanya habis. Kau tahu, pemiliknya itu benar-benar cerewet. Aku bisa digantung jika sampai terlambat membayarnya." gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara seolah-olah akan ada yang mendengarkannya jika dia tidak bicara dengan jarak dekat.

"Dan uang kerja sambilanku sudah aku gunakan untuk biaya kuliah." dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara. Kemudian masih dengan nada ringan miliknya dia kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi aku harus mencari uang tambahan untuk membayar sewa apartementku. Tapi rupanya trikku keburu ketahuan oleh mereka. Untung saja aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya." gadis itu tertawa setelah cerita panjang lebarnya pada Gaara. Gaara jadi maklum kenapa orang-orang itu mengejarnya. Karena dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi korban penipuan.

"Jadi kau sudah kuliah?" namun yang ditanyakan Gaara malah kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Tapi entah kenapa justru membuat Gaara penasaran.

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian memandang Gaara. "Ada masalah jika aku sudah kuliah?" tanyanya, sama sekali tak ada nada tersinggung.

"Tidak, hanya saja...entahlah...tidak tampak begitu." jujurnya. Memang dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu sudah kuliah, karena sama sekali tidak tampak darinya. Tubuhnya mungil dan menggemaskan. Cara bicaranya pun terdengar begitu polos. Gaara bahkan mengira dia masih SMP.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Dimana kuliahmu?"

"Oh. Aku masih SMA." aku Gaara.

"Kau masih SMA? Kau serius?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Kukira kau sudah kuliah. Wajahmu begitu dewasa." utarnya, sama sekali tak ada nada mengejek di sana. Gaara sendiri juga tidak merasa tersinggung ataupun malu karena dia memang sering dikira anak kuliahan. Sifatnya yang pendiam memang sering membuat orang salah paham mengenai usianya.

"Baiklah." gadis itu berdiri kemudian merogoh tasnya. "Bagaimanapun terima kasih karena tadi sudah menolongku, yaah...meskipun kau hampir membunuhku." dia terkekeh, "Ini." dia menyodorkan beberapa koin uang kepada Gaara.

Gaara menolak karena sebenarnya dia tidak mengharapkan gadis itu menggantinya, tapi gadis itu memaksa jadi mau tak mau dia akhirnya menerima uang itu.

"Aku harus pergi." serunya karena teringat bahwa dia harus bekerja.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu rodamu?" Gaara menunjuk pada sepatu roda yang ditenteng gadis itu.

"Oh, kau tenang saja. Aku punya teman yang bisa memperbaikinya." gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa adik manis. Senang bertemu denganmu." katanya melambaikan tangan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara hanya termenung memandang gadis itu. Adik manis katanya. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya begitu. Dia mendengus, tapi tak pelak juga membuatnya tersenyum geli.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak ketika ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Gawat. Dari kakaknya.

"Iya _Ane Ue_?" katanya setelah telepon tersambung.

"_Kau diamana? Kenapa belum datang?"_ sembur sang kakak.

"Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Gaara memberi alasan.

"_Masalah? Masalah apa itu? Apa kau kecelakaan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"_ suara di seberang terdengar cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya kakaknya lagi masih terdengar cemas.

"Iya. Tunggu aku di sana."

Setelah mematikan sambungan Gaara bergegas menuju motornya kemudian menit berikutnya dia telah melaju meninggalkan bangku yang tadi dia duduki bersama gadis yang entah siapa namanya. Gaara bahkan lupa menanyakannya. Dan menurutnya hal itu juga tidak penting karena mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

"Pinky, kau lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" gerutu Sasuke karena Sakura tak kunjung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, padahal tadi gadis itu hanya meminta izin karena katanya perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. Sebenarnya Sakura belum lama berada di kamar mandi hanya saja Sasuke memang tidak sabaran, mengingat bahwa mereka harus segera pergi menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Hinata sekaligus pertunangan sang sulung Hyuuga.

**Cklek**

Sakura mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi setelah tadi membukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kesal karena Sakura bukannya keluar malah mengintip seperti penjahat yang takut tertangkap.

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggilnya dengan nada yang—entahlah, Sasuke merasakan firasat tak baik dari panggilannya itu.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah, kita bisa terlambat ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata." kesalnya karena Sakura rupanya masih betah mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke-kun..." bukannya keluar, Sakura malah kembali memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang—membuat Sasuke waspada. Kenapa kau harus waspada Sasuke?

"Ada apa?" ketus Sasuke kesal pada Sakura.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manja. Tuh kan. Firasat tak enak Sasuke terbukti. Pasti ada maunya kalau Sakura sudah memanggilnya dengan nada begitu.

"Apa?" tanyanya terengar begitu terpaksa.

"Aku datang bulan Sasuke dan pembalutku habis. Bisakah kau membelikannya?" Sakura nyengir dengan pandangan memohon pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Tolong belikan ya." pinta Sakura. Kini bukan hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar manja tapi dia juga mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mencoba merayu—yang sudah pasti tidak berhasil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah. Tunggu di sini." oh, ya. Sasuke selalu meluluskan apapun permintaan Sakura, meski permintaan gadis itu selalu aneh-aneh. Dan meskipun sekarang dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan. Membeli pembalut wanita? Sungguh bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Beli yang pakai sayap ya, Sasuke-_kun_." seru Sakura masih mengintip dari balik pintu.

Sasuke berbalik, kemudian memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sayap? Kau mau beli pembalut atau mau beli burung Pinky, kenapa harus pakai sayap?" Sasuke mendengus. Memangnya ada berapa jenis pembalut sih? Apakah ada yang memiliki ekor?

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Sudah sana beli saja." sembur Sakura dari balik pintu. Hilang sudah nada manja nan membujuknya tadi.

"Bagaimana aku tahu ada sayapnya atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ayolah. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, kenapa Sakura tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah?

"Lihat dikemasannya Sasuke. Kalau pakai sayap ada tulisan '_wings'_ dikemasannya. Sudah cepat sana, nanti kita keburu terlambat datang ke pesta." teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cih. Merepotkan saja." Sasuke mendecih kesal.

Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura untuk membeli benda aneh yang diminta gadis itu. Aneh karena saat ini dalam kepalanya terbersit sepasang sayap burung yang menempel pada pembalut tersebut. Baiklah, Sasuke memang sudah sering melihat iklan-iklan pembalut di televisi. Tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu bentuk nyatanya. Demi Kami-_sama_. Dia adalah lelaki, dan di dalam keluarganya tidak ada makhluk bernama perempuan. Jadi dia sama sekali awam mengenai hal-hal semacam itu.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah mendengar ketukan dari luar. Tampak Sasuke dengan wajah cemberutnya mengulurkan tangan dengan sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih. Sakura menyeriangai.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, dia kembali menghilang di dalam kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah memasang wajah frustasi karena terlalu lama mungunggunya, Sakura berjalan mendekati meja rias dan berdiri di depannya. Tentu saja semua aktivitasnya di dalam kamar mandi membuat riasan tak seberapa di wajahnya sedikit luntur dan tampilannya sedikit berantakan jadi dia bermaksud berbenah diri sebelum berangkat ke pesta.

"Bagian mananya yang bisa terbang, Pinky?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke. Dia melihat pemuda itu mengacungkan sebuah pembalut yang telah ia bongkar bungkusnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Dia melirik bungkus pembalut di atas ranjang. Pasti dia mengambilnya ketika Sakura secara asal melemparnya di kasur tadi. Lagipula kenapa Sasuke begitu kurang kerjaan sih? Untuk apa dia 'bermain-main' dengan pembalut itu?

"Kau bilang ada sayapnya, tapi aku tidak melihat sayap di sini." sahut Sasuke. Dia masih beranggapan sayap pada pembalut itu sama seperti sayap burung.

Sakura memutar bola mata, "Pembalut ini untuk dipakai Sasuke, bukan untuk terbang. Tentu sayap yang kau maksud itu tidak sama dengan sayap burung." Sakura menjelaskan, "Lagipula kenapa kau harus memusingkan hal itu sih? Kau tidak berniat memakainya kan?"

Sasuke memasang wajah horor ketika Sakura menyinggung hal itu. Dia segera melempar pembalut itu ke atas kasur dengan jijik. Memakai pembalut? Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Sudah, ayo pergi." ajak Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Sasuke pun segera mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya." Sakura menjawab dengan tidak menghentikan langkah. Pemuda itu menyejajarkan posisi mereka sebelum berbicara.

"Kau datang bulan. Itu artinya kita tidak bisa bercinta." kata pemuda itu. Sakura menghentikan langkah dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Ya...begitulah." jawabnya kikuk. Meski mereka sudah sering melakukannya, tapi membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu selalu membuatnya malu. Lagipula kenapa Sasuke harus membahas hal seperti itu sih?

"Tidak bisa. Kau tidak boleh datang bulan." sergah Sasuke penuh dengan nada protes.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kalau kau datang bulan, aku tidak bisa bercinta denganmu. Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh datang bulan." protes Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu tidak boleh? Bukan keinginanku kan kalau sekarang aku datang bulan. Lagipula kalau tidak datang bulan kan justru bahaya, Sasuke." sela Sakura sambil kembali berjalan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Apa-apaan dia berkata begitu?

"Kenapa? Kalau kau hamil ya kita menikah saja." sela Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Tidak semudah itu Sasuke." bantah Sakura.

"Tentu semudah itu. Aku tidak mau kalau tidak bisa bercinta denganmu." tetap bersikeras dengan pendirian 'tidak-boleh-datang-bulan' itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, Sasuke." sergah Sakura mulai kesal. Apa-apaan sih Sasuke itu. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku ingin bercinta denganmu?"

"Ya kau harus menahannya." jawab Sakura santai sembari membuka pintu mobil. Dia masuk ke bangku penumpang diikuti oleh Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jalan Juugo." pertintah Sasuke, dan tak lama kemudian kendaraan beroda empat itupun melesat meninggalkan mansion megah Uchiha.

"Apa kau lupa ketika bulan lalu kau datang bulan? Aku harus menahan diriku selama seminggu sampai kau selesai datang bulan. Rasanya sangat menyiksa karena aku harus menahan hasratku, Sakura. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh datang bulan." Sasuke masih berkeras. Rupanya pembicaraan mereka belum selesai.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" suara Sakura meninggi kerena kesal. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

Dia mendengus. Astaga. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar tidak penting. Kenapa Sasuke begitu kesal dengan masalah datang bulan itu? Ini adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Berdebat karena masalah sepele. Apalagi membicarakan datang bulan. Benar-benar memalukan.

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu cemberut. Wajahnya ditekuk, menandakan kalau dia kesal. Ayolah. Kenapa dia harus kesal cuma gara-gara tidak bisa bercinta? Oh ya, dia lupa. Sasuke adalah orang mesum yang dalam kepala jeniusnya selalu dipenuhi hal-hal _hentai_ dan tentu saja setiap keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Dia lakukan hal berulang-ulang untuk menetralkan hatinya yang tadi sempat kesal dengan sifat kekanakan Sasuke. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan hati sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti selain kesal. Sakura mendesah.

"Kenapa kau harus begitu kesal karena masalah sepele begini Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut, mencoba membujuk sang kekasih. Sasuke tak menjawab. Bahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, enggan memandang Sakura.

Mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke, Sakura kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun kali ini bibir pemuda itu yang menjadi sasaran kecupannya. Dan berhasil. Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang Sakura. Meski dia masih enggan berbicara.

"Kau kan hanya perlu menahannya selama seminggu Sasuke-_kun_. Setidaknya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau tidak terlalu tersiksa." Sakura mulai membujuk.

"Bagaimana caranya?" akhirnya. Akhirnya pemuda itu merespon.

"Kita bisa memikirkannya." kata Sakura. Sasuke tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang. Lalu kemudian mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum senang, kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Tentu saja dengan ekstra hati-hati agar dandanannya tidak rusak.

.

Gaara berjalan mendekati meja makanan bertaplak putih yang menutupi keseluruhan meja dan mencomot sebuah macaroon. Dia memang tidak begitu suka manis, tapi melihat macaroon yang berwarna-warni entah mengapa menggodanya untuk mencicip sedikit.

"Aish...kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Aku jadi harus bersembunyi begini kan." Gaara menoleh ketika mendengar gerutuan seseorang di sebelahnya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu tengah berdiri di sana dengan kepala yang menoleh ke sana kemari seperti sedang mencari orang.

"Kau..." seru Gaara ketika mengenali gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan sama tak percayanya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hei, adik manis." sapanya riang sambil mengulum senyum polosnya.

Gaara mengernyit tak suka dengan panggilan yang gadis itu lontarkan.

Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi tak suka Gaara gadis itu kembali celingukan. Seperti maling yang hendak ditangkap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara. Gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku? Tentu saja menghadiri pesta." jawabnya santai. Dia berbalik menghadap meja makanan, "Haah, aku haus sekali." desahnya sembari mengambil segelas jus melon dan langsung menenggak setengah isinya. Benar-benar haus rupanya.

Gaara baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu berjongkok di samping meja.

"Astaga, kenapa dia ada dimana-mana?" gerutu si gadis dengan setengah berbisik. Namun begitu, tetap terdengar indra pendengaran Gaara.

Gaara menatap heran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, saat gadis itu sedikit melongok ke arah seberang. Tentu meja yang tertutup kain putih itu hanya dapat memperlihatkan sedikit kepalanya saja. Apalagi dengan banyaknya makanan yang terhidang di meja. Membuat kepala kecilnya jelas tersamar.

Merasa penasaran Gaara turut menolehkan kepala ke arah pandang gadis itu. Memang banyak orang di sana, dan diantaranya adalah seorang pemuda berambut bak nanas yang kira-kira seusia dengan kakaknya sedang berjalan dengan pria berambut perak yang ditafsir Gaara usianya kira-kira 30-an. Gaara tidak tahu siapa yang tengah dilihat gadis itu, namun melihat dia menghela napas lega ketika dua orang tadi telah pergi, pastilah mereka yang dimaksudkan si gadis.

"Fiuh...aku selamat." gadis itu menghela napas lega. Dia kembali berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Melarikan diri lagi? Apa kali ini kau menipu orang itu supaya bisa menghadiri pesta dan makan sepuasnya?" sindir Gaara. Well, meski wajahnya begitu polos nyatanya kelakuan gadis yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu itu tidak sepolos wajahnya.

Gadis itu cemberut, "Enak saja. Neji itu temanku. Aku kemari atas undangannya." bantah gadis itu.

"Jadi kau tamu Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah. Kau sindiri?" gadis menyelipkan rambut coklatnya yang terurai ke belakang telinga, "Kau juga tamu Neji?" tanyanya.

"Bukan. Aku tamu adiknya." jawab Gaara dan dibalas anggukan paham oleh gadis yang kini tengah meminum jusnya.

"Matsuri." panggil seseorang. Gadis itu tersenyum."

"Hei, Temari." sapanya. Orang yang dipanggil Temari itu berjalan mendekat dan melakukan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan para kaum hawa. Cipika-cipiki.

"_Ane ue_?" suara tanya Gaara mengalihkan perhatian Temari.

"Loh Gaara. Kupikir kau bersama Sakura." kata Temari.

"Tidak. Tadi dia bersama Sasuke."

"Kalian saling kenal?" Gaara dan Temari menoleh ke arah gadis yang tadi berbicara. Sedetik kemudian Temari terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Dia adikku, Matsuri. Perkenalkan, namanya Gaara." jawab Temari.

Gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri itu mengangguk-angguk paham, "Jadi namamu Gaara, adik manis." Komentarnya sembari menjabat tangan Gaara. Gadis itu mengerling ke arah Gaara.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau pikir aku anak TK." protes Gaara tak terima, yang malah membuat Matsuri tertawa lucu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah adik Temari." dia kembali tertawa.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" kini Temari yang bertanya bingung. Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, sementara Matsuri hanya nyengir.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dia menolongku ketika aku dikejar-kejar oleh penjahat." jawab Matsuri. Temari hanya ber'oh' menanggapi penjelasan singkat Matsuri. Sementara Gaara mendengus. Penjahat? Jelas sekali dia tahu siapa penjahat sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau melihat Shikamaru?" tanya Temari mengubah topik, "Aku mencarinya dimana-mana tapi tak menemukannya. Astaga, gedung ini begitu besar, kakiku sampai sakit mengelilinginya." Temari mendengus.

"Pacarmu itu sedang selingkuh dengan Tobirama-_sensei_," jawab Matsuri sarkastik, "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa begitu dekat dengan dosen menyebalkan itu." gerutunya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan, Matsuri?" suara dingin dari arah belakang membuat bulu kuduk Matsuri berdiri. Dengan gerakan kaku dia menoleh, dan tampak seorang pria berambut perak dengan iris bak batu ruby tengah berdiri angkuh sembari melipat tangannya di dada. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas berjalan menghampiri Temari.

Matsuri memperlihatkan cengirannya, 'Mati aku.' batinnya.

"_Konbanha, _Tobirama-_sensei._" sapanya dengan senyum yang sengaja ia buat semanis mungkin.

"Sapaan manismu itu tidak kau maksudkan untuk meluluhkan hatiku, kan. Karena jika iya, maka aku sama sekali tidak luluh." cibir sang dosen.

Matsuri hanya memasang tampang sebal, sementara Temari dan Shikamaru—pemuda yang tadi bersama Tobirama hanya tersenyum. Jangan tanya Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya memandang adegan itu dengan pandangan bingung namun tertarik.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan padamu, kalau besok adalah hari terakhirmu untuk mengumpulkan _paper_ yang kuberikan minggu lalu Matsuri. Kau tidak lupa kan?" seru Tobirama.

Sesaat Matsuri tampak terkesiap, namun detik berikutnya dia kembali memasang senyum yang tampak sekali dipaksakan.

"Oh, tentu saja _sensei_. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya." sahut Matsuri dengan senyum garingnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang." setelah itu sang dosen pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Wah, Matsuri. Tumben kau tidak melupakan tugas kuliahmu." sindir Shikamaru.

"Celaka." gumam Matsuri. Shikamaru, Temari, tak terkecuali Gaara turut mengerutkan dahi ketika ketika melihat raut kecut di wajah Matsuri.

"Ada apa Matsuri?" tanya Temari khawatir.

"Jangan bilang kau—" ucapan Shikamaru tak selesai karena keburu dipotong Matsuri.

"Aku lupa mengerjakannya." keluh Matsuri. Temari dan Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga. Benar-benar keajaiban jika kau ingat dengan tugasmu." cibir Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa Matsuri. Kau tahu kan, kalau kau tidak mengumpulkannya, kau akan mengulang tahun depan." keluh Temari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus bekerja. Aku tidak sempat memikirkan tugas." kelit Matsuri.

"Selalu saja itu yang menjadi alasanmu."

"Jangan mengomeliku terus, Temari. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga untuk mengerjakan _paper_-ku." semburnya kemudian segera meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dasar anak itu." komentar Shikamaru dan dibalas helaan napas Temari.

"Jadi, dia bekerja?" suara Gaara mengingatkan Temari dan Shikamaru yang tadi sempat melupakan keberadaannya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jadi semakin sibuk karena harus bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras." jawab sang kakak.

"Oh." begitulah respon Gaara. Keadaan Matsuri itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Dan dia sedikit bersimpati.

"Jangan berkipikir kalau dia adalah yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara, Gaara. Karena pikiranmu itu salah besar." seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gaara, kakaknya itu membantah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya, karena dirinya memang sempat berpikir seperti itu.

"Dia kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Dia sampai harus pindah apartement berkali-kali untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya orang tuanya menyerah dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia sukai." jelas Temari tanpa diminta. Yah, meskipun Gaara tadinya bermaksud bertanya.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah menemukan Shikamaru. Sampai jumpa." setelahnya Temari pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara hanya berdiri di sana tanpa berniat pergi. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mengingat Matsuri. Benar-benar gadis yang lucu.

.

"Haaahh...kakiku sakit." desah Sakura sambil memijat-mijat betis dan pergelangan kakinya.

Dia memang tidak menyukai sepatu hak tinggi. Dia tidak terbiasa memakainya. Dan di pesta, dia sama sekali tidak duduk. Dia lelah dan kakinya pun sakit, jadinya dia melarikan diri kemari ketika Sasuke pergi ke toilet. Biar saja pemuda itu mencarinya nanti, yang penting sekarang dia ingin mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia memandang pancuran di hadapannya. Airnya yang memendarkan warna biru keputihan cukup memanjakan matanya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di dalam pesta. Setidaknya berada di taman keluarga Hyuuga tidak membosankan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" suara berat seseorang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan. Sakura menoleh dan langsung terkesiap.

"Oh, kau—" seru Sakura saat mengenali orang itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven panjang yang diikat. Orang itu tersenyum. Sakura segera menjawab, "Tentu. Bangku ini cukup untuk kita berdua." katanya.

Segera setelah mendapat izin, orang itu menghempaskan dirinya di bangku panjang yang diduduki Sakura. Sakura dapat mendengar ketika pemuda itu menghela napas lelah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Oh, ya. Kau pernah membantuku saat kita bertabrakan dan barang-barangku jadi berantakan." jawabnya.

"Begitu," gumannya, "Aku tidak ingat, karena aku terlalu sering menabrak orang dan membantunya membereskan barang, hehe..." pemuda itu tertawa mengingat kecerobohannya.

"Tapi, apakah sebelum itu kita pernah bertemu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, sepertinya wajahmu tampak familiar. Aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

"Aku tidak yakin." jawab Sakura ragu. Sakura memang pernah melihat pemuda ini saat festival tapi mungkinkah pemuda ini juga melihatnya di sana?

"Oh iya," seru Sakura saat dia teringat sesuatu, "Bisakah kau menunggu di sini bersamaku sampai pacarku datang?"

Mengernyit, pemuda itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mirip dengan pacarku. Tapi dia tidak percaya saat aku menceritakannya. Dan aku berjanji padanya, kalau bertemu denganmu lagi maka aku akan menyeretmu dan membawamu ke hadapannya supaya dia tak lagi meledekku." jelas Sakura. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Jadi kau akan menyeretku?" kekeh pemuda itu.

Sakura menyeringai, "Tidak menyeret dalam arti sebenarnya." kata Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Baiklah. Lalu dimana pacarmu sekarang?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bingung mencariku, ahaha..."

"Mencari? Kau melarikan diri darinya?"

"Dibilang melarikan diri tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit." Sakura tertawa, dan mau tidak mau pemuda di sampingnya juga tertawa.

Sakura menoleh ketika pemuda itu mendesah, "Aku jadi teringat adikku," gumamnya, "Kurasa saat ini dia seusia denganmu."

"Memangnya adikmu kemana?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya, tapi secara spontan dia menanyakannya. Salahkan mulutnya yang begitu bawel.

"Dia tidak kemana-mana. Hanya tidak pernah bertemu."

Sakura tak lagi bertanya. Dia menyadari nada getir dalam suara pemuda itu dan bagaimanapun mereka kan baru kenal. Bahkan Sakura belum tahu siapa nama pemuda itu. Jadi dia merasa akan sangat langcang jika dia bertanya macam-macam.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau berduaan dengan laki-laki lain di sini, Pinky." suara kesal Sasuke menginterupsi kesunyian di antara Sakura dan pemuda itu.

Sakura segera berdiri dan berbalik. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah sumringah.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa meledekku lagi." bangganya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan mata dan ekspresi tegang Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." gumam orang itu, yang rupanya sudah berdiri dan memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. Sedikit bingung dengan pandangan pemuda berkuncir itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya menunjuk Sasuke dan pemuda itu bergantian.

"Nii-_san_..." alis Sakura terangkat ketika mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke, kemudian pada pemuda itu.

"Nii—-_san_?"

"Itachi, aku mau pulang. Ada yang menumpahkan _wine_ di gaunku. Sekarang gaunku jadi lengket." Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu, tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di gaun merah mudanya untuk menghilangkan noda merah yang sudah pasti tidak akan hilang. Gadis itu mendongak karena tidak mendapat respon. Dia menatap bingung pada pemuda yang saat ini malah bengong dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke. Sama bingungnya karena pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu juga tengah terpaku. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. Kini dia menemukan tatapan tanya yang juga terlukis dari mata gadis bermata hijau itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Chap 14 akhir ny apdet jg, fiuuh #ngelap keringet

Entah mengapa aku merasa gk puas dengan chap ini, feel ny sepertinya gk berasa ya #pundung di bawah shower

Untuk chap selanjut ny aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, jd jgn gantung aku ya #bungkuk2

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada para readers yang setia mengikuti fic ini dengan segala kegajeannya. Maaf gk bls review satu2, aku lagi buru2 bgt tadi. Gak sempat dan gk ada waktu lg buat publish.

Apalagi skrg aku pny masalah dg mata ku kl lama2 di depan James(nama leptop kesayanganku), jd ya begitulah, hhehe...

Akhir kata sampai jumpa, boleh minta tanggapannya? :)


	15. Chapter 15

hai minna, apa kabar?

udh lama bgt aku gk menampakkan diri di FF, dan udh lama bgt aku gk apdet, jd tolong jgn bakar aku ya #Piiss ('_')v

aku gk akan membuat alasan karena pasti kalian akan bosan dg alasanku yg lagi2 ttg RL,_ gomen_ #bungkuk2

langsung aja dh ya gk ush bnyk bachot :D

.

* * *

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Kinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

"Sasuke..." gumam orang itu, yang rupanya sudah berdiri dan memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. Sedikit bingung dengan pandangan pemuda berkuncir itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya menunjuk Sasuke dan pemuda itu bergantian.

"_Nii-san_..." alis Sakura terangkat ketika mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke, kemudian pada pemuda itu.

"_Nii—-san_?"

"Itachi, aku mau pulang. Ada yang menumpahkan _wine_ di gaunku. Sekarang gaunku jadi lengket." Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu, tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di gaun merah mudanya untuk menghilangkan noda merah yang sudah pasti tidak akan hilang. Gadis itu mendongak karena tidak mendapat respon. Dia menatap bingung pada pemuda yang saat ini malah bengong dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke. Sama bingungnya karena pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu juga tengah terpaku. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. Kini dia menemukan tatapan tanya yang juga terlukis dari mata gadis bermata hijau itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari dirinya, kemudian melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala. Dia pandang jempol kakinya yang bergerak-gerak. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia menghela napas demi menghalau kecanggungannya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura." Kata Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku Konan. Kau bisa memanggilku Konan."

"Konan-_nee_."

"Tidak, tidak. Cukup Konan."

"Tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu begitu. Maksudku, kau lebih tua dariku." Utar Sakura, membuat Konan terkekeh.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Konan.

"Jadi...kau kekasih Itachi-_nii_?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan. Dia pandang Konan yang kini juga memandangnya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Seandainya saja begitu." Katanya. Kening Sakura berkerut, tapi sebelum dia membuka suara gadis berparas cantik itu melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, kami memang tinggal bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan...kau tahu kan..." dia berhenti sejenak, "Tapi hubungan kami tidak sedekat itu. Maksudku, kami dekat, tapi tidak dalam artian seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti." Sela Sakura, karena melihat tampaknya gadis itu begitu sulit untuk menjelaskan.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Ya. Begitulah. Kami hanya teman." Dia mengangguk-angguk. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang ikut menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi...sepertinya kau tidak berpikir seperti itu." Sakura menebak, membuat Konan menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum getir sebelum menjawab.

"Apa begitu jelas?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja...tadi kau bilang 'seandainya'."

"Benar," Konan mengangguk-angguk, "Aku memang menyukai Itachi. Tapi, dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia seperti memiliki trauma terhadap suatu hubungan."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Shion?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menebak.

"Kau tahu tentang Shion?"

"Sasuke pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Konan menunduk kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap bahwa aku tidak mengetahui semua kerumitan hidupnya. Itu akan membuatku lebih mudah untuk tidak terlalu berharap padanya," Konan menatap Sakura yang mengernyit bingung, "Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia menabrakkan dirinya di depan mobilku."

Emerald Sakura melebar ketika mendengar fakta itu. Itachi menabrakkan dirinya di depan mobil Konan. Apa dia berusaha untuk bunuh diri?

Konan menangkap keterkejutan Sakura. Dia tersenyum sendu ketika mengingat kembali kejadian empat tahun lalu, ketika pertama kali dia berjumpa dengan Itachi.

_Flashback on_

Konan melirik jam di dasbor mobilnya. Pukul delapan malam. Dia menghela napas. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Dia mengumpat-umpat pada Neji sang ketua kelompok yang dengan seenaknya, menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tugas karena dia akan berkencan dengan sang kekasih bercepol dua tercintanya. Benar-benar ketua yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kalau saja barang-barang di laboratorium diperbolehkan dibawa pulang, maka akan dengan senang hati dia mengerjakannya di apartementnya yang nyaman. Berhubung batas pengumpulan yang sudah mepet, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kelompok tersebut.

"Kau harus mentraktirku di tempat yang mahal Neji. Jika tidak, akan kupotong rambut panjang kebanggaanmu itu!" Umpatnya. Konan tersenyum licik ketika membayangkan dirinya yang mencukur habis rambut bak iklan shampo milik Neji. Dan dia akan melihat bagaimana reaksi Tenten tentang hal itu. Pasalnya Neji memanjangkan rambutnya karena gadis tomboy berepol itu sangat menyukai laki-laki berambut panjang. Akahkan hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung itu berakhir?

"Hahahaha..." Terdengar tawa nista dari bibir Konan. Tampaknya dia begitu menikmati bayangan jahatnya tentang Neji.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikiran jahatnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melintas di depan mobilnya. Konan terkejut.

**Tin tin tin tiiin**

Ia bunyikan klakson berkali-kali, namun orang itu bukannya menyingkir malah berdiri mematung di sana.

"Aish! Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Umpatnya. Konan panik. Segera dia injak rem. Tubuhnya sampai terlonjak ke depan karena mengerem dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kami-_sama_ melindungiku. Kami-_sama_ melindungiku, " Konan bergumam, "Ini pasti hukuman karena aku punya niat jahat. Ampuni aku Kami-_sama_." Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Konan melongokkan kepalanya melewati setir mobil.

"Oh, apa dia tertabrak?" Dia bergumam ketika tidak melihat seorang pun berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana jika aku menabraknya? Bagaimana jika dia mati?" Konan mulai panik.

Segera ia lepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Dengan panik dia menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah duduk di depan mobilnya itu. Dia segera bersimpuh di hadapan sosok tersebut. Menelangkan kepalanya kakanan dan kiri, Konan berusaha melihat keadaan orang teresebut. Dia tidak bisa memastikan keadaan orang itu karena rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"He—hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Ragu-ragu Konan menyentuh pundak orang itu.

'Dia gemetar.' Konan membatin.

Orang itu menoleh. Konan tersentak dan segera menarik kembali tangannya dari pundak orang tersebut.

'Mengerikan.' Batin Konan.

"Kau..." orang itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lengan Konan dan memandang tajam padanya, "Kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya?" geramnya.

Konan membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya?"

"Ternyata kau..." orang itu memicingkan matanya mendengar nada terkejut dari Konan. Dia pandang sosok Konan yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"Laki-laki." Sambung Konan. Sosok itu melongo sesaat, kemudian mendengus.

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kau wanita. Ternyata kau laki-laki. Oh, dan lihat rambut ini, begitu lembut," Konan menjumput rambut laki-laki itu dan memilinnya, "Kau pasti selalu merawatnya," gumamnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari pria di hadapannya, "Kupikir hanya Neji pria aneh yang mau repot-repot memanjangkan rambut dan merawatnya dengan baik. Bahkan tetap terlihat lembut meski berantakan."

Pria itu menepis tangan Konan, "Apa-apaan kau ini?" Bentaknya.

Konan yang merasa kesal karena sudah dibentak segera berdiri, diikuti dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Kenapa kau berdiri di sini saat aku sedang lewat? Kalau kau mau mati jangan di sini. Setidaknya jangan saat aku sedang melintas. Aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab kematianmu. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku masih ingin berkarir, kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku di penjara hanya gara-gara menabrakmu!" Sentak Konan penuh emosi.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah Konan menatap pria yang hanya berdiri diam itu.

"Kalau kau mau mati terjun saja dari jembatan jangan menabrakkan diri di mobilku. Pergi dari sini!" Konan mendorong tubuh lelaki itu supaya menjauh dari jalanan, kemudian berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

**Bruuk**

Konan berbalik.

"Oh, astaga!" Pekik Konan ketika melihat lelaki itu telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Segera dia hampiri laki-laki itu dan berlutut di sisinya. Dia dekatkan telinganya pada dada pria itu. Konan menghela napas lega. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Pria ini masih hidup.

"Apa aku terlalu kuat mendorongnya?" Konan berguman, "Hei! Hei! Bangun!" Ia tepuk-tepuk pipi laki-laki itu tapi tidak ada reaksi.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali ia tepuk-tepuk pipi orang tersebut sambil memanggil-manggilnya, namun masih tidak menyadarkannya.

"Aish, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" dengan kesal Konan memukul dada laki-laki itu.

Konan menghela napas frustasi. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Konan membawa (baca: menyeret) lelaki itu ke dalam mobilnya. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan hal yang lain lagi saat ini, dan dia juga tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya di jalanan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mati? Konan pasti akan dihantui perasaan bersalah. Sampai orang ini sadar, dia akan menampungnya di apartementnya.

_Flashback off_

Sakura menatap Konan yang tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau tahu—" Konan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Aku membenturkan kepalanya di trotoar saat aku menyeretnya." Dia tertawa, tapi Sakura melihat tawa itu tak mencapai matanya. Namun Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Suasana kembali hening dan canggung. Hanya lirikan dari masing-masing mereka dan sesekali tersenyum satu sama lain ketika pandangan mata beradu.

"Konan."

Konan mendapati Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kita pulang." Kata Itachi langsung pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban Konan.

Konan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Dia tersenyum kemudian menyusul Itachi. Sakura pandang dua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil yang Sakura yakini adalah mobil Konan dan Itachi melintas dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik lewat ekor mata pada Sasuke yang duduk di sisinya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Itachi yang notabene adalah sang kakak, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan air mukanya tak dapat ditebak. Hal itu membuat Sakura khawatir. Akan lebih baik bila dia mengumpat atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan isi hatinya seperti biasa. Menangispun boleh. Kediaman Sasuke justru membuat Sakura bingung. Gadis itu jadi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun akhirnya ia tutup kembali karena tidak ada kata yang keluar dari sana. Menghela napas, dia mengalihkan pandangan keluar kaca jendela mobil. Memandangi deretan pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan yang seolah berkejar-kejaran.

Mobil berhenti. Sasuke segera keluar dan langsung masuk ke dalam mansion. Bahkan dia tak menghiraukan Sakura. Padahal biasanya dia akan menunggu gadis itu turun kemudian dengan menggandeng tangannya, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat telah berada dalam kamar, Sasuke hanya berdiri diam memunggungi Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Dia raih tangan pemuda itu kemudian di genggamnya.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menoleh. Sakura segera meraih tubuh tegap itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia usap-usap punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku di sini. Aku di sini." Kalimat itu Sakura gumamkan bagaikan doa. Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetar dan ia merasa bahunya basah, namun tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Sasuke pasti menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Keluarkan saja." Ucapnya masih mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke. Dia tahu, meski diam tapi sebenarnya Sasuke sangat kalut. Pasti ada banyak hal berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Perlahan Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia dekap erat tubuh itu dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu Sakura. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang karena menahan isakan. Merasakan kepedihan Sasuke, membuat Sakura ikut menitikan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau mencintaiku Itachi?"_

"_Karena kau ceroboh."_

"_Kau gila!"_

"_Tergila-gila padamu."_

_..._

"_Kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu Itachi?"_

"_Bukankah rambut panjang sedang populer?"_

"_Ahaha...dasar bodoh."_

"_Aku bodoh saat bersamamu."_

_..._

"_Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mencintaiku."_

"_Aku tahu. Tapi pesonamu itu begitu sulit untuk ditolak."_

"_Kau gila!"_

"_Tergila-gila padamu."_

_..._

"_Aku mencintaimu Itachi, kau tahu itu kan."_

"_..."_

"_Sebesar apapun rasa sakitku, perasaanku tidak akan berubah."_

_..._

"_Maafkan aku Itachi. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga menyayangi Otou-san. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan salah satu di antara kalian. Jadi lebih baik aku meninggalkan dunia ini."_

_**Brak**_

Itachi tersentak. Matanya liar dan ketakutan, napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya dalam tidur.

"Hei." Itachi memandang Konan yang menatapnya khawatir, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi." Gadis itu menangkup wajah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap wajah Itachi.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Itachi meraih wajah Konan dan menciumnya. Sedikit terkejut namun Konan tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Itachi melumat bibirnya, menginvansi rongga mulutnya. Itachi menggulingkan badannya hingga kini Konanlah yang berada di bawah tanpa melepas ciuman. Ciumannya begitu penuh dengan keputusasaan, frustasi, dan ketakukan. Pada akhirnya Konan hanya mampu membalasnya hingga pemuda itu merasa puas dan melepaskan bibirnya untuk mengambil udara.

"Aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah menciummu." Gumam Itachi. Wajahnya tampak lebih tenang.

"Harusnya aku meminta bayaran yang tinggi untuk itu."

Itachi tertawa. Ia memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Konan sebelum bergeser sehingga dirinya berbaring miring dan menarik Konan dalam pelukan. Konan merapatkan dirinya pada dada Itachi sehingga aroma pemuda itu yang sangat disukainya tercium oleh indranya. Aroma yang sudah begitu dihapalnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya Konan sambil membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di dada telanjang Itachi dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Hm." Jawab Itachi di pucuk kepala Konan.

"Kau sudah tidak pernah memimpikannya lagi." Masih terus mengerak-gerakkan jarinya di dada Itachi, Konan berkata.

"Memang." Jawab Itachi.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Apa?"

Konan melonggarkan pelukan Itachi untuk menatapnya.

"Pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak sekarang," Itachi berkata, kembali memeluk Konan, "Setidaknya tidak pada pukul dua dini hari begini."

"Berarti besok kau akan menceritakannya padaku?"

Itachi mengerutkan kening, "Hmmm...sebenarnya ini sudah besok," katanya, "Tapi, ya. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Konan menghela napas berat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Itachi mengecup pucuk kepala Konan, "Tidurlah lagi."

Konan tidak ada niat untuk mendebat Itachi untuk saat ini, sehingga dia memejamkan matanya, dan ajaibnya dia kembali tertidur tak lama kemudian.

Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Konan yang terpejam. Ia sapukan punggung jari-jarinya pada pipi Konan sebelum mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mencintaiku." Gumamnya.

Ya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Konan padanya. Bahwa Konan memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya. Selama ini dia hanya menutup mata dan berpura-pura tak tahu. Gadis itu seperti pelita di kegelapan hidupnya. Dia mampu mengangkatnya dari rasa sakit yang begitu dalam karena perasaan bersalah. Dengan cara yang ajaib Konan mampu mengobati rasa sakit Itachi.

Karena gadis itulah mimpi-mimpi tentang Shion dan kejadian bunuh dirinya tak lagi muncul dalam tidurnya. Konan selalu memiliki cara mengalihkan pikiran Itachi, salah satunya dengan memberinya pelukan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Dan anehnya itu selalu berhasil. Apapun yang Konan lakukan mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dalam berbagai hal mereka saling memahami. Konan mengetahui semuanya tentang Itachi, termasuk bagian gelap dalam hatinya. Satu hal yang tak Konan ketahui, bahwa Itachi mencintainya. Cinta yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh begitu besar dalam hatinya. Hati kecil Itachi ingin berteriak bahwa dia mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Tapi bagian lain dari hatinya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia takut. Sangat takut karena jika dia mengakui perasaannya, itu akan melemahkan hatinya. Jika hatinya melemah maka pertahanan dirinya pun akan lemah.

Dia harus melindungi Konan dari perasaannya sendiri. Terakhir dia membiarkan seseorang memiliki hatinya, orang itu meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Tidak, apalagi jika itu adalah Konan. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Meski dengan begitu dia harus merasakan sakit, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena entah sejak kapan Konan menjadi lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan Konan. Kembali ia kecup kening Konan sebelum dia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

...

"Hei bangun!" Itachi merasakan sesuatu menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "Kau hanya bermimpi. Hei." Tepukan itu berubah menjadi guncangan yang membuat Itachi tersentak bangun.

Dengan gerakan cepat Itachi berguling, sehingga sosok yang tadi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya kini terhimpit di bawah tubuhnya. Sepasang mata itu memandang kaget padanya. Namun gadis yang ditindihnya itu tak mampu berontak karena pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

"Biasakah kau melepaskanku dulu?"

Itachi tak bergeming dan masih memandang intesns.

"Aku Konan. Kau hampir tertabrak mobilku, kemudian kau pingsan jadi aku membawamu ke apartementku."

Penjelasan singkat Konan rupanya belum cukup bagi Itachi karena nyatanya dia masih enggan melepaskannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Itachi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Suasana yang tampak gelap membuatnya berpikir pasti ini sudah malam.

"Kurasa jam dua pagi."

Itachi kembali menatap Konan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa?" Tanya Konan, "Kau bergerak-gerak dalam tidurmu, jadi kupikir kau pasti mimpi buruk. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu agar kau tidak semakin menderita dalam tidurmu."

Penjelasan terakhir Konan rupanya memberi efek pada Itachi, karena dia akhirnya melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Konan dan membiarkannya bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kau demam, jadi aku mengompresmu. Tapi ketika aku masuk kemari untuk mengganti kompresnya kau tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurmu. Kau juga berteriak, jadi aku membangunkanmu karena kupikir kau bermimpi buruk."

Konan mengambil baskon berisi air yang sudah dingin, kemudian membawanya keluar kamar. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena ada yang menarik ujung baju piyamanya. Dia menoleh pada Itachi yang tangannya kini tengah mencengkeram erat atasan piaya Konan.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Mengganti airnya dengan air hangat agar aku bisa mengompresmu lagi. Kau masih demam." Konan tahu karena saat itachi menghimpitnya di tempat tidur suhu tubuhnya masih terasa panas.

"Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Itachi berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan saat mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya sebentar."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau sendirian," gagal. Suaranya kini benar-benar terdengar panik, "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak boleh—"

"Oke—oke, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Konan kembali meletakkan baskom di atas meja samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi Itachi sudah memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Konan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini tampak begitu rapuh dan rentan. Apa yang terjadi sehingga dia bisa tampak begitu menderita. Konan mengusap-usap punggung Itachi untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya pun mulai rileks.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka helm _fullface_-nya kemudian melangkah keluar area parkir. Tangannya menenteng sebuah map yang tadi ia keluarkan dari tas sebelum turun dari motor. Matanya menelusuri gedung bertingkat yang tampak mewah, namun ia melewatinya karena bukan gedung itulah tujuannya. Dia mengitari gedung dan berjalan menuju sebuah halaman dengan pohon-pohon yang lumayan rindang dengan beberapa bangku besi di beberapa tempat.

Gaara mengedarkan matanya, dan menghela napas. Dimana kakaknya itu? Dia bilang, dia akan menunggunya di taman kampus ketika dia meminta Gaara mengantarkan berkas untuk rapat organisasi yang tertinggal di rumah. Tapi perempuan berkuncir empat itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Gaara tengah mencari nomor telepon Temari ketika dia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk. Dia membalikkan badan untuk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis mungil berambut coklat yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai, adik manis," sapanya, "Masih ingat padaku?" senyum masih setia membayangi wajahnya.

"Matsuri?" Gaara merasa tak yakin dengan nama yang disebutnya. Kalau dia sampai salah menyebut namanya dan membuat gadis ini marah, itu bukanlah hal yang ingin dihadapinya saat. Sekarang dia harus menemukan kakaknya untuk menyerahkan berkas sialan ini dan segera pergi. Tidak ada waktu berurusan dengan hal yang lainnya. Tapi ketika melihat senyum gadis itu tidak berubah, sepertinya Gaara tidak salah menyebut namanya.

"Kau mengingatku!" dia histeris, "Aku suka caramu memanggil namaku." Bahkan senyumannya menjadi semakin lebar. Ada apa dengan cara memanggil Gaara?

"Dan kau tidak memanggilku _Ane Ue_ seperti kau memanggil Temari. Itu bagus sekali. Aku akan merasa sangat tua jika kau melakukannya." Sebenarnya Gaara tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia hanya tanpa sadar menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel kakak. Terlepas dari fakta dia adalan teman kakaknya, gadis itu tak tampak seperti wanita seusianya. Ingat! Dia bahkan pernah menganggap gadis itu masih SMP.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini adik manis?" Pikiran Gaara buyar. Dia memandang jengkel pada Matsuri.

"Jangan memanggilku adik manis! Aku bukan anak SD."

Masturi malah tertawa. Dia suka ketika menggoda pemuda itu. Ekspresinya selalu lucu ketika dia sedng kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali." Gadis masih tertawa. Sebenarnya apa yang lucu dari ucapannya? Apa dia menganggap Gaara bercanda?

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencari _Ane Ue_, untuk menyerahkan ini." Gaara menunjukkan map yang dipegangnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia meraih tangan Gaara dan membawanya pergi dari taman. Gaara bingung, tapi tidak menolak ataupun protes. Entahlah, bersama gadis ini dia selalu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Temari sedang rapat. Kurasa dia tidak akan bisa keluar. Jadi sebaiknya kau datangi saja dia dan serahkan benda itu padanya," dia menunjuk map yang dipegang Gaara, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu tertutup yang Gaara duga sebagai tempat rapat Temari. Matsuri tersenyum pada Gaara dan mengambil map itu dari tangannya. Gaara tidak bertanya atau mendebatnya. Dia biarkan saja map itu diambil alih. Matsuri masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sempat terdengar suara umpatan seperti mengganggu rapat dan sebagainya karena kebetulan Matsuri meninggalkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka. Tapi toh gadis itu sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan umpatan itu. Tak lama kemudian Matsuri keluar sambil menutup pintu.

"Aku sudah menyerahkanya pada Temari."

"_Arigatou_."

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih?" Gaara mengernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu, kau harus menemaniku makan."

"Apa?" Itu bukan ide yang terdengar bagus ditelinga Gaara.

"Aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Tadinya aku akan makan bersama Tenten, tapi dia harus pergi bersama Neji. Dan Temari juga rapat. Jadi kau harus menamaniku makan."

"Tapi aku sudah makan. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur."

"Oh...perutku sakit sekali. Aduh...aku akan pingsan jika tidak segera makan." Matsuri memasang wajah kesakitan yang Gaara tahu dia hanya berpura-pura. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdebat panjang lebar hanya karena masalah sepele. Dia lebih suka menghindari masalah.

"Bailah akan kutemani." Akhirnya dia mengalah. Matsuri bertepuk tangan girang, dan segera menggamit lengan Gaara untuk membawanya segera pergi makan. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Gaara selalu kehabisan kata-kata jika menghadapi gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Ino menatap kosong pada hamparan bunga di hadapannya. Bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna, dan warna-warni bunga lainnya kian menambah keindahan kebun itu. Tapi pikiran Ino sedang tak di sana. Angannya tengah mengawang di tempat lain.

Dibenaknya berkelebat sosok pemuda berambut gelap, bermata sama gelapnya, yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada dimanapun dia berada. Pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ino menghela napas.

Sebuah pot bunga berisi tanah muncul di hadapan Ino. Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dengan enggan Ino menerima pot itu. Untuk apa Sai memberikannya pot berisi tanah?

"Apa ini?"

"Pot bunga." Jawab Sai sambil duduk di sebelah Ino. Ino mendengus.

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa kau memberikan aku pot kosong ini?"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan pot kosong. Itu pot berisi tanah." goda Sai. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat Ino cemberut, "Dan bibit." Sambunganya. Ino mengernyit. Sai menghela napas.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tentu saja dia tahu. Sebenarnya dia baru mengetahuinya, itupun dari Hinata ketika mereka sedang membicarakan rencana kuliah. Sai akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Inggris. Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Sai pintar, dia pasti ingin memiliki pendidikan di tempat yang baik. Bukan berarti di sini tak baik, hanya saja...semua orang tahu apa alasan seseorang bersekolah diluar negeri.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Ino berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya, namun tidak berhasil. Oh, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi begitu sentimentil?

"Hei, kenapa kau murung begitu?" Sai menahan dagu Ino agar dia menatapnya, "Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku selamat? Karena aku berhasil di terima di universitas bergengsi di Inggris?"

Ino memaksakan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Selamat Sai." Ucapnya tulus.

"Terima kasih." Sai tersenyum.

Suasana hening dan canggung. Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sementara Sai sedang memikirkan berbagai kata untuk di ucapkan pada Ino.

"Hei," Sai memulai, "Bukankah bagus kalau aku pergi?"

Ino menoleh padanya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu, setelah tadi Ino entah berada di dunia mana.

"Dengan begitu kau punya waktu untuk merindukanku." Dia tersenyum. Dia bermaksud menggoda Ino untuk membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik, tapi sepertinya Ino sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah merindukanmu?" Gumam Ino. Senyum di wajah Sai menghilang. Dia juga memiliki ketakutan pada hal yang sama. Hingga saat ini, Sai bahkan belum mendapatkan hati Ino, dan sekarang dia harus pergi begitu jauh darinya. Bagaiman jika ketika dia pergi, Ino menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya? Sanggupkah dia? Relahkan dia melepas Ino?

Tapi sekolah ke Inggris adalah impiannya. Dia ingin mendalami seni di sana. Dia berusaha keras demi impiannya itu. Dan kini, impiannya terwujud. Dia tidak akan melepasnya. Tapi...oh Kami-_sama_. Dia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Sanggupkah dia meninggalkannya?

"Karena itulah aku memberikanmu itu." Sai menunjuk pot yang berada di pangkuan Ino. Ino memandang pot berisi tanah itu, kemudian pada Sai. Dia tak mengerti.

"Dalam pot itu terdapat bibit bunga," Sai mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik transparan berisi biji-bijian dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Ino membaca label pada plastik itu, "_Globe Amaranth_?" Sai mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau merawatnya. Ketika bunga itu akhirnya mengering dan mati, aku ingin kau menanamnya lagi dan lagi. Tanamlah bunga itu sampai aku kembali nanti."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menanam bunga ini selama lima tahun?"

Sai megangguk.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Ino mendengus. Lucu sekali pemuda ini.

"Sai, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin?" Ino memutar matanya, "Kau akan pergi selama lima tahun, dan siapa yang akan menjamin kau tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain di sana?" Sarkasme begitu tampak dalam suara Ino. Bagaimana bisa Sai meyakini hal yang tidak pasti seperti itu.

"Apa kau sedang meragukanku Ino?" Sai menyeringai. Ino mengangkat bahu. Memang benar kan?

"Ino, apa kau ingat bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Hinata sebelumnya?"

'Oke, jadi sekarang kita membahas Hinata?' Ino membatin.

"Aku bahkan pindah sekolah untuk mengejarnya. Dan pada saat itu aku bahkan sangat yakin bahwa perasaanku padanya tidak sedalam perasaanku padamu," mendengar itu, mau tak mau wajah Ino memerah, "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu?"

Sai memandang Ino yang membeku, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Ino. Aku akan menjamin dengan seluruh hidupku bahwa perasaanku tidak akan berubah, dalam lima tahun kedepan ataupun sepuluh tahun kedepan."

"Kau tampak begitu yakin."

"Memang. Aku adalah orang yang jika mencintai seseorang tidak akan mudah untuk melupakannya. Aku tidak akan melupakannya jika aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Tapi kau sangat nyata bisa melupakan Hinata."

"Karena aku menginginkannya. Aku harus melupakannya. Tapi padamu, aku tidak menginginkannya. Tapi tentu saja akan lain ceritanya jika saat aku kembali nanti kau telah menemukan orang lain yang pantas untuk kau cintai," kata Sai, "Saat hal itu terjadi, maka aku akan melupakanmu."

"Kalau begitu tidak bisakah kau tinggal demi cintamu padaku? Jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Pertanyaan itu keluar sebelum Ino sendiri sempat menghentikannya.

Ekspresi terluka tercetak di wajah Sai. Dia tidak ingin memilih dalam hal ini. Tapi dia harus.

"Ini adalah mimpiku Ino. Tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kumohon mengertilah."

Ino memejamkan mata. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi begitu egois? Kenapa juga dia harus meminta Sai memilih dirinya? Bukankah dia yang sebelumnya menolak Sai? Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Ino tertunduk. Malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan meminta maaf," Sai menangkup pipi Ino untuk membuatnya menatap Sai, "Aku senang kau mengatakannya." Dia tersenyum, dan Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku pergi," jeda sejenak, "Yang berarti kau takut kehilanganku," Sai tersenyum, "Yang berarti kau mulai mencintaiku."

Ino tertegun. Benarkah? Benarkah dia mulai memiliki perasaan pada pemuda ini? Benarkah dia mulai mencintainya? Sulit dipercaya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, Ino?" Tanya Sai.

Ino menganga dengan pertanyaan Sai. Sebelum dia sempat merespon, bibir lembut dan hangat telah membelai bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan kebutuhan dan kerinduan. Tanpa disadari, Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sai dan membalas ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

Konan berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah. Gedung itu tampak ramai dengan murid-murid yang pulang sekolah. Konan sempat mengalami pertentangan batin ketika hendak datang kemari. Ia tahu Itachi tidak akan suka jika dia datang kemari. Tapi dia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Tidak setelah dia melihat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, dan cerita Itachi tadi pagi. Sasuke sangat jelas sekali membutuhkan kakaknya dan Itachi tampak begitu tersiksa saat melihat adik kesayangannya.

Selama empat tahun bersama Itachi, dialah yang paling tahu bagaimana kondisi mental pemuda itu. Bukan hal yang mudah. Itachi harus melewati setiap malamnya dengan mimpi buruk. Dia akan terbangun dengan suara teriakan yang memilukan, atau igauan-igauan tentang 'Maafkan aku' atau 'Jangan tinggalkan aku'. Melihat Itachi yang begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya membuat Konan bersimpati padanya. Namun sayangnya, perasaan simpatinya berubah menjadi cinta setelah sekian banyak kebersamaan mereka.

Konan menarik napas panjang. Jika Itachi tahu, pasti dia akan sangat marah. Dia sampai di sini, dan sekarang tekadnya telah surut. Konan berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke mengambil mobilnya. Hari ini kelima _bodyguard_-nya tidak ikut, sehingga Sasuke menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia ingat dengan siluet itu. Konan.

Sakura melirik ke arah tempat parkir. Belum tampak tanda-tanda Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu Sasuke dan berlari menghampiri Konan yang membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Konan-_nee_." Panggilnya. Konan berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Sakura tersenyum ketika menatap Konan.

.

.

Mereka bertiga tengah duduk di sebuah _coffee and tea_ _caffe_. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sisinya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi mengeras. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, dan wajahnya tampak muram. Suasana hatinya memang tidak begitu baik semenjak kejadian malam itu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada Konan yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka. Ekspresinya gugup nyaris frustasi. Sepertinya dalam benak mereka begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkan. Mungkin setidaknya hanya Sakura di sini yang masih waras dan bahkan mampu membuat penilaian pada kedua orang yang tengah duduk bersamanya.

"Itachi tidak akan suka jika dia tahu aku menemui kalian. Dia pasti akan marah." Konan memulai setelah seorang pelayan pergi dari mengantar pesanan mereka. Dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar nama Itachi. Sakura cukup mengerti mengapa.

Menurut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ketika pertemuannya dengan Itachi, Sasuke memintanya kembali ke rumah, namun Itachi dengan sangat tegas menolaknya. Dia bahkan mengatakan tidak akan mau kembali lagi ke rumah sialan itu. Sasuke yang masih begitu manja dan kekanak-kanakan menganggap penolakan Itachi sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak lagi menyayanginya. Meskipun dari sudut pandang Sakura, dia sangat mengerti atas reaksi Itachi.

"Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau datang." Respon Sasuke dengan dingin. Sakura yang merasa suasananya akan menjadi buruk dengan tingkah Sasuke, langsung menggenggam dan meremas tangan pemuda itu. Sepertinya berhasil, karena tubuh Sasuke sedikit rileks.

"Kenapa kau menemui kami Konan-_nee_?"

Konan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya, "Aku hanya merasa semua hal menjadi sangat salah. Dan sesuatu yang benar adalah menemui kalian, karena itulah aku datang."

"Sepertinya tindakanmu ini juga sebuah kesalahan." Sela Sasuke.

"Sasuke diamlah!" Hardik Sakura. Dengan wajah cemberut Sasuke diam.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Dengan lembut Sakura bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Konan menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku sudah bertemu dengan kalian. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Itachi seperti itu. Dia begitu menderita dan begitu sakit."

"Tidak tampak begitu bagiku." Sasuke menyela lagi. Sakura kesal sekarang. Tidak bisakah dia hanya diam dan menahan segala amarahnya itu? Ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya, tetapi juga tantang Itachi. Dia harus menghilangkan sikap egoisnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Sebelum Sakura bisa membuka mulutnya, Konan sudah menyelanya.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Aku adalah adiknya. Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya dibandingkan kau." Suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Kau adiknya, tapi kau tidak tahu betapa dia sangat menyayangimu." Cibir Konan. Dia kesal karena Sasuke seolah menghakimi kakaknya, padahal dia tidak tahu cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Harap diingat, nona, dialah yang pergi dari rumah. Dialah yang meninggalkan aku. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara bahwa dia menyayangiku. Jika dia menganggapku penting seharusnya dia tidak pergi. Dia seharusnya tidak menolak ketika aku memintanya kembali."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya alasan dia meningglakan rumah, alasannya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah yang membuatnya menanggung semua ini."

Sasuke diam. Dia memang tak menanyakannya. Sejujurnya dia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Alasan yang selalu diyakininya adalah Itachi pergi karena Shion bunuh diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itachi merasa bersalah. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Shion. Dia menganggap dirinyalah yang telah membunuh Shion. Karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dia tidak suka, dia tidak mau, jadi dia pergi dari rumah. Pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai putra sulung dari Fugaku. Berharap dia dapat menghapus rasa bersalahnya jika dia bukanlah seorang Uchiha Itachi. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak mungkin. Darah seorang Uchiha mengalir dalam dirinya. Dan rasa bersalah itu terus menggerogotinya selama bertahun-tahun."

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata, sedangkan Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan atas rasa terkejutnya. Itachi yang malang. Dia menanggung rasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang tidak dia perbuat.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu Sasuke. Sangat menyayangimu," lanjut Konan, "Dia selalu datang ke sekolahmu. Menunggumu pulang sekolah, kemudian dia akan pergi setelah kau masuk ke dalam mobil."

"Dia datang ke sekolahku?"

"Ya, dia datang."

"Setiap hari?"

"Setiap hari."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena dia memang tidak ingin kau tahu. Dia selau menatapmu dari jauh. Memastikan adik kesayangannya sehat dan baik-baik saja." Konan teringat ketika dia mendatangi Itachi di sekolah Sasuke. Saat itu hujan deras dan Konan khawatir karena Itachi belum pulang. Dengan membawa payung dia mencari Itachi, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Itachi tengah menatap Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tiga orang _bodyguard_ menjemputnya dengan payung.

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Ada perasaan bahagia dan juga sakit di sana. Jadi selama ini Itachi selalu mengawasinya. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Lalu dia melihatmu bersama seorang lelaki paruh baya yang aku kira adalah ayahmu, keluar dari sekolah. Kurasa saat itu adalah hari kelulusan, karena para murid keluar sekolah bersama orang tua mereka. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menemuimu."

Jika yang dikatakan Konan adala benar, memang saat hari kelulusannya, ayahnya datang ke sekolah. Sasuke mendapat peringkat pertama, dan orang tua dari murid yang mendapat peringkat tiga besar harus datang, jadi Fugaku hadir meski saat itu Sasuke sama sekali tak menghendakinya. Brengsek. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa Itachi membenci ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang semua itu Konan-_nee_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku selalu di sana bersamanya Sakura. Dia berulang kali mencoba bunuh diri, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendirian."

"Apa?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Bunuh diri?" Sakura histeris.

Konan mengangguk.

"Setiap kali aku lengah, dia selalu berusaha membunuh dirinya dengan berbagai cara. Beruntungnya, aku selalu menemukannya tepat waktu, jadi nyawanya bisa diselamatkan."

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Rasa bersalahnya. Dia menganggap jika dia mati, hal itu akan setimpal dengan kematian Shion. Aku membawanya ke psikiater, tapi dia malah membuat psikiaternya ketakutan dengan ancamam. Aku membawanya ke tempat lain, dan berakhir dengan hal yang sama. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih merawatnya sendiri."

Dada Sasuke serasa ditekan. Betapa menderita hidup Itachi, dan selama ini dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengeluh dan bersikap egois. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha mencari Itachi selama ini. Betapa dia sangat menyesal saat ini.

"Tapi Fugaku-_sama_ juga sangat menyesalinya," Sela Sakura, "Dia selalu menyesalinya karena membuat semua ini terjadi. Dia selalu menangis diam-diam setiap malam."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu." Sasuke menyela.

"Karena akhir-akhir ini memang Fugaku-_sama_ tidak pernah menangis lagi. Tidak setelah kau berbaikan dengannya. Lagipula selama ini kau menaruh persepsi yang salah padanya."

'Sial, dia benar.' Sasuke mengumpat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku beberapa kali memergokinya."

Astaga. Satu lagi fakta yang mengejutkan Sasuke. Kenapa keluarganya begitu kacau? Selama ini dia merasa hanya dirinyalah yang menderita. Penyihir tua itu rupanya menyimpan perasaan sakit sama seperti dirinya. Dan dia dengan pandainya menutupi hal itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan menyesal menyusupi hatinya. Betapa selama ini dia telah salah menilai sang ayah.

"Kita harus memperbaiki keadaan ini Sasuke. Kita harus membawa kakakmu kembali. Dia harus tahu kalau ayahmu menyesali perbuatannya." Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan nada memohon dalam suaranya.

"Kita tidak bisa. _Nii-san_ membenci _Tou-san_."

"Dia membenci ayahmu karena dia meyakini perasaannya selama ini. Jika Itachi memberi kesempatan ayahmu untuk menjelaskan, mungkin saja keadaan bisa berubah." Konan menimpali.

"_Nii-san_ bahkan tidak mau pulang bersamaku. Berkali-kali aku memohon padanya, dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya."

"Kenapa dia begitu sialan keras kepala?" Umpat Konan. Sakura dan Sasuke saling lirik. Tidak menyangka dalam tampilan Konan yang begitu anggun mampu keluar kata-kata yang begitu kasar.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia sudah begitu dekat dengan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membuat Fugaku dan keluarganya akur kembali. Dan hal itu tidak akan terwujud tanpa Itachi. Dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang, tidak setelah pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Itachi harus tahu perasaan Fugaku yang sesungguhnya. Dia harus memberinya kesempatan.

'Bantulah aku, Mikoto-_sama_.' Sakura memohon dalam hati.

Pikiran-pikiran berkelebat dalam benak Sakura. Mikoto tidak akan senang jika tahu anak dan suaminya bermusuhan. Dia pasti akan menangis di alam sana.

'Kurasa dia memang sudah menangis sejak dulu.' Sakura membatin.

"_Kata Nii-san, Okaa-san adalah wanita yang mandiri, tapi dia juga bisa menjadi wanita yang begitu manja."_

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Hn. Jika dia menginginkan sesuatu harus selalu terpenuhi. Jika tidak dia akan menangis dan merengek pada Tou-san."_

"_Kurasa sifatnya itu menurun padamu Sasuke-kun."_

"_Apa sekarang kau meledekku?"_

"_Ahaha..."_

"_Okaa-san sangat menyukai tempat ini. Setiap ulang tahunnya selalu dirayakan di sini."_

"Mikoto-_sama_." Gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Sasuke dan Konan tersentak.

"Aku tahu." Katanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Globe Amaranth_= "Tak Tergantikan, Cinta yang Abadi dan Tak Tergantikan"

.

* * *

setelah lama gk apdet aku rada kehilangan feel, jd maaf kalo feel ny gk kerasa.

maaf juga gk bs bls review kalian, tp aku baca semua kok, dan aku sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk apdet.

scene Ino dan Sai aku terinspirasi dr drama korea my princess, ehehe...

sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya, mungkin chap dpan adalah chap terakhir :D

**I LOVE YOU FULL :D**

boleh minta kritik? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**Spoiled Prince**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Kinky Rain**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

**.**

Pikiran-pikiran berkelebat dalam benak Sakura. Mikoto tidak akan senang jika tahu anak dan suaminya bermusuhan. Dia pasti akan menangis di alam sana.

'_Kurasa dia memang sudah menangis sejak dulu.'_ Sakura membatin.

"_Kata Nii-san, Okaa-san adalah wanita yang mandiri, tapi dia juga bisa menjadi wanita yang begitu manja."_

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Hn. Jika dia menginginkan sesuatu harus selalu terpenuhi. Jika tidak dia akan menangis dan merengek pada Tou-san."_

"_Kurasa sifatnya itu menurun padamu Sasuke-kun."_

"_Apa sekarang kau meledekku?"_

"_Ahaha..."_

"_Okaa-san sangat menyukai tempat ini. Setiap ulang tahunnya selalu dirayakan di sini."_

"Mikoto-_sama_." Gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Sasuke dan Konan tersentak.

"Aku tahu." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Pulanglah Nii-san. Pulanglah ke rumah."_

"_Rumah siapa?"_

"_Tentu saja rumah kita. Rumahmu, rumahku, dan juga Otou-san."_

"_Aku tidak punya rumah."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu—"_

"_Berhentilah merengek, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah sialan itu. Tidak akan pernah."_

Itachi menghela napas berat. Ia pejamkan matanya lekat-lekat. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke membuat pikirannya kacau. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan adik kesayangannya itu. Rindu saat dia mengganggunya, bertengkar dengannya, bahkan kata-kata merajuknya. Tapi jika harus kembali ke rumah itu, ia sungguh tak bisa. Dia takut. Rumah itu entah bagaimana telah memberikan rasa takut padanya.

"_Sebenarnya kau ini mirip dengan pacarku. Tapi dia tidak percaya saat aku menceritakannya."_

Pikiran Itachi beralih pada gadis bermahkota merah muda yang bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pantas saja gadis itu tampak begitu familiar baginya. Dia pernah melihatnya ketika mengunjungi makam Mikoto beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu sang gadis datang bersama Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ingat?

Itachi kembali menghela napas. Dia buka kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terpejam, dan tersentak ketika mendapati seseorang telah duduk di hadapannya.

"_Konichiwa, sensei_." Tersenyum, orang itu berkata.

"Konan. Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Konan santai.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?"

Konan melebarkan matanya terkejut, "Apa kau tidak melihat lubang di pintu itu?" dia menunjuk pada daun pintu ruangan Itachi dengan ekspresi mendramatisir, "Aku sudah mengetuknya berkali-kali, kau tidak menjawab. Aku masuk saja."

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar." Itachi tampak menghela napas menyesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah. Aku datang bukan untuk mempermasalahkan soal pintu. Aku datang untuk mengajakmu berkencan."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kencan?" Konan mengangguk.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku berkencan." Konan memutar bola matanya ketika melihat pandangan menyelidik Itachi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan para pasienmu, kau jadi melupakanku. Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkencan."

Itachi mencoba mempertimbangkan ajakan Konan. Akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sangat ramai dengan pasien, itu membuat jadwalnya padat. Hal itu membuat Itachi yang belum lama bekerja di sana jadi kelimpungan karena belum bisa mengatur waktu. Besok adalah hari liburnya—yang rencananya akan ia pakai tidur, tapi setelah mendengar ajakan Konan, apa salahnya jika dia sesekali pergi keluar?

"Baiklah. Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu besok. Aku akan mengirim pesan tempat dan waktunya."

"Kita tidak pergi bersama?" Itachi mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak, besok aku harus bertemu Tobirama-_sensei_ untuk tugas akhirku. Kita bertemu di sana saja."

"Kau masih bermasalah dengannya?" Konan merengut saat mendengar nada geli dari suara Itachi.

"Sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya Tobirama-_sensei_ tidak ingin aku segera lulus."

"Hei, _sensei_ cukup baik. Dia membimbingku dengan sangat baik."

"Dia hanya baik pada orang pintar." Cibir Konan, membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak datang." Konan berdiri dan mendekat pada Itachi di seberang meja. Ia kecup bibir lelaki itu, sebelum kembali menjaga jarak dan beranjak pergi.

"Hanya sebuah ciuman?" Konan berbalik dan memandang Itachi.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Bertolak pinggang, Konan bertanya.

"Mungkin bercumbu, atau seks kilat?" Itachi mengendikkan bahu dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya. Konan mendelik.

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba salah satu perawat masuk?"

"Tapi kau baru saja menciumku, bukankah itu juga sama beresikonya."

Konan memutar matanya, "Sampai jumpa besok." Dia segera keluar dari ruangan Itachi. Meninggalkan lelaki berambut panjang itu dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi bibirnya. _Kami-sama_, dia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Segala hal yang ada padanya selalu menjadi candu bagi Itachi. Dia selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, melihat senyumnya, bahkan tangannya seolah tak mampu berhenti untuk meyentuh wanita itu. Dia gila? Memang. Terakhir dia merasakan kegilaan seperti ini adalah saat bersama Shion. Akankah cintanya berakhir sama?

.

.

.

.

Emerald itu memandang sosok pria yang tengah duduk memandang langit malam yang nampaknya enggan manampakkan sang rembulan maupun bintang. Tak urung tatapan iba menaungi mata bak batu giok itu tatkala mengamati sosok yang tampak begitu berkuasa namun sangatlah rapuh tersebut. Sulit baginya untuk tidak peduli pria itu. Sebenarnya dia merasa begitu terikat setelah mengenal keluarga Uchiha. Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengabaikan keluarga ini. Rumah ini butuh pertolongan, begitu pula isinya. Sakura tahu bahwa bukanlah menjadi kewajibannya mengembalikan kehangatan dalam keluarga ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka, entah karena alasan apa. Dia hanya merasa butuh untuk menolong mereka.

Menolong? Memangnya dia siapa, yang berlagak hebat untuk menolong. Lagipula memangnya mereka membutuhkan pertolongannya? Mereka adalah orang dewasa. Mereka bisa menolong diri mereka sendiri. Jadi kenapa Sakura harus turut campur?

Tidak! Dia memang harus ikut campur. Pada kenyataannya keluarga ini terlalu bebal untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Meski rencana yang telah disusunnya mungkin tidak akan berhasil, setidaknya dia telah mencoba. Dia akan mencoba, meski sendirinya juga merasa sangsi.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang masih asik dengan dunianya itu, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sosok tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Perlahan, ia buka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang tampak segar dalam balutan kaos putih dan celana training, lengkap dengan rambut basahnya. Rupanya Sasuke baru selesai mandi. Sakura tersenyum padanya kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling gadis itu, sebelum menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

"Kau darimana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menatap tangannya yang menempel pada dada pemuda tersebut. Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya pada dagu Sakura kemudian mengangatnya, memaksa iris hijau itu bertemu dengan iris gelapnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya. Mencari tahu penyebab diamnya gadis yang biasanya sangat cerewet itu. Sasuke dapat melihat kegelisahan dalam mata itu. Kenapa Sakura gelisah? Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya?

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Sakura menuju ranjang. Sakura sempat bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke, namun ia tidak berkomentar. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya dan kembali mendekap gadis yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya tersebut.

"Katakan padaku apa yang salah." Suara Sasuke menuntut. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sakura, masih enggan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu? Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau itu sangat jelek jika cemberut, Pinky."

Sakura mendongak, merasa kesal. "Aku tidak cemberut. Dan jangan memanggilku Pinky." Katany kesal. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir cemberut Sakura, membuat gadis itu merona. Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Bahkan saat sedang gelisah, gadis itu masih bisa merona ketika dia menggodanya.

"Jadi, mau mengatakan apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" Sasuke menyapukan buku-buku jarinya di pipi Sakura sembari menatap emerald sang gadis.

"Aku hanya takut." Ungkap Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu, rencana kita. Mungkin saja tidak berhasil. Bagaimana jika kakakmu tetap tidak ingin kembali ke rumah?" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke. Dapat pemuda itu lihat kekhawatiran yang membayang pada mata hijau tersebut. Ia dekap kedua sisi wajah Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Hei, berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Katanya lembut. "Kau sudah melakukan yang kau bisa. Tidak apa-apa jika hasilnya tidak seperti harapanmu." Ia kecup bibir itu lembut, "Lagipula, bukan kewajibanmu membuat keluarga ini utuh kembali. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mencintaiku, dan bercinta denganku." Seringai nakal menghiasai wajah tampan Sasuke. Sakura memukul main-main bahu pemuda itu dengan wajah merona.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Sasuke!" Serunya. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Baik, baik." Sambil mengangguk-angguk paham, mencoba serius. "Tapi ini memang benar-benar bukan kewajibanmu Sakura. Keluarga ini sudah rusak sebelum kau datang. Dan mungkin akan tetap begitu jika kau tidak datang." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan buku-buku jarinya, "Kau seperti kado natal yang _Kami-sama_ berikan untuk keluarga ini. Jika bukan karena dirimu, mungkin aku dan _Tou-san_ tidak akan seperti sekarang. Dan Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Sakura menatap onyx yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Sasuke tulus mengatakan hal itu, meski sejujurnya dia tidak merasa demikian. Pujian Sasuke terasa berlebihan. _Kado natal?_ Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Dia hanya melakukan sesuatu atas keinginannya sendiri, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal besar.

"Dari pada itu..." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan merebahkannya di ranjang, "Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta?" Dia lumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, membuat pemuda itu cemberut.

"Tapi aku sedang datang bulan, Sasuke-_kun_." Jelasnya. Sasuke mendecih.

"Datang bulan sialan!" Umpatnya. Sakura memberikan senyum menyesal.

"Kita masih bisa bercumbu." Sakura berusaha mengibur dengan memberi opsi lain.

"Tidak! Jika aku bercumbu denganmu, aku pasti menginginkan lebih. Apalagi sudah hampir satu minggu kita tidak bercinta." Sasuke bangkit dan duduk membelakangi Sakura. Wajahnya cemberut. Dia kesal. Dia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura, dan itu sangat menyiksa. Melihat Sakura yang selalu berada di sekitarnya tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya benar-benar membuat frustasi. Dia mesum? Dia mengakui. Tapi memang Sakura itu sangat menggoda. Apapun yang dilakukannya mampu memprovokasi Sasuke untuk melakukan hal-hal mesum padanya. Bahkan saat berjalan pun, Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke bergairah untuk segera menyetubuhinya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa brengsek otaknya?

Sakura bangkit dan mendekati Sasuke. Ia peluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu pemuda itu. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita tidak harus bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele 'kan." Sakura memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah sang Kekasih. Sasuke hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya.

'_Dia masih kesal.'_ Batin Sakura. Dia menghela napas. Menghadapi pacar yang kekanak-kanakan memang membutuhkan kesabaran.

"Bagaimana dengan _blowjob_?" Sakura mencoba memberi opsi lain, "Aku bisa melakukan sedikit aksi untuk—"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura kembali ke ranjang. Ia kunci tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Itu tidak pernah terfikir olehku." Onyx Sasuke berkilat nakal, "Tidak kusangka kepala cantikmu ini mampu memikirkan hal itu." Dia menyeriangai.

"Mungkin kepalaku ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh kepala mesummu." Sakura tersenyum menggoda. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Sejak kapan Sakura suka menggoda?

"Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati aku terima tawaranmu." Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan namun pasti mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Sasuke pikir ini boleh juga. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehnya? Sementara dirinya tidak bisa bercinta dengan Sakura, mereka bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya 'kan. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tidak bisa bercinta, _blowjob_ pun jadi?

.

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum memandang layar ponselnya. Konan baru saja mengiriminya pesan tempat dan waktu pertemuan kencan mereka. Dia bahkan mengancam akan membunuh Itachi jika lelaki itu datang terlambat atau yang lebih buruk tidak datang sama sekali. Ia baca lagi pesan singkat itu, dan ia kembali tersenyum. Betapa antusiasnya Konan. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, mereka bertemu setiap hari bahkan tidur bersama. Tapi hanya dengan sebuah kencan mampu membuat Konan begitu bersemangat.

Itachi meregangkan badannya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia tidak menyadari saat Konan pergi. Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah untuk terbangun sekedar melihat kepergian Konan. Berjalan ke kamar mandi, Itachi bermaksud untuk bersiap-siap, mengingat saat ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi, dan pertemuannya dengan Konan dua jam lagi. Dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum bertemu dengan gadisnya. Dia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Konan.

.

.

.

Fugaku mendesah pasrah. Dia baru saja sampai di _Konoha's Zone_, dan dia mendapat pesan untuk segera ke suatu tempat.

"Dasar bocah itu." Gerutu Fugaku. Jika bukan karena Sakura yang merengek dan memaksa untuk makan bersama dengannya di luar, dia malas datang ke tempat ini. _Konoha's Zone_ sangat ramai. Apalagi pada jam-jam menjelang makan siang seperti ini. Namun dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Sakura bahwa dia akan mengabulkan satu permintaan gadis itu jika dia menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Tapi kenapa Sakura harus memilih _Konoha's Zone_? Terlebih lagi tempat yang baru saja dia beritahukan untuk bertemu. Dia tahu tempat itu. Bahkan dia sangat hapal dengan tempat tersebut. Dulu dia sering mengunjungi tempat itu bersama Mikoto dan Itachi untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya atau ketika ingin makan bersama di luar. Dulu. Ketika semua baik-baik saja. Dia sudah tidak pernah datang ke sana lagi semenjak Itachi meninggalkan rumah. Sekali lagi Fugaku menghela napas, untuk kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang datar pada bangunan yang ada dihadapannya. Dari sekian banyak tempat makan yang ada di _Konoha's Zone_, kenapa Konan harus memilih tempat ini? Perasaannya masih baik-baik saja ketika Konan memintanya datang ke _Konoha's Zone_. Namun _mood_-nya berubah saat Konan mengirim pesan untuk menemuinya di sebuah garden cafe yang tak jauh dari area bermain di _Konoha's Zone_. Bukan salah Konan memang, karena dia tidak tahu perihal tempat ini. Tapi tetap saja perasaannya kini campur aduk begitu melihat tempat ini. Tempat ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan manis. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, mampu membuat Itachi gemetar akan perasaan takut.

"Ini hanya cafe Itachi. Tidak lebih." Itachi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan memasuki cafe yang di dominasi tanaman dan bunga itu. Untuk sesaat Itachi serasa kembali ke masa lalu. Diam-diam dia bergumam akan betapa dia merindukan tempat ini. Tempat yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dia kunjungi. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Suasananya yang sejuk, interior yang lebih didominasi oleh warna hijau, serta tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di sana. Masih sama persis seperti saat dia sering datang dulu. Hanya ada beberapa tambahan pohon yang kian mempertegas kesan hijau pada cafe yang memang dikonsep seperti berada di kebun tersebut. Namun selebihnya, semuanya masih sama. Itachi berjalan menuju meja yang berada di luar ruangan. Konan bilang, dia telah memesan sebuah meja yang berada di sana. Alasannya adalah karena Konan tidak mau meja itu terisi sebelum dia datang. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kalau meja yang di luar ruangan sudah penuh, mereka 'kan masih bisa makan di dalam ruangan. Tapi toh Itachi tetap menuju meja yang di maksud Konan.

Tanpa Itachi sadari, tiga pasang mata tengah mengawasinya dari meja yang cukup jauh namun cukup dekat untuk tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya. Itachi tak menyadari keberadaan mereka karena mereka menggunakan tampilan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa Fugaku-_sama_ belum datang Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pada pemuda bertopi yang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Mana kutahu. Dasar Si Tua itu. Kemana saja dia?" Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Sasuke menjawab.

"Ssstt! Pelankan suara kalian! Bagaimana jika Itachi menyadarinya?" Tegur seorang wanita berambut coklat yang duduk di sisi kanan gadis berambut hitam tadi. "Kau yakin memberi alamat yang benar Sakura?" Bisiknya.

"Aku yakin Konan-_nee_." Yakin gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Ya. Mereka adalah Sakura, Sasuke, dan Konan yang sedang menyamar. Demi mengawasi Itachi dan Fugaku, mereka rela melakukan hal ini. Mereka hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pertemuan antara Fugaku dan Itachi berjalan dengan baik. Karena jika boleh jujur, mereka sendiri merasa tidak yakin akan skenario yang mereka buat. Atas saran Sakura, mereka membuat rencana untuk mempertemukan ayah dan anak tesebut. Alasannya, mungkin saja jika Itachi bertemu Fugaku sekali saja, dan melihat betapa rapuhnya lelaki itu, maka Itachi mau untuk kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin akan rencananya, namun jika tidak dicoba, mereka tidak akan tahu, bukan?

Sakura menghela napas gugup. Semua ketegangan ini membuat perutnya melilit. Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dan itu semakin membuatnya takut. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke ketika merasakan tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat jemarinya, memberinya kekuatan. Sasuke tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan hanya dengan begitu, keyakinan Sakura sedikit timbul. Dia balas tersenyum.

Konan menyenggol lengan Sakura kala melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuju meja dimana Itachi berada. Sakura mengalihkan konsentrasinya, dan tanpa sadar dia menahan napas saat melihat Fugaku berjalan mendekati meja Itachi. Dapat Sakura lihat wajah penuh tanya Fugaku kala melihat seseorang yang duduk di sana, namun tidak menghentikan langkahnya yang kian mendekat. Rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresinya tegang ketika Fugaku menyadari siapa yang duduk di meja itu.

Fugaku berdiri kaku. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah duduk membelakanginya tersebut. Meski ia tak melihat wajahnya, namun Fugaku tahu siapa yang tengah duduk di depannya itu. Postur itu, rambut panjang itu, serta caranya duduk. Fugaku hapal benar. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Selama bertahun-tahun dia digerogoti perasaan bersalah karena sosok itu. Bahkan tidurnya tak nyenyak karena setiap saat dia selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya. Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Apakah dia tidur dengan baik? Sehatkah dia? Bertahun-tahun dia selalu di bayangi oleh kecemasan itu, namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mencari dan memintanya pulang. Kini setelah melihatnya, Fugaku bersumpah bahwa dia akan menyingkirkan seluruh harga dirinya. Bahkan jika perlu Fugaku akan memohon agar putra sulungnya itu mau kembali ke rumah.

"Itachi." Panggil Fugaku.

Itachi menoleh dan ekspresinya menegang. Sesuatu bagai memukul keras dadanya. Membuatnya terasa sesak. Keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang saat dia secara perlahan berdiri dari kursi, membuatnya terhuyung. Itachi mundur beberapa langkah dengan sikap defensif. Berbagai emosi tercetak di wajahnya. Marah, benci, kecewa, dan juga takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suaranya bahkan bergetar ketika Itachi menanyakan itu.

"Itachi..."

"Aakkhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Konan. "Kau membuat bajuku basah." Dia mengamuk pada pelayan yang membungkukkan badannya, menggumamkan kata maaf. Keributan itu menarik perhatian Itachi dan Fugaku, sehingga mereka menoleh pada objek keributan. Itachi memicingkan mata. Dia merasa mengenali wanita itu.

"Konan-_nee_, pelankan suaramu!" Gadis berambut hitam berdiri diikuti oleh seorang pemuda. Konan? Apa Itachi tidak salah dengar? Kenapa Konan malah duduk di sana dan bukannya menghampirinya? Terlebih lagi kenapa dia memakai kostum seperti itu?

Itachi mengamati pemuda yang berdiri di samping gadis berambut hitam, dan sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya dengan telak ketika otak jeniusnya mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia menoleh pada Fugaku yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapannya, kemudian kembali pada wanita berambut coklat yang tengah sibuk membersihkan bajunya yang basah oleh jus. Sudah jelas apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Konan!" Teriak Itachi. "Apa-apaan ini?" Suaranya bergetar marah.

Konan yang baru saja menyadari keteledorannya, hanya memandang horor pada ekspresi marah Itachi. Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan kedua tangan saat menyadari situasinya, sementara Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas. Rencana mereka gagal total!

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Takut-takut Konan berjalan ke arah Itachi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Itachi berteriak, "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Pertanyaannya sarat akan tuduhan. Setelahnya Itachi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Fugaku, Konan, Sasuke, serta Sakura yang masih tampak terkejut.

Sakura mengurut pelipisnya. Rencananya gagal. Semuanya gagal. Dari awal dia memang tidak yakin dengan rencana ini, dan sekarang terbukti bahwa rencananya gagal. Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Ini bukanlah yang dia harapkan. Dia tidak ingin akhir yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke?" Suara Fugaku membangunkannya dari lamunan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menatap pria yang kini tengah memandang bingung pada mereka bertiga. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang rupanya telah melepas topinya. Dia sendiri masih tampak syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Terbukti dengan dia yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku.

Sakura menemukan sorot bingung pada iris gelap Fugaku. Namun selain itu, dia juga melihat kilatan kesedihan dari matanya. Tidak. Tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berakhir seperti ini. Dia harus membawa kembali Itachi. Membawanya pulang ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada. Harus.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Sakura berlari menerjang kerumunan yang menonton 'pertunjukan' mereka. Dia mendengar teriakan Sasuke di belakangnya, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia berlari sekencang yang dia bisa untuk mengejar Itachi. Jangan sampai dia kehilangan jejak lelaki tersebut.

"_Gomen!_" Tanpa menghentikan larinya, Sakura berteriak ketika tanpa sengaja dia menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan wignya yang terlepas ketika menabrak orang tadi. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Itachi, sehingga dia kehilangan kesempatannya. Matanya mencari-cari pria berambut panjang yang ada di sana.

"Sial!" Umpatnya ketika tak dapat menemukan sosok Itachi. Dia terus mencari hingga netranya menangkap seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir danau. Danau buatan yang terletak di luar _Konoha's Zone_. Menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal, Sakura berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu.

Menghela napas, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Itachi-_nii_..." Panggilnya, yang hanya berupa bisikan. Namun cukup terdengar di telinga Itachi, karena pemuda itu menoleh. Dia memandang datar Sakura sebelum kembali menatap hamparan danau di depannya.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri." Katanya. Sakura bergeming.

"Itachi-_nii_, tolong dengarkan—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI!" Itachi berteriak. Tatapannya menyorotkan kemarahan ketika dia menatap Sakura.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Sakura ikut berteriak. Itachi diam, memalingkan kembali wajahnya dari jangkauan mata Sakura. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui? Dan memangnya apa yang Sakura ketahui yang tidak dia ketahui?

"Fugaku-_sama_ selalu memikirkanmu." Suara Sakura melembut. "Tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilewatinya tanpa memikirkanmu, Itachi-_nii_."

Itachi tertawa. Tawa mencemooh ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Memikirkanku? Omong kosong macam apa itu?" Itachi kembali tertawa. Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan reaksi Itachi. Kenapa dia tertawa?

"Orang sepertinya tidak akan pernah memikirkan orang lain. Yang ada di kepala besarnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri, tidak ada orang lain. Hanya dunianya." Itachi mendengus.

"Kau salah." Sangkal Sakura, "Aku melihatnya sendiri. Setiap malam Fugaku-_sama_ selalu menangis diam-diam sambil memandangi foto ibumu. Disela tangisannya, dia selalu menyebut namamu. Meminta Mikoto-_sama_ untuk menjaga dan mengawasimu dari surga. Berharap kau baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun tidak memikirkanmu Itachi-_nii_." Airmata mulai menetes dari manik gioknya ketika mengingat setiap malam dia selalu memergoki Fugaku yang terisak diam-diam sembari berbicara pada foto Mikoto. Jika Fugaku tidak memikirkan Itachi, tidak mungkin dia memanjatkan doa demi keselamatan dan kesehatannya.

Itachi termenung. Dia terkejut sekaligus tersentuh saat mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Namun hatinya sudah terlanjur terluka untuk dapat percaya dengan kata-katanya. Lukanya begitu dalam, sangat dalam sampai membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau mau tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya meninggalkan rumah itu, Sakura?" Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah?

"Bukankah kau pergi karena Shion bunuh diri?" Tanya Sakura.

Itachi menghela napas, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari danau. "Memang benar. Tapi alasan yang sesungguhnya, karena akulah penyebab kematian Shion. Akulah yang telah membunuhnya."

**Deg**

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak, dan dia merasa sesak napas. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan pekikan yang hampir saja lolos dari mulutnya. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada penjelasan dari ini semua.

Itachi mengalihkan tatapan dari danau dan membidik mata hijau Sakura. "Akulah yang telah membunuh Shion."

"Itu tidak benar!" Sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan Itachi dan Sakura. Itachi dan juga Sakura menoleh pada Konan dan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura berdiri. Mereka berdua tampak terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak pernah membunuh siapapun Itachi. Shion meninggal karena bunuh diri, bukan karenamu."

"Tapi akulah penyebab dia bunuh diri." Itachi memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali. "Jika bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan bunuh diri. Dia dipaksa untuk memilih antara ayahnya dan diriku, dan aku memaksanya untuk memilihku. Aku tahu Shion akan memilihku karena dia sedang mengandung anakku. Tapi rupanya dia juga dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika dia tidak meninggalkanku, maka ayahya akan dihancurkan oleh _Tou-san_. Karena itulah dia bunuh diri, dan itu karena kesalahanku."

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Kau bilang—"

"Shion mengandung anakmu?"

Konan, Sasuke, dan Sakura tercengang. Kenyataan yang baru mereka ketahui ini benar-benar mengejutkan, terlebih lagi untuk Konan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Shion ternyata sedang hamil ketika dia bunuh diri. Itachi tidak pernah mengatakan padanya.

Itachi menatap mata Konan dengan pandangan menyesal sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku yang membuatnya hamil," jeda sejenak, Itachi kembali menatap danau yang berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Bersyukurlah pada pohon besar yang menaungi bangku ini, sehingga mereka tidak terkena langsung panasnya matahari. "Aku sengaja membuatnya hamil untuk memaksa _Tou-san_ merestui kami. Shion sangat lugu. Dia tidak menyadari kelicikan yang telah kulakukan padanya." Itachi mendengus, "Tapi hal itu justru membuatku kehilangan dirinya. Dia bunuh diri karena dia tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan ayahnya. Dia pergi dengan membawa serta anak kami." Tertunduk, tubuh Itachi bergetar ketika _liquid_ bening lolos dari matanya.

Konan berjalan mengampiri Itachi kemudian duduk di sisinya. Ia rengkuh tubuh pemuda itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit melihat penderitaan Itachi. Rupanya selama ini Itachi terbebani oleh perasaan bersalah sangat besar. Itu membuatnya membenci segalanya. Membenci sosok ayahnya, bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Inikah alasan mengapa Itachi begitu takut pada sebuah hubungan? Ia takut akan kembali merasa kehilangan jika dia menjalin suatu hubungan. Kepergian Shion rupanya meninggalkan suatu trauma yang mendalam bagi Itachi.

"Jika aku tetap tinggal di rumah itu, aku takut bukan hanya orang-orang di sekitarku yang akan aku bunuh, tapi aku juga takut akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Karena itulah aku pergi." Konan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Itachi yang gemetar.

Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di samping Sakura hanya menatap miris pada sang kakak. Dia baru menyadarai bahwa selama ini ternyata dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakaknya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bersikap manja dan semaunya. Dengan seenaknya membeci tanpa mencari tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Betapa selama ini dia sangatlah egois.

"Tapi Fugaku-_sama_ juga sama menderitanya denganmu. Dia selalu merasa bersalah setelah kepergianmu." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang angkat bicara. Sekilas gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu sebelum kembali menatap sosok Itachi yang masih berada dalam pelukan Konan.

Itachi mendengus. Dia menarik diri kemudian berdiri. Ia pungut sebuah kerikil di antara rerumputan sebelum melemparnya ke danau.

"Benarkah? Sulit dipercaya. Orang egois itu merasa bersalah? Jangan membuatku tertawa." Itachi mendenguskan tawanya.

"Percayalah Itachi-_nii_. Pria tua yang kau bilang egois itu, setiap malam menangisimu."

Itachi tidak menyahut. Apa lagi ini? Omong kosong apa yang dibicarakannya? Tadi dia bilang ayahnya merasa bersalah, sekarang dia bilang ayahnya menangisinya. Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pulang ke rumah itu." Final Itachi. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Hilang sudah kesabarannya untuk bicara baik-baik. Itachi terlalu keras kepala untuk itu. Dia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan menunjuk marah padanya.

"Kau pengecut!" Itachi menoleh pada Sakura yang kini menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata nyalimu hanya sebesar ini. Selama ini kau lari dan sembunyi karena kau takut, benar 'kan? Kau takut menghadapi semua ini. Keberanianmu tidak cukup besar untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kau lari dan bersembunyi, berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi dan ketika kau bangun semuanya kembali normal. Itu namanya pengecut!" Hardiknya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi?" Itachi berteriak.

"Aku tahu!" Sakura ikut berteriak, "Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya." Sakura mulai terisak. Dia teringat bagaimana perjuangannya ketika dia berusaha menyembuhkan ibunya. Berusaha mencari uang disela waktunya yang ia gunakan untuk sekolah dan merawat ibunya. Itu tidak mudah, karena saat itu dia hanyalah seorang gadis cilik. Biaya rumah sakit begitu mahal. Pada akhirnya dia harus merelakan sang Ibunda karena dia tidak memiliki biaya yang cukup untuk membawanya berobat.

Itachi terdiam. Melihat luapan amarah Sakura membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dia mengira Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria dan cukup tenang. Tapi melihat dari caranya berbicara itu, sepertinya dia tipe gadis yang mudah meledak.

"Sakura kehilangan ibunya ketika dia masih SMP. Dia terpaksa membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya sendirian setelah itu." Sasuke menjelaskan secara singkat. Dia mengumpat dalam hati ketika mengingat betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya Kizashi yang membiarkan anaknya harus banting tulang demi hidup.

Sedangkan Itachi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira Sakura telah melewati hidup yang begitu sulit. Dijaman yang segalanya butuh uang ini sangat sulit jika harus hidup sendiri. Dia sebagai orang dewasa saja merasa nelangsa tiap kali harus berjuang menghidupi diri sendiri, apalagi Sakura yang saat itu masih begitu muda. Pasti selama ini dia sangat menderita.

"Maaf. Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah sangat lama." Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Itu memang sudah lama dan dia juga sudah terbiasa. Lagipula saat ini hidupnya baik-baik saja. Perlahan-lahan hidupnya kembali normal.

"Jadi...maukah kau pulang ke rumah?"

Rupanya pembicaraan yang tadi belum selesai, dan gadis ini juga cukup keras kepala untuk membujuknya. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput tempatnya berdiri. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Mungkin kau benar." Ia memulai. "Mungkin aku memang takut. Aku memang seorang pengecut." Ia pandangai danau tenang di hadapannya yang masih setia memancarkan kerlap-kerlip cayaha matahari yang terpantul dari airnya yang berwarna kahijauan.

Sakura bersimpuh di hadapan Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Memandang Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan jejak air mata yang mengering. Itachi balas menatap dengan wajah tak kalah sendu.

"Kalau begitu cobalah. Hadapilah, dan buktikan bahwa kau bukan pengecut." Katanya. "Pulanglah dan selesaikan ini semua."

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras memintaku kembali? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tak mampu menjawab. Jika ditanya seperti itu, dia sendiri juga tidak punya jawaban, karena memang tidak ada hubungan apapun antara dirinya dan Fugaku. Dia hanyalah kekasih dari anaknya. Jika dipikir-pikir semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Toh keluarga ini sudah bobrok sebelum dia mengenal mereka. Tapi...

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya kembali tersenyum. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa seorang yang begitu berkuasa seperti Fugaku-_sama_ juga bisa merasa kesepian. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya yang telah membuat anak yang begitu disayanginya pergi. Meringankan beban pada raganya yang kian renta. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Fugaku-_sama_, tapi aku juga punya seorang ayah. Dan seorang ayah tidak pernah berhenti menyayangi anak-anaknya meski dia tidak pernah mengutarakannya secara gamblang." Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini dia begitu cengeng. "Kumohon kembalilah Itachi-_nii_." Sakura memohon. Ia tatap mata Itachi dengan matanya yang basah.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke pun ikut bersimpuh di sebelah Sakura dan menatap Itachi. Meski tak ada air mata di matanya yang hitam, namun tampak permohonan yang begitu besar terpancar dari mata itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang—"

"Aku juga akan memohon jika itu mampu merubah pendirianmu _Nii-san_. Kau mungkin tidak percaya dengan semua yang Sakura katakan. Karena itu pulanglah dan lihatlah sendiri. Lihatlah bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san_ saat ini. Kau akan tahu setelah kau melihatnya sendiri."

Itachi menghela napas frustasi sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah danau. Dia kembali dikejutkan dengan Konan yang juga turut bersimpuh di sisi lain Sakura.

"Kau juga?" Memandang Konan tak percaya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti tren." Jawab Konan sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Itachi mendenguskan tawanya. Ia pandang wajah Sakura dan Sasuke satu-persatu. Melihat wajah polos mereka sungguh membuat hatinya sesak. Apalagi tatapan memohon itu. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Dia mendekati Konan dan mengecup keningnya. Dia beralih pada Sakura yang masih sesenggukan kemudian pada Sasuke yang terdiam. Ia usap air mata yang mengalir dari mata hijau itu, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala raven Sasuke.

"Kalian sangat menyebalkan." Katanya. Dia tersenyum, diikuti senyuman pula oleh ketiga orang yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya. Sakura boleh merasa lega karena setidaknya rencananya tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Kali ini dia cukup yakin bahwa Itachi pasti akan kembali lagi ke mansion Uchiha. Ia yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

Memandang sebuah bangunan megah di hadapannya, Itachi menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia lakukan hal ini sepanjang perjalannya menuju kemari. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kemari? Kenapa ia mau menuruti keinginan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menginjakkan kembali kakinya ke rumah ini? Kemarin, dia hanya tidak tega melihat mereka yang memohon seperti itu padanya, dan dia juga berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menghadapi ayahnya dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak apa-apa jika datang kemari. Jika dia tidak suka dia bisa pergi, bukan? Bukankah sebelumnya dia juga seperti itu? Namun setelah melihat kembali rumah ini, entah kenapa nyalinya menjadi ciut. Keyakinan yang sebelumnya sempat mengisi hatinya pergi entah kemana.

Itachi menoleh pada Konan yang mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, mungkin mencoba menenangkannya. Itachi bersyukur disaat seperti ini masih ada Konan yang berdiri di sininya dan memberinya dukungan. Entah apa yang terjadi jika gadis itu tak ada. Mungkin saat ini dia masih akan melarikan diri. Itachi kembali menghela napas dan membalas senyuman Konan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Konan menenangkan. Itachi mengangguk gugup. Gugup? Tentu saja. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya? Apa yang akan dia katakan padanya? Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya sejak kemarin, dan dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"_Hei, kau hanya akan pergi menemui ayahmu, bukannya pergi untuk berperang."_

Tegur Konan saat dia terus-terusan mengeluh tentang hal itu. Jika diberi pilihan, maka Itachi akan lebih memilih pergi berperang ketimbang harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Itu tidak mudah baginya. Akan menjadi sangat canggung di dalam sana.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Konan, Itachi melangkah masuk. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seolah dia baru saja lari maraton, bahkan telapak tangannya terasa dingin. _'Aku akan baik-baik saja.'_ Satu kalimat itu ia ucapkan berkali-kali bagaikan mantra.

Kabuto membuka pintu setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Matanya melebar kala melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri gugup, namun masih berusaha tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kabuto." Sapa Itachi.

"Itachi-_sama_..." Kabuto tergagap. Apakah ini mimpi? Benarkah yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya adalah Itachi? Itachi yang menghilang tanpa kabar setelah meninggalkan mansion. Berkedip beberapa kali, Kabuto mencubit punggung tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Ini memang aku Kabuto. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu untuk meyakinkan dirimu." Dengus Itachi. Kabuto tampak salah tingkah. Dia terkekeh sebelum teringat akan alasan kedatangan Itachi yang tak terduga ini. Setelah sekian lama pergi dari rumah, tentu Itachi memiliki alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba menampakkan diri.

"Itachi-_sama_, anda kembali?" Kabuto berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa namun gagal. Nyatanya dia sangat senang Itachi telah kembali.

"Dimana dia?" tanpa basa-basi, Itachi langsung pada inti permasalahan kenapa dia datang kemari. Kabuto langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud Itachi. Beruntungnya, orang itu baru kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya semalam dan hari ini dia berencana untuk istirahat di rumah. Takdir masih berpihak pada mereka. Kabuto tersenyum tipis.

"Fugaku-_sama_ ada di ruang kerjanya."

Itachi mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang di maksud Kabuto, masih dengan menggandeng Konan besamanya.

Itachi menghembuskan napasnya saat ia telah berdiri di depan pintu coklat berukir rumit. Dulu ia sering keluar masuk ruangan ini karena Fugaku yang selalu mengajaknya turut andil dalam urusan perusahaan. Alasannya, agar Itachi terbiasa dengan perusahaan yang kelak akan di kelolanya, meski sejujurnya Itachi tak menginginkannya. Ia ingin menjadi dokter, bukan seorang pengusaha. Ia mencintai medis, bukan bisnis. Namun meski begitu Itachi tetap mengikuti kemauan sang Ayah karena tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Ia tidak percaya sekarang ia berdiri di sini.

Fugaku mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan putra sulungnya itu di tempat yang rencananya akan dijadikan tempat pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Dan yang semakin mengejutkan dirinya, di sana juga ada Sasuke beserta Sakura dan seorang gadis yang tek ia kenal sedang memakai kostum aneh. Tebakannya, mereka sedang menyamar. Otak jenius Uchiha meski dalam keadaan yang mengejutkan sekali pun tetap mampu bekerja cepat, sehingga dia langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa semua ini telah direncanakan. Pertemuannya dengan Itachi telah direncanakan oleh tiga makhluk yang saat ini tengah kalang kabut dengan ekspresi seperti baru saja bertemu dewa kematian.

Fugaku menghela napas berat. Itachi sama sekali tidak berubah dari semenjak dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan tampaknya dia juga masih membencinya. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang langsung pergi begitu melihat dirinya. Fugaku yakin, Itachi juga cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa semua pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan yang telah direncanakan. Namun sayangnya gagal total karena tiga orang yang membuat kekacauan.

Fugaku memandang pigura yang berdiri di meja kerjanya. Potret dirinya, Mikoto, dan Itachi saat berumur dua tahun. Dia tatap lekat-lekat sosok Mikoto yang tengah menggendong Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Mikoto?" Gumamnya.

Dan disaat itulah sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar ruangan kerjanya. Pintu perlahan terbuka setelah dia menggumamkan kata 'masuk'. Fugaku mengalihkan tatapan pada dua sosok yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu, perlahan memasuki ruangan. Sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun tak mungkin ia melakukan hal konyol seperti menampar wajahnya atau mencubit tangannya. Dia hanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini nyata. Bahwa itu memang dia.

"Itachi..." Gumam Fugaku akhirnya setelah ia berhasil membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Itachi tak memberikan tanggapan, hanya terus melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok Fugaku yang kini telah berdiri.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Mulai Itachi. Otak Fugaku seolah berjalan lambat, karena belum sempat dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Itachi akhirnya mau menemuinya, kini anak sulungnya tersebut mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bicara padanya. Benarkah ini?

Fugaku berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan mimik wajah yang tadi sempat terkejut. "Tentu. Kau ingin bicara dimana? Apa perlu kita keluar..."

"Di sini saja." Potong Itachi. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Dia melirik Konan yang masih berdiri di sisi Itachi. Ia alihkan pandangan pada Itachi sebelum akhirnya kembali pada Konan. Gadis itu cukup menyadari dan mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan Fugaku. Dia ingin privasi bersama Itachi.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar—"

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini." Itachi menahan tangan Konan. Itachi butuh gadis itu di sininya untuk tetap waras. Karena saat ini dia sudah merasa hampir gila dengan hanya berhadapan dengan Fugaku. Dia butuh Konan untuk tetap berani.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tetap di sini jika itu yang diinginkan Itachi." Sela Fugaku. Dia ingat dengan Konan. Saat itu dia juga ada di sana bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Gadis itu pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Itachi pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia ingin gadis itu tetap di sini. Fugaku bukannya tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Itachi terus mengganggam tangan gadis itu seolah dia adalah pegangan hidupnya.

Konan manatap ragu pada keduanya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berada pada situasi seperti ini. Ini bukan ranahnya. Meski dia telah mengetahui semua sisi kelam Itachi, tetap saja bukan haknya untuk turut campur dalam hal ini. Namun Itachi menolak melepaskan genggamannya, malah semakin mengeratkan cenggekarannya.

"Duduklah." Ucapan Fugaku menyeret Konan dari lamunan. Kini Itachi menariknya menuju sofa yang ada di sisi lain ruang kerja Fugaku. Sofa berwarna putih gading. Sangat kontras dengan suasana ruang kerjanya yang lebih didominasi oleh warna coklat. Saat mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa tersebut, Konan dapat merasakan kenyamanan dari kulit yang berada di bawah sentuhan tangannya. Sofa ini pasti sangat mahal. Sewa apartementnya pasti lebih murah jika dibandingkan dengan harga sofa ini. Konan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Itachi ternyata anak konglomerat. Dia tahu berdasarkan cerita Itachi bahwa pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun tak pernah menyangka bahwa kaya itu ternyata kaya raya. Konan merasa semakin tidak percaya diri. Jelas Itachi bukanlan levelnya. Kini dia dapat mengerti mengapa Fugaku begitu menentang hubungan Itachi dan Shion di masa lalu. Dia pasti ingin calon menantu yang sepadan untuk anaknya. Dan sudah sangat jelas bahwa Konan tidak sepadan, apalagi Itachi tidak mencintainya. Paling tidak dia akan berusaha untuk tidak bunuh diri karena patah hati. Dia begitu mencintai Itachi.

"Kalian ingin sesuatu? Mungkin minum?"

Konan kembali dipaksa ke dunia nyata oleh suara Fugaku. Dia merasakan genggaman tangan Itachi mengencang sebelum dia menggumamkan kata 'tidak'. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan pada Konan yang tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat haus namun begitu tegang hingga tak mampu meminta segelas air. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa tegang. Sepertinya kegugupan Itachi menular padanya. Itachi membawa tangan Konan dan meletakannya di pahanya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi _Otou-san_. Tujuanku datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk menghadapimu." Mulai Itachi. Fugaku tampak menghela napas dalam.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau membenciku, Itachi. Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku menyesal, aku akan menjawab sangat. Tapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah memperbaikinya, tapi sebelum aku memperbaikinya aku harus mendapat maaf terlebih dahulu darimu. Banyak yang terjadi setelah kau pergi. Sasuke membenciku, dan aku tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi. Tidak mudah menjalani hidup dengan perasaan bersalah, kau tahu. Tapi kurasa itu hukuman untukku yang begitu serakah." Fugaku tertunduk, tak mampu menatap Itachi.

"Apa _Tou-san_ pikir aku tak merasa bersalah?" sarkasme tampak dari pertanyaan Itachi, "Selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu menyalahkan diriku atas kematian Shion. Aku tidak bisa berdamai dengan diriku dan mamafkan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Aku membencimu karena kau begitu egois. Aku hanya melakukan satu kesalahan kecil. Jatuh cinta. Dan kau menghukum banyak orang atas kesalahanku tersebut. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana aku tidak memebencimu?" Konan segera merangkul pundak Itachi yang mulai bergetar. Ia usap-usap lengan pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Kau pantas membenciku, aku mengerti. Tapi aku juga sangat menyesal. Aku menyesal, Itachi. Maafkan aku." Derita tampak sangat jelas di wajah Fugaku. Keriput di sudut mata Fugaku nampak jelas ketika ia memejamkan mata. Wajahnya jadi tampak lebih tua seiring dengan tangis yang berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Betapa pria ia ini sesungguhnya sangat rapuh.

"Aku merelakan mimpiku untukmu, _Tou-san_. Aku ingin menjadi dokter, tapi kau menyuruhku sekolah bisnis."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Yang terbaik untukku adalah menjadi dokter karena itu adalah impianku."

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau ingin menjadi dokter."

"Memang sudah." Itachi memandang Fugaku yang menatapnya. "Setelah pergi dari rumah aku berusaha bangkit dan memulai pendidikanku sebagai dokter. Beberapa bulan lalu aku diterima magang di rumah sakit Konoha."

Fugaku tersenyum. Ada rasa bangga memenuhi hatinya. Saat ini baginya tak penting lagi apakah Itachi akan mengikuti jejaknya atau tidak. Baginya, Itachi bisa meraih mimpinya dan bahagia akan hal itu sudah cukup. Dia tak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi.

Itachi kembali diam. Pandangannya menerawang dan tampak kosong. Seolah ada begitu banyak hal yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. "Aku sangat mencintai Shion." Gumamnya.

Fugaku memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang layak untuk seorang Uchiha."

Kemarahan kembali nampak di wajah Itachi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari meja. Memandang Fugaku dengan kebencian.

"'Seseorang yang layak'?" Itachi mendengus, "Seseorang yang layak seperti apa maksud _Tou-san_? Dan kenapa Shion menjadi tidak layak? Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Dia tengah mengandung anakku saat dia bunuh diri. Aku kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga bagiku karena keegoisanmu, _Tou-san_! Dan selama bertahun-tahun aku menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi. tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku? Aku hancur. Butuh waktu lama untukku kembali bangkit dan memaafkan diriku. Dan itu tidak mudah." Suara Itachi melemah. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar karena tangis. Konan menghampirinya dan merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Fugaku terisak. Konan menatap iba pada sosok pria paruh baya yang kini tertuntuk dengan tubuh bergetar itu. Bukan hanya Itachi, Fugaku pun pasti melewati masa yang sulit selama ini. Pria itu pasti menjalani harinya dengan rasa bersalah, sama seperti Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan pelukan Konan setelah dirinya sedikit tenang. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Baiklah." Katanya, "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk mengungkit masa lalu. Aku datang untuk berdamai dengan diriku. Aku berpikir, mungkin saja aku bisa memaafkan _Tou-san_ setelah aku bisa memaafkan diriku. Mungkin akan butuh waktu, tapi aku akan mencoba."

Fugaku masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mampu menatap Itachi. Namun ada perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Seperti kata Itachi, pasti butuh waktu. Tapi dia bahkan rela mengorbankan waktunya seumur hidup untuk mendapat kesempatan dari Itachi.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Itachi."

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_nii_ tidak tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Begitulah yang _Nii-san_ katakan saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi." Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang membengkak.

"Kenapa? Kukira mereka telah berdamai." Sakura berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dari lumatan Sasuke dan kembali bicara. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Memang. Tapi _Nii-san_ butuh waktu. Setelah semua yang dialaminya, tidak mudah untuk menghadapi _Tou-san_. Tapi setidaknya _Nii-san_ tak lagi membenci _Tou-san_. Itu yang terpenting." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dengan seiring waktu berjalan, mereka pasti kembali dekat.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup ujung hidung Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang kalau kau seperti kado natal yang _Kami-sama_ berikan untuk keluarga ini?" Sakura mengangguk, "Kau kembali memberikan keajaiban untuk kami, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura lembut.

"Tapi rencanaku gagal total." Utar Sakura tak senang.

"Tidak masalah apakah rencanamu berhasil atau tidak. Kau tetap berhasil membawa Itachi-_nii_ kembali." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumnya menular pada Sakura. Meski masih tidak senang karena rencananya gagal, tapi dia cukup senang setidaknya Itachi mau mencoba bertemu dengan Fugaku. Tidak buruk juga 'kan.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai datang bulan 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit. "Ya. Memang kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak ketika melihat seringai dari wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah saatnya aku menikmati kado natalku." Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi, Sasuke sudah menanamkan ciuman-ciuman pada bibir dan seluruh wajahnya. Sakura hanya mampu mengerang ketika merasakan sentuhan serta bibir Sasuke yang membelai seluruh tubuhnya. Bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

_**5 tahun kemudian**_

.

Ino tengah berdiri dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Shimura' dengan huruf kapital di dadanya. Berdiri di bagian kedatangan di antara orang-orang yang juga memegang kertas di dada mereka. Hampir satu jam dia berdiri di sini, namun orang yang ditunggunya belum juga tampak. Dia baru saja akan melempar kertas yang di pegangnya ketika sosok itu akhirnya muncul. Berjalan dengan percaya diri dan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Sial. Ino sangat merindukan senyum itu.

"Dari ekspresi kesal di wajahmu, aku menduga kau sudah menunggu lama." Adalah kalimat yang dia katakan setelah dekat dengan Ino.

Ino memang kesal. Namun ketika melihat wajah itu, senyum itu, tak pelak membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat dan rasa kesalnya terbang entah kemana. Tanpa mengambil banyak waktu, Ino segera memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak percaya aku bahkan bersedia menunggu selama lima tahun demi dirimu, Sai. Dan bukannya mencari pria lain yang rela mengorbankan serulurh waktunya untukku." Kata Ino, memejamkan mata agar air mata yang sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya tidak jatuh.

"Percayalah padaku, aku pun tidak, Ino. Setiap hari aku selalu diliputi perasaan tak tenang, takut kau akan berpaling dan mencari pria lain." Sai mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun tiba-tiba Ino menyentak tubuhnya menjauh. Memandang Sai dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku hampir melakukannya. Saat kau menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan melanjutkan study magistermu dan tidak jadi pulang. Tega sekali kau membuatku begitu lama."

Sai memberikan senyum menyesal. Ia tangkup wajah Ino dan mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. "Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, Ino. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengabdikan seluruh waktuku untukmu." Dia tersenyum, dan senyumnya menular pada Ino.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Mereka kembali berciuman. Menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan masing-masing. Betapa Sai merindukan Ino. Setiap malam dia hanya mampu memimpikan gadis itu. Membayangkan dia bisa memeluknya dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Bagi Ino sendiri, dia tidak pernah tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Sai. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia selalu merindukan pria itu. Mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman saat merasakan napas yang mulai sesak akan kebutuhan oksigen. Saling tersenyum, mereka bahkan melupakan fakta kalau mereka masih di bandara.

"Ino." Sebuah suara menginterupsi nostalgia mereka berdua. Ino menoleh.

"Ternyata benar. Aku tidak salah lihat." Orang itu tersenyum ramah. Ino tercengang tak percaya, sementara Sai mengernyitkan alis.

"Astaga..."

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah diberikan para tamu yang hadir sesaat setelah pasangan yang berdiri di muka aula selesai saling menyematkan cincin. Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat bahagia, membuat senyum mereka menular pada seluruh orang yang hadir di sini.

"Aku khawatir wajahmu akan sobek jika kau tersenyum selebar itu, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang mendekat sambil membawa gelas koktail di kedua tangannya. Dia memberikan satu gelas koktail pada Sakura dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu sebelum menanamkan ciuman singkat di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Mereka pasti sangat bahagia." Gumamnya kembali memandang pasangan yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan para tamu.

"Aku tidak percaya si bodoh itu berani melamar Hinata." Komentar Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Memang patut diacungi jempol Naruto yang pantang menyerah mendapat restu dari Hiasi untuk menikahi Hinata, mengingat betapa kerasnya pria itu. Namun pada akhirnya pria itu merestui mereka.

"Sakura!" Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum sumringahnya. Dia segera memeluk Sakura. Membuat Sasuke mendecih tak senang karena dengan seenaknya dia mndorongnya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kita tinggal di kota yang sama tapi sulit sekali bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana studiomu?" Sembur Ino.

"Maafkan aku Ino." Sakura tersenyum menyesal, "Itulah alasanku begitu sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini murid yang mendaftar di studioku sangat banyak. Aku harus membagi menjadi beberapa kelas dan itu sangat menyita waktuku."

"Itu bagus sekali. Mimpimu menjadi guru tari benar-benar terwujud." Ino kembali memeluk Sakura. Selebihnya mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Seperti yang tadi Ino bilang, mereka jarang bertemu dan sekalinya bertemu mereka akan mengoceh tanpa henti. Membuat Sasuke yang menyaksikan duo ceriwis itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke." Sapa Sai yang sedari tadi diam. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura.

"Hn. Apa kabar, Sai?" Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sakura, aku membawa seseorang kemari. Kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya." Mata biru Ino berninar senang.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mana yang dia, tadi dia bersamaku?" Ino celingukan, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke juga ikut celingukan.

"Ah, itu dia!"

Dan di sanalah dia. Sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang tampak gugup. Dia tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang, namun ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Sakura, dia tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajah _babyface_-nya.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau semakin cantik." Sapa pemuda itu.

"Sa—sori..." Sakura tergagap. Masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tampak di hadapannya.

"Ya. Ini aku." Senyum geli tampak di wajah Sasori melihat reaksi Sakura. "Apa kabar—" Sasori tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sakura keburu memeluknya. Dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kau kembali. Kau benar-benar kembali." Guman Sakura di telinga Sasori.

"Ya. Aku kembali, Sakura." Sasori membenamkan wajahnya di rambut merah muda Sakura. Aroma yang sangat dirindukannya selama limat tahun ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!" Tubuh Sakura tersentak ke belakang. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal. Aura permusuhan tampak begitu jelas di wajahnya ketika menatap Sasori.

"Tenanglah, Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin menyapa teman lamaku." Jelas Sasori. Dia mendengus geli dengan sikap defensif Sasuke yang langsung muncul jika sudah menyangkut Sakura.

"Siapa dia, Sasori?" Mengebaikan Sasuke dan kekesalannya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis yang berdiri di belakang Sasori. Sakura sudah melihatnya dari jauh. Sasori tak melepaskan genggamannya dari gadis ini ketika mereka memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, dia Karin. Dia adalah perawat yang merawatku selama aku di rumah sakit." Sasori menarik Karin ke sisinya.

"Salam kenal." Sapa Karin. Dia tampak gugup dan sedikit malu. Wajar saja. Ini tempat baru baginya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Karin." Ucap Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Karin. Bergiliran dengan Ino, Sai, dan juga Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" seseorang menyalak dari arah belakang, membuat enam pasang mata otomatis menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. tampak Gaara yang tengah berjalan cepat mengikuti seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Apa? Harusnya di sini yang marah aku, bukannya kau." Gaara ikut berteriak. Gadis itu berhenti dan berolak pinggang.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, jika kau selalu membahas itu aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu lagi."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, Matsuri. Apa masalahnya jika kita menikah? Toh selama ini kita juga tinggal bersama 'kan." Gaara menggerak-gerakkan tangannya frustasi.

"Aku tidak mau. Setelah menikah kau pasti akan selalu mengaturku. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Aku tidak mau kebebasanku hilang." Urat-urat di leher Matsuri tampak meonjol saat dia berteriak. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di pesta.

"Kapan aku pernah melakukan hal itu? Aku selalu memberimu kebebasan melakukan semua yang kau suka."

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi menikah? Aku belum siap." Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, Matsuri meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara menghela napas lelah. Selalu saja seperti ini jika mereka membahas tentang pernikahan. Matsuri akan marah jika Gaara memintanya menikah dengannya. Gaara membuang muka dan saat itulah dia melihat enam pasang mata yang tengah menontonnya.

"Oh, hai semuanya." sapanya, "Sasori, kau juga datang?" dia menyapa Sasori yang tersenyum membalas sapaannya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Sasori telah kembali, tapi dia belum sempat bertemu dengannya. "Tunggu di sini, kalian jangan pulang dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku. Tidak akan lama." Tanpa membuang waktu, dia meninggalkan tiga pasangan yang hanya mampu berdiri terdiam menyaksikan drama yang dibuatnya.

"Dia tampak sibuk." Komentar Sasuke. Sakura tertawa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang percintaan Gaara." Komentar Sasori.

"Aku juga tidak paham bagaimana mereka menjadi dekat. Aku hanya tahu Gaara sering secara kebelutan bertemu dengan Matsuri. Kemudian tiga tahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama." Jelas Sakura. Gaara adalah orang yang tertutup. Jarang mengumbar hubungannya dengan Matsuri di depan orang banyak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya Sasori.

"Gaara mencoba melamar Matsuri, tapi selalu ditolak." Jelas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka telah tinggal bersama?"

"Memang. Tapi Matsuri seperti memiliki masalah dengan komitmen. Dia selalu marah setiap kali Gaara membahas tentang pernikahan. Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Mungkin dia memang hanya belum siap. Seharusnya Gaara lebih bersabar."

"Entahlah. Mungkin Gaara hanya ingin berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik." Timpal Ino.

"Apa? Ayah?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya tak percaya.

"Dua bulan lalu, Gaara mengetahui bahwa Matsuri tengah hamil empat minggu. Karena itulah dia begitu frustasi karena Matsuri selalu menolak lamarannya." Jelas Sakura. Ada senyum terpatri di bibirnya saat mengingat Gaara yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sakura sempat khawatir karena usia mereka terbilang masih muda untuk memiliki dan mengurus seorang anak, namun saat mendengar nada gembira dari cara bicara Gaara, Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia pasti merasa bahagia.

"Cukup rumit untuk hal yang sebenarnya sepele. Aku menyesal tidak sering memperhatikan sepupuku itu." Sasori menghela napas. Mereka berenam hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala hikmat. Berdoa dengan tulus untuk yang terbaik bagi Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Hai, semuanya!" Suara ceria Naruto menggema. "Eh? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Cengirannnya mendadak berubah menjadi raut bingung saat mendapati teman-temannya tengah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan ekspresi yang begitu serius.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri taman dan berhenti di tengah jembatan yang memotong kolam. Dia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling taman. Banyak pasangan yang datang kemari. Memang, taman yang berada di _Konoha's Park_ ini merupakan tempat yang nyaman dikunjungi sekedar untuk melepas penat. Selain banyak pohon yang cukup rindang, pemandangannya pun lumayan indah. Terutama jika pada malam hari seperti ini. Suasana taman yang ceria di siang hari akan berubah menjadi lebih romantis di malam hari. Lampu-lampu taman yang berwarna jingga, lampion-lampion yang menghiasi tiap sisi jalan setapak, serta air mancur yang memendarkan warna yang akan berubah setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Pasangan mana yang tidak betah duduk berlama-lama di sini. Apalagi jika langit cerah dengan bintang yang tertaburan.

Sakura melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sasuke menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang kemari setelah tadi mereka tidak sempat makan siang bersama. Sasuke bilang dia ada hal yang harus diurus mengenai proyek perluasan anak perusahaan yang sedikit bermasalah. Sakura sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan apakah mereka bertemu atau tidak karena dia sendiri pun cukup sibuk dengan studionya.

Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangan mengelilingi taman. Alisnya terangkat saat mendapati sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di salah satu bangku taman. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya sebelum dikira mengintip. Lagipula siapa yang akan menganggapnya mengintip kalau nyatanya mereka berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini. Sakura menyandarkan sikunya pada sisi jembatan dan memandang air kolam yang berkerlap-kerlip memantulkan cahaya lampu. Tak terasa sudah lima tahun hubungannya dengan Sasuke berjalan. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa bosan pada lelaki itu, malah dia merasa semakin mencintainya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama karena semakin hari, pria itu semakin protektif padanya. Saat sedang berdua, Sasuke akan berubah menjadi sangat manja dan akan menempel pada Sakura kemana pun dia pergi. Sakura tersenyum kala mengingat dirinya yang terpaksa 'mengusir' Sasuke lantaran dia menolak meninggalkannya yang ingin ke kamar mandi.

Saat sedang asik bernostalgia dengan kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar lantunan musik. Dia menoleh dan tampaklah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dalam balutan kemeja putih yang lengannya telah digulung hingga siku. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya tadi pagi. Hanya saja jasnya sudah tak lagi menempel pada tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam beberapa utas balon berwarna merah muda, dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuket mawar merah. Dia merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Di belakang Sasuke, Sakura dapat melihat Sai yang tengah bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar. Tak hanya itu, Sakura juga melihat Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang sebuah lampion. Bahkan Fugaku juga ada di sana. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga Akito, bocah empat tahun yang berdiri memegang lampion dengan di dampingi sang Mama, Konan. Bocah lucu itu semakin menggemaskan dengan sorotan lampoin yang menerangi wajah tambunnya. Dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terbengong.

"Kau tampak kaget." Komentar Sasuke setelah cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng cepat. Berusaha mengembalikan jiwanya yang sesaat terbang entah kemana.

"Dan kau membawa bunga dan balon." Timpal Sakura. Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang romantis, meski selama ini sikapnya begitu lembut pada Sakura. Dia sangat jarang membelikan Sakura bunga jika gadis tidak memintanya. Ini tentu diluar kebiasaannya, dan ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Aku meniru salah satu _boyband_ Korea." Jawab Sasuke asal, membuat Sakura terkekeh. Sasuke menyerahkan bunga yang ia pegang pada Sakura. Dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya.

"Kau tidak memerlukan balon ini kan, boleh kulepaskan? Ini benar-benar menggelikan." Sasuke mengernyitkan hidung memandang balon-balon di tangannya.

"Padahal itu sangat manis. Kau yang sedang membawa balon." Sakura memasang wajah tak rela. "Terbangkan saja." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke melepaskan balon-balon itu dari tangannya dan terbanglah balon-balon itu ke langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah serius. Tak ada lagi humor di matanya, dan Sakura cukup paham saat menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi." Sasuke memulai. "Kau tahu, mengucapkan kata-kata manis atau hal-hal menggelikan semacamnya." Sakura tersenyum. "Kau tentu sudah dapat menebak dengan adanya semua ini." Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi aku akan langsung mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ingin kau menikah denganku." Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam dari sakunya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan ini, karena bagaimanapun juga kau pasti tetap mau menikah denganku." Sakura mendengus. "Tapi, aku suka melihat wajah bahagiamu itu ketika aku melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Kita tidak harus menikah besok atau bulan depan. Aku hanya ingin meresmikan hubungan kita. Jadi...katakan 'ya' sajalah!" Finalnya. Sakura mendengus lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lamaran macam ini? Bukankah ini lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada lamaran? Meski begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya merasa bahagia. Dia dan Sasuke memang tak pernah terburu-buru dalam menjalin hubungan, Tidak ada target kapan akan bertunangan atau menikah. Mereka menjalaninya apa adanya. Tapi jika ditanya apakah dia bersedia jika harus menikah dengan Sasuke besok? Maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Dia bersedia. Tidak ada lelaki lain yang dia inginkan di dunia ini selain Sasuke yang ingin ia nikahi. Hanya Sasuke, dan selalu Sasuke. Jadi ketika Sasuke membuka kotak beludru hitam itu, dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin perak bermata satu, memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Ya. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke meneriakkan kata 'yess', kemudian memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sakura. Memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, menghirup leher gadisnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memagut bibir Sakura lembut. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan memberikan kode pada orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang. Tak lama, lampion-lampion beterbangan ke angkasa. Warna orangenya menerangi suasana malam yang gelap. Makin tinggi dan makin tinggi, hingga membentuk titik-titik kecil di langit. Sakura menatap penuh kekaguman pada lampion-lampion yang beterbangan. Itu tampak seperti harapan-harapan yang ingin disampaikan kepada sang Pencipta. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasuke, Sakura bergumam, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Berdua, mereka memandang lampion-lampion yang kini nampak semakin kecil dan mulai menghilang.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya finish juga Spoiled Prince #tebar paku

Aku sudah melakukan semampuku untuk menyelesaikan chap terakhir ini. dengan kendala yang cukup rumit, karena keterbatasan waktu, rusaknya si James (baca: laptop) yang secara tiba2 tidak mau hidup #nangis, sampai akhirnya dy harus mendekam ditempat servis begitu lama, dan yang terakhir dataku yg setengah jadi hilang, oh noooo! Aku terpaksa mengetik ulang dan rupanya WB sempat menyerang, jadi ny apdet ny lama. Maaf #bungkuk2

Aku berterima kasih untuk para readers maupun silent readers yg msh mw menunggu fic ini apdet, aku sangat senang dan menghargainya.

* * *

Big tahnk's for:

**Sasara-chan, mantika mochi, suket alang alang, wowwoh. Geegee, louin990, Yoktf, hanazono yuri, mii-chanchan2, IndahP,Guest1, Henilusiana39, Hitsugaya55, Popeye-chan, An Style, dimas. Priyadi. 524, Mariyuki Syalfa, Mikibeone, NethyTomatocherry, Guest2, Uchiha hinako, Guest3, Guest4, Guest5, beauty secret, Muna Tomat Cherry, RereYunjae Pegaxue, Guest6, hime, Miku Lepa'zazzaz, Sakura uchiha, Guest7, Uchiha's Girl, fahresa, Name may, yessi andani, airascalle, Weird-san, Husna KW, Tomato no Sakuranbou, Kurnia713, CbiellUchiha1, Gee Azura, Ml z4sk, nakayama uci, mayuyu22, Chihiro Aoi, aprilina. Pangestiyahoo. co. id, istrisasuke, aoi-san, salma, Guest8**

* * *

Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak disebutkan atau salah menuliskan namanya, mataku udh di ambang batas antara ada dan tiada, maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review satu2.

Untuk fic ku MSML dan ALTCL mgkn akan sm molor ny, harap bersabar ya.

Sekian, terima kasih. **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**


	17. Extra Chapter

**.**

**Spoiled Prince: Extra Chapter**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Kinky Rain**

**Pairing : Itachi x Konan**

**Warning : gaje, abal, norak, alay, typo(s) menari-nari**

**Rated : M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Itachi mengecup pelipis Konan dan membelai wajah wanita itu dengan buku-buku jarinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa bosan berlama-lama memandangi wanita itu, terutama ketika dia tengah tidur. Konan selalu mengigau ketika dia tidur. Terkadang dia hanya menggumam tak jelas, tapi kebanyakan dia akan mengigau tentang bagaimana dia melewati harinya. Itachi bahkan sering dibuat tertawa ketika Konan mengigau tentang betapa menyebalkannya Tobirama-_sensei_. Tapi tak ayal dia juga sering dibuat tersenyum ketika Konan berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Itachi.

Ya, Itachi tahu bagaimana perasaan Konan padanya meski wanita itu tak pernah mengatakannya. Siapapun juga pasti sudah dapat menduga jika melihat bagaimana sikap Konan padanya. Namun Itachi seolah mendapat penekanan untuk dirinya sendiri dari pernyataan Konan meski wanita itu mengatakannya dalam tidur. Hubungan mereka selama ini memang seperti sepasang kekasih, mengingat mereka yang tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, bahkan mereka tidur bersama. Namun tak ada pernyataan tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Itachi tak pernah menyatakan pada Konan bahwa sesungguhnya dia teramat mencintai wanita itu, dan bisa gila jika dia meninggalkannya. Dan Konan sendiri tak pernah menuntut Itachi yang macam-macam seperti kebanyakan wanita. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang Itachi sukai dari Konan. Konan selalu membuatnya nyaman dalam kondisi apapun. Selain itu, selama ini Itachi selalu digelayuti perasaan takut. Takut jika dia mengutarakan perasaannya, maka Konan akan meninggalkannya seperti Shion. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali normal jika itu terjadi. Itachi sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu. Sangat berlebihan memang, namun pada kenyataannya, dia memang bisa kembali hidup setelah bertemu Konan.

Itachi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Konan. Kembali ia kecup pelipis wanita itu sebelum menarik tubuhnya agar merapat dengannya. Itachi menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh Konan, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia menghujani bahu serta leher Konan dengan ciuman-ciuman. Menghirup wangi bunga yang menguar dari rambut Konan, dan kembali menciumi bahu wanita itu. Konan bergerak dalam tidurny sebelum akhirnya membuka mata coklatnya.

"Itachi?" Gumamnya.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Kata Itachi disela-sela ciumannya yang kini telah merembet ke lengan atas Konan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Konan mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Itachi. Tidak biasanya Itachi seperti ini. Setiap percintaan yang mereka lewati memang selalu menggairahkan dan begitu intens, tapi Itachi tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia menciumi tubuh Konan seolah-olah itu adalah caranya untuk bertahan hidup. Begitu rakus dan sarat akan kebutuhan.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Konan tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuh indahmu." Jawab Itachi sambil menciumi belakang telinga Konan.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini." Komentar Konan.

"Memang biasanya seperti apa sikapku?" Kini Itachi menciumi rahang Konan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Konan tak dapat berpikir dengan perlakuan Itachi yang seperti ini. "Hanya saja...kau...sedikit aneh." Konan terengah.

"Aneh?" Itachi menggigit lembut telinga Konan, membuat Konan menarik napas dalam. "Ya. Mungkin aku memang aneh. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuhmu, Konan. Kau begitu menggoda, apalagi dengan tubuh polos seperti ini." Jemari Itachi mengelus perut rata Konan, sebelum akhirnya menemukan titik tersensitif dari diri Konan.

"Itachi!" Konan mengerang merasakan jari-jari Itachi bermain dengan miliknya.

"Ya. Ada apa, sayang?"

"Jangan menggodaku." Tubuh Konan terasa lemas saat merasakan jemari Itachi kian dalam berada pada pusatnya. Itachi menyeringai melihat Konan yang sudah tak berdaya di bawah sentuhannya. Wanita itu bahkan memejamkan matanya saat Itachi meningkatkan gerakannya.

"Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu, sayang."

"Maka lakukanlah."

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan segera melumat bibir Konan tanpa ampun. Tanpa menunggu waktu, dia segera menenggelamkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras sejak menciumi tubuh Konan ke dalam lipatan basahnya.

Konan tak berdaya. Godaan Itachi begitu kuat. Meski ia tahu tindakannya ini akan semakin membuatnya patah hati karena Itachi melakukannya tanpa cinta, tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk mundur. Perasaannya pada Itachi teramat besar, hingga ia begitu sulit untuk pergi darinya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Itachi sebelum pria itu bosan dan meninggalkannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, setidaknya dia memiliki kenangan yang indah yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan _Tou-san_ bisa memakai sepatu roda?" Tanya Itachi ketika mereka beristirahat setelah Itachi memaksa karena dirinya yang sudah jatuh berkali-kali. Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang entah kemana, sengaja meninggalkan Fugaku dan Itachi agar memiliki kesempatan mengobrol berdua. Gagasan bersepatu roda ini pun sebenarnya ide Sakura. Dulu ide ini berhasil ia gunakan untuk Sasuke dan Fugaku, jadi Sakura berpikir mungkin ini juga akan berhasil untuk Itachi dan Fugaku.

"Sakura yang mengajariku." Jawab Fugaku sambil duduk di salah satu bangku. Itachi duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menenggak minuman dari botol yang disodorkan Fugaku.

"_Tou-san_ sudah terlalu tua untuk ini." Komentar Itachi. Fugaku mendengus, tak ayal merasa lucu juga mendengar komentar Itachi yang memang ada benarnya.

"Aku tahu," katanya, "Tapi sulit sekali menolak permintaannya, Itachi." Dia tersenyum lembut. Itachi sempat tertegun melihat Fugaku tersenyum. Hampir satu bulan semenjak dia memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan Fugaku dan dirinya untuk saling memaafkan, dan ada begitu banyak perubahan yang ia rasakan dari diri Fugaku.

Pria paruh baya itu jadi lebih banyak bicara dan tersenyum. Bahkan tak jarang melontarkan kalimat-kalimat gurauan yang mengundang tawa bagi yang mendengarnya. Itachi bahkan tidak tahu jika ayahnya ternyata memiliki selera humor yang lumayan, dan kalau boleh jujur, Itachi menyukainya.

Dia kira akan terasa sulit dan canggung bagi mereka berdua untuk saling berbicara, namun ternyata lebih mudah dari dugaannya. Dia menyadari bahwa hal ini tak lepas dari campur tangan Sakura yang berusaha mendekatkan kembali mereka. Itachi sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti mengapa." Itachi ikut tersenyum. Jeda beberapa saat hingga Fugaku kembali angkat bicara.

"Dia tidak ikut denganmu?" Itachi tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Fugaku. Selama ini Itachi memang tak pernah sendirian ketika datang ke mansion Uchiha. Dia selalu membawa serta Konan bersamanya. Dia perlu wanita itu untuk tetap tenang.

"Konan sedang mengikuti gladi bersih untuk acara wisudanya besok." Jawab Itachi. Fugaku mengangguk paham.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" Pertanyaan Fugaku sempat membuat Itachi terpana. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Fugaku akan menanyakan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Dia mengira Fugaku tidak akan peduli mengenai hubungan asmaranya.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak terikat hubungan apapun." Jelasnya. Fugaku memandang penuh tanya pada Itachi. Fugaku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa interaksi di antara mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Fugaku juga cukup jeli untuk mengerti bahwa Itachi memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Konan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Apa selama ini mereka menjalani hubungan tanpa status? Mengapa mereka harus melakukannya sementara perasaan masing-masing saling bersambut?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau mencintainya?" Pertanyaan Fugaku lagi-lagi membuat Itachi terpana. Bukan hanya peduli terhadap hubungan asmaranya saja, Fugaku bahkan mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya.

"Bagaimana _Otou-san_ tahu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah membicarakannya."

"Aku hidup lebih lama darimu, Itachi. Aku sangat paham gelagat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hanya dengan melihat caramu memandangnya saja aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tergila-gila padanya."

"Memang bagaimana aku memandangnya?"

"Kau memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengalihkan matamu darinya."

Itachi tak menyahut. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari gerak-geriknya itu jika Fugaku tak mengatakannya. Tapi dia cukup menyadari satu hal. Dia tak pernah mampu menahan hasrat untuk tidak menatap atau menyentuh Konan. Dia bahkan merasa seperti akan gila jika tidak melihat Konan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Katakanlah padanya, Itachi." Itachi menatap Fugaku yang tengah memandang segerombolan anak muda yang sedang bersantai. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Itachi. "Katakan bahwa kau mencintainya."

"_Otou-san_ mengizinkan?"

Fugaku mendengus.

"Aku adalah orang yang belajar dari kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Lagipula dia wanita yang baik. Dia mampu mengimbangimu."

Itachi diam tanpa kata. Selama ini dia memilih untuk memendam perasaannya karena takut jika suatu saat Konan juga akan meninggalkannya, sama seperti Shion. Sejujurnya dia sempat takut ketika dia mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya. Bahwa dia melakukan hal licik untuk mengikat Shion. Dia takut Konan akan kecewa dan meninggalkannya. Namun sebaliknya, Konan justru memeluk dan senantiasa mendampinginya. Tak pernah sekalipun Konan meninggalkannya. Dan Itachi tahu itu bukan karena rasa kasihan atau empati. Konan mencintainya. Sudah sekian lama dia mengetahuinya, namun dia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang bolehkah dia berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Konan akan selalu ada disisinya?

.

.

.

.

Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan cemas. Siklusnya terlambat dari biasanya dia datang bulan. Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini dia mudah sekali lelah dan akan memuntahkan makanan tertentu yang biasanya tidak pernah ia alami meski pun ia tak suka pada makanan tersebut. Dia tidak bodoh dan dia memiliki dugaan. Untuk itulah dia pergi ke apotek dan membeli alat tes kehaliman. Dia berharap hasilnya negatif dan kondisinya itu hanya sekedar masuk angin biasa. Namun harapan itu lenyap tatkala dia melihat dua garis merah pada alat itu. Itu seperti hantaman palu godam bagi kepala dan dadanya.

Konan menghela napas putus asa. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Seingatnya, dia tak pernah absen sekalipun meminum pil kontrasepsinya. Lalu kenapa semua ini terjadi? Ia tahu alat kontrasepsi memang tidak seratus persen mencegah kehamilan. Kemungkinan hamil masih ada meski sangat kecil. Tapi kenapa dari kemungkinan kecil itu, Konan mengalaminya?

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Selama ini dia hanya melakukan hubungan intim dengan satu orang, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa janin dalam perutnya ini adalah milik Itachi. Jika Itachi tahu, dia pasti akan membencinya. Itachi tidak akan mengakui anak ini. Itachi akan meninggalkannya. Selama ini Itachi masih bersamanya karena menganggap dirinya dapat dipercaya. Jika Itachi tahu dia hamil, dia akan menganggap Konan merencanakan ini semua. Itachi memiliki trauma pada sebuah hubungan. Kehamilan ini akan membuatnya terikat pada Konan. Itachi bisa saja meninggalkannya jika dia tahu Konan hamil. Dia tidak akan sanggup jika Itachi meninggalkannya. Dia sangat mencintai Itachi.

Konan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa menggugurkannya karena ini adalah anak Itachi. Dia tidak mau. Dia menyayangi janin diperutnya ini sama seperti dia menyayangi sang Ayah. Namun dia juga tidak bisa terus menyembunyikannya. Perutnya akan semakin membesar dan suatu saat Itachi pasti mengetahuinya. Apakah sebaiknya dia meninggalkan Itachi sebelum Itachi yang meninggalkannya? Sanggupkah ia?

Konan berjengit ketika pintu kamar mandi perlahan terbuka. Segera ia menyembunyikan alat tes kehamilannya di balik punggungnya saat Itachi berjalan masuk. Itachi mengerutkan kening saat mendapati ekspresi kaku Konan, terlebih tubuhnya yang menegang ketika Itachi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali di kamar mandi?" Tanya Itachi, mengendus bawah telinga Konan.

"A—aku hanya..." Konan terengah.

"Aku lapar. Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk makan bersama." Itachi menggigit lembut rahang Konan. Konan gemetar dibawah sentuhan Itachi. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lebih sensitif. Hanya dengan merasakan napas Itachi di lehernya, mampu membuatnya terangsang dan menginginkan lebih.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Suaranya berupa desahan. Itachi melepaskan cumbuannya, dan Konan kecewa. Kenapa Itachi berhenti?

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"A—aku hanya..." Konan kembali menegang. Ia genggam semakin erat benda putih yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Apa itu yang ada di balik punggungmu?" Itachi melongok melalui bahu Konan, namun Konan semakin menyembunyikannya dan itu membuat Itachi curiga. Dia menatap penuh spekulasi pada Konan yang tampak gugup. Mengapa Konan gugup? Dia juga tampak pucat dan ketakutan. Apa yang disembunyikannya?

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Konan gugup. Itachi tak percaya. Kegugupan Konan justru mempertegas bahwa dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Apa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu itu?" Itachi bertanya tak sabar.

"Aku bilang bukan apa-apa, Itachi."

Itachi menarik paksa tangan Konan, namun Konan mengelak. Itachi semakin curiga. Dia kembali menarik tangan Konan secara paksa. Hal itu membuat Konan tidak siap dan malah membuat benda yang digenggamnya terlempar ke lantai. Itachi mengernyit, Konan memandang horor. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Itachi akan tahu, dan berakhirlah hubungan mereka.

Kerutan di kening Itachi semakin dalam. Dia cukup tahu benda apa itu. Tidak perlu menjadi dokter sepertinya untuk tahu benda apa yang kini tergeletak di lantai itu. Namun untuk memperkuat dugaanya, dia berjalan mendekat dan memungut benda putih tersebut. Benar dugaannya, ini alat tes kehamilan. Dan ada dua garis merah menghiasi benda itu, yang artinya...

"Konan, apa ini milikmu?" Itachi mengernyit. Melihat wajah pucat Konan, Itachi sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa Konan mengatakannya. Dia mendekati Konan, memangdangnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Konan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa ludah pun terasa seperti batu saat ini.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Selidik Itachi.

"Itachi, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Aku tanya sudah berapa bulan?" Itachi menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Konan tertunduk. Itachi marah. Dia pasti marah.

"Kau belum ke dokter?" Konan menggeleng.

"Aku juga baru mengetesnya."

"Tapi ada kemungkinan alat ini salah."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan ke dokter besok untuk memastikannya."

"Tidak. Kita ke dokter sekarang!" Itachi menarik tangan Konan keluar kamar mandi. Saat ini Konan benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Itachi. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Wajahnya tampak serius. Itu membuat Konan cemas.

"Itachi." Konan menghentikan langkah Itachi. Itachi menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf. Ini kecerobohanku. Aku terima jika kau marah. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aku akan hamil. Ini diluar kuasaku. Aku rajin meminum pilku, aku bersumpah aku selalu meminumnya. Jadi aku akan menerimanya jika kau marah padaku, tapi tolong jangan membenciku—"

"Stop!" Itachi mencengkeram kedua lengan Konan untuk menghentikan racauannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Marah?" Segera ia lumat bibir Konan. Membuat Konan terhuyung dan terengah setelah Itachi melepaskannya.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu, sayang?"

"Karena aku hamil?" Jawab Konan tak yakin. Saat ini dia sudah seratus persen bingung. Itachi tidak marah?

"Untuk apa marah? Kau hamil dan aku cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah anakku." Itachi menatap Konan yang juga menatapnya. Konan diam. "Atau itu bukan anakku? Itukah yang membuatmu takut aku akan marah? Karena itu milik orang lain dan bukannya milikku?" Itachi menatap penuh spekulasi.

Konan merasakan emosinya memuncak, "Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa? Selama ini aku hanya berhubungan denganmu, Itachi." Dia menatap marah Itachi.

"Bagus. Berarti itu anakku. Ayo kita ke dokter." Itachi kembali menarik lengan Konan.

"Tunggu, Itachi." Lagi-lagi Konan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kita harus segera pergi agar dapat memastikan apakah kau benar-benar hamil."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, sayang?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Konan mencari jawaban di mata Itachi, namun yang ia temukan hanya kelembutan dan kebahagiaan di binar itu. Sama sekali tak ada kemarahan. Itachi menangkup pipi Konan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirnya.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Wanita yang kucintai tengah mengandung anakku, dan itu artinya aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Apa alasanku untuk marah?"

"Karena kau akan mengira aku sengaja hamil untuk mengikatmu—" Konan berhenti bicara dan menatap Itachi, "Kau tadi bilang apa? Kau mencintaiku?" Konan menatap tak percaya. Apakah ia salah dengar saat Itachi mengatakan dia mencintainya?

Itachi tersenyum. "Ya. Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Itachi tulus.

"Tapi, kukira selama ini kau hanya menganggapku partner seksmu saja."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku ini pria macam apa?" Itachi membalikkan pertanyaan Konan, merasa tidak terima. "Aku tidak akan bercinta dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Bukankah karena itu makanya disebut bercinta? Karena kita melakukannya dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Tapi—"

"Dengar!" Itachi memegang pundak Konan. "Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya. Terakhir aku begitu mencintai seseorang, dia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku takut kau juga akan pergi dariku jika kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir, itu sangat tidak masuk akal." Jelas Itachi.

"Jadi kau..."

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Konan. Dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku." Konan mendengus.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Itachi terkekeh melihat sikap Konan. Rupanya dia ingin bermain-main.

"Tapi kau selalu mengatakannya dalam tidurmu." Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah panik Konan.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya." Konan panik. Betapa memalukannya ini. Jadi selama ini Itachi sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Kebiasaan mengigau sialan!

"Itu benar. Kau selalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Itachi' atau 'jangan tinggalkan aku, Itachi'. Setiap malam, dalam tidurmu."

"Oh, tidak. Itu pasti sangat memalukan." Konan membalikkan badan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kemudian memeluk Konan dari belakang.

"Itu sama sekali tidak memalukan. Itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Aku bahkan rela tidak tidur hanya untuk mendengar satu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu." Itachi mengecup pipi Konan. Dia bukan sedang merayu. Setiap malam dia memang selalu menunggu Konan tertidur dan mengigaukan dirinya. Seperti nyanyian nina bobo, Itachi akan tidur dengan tenang setelah dia mendengar 'mantra' ajaib itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Walau sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kau mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar." Itachi tersenyum dan senyumnya menular pada Konan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi." Utar Konan.

"Sial! Terdengar indah saat itu keluar dari mulutmu. Bisa kau katakan lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Konan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu." Tersenyum bahagia, Konan kembali mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Itachi mencium bibir Konan. "Jadi, bisakah kita ke dokter sekarang?"

Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"_Ojii-san!_"

Seorang bocah laki-laki berlari riang saat melihat sang kakek yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sang kakek segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali.

"Jagoan kecil _Jii-san_ sudah semakin besar." Fugaku meletakkan bocah itu di pinggangnya.

"Apa kabar, _Tou-san_?" Konan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Figaku.

"Aku sehat. Bagaimana denganmu?" Fugaku memberi sebuah anggukan pada Itachi yang memberikan salam.

"Sedikit mudah lelah, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Konan.

"Kau harus istirahat dengan cukup. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Fugaku mencium pipi tambun sang cucu.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Tou-san_. Aku hanya mudah lelah karena cucumu yang tidak bisa diam." Konan mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. Fugaku tertawa. Cucunya itu memang sangat lincah.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian besok." Kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan tas menginap dari bagasi mobil.

"Kau tidak ikut menginap?" Tanya Fugaku, mengaduh saat sang cucu yang berada dalam gendongan mencabut salah satu ubannya.

"Aku ada dinas malam hari ini."

"Itu artinya kau tidak ikut acara nanti malam?"

"Aku ingin sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Fugaku mengangguk paham. Sebagai seorang dokter, memang sudah menjadi tugasnya mengutamakan pasien daripada urusan pribadi.

"Rekam videonya untukku agar aku bisa melihatnya besok."

"Tentu." Balas Konan.

"_Ojii-san_, ayo kita main di halaman belakang. Lihat, aku punya pesawat baru yang dibelikan _Otou-san_ kemarin. Ini memakai remot kontrol. Aku ingin menerbangkannya bersama _Jii-san_." Fugaku terkekeh saat cucunya memperlihatkan sebuah pesawat dengan remot kontrol yang tadi dibawanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa tinggi pesawat ini." Fugaku menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya, dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Akito, jangan membuat kakekmu kelelahan!" Teriak Konan, yang mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari anaknya. Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dia tidak pernah merasa lelah." Komentar Konan. Itachi terkekeh.

"Aku pergi." Ia mencium kedua pipi Konan, kening, dan terakhir bibirnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia akan pergi bekerja.

"Hati-hati." Itachi mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke. Semoga lamarannya lancar." Dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Sampai jumpa besok." Itachi menaikkan kaca jendela mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Konan melambaikan tangan saat audi merah itu mulai bergerak. Tersenyum memandang kepergian Itachi. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah seperti ini. Dulu dia menolong Itachi yang hampir tertabrak mobilnya, dan sekarang dia menjadi istri pria tampan itu. Bukankah itu suatu anugrah? Anugrah terindah. Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Konan berjalan masuk mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa aku tergelitik untuk membuat side story tentang Itachi dan Konan. Terima kasih untuk partisipasi para readers hingga akhir cerita ini. Extra chap ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian.

Sampai jumpa lagi, **I LOVE YOU FULL :)**


End file.
